Timeline
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Las cosas se complican. Sakura se halla a punto de descubir la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha. Algo hará que Itachi se separe de ella. Qué ocurrira con Sasuke? Y lo más importante ¿cuáles son las intenciones de Maadara Uchiha en todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo fans del itasaku!! y a los que no sean fans también eh? xD

Ok, ok, trato otra vez, bienvenidos a todos los lectores de mi nuevo fic.

Lo cierto esta historia va a ser algo diferente, especialmente si tomamos ocmo referencia a mi anterior Itasaku, Alma Pura, porque ya de entrada digo que tendra poco que ver, exceptuando, por supuesto, a la pareja principal, porque este fic será también dedicado a la pareja Itachi/Sakura.

Sin embargo también habrá otras parejas, en especial destaco a Sakura y Sasuke, que SI tendrán un romance, pero les aseguró que NO se trata de ninguna dispuesta entre hermanos. Sería capaz de escribir algo así, porque si supiese a quien elegir me moriría de pena por el otro xD

Entonces se preguntaran como es posible, pero nada, lo mejor será que sigan leyendo, tan vez así se les aclare alguna duda xD Pero tengan presente que esto es solo un prólogo, la historia verdadera comienza en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero su apoyo sus dudas y sus recomendaciones, nos leemos tomodachi, By!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran me encontraría haciendo maldades con ellos en vez de escribiendo sobre ellos xD Todo el merito es del autor, que no recuerdo su nombre, y con el cual estoy muy enfadada por haber matado a Itachi! (Si se le ocurre hacer lo mismo con Sasuke, fundaré un club "matemos al creador de Naurto").**

**En negrita los pensamientos de Inner.**

* * *

SAKURA POVS

Pergamino… listo.

Raíz de chakra concentrado… listo.

Área que se utilizara como portal… listo.

Persona que realizara el jutsu de transportación…

**¡Sakura despierta! **

¿Eh? Ah si… claro. Persona que realizara el jutsu de transportación… ¿lista?

**¡Sakura!**

¡Oh! ¡Maldita Inner! Ya lo se, es solo que…

**Tienes miedo – **sentencio firmemente mi yo salvaje.

¡No! No es cierto. Yo no tengo miedo, es solo que…

**Te comprendo.**

Claro que n… Es pera un momento, ¿qué?

**Te comprendo.**

Bien, de acuerdo. Decididamente el mundo a terminado de romperse a pedacitos. ¿Desde cuándo mi Inner es tan compresiva? ¿O lo dices solo como empiece de una broma pesada que hará que todavía te odie más?

**No me odias. No puedes odiarte a ti misma.**

Si, si… lo se; tu eres yo y yo estoy completamente loca. Pero dejando ese royo, ¿lo decías en serio?

**Si. Te comprendo. Te sientes perdida, vas a ir a un mundo que no es el tuyo, o por lo menos no lo es ahora; y las advertencias del pergamino prohibido son claras; Una vez empiezas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

**Pero…**

¡Bua! Alucino en colores, pero ¿desde cuando mi Inner se ha vuelto tan madura e inteligente. Espera un momento, si ella es yo ¡Yo soy la madura y la inteligente!

**Sakura me interrumpiste.**

¿Eh? Ah si claro. Sigue, sigue.

**Piensa en ellos, Naruto, tus padres, incluso él… se merecen un futuro diferente, y tú también te lo mereces. Tómatelo como una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.**

Mamá… Papá… Tsunude…Ino… ¡Naruto! y si, incluso tu Sasuke.

Las palabras de mi Inner me habían hecho tomar consciencia del suceso acontecido hacía ya seis meses, y del cual había estado huyendo durante todo ese tiempo.

Pero no, ahora era el momento de afrontar lo hechos, de recordar el pasado. Naruto me enseño que no se puede huir de los problemas, si queremos volver a vivir hay que afrontarlos y más aun si mi deseo es solucionarlos.

De nada servía esa falsa mascara de felicidad que me había encubierto a mi misma.

No. Ahora es el momento de recordar los hechos ¡y cambiarlos! Tal y como decidí hacer hace ya tantos meses.

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba saltando entre los árboles rumbo a Konoha. Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa y estaba deseando ver a Naruto para que me contara más cosas sobre su reciente noviazgo con Hinata.

La misión que, como médico, hube de efectuar en la arena se había extendido demasiado, y aunque es cierto que me divertí bastante con Temari, Kankuro e incluso Gaara lo ciert…

**¡Gaara! ¡Si! Hay que regresar a verlo otro día… y podíamos llevar a Naruto, así seguro que pasa más tiempo con nosotros. ¡Jajaja!**

Ya Inner, deja de lado tu fallido intento de risa maquiavélica. Haber por donde iba…

¡Ah sí! Lo cierto es que echaba mucho de menos a mis amigos y a mi casa y deseaba regresar para verlos pronto, por lo cual decidí acelerar el paso.

La primera señal de que algo malo ocurría fue el humo negruzco que se filtraba entre los árboles y que, conforme me iba acercando a mi villa, más aumentaba en densidad y espesura.

**¡Humo! **– gritó mi Inner.

Si ya se, ya lo vi; no estoy ciega ¿sabes?

Oye no les habrá ocurrido nada malo a Naruto y al resto de nuestros amigos ¿cierto?

**¿Naruto? ¡Ja! Más bien hay que temer por su contrincante, ¡seguro lo hizo puré de ramen!**

Lo más probable, asentí y no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en mis labios.

Sonrisa que desapareció nada más llegar a la entrada de Konoha.

Estaba destruida; en ruinas. Y no solo la entrada, sino toda la villa.

Muy pocos edificios eran los que quedaba en pie, la mayoría estaban destruidos y otros incendiados, de ahí era donde venía el humo que me había alertado.

Varias imágenes de mis amigos en situaciones tan pésimas que ni siquiera yo, una gran ninja médico, podía arreglar cruzaron mi mente, y sin embargo, en el momento que eche a correr en su busca, tan solo un nombre escapó de mis labios.

- ¡Naruto! – chillé desquiciada - ¡Naruto!

Recorrí mis calles, callejones y plazas en afán de encontrarlo; pase por encima de varios cadáveres irreconocibles preguntándome si alguno de ellos podría ser mi amigo o quizá otro conocido. Pero me negué ante esa idea.

Los demás… no lo sabía, pero Naruto no podía estar muerto. No podía.

Finalmente mis pies me llevaron hasta la plaza principal, donde se hallaba la torre del Hokague y me sorprendió la escasa cantidad de cadáveres que allí había; sin embargo, al alzar la vista al frente lo vi: una cabellera rubia, un traje anaranjado y sangre cubriendo gran parte de su rostro y su cuerpo.

- ¡Naruto! – volví a chillar, e inmediatamente me dirigí hacia él, pero me detuve pocos pasos antes de alcanzarlo; no estaba solo.

Inclinado sobre él se hallaba un hombre, su rostro agachado no me permitía reconocerlo, pero su cabellera negra con toques azulados restaba pocas posibilidades sobre su identidad.

Sasuke.

Pero no, no podía creerlo, era demasiado imposible de creer.

Sasuke todos me importan una mierda porque voy a matar a mi hermano, SI.

Sasuke arrasa Konoha y asesina a su mejor amigo, NO

No obstante el sujeto debió percibir mi presencia, porque un par de segundos después su rostro se alzaba y sus ojos atrapaban los míos.

Era él, Sasuke.

Mi puñal cayó al suelo. Su ropa estaba destrozada y con restos de sangre. Su pelo se mantenía algo más largo pero con el mismo peinado. Su rostro había cambiado, más mayor, más adulto, más sufrido. Sus ojos… sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos.

Miles de emociones arrasaron conmigo.

Dolor. Furia. Escepticismo. Ira. Pena. Compasión. Incredulidad… Odio.

Sin embargo, cuando me hallaba a punto de saltar sobre él con intención de matarlo o, preferiblemente, morir yo en el intento, sus ojos me detuvieron.

Había… dolor en ellos, arrepentimiento.

Pero no, eso no era posible, era demasiado tarde. Él había echo todo esto, pero…

- ¿por qué? – mi voz era débil, apenas un susurro pero él pareció escucharme, porque me contemplo con ese aire de superioridad como si la respuesta fuera evidente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía Sasuke todo lo que hacía?

Premio: "vengaza".

Pero ¿que tenía que ver Konoha en su venganza? ¿acaso no decían los rumores que él ya había asesinado a Itachi? ¿Por qué destruir su antigua aldea?

Me reproche a mi misma. Él motivo no importaba. Él los había eliminado a todos.

A Naruto, su mejor amigo. A mis padres, mis amigos, mi profesores, mis compañeros, mi mundo. Él lo había aniquilado, y yo ni siquiera era capaz de alzar el kunai para matarle.

Sus ojos me lo impedían o quizá fuese el echo de que yo seguía sin asimilar lo ocurrido, y una parte de mi mantenía la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Si, eso debía ser, porque ¿cómo asimilar de un segundo a otro que todo, todo lo que te importa, a desaparecido?

Imposible.

Así de sencillo, por lo que me limite a seguir contemplando aquellos ojos, a la espera de que el sueño terminara.

Estática, inmóvil, perdiéndome en esos dos abismos negros invadidos por la pena y el sufrimiento permanecí no se bien cuantas horas, hasta que finalmente el apartó la vista y se inclino ante el cuerpo de Naruto.

Quise detenerle, pero había perdido la voz, así como la capacidad de dominar mis otros sentidos.

Observe, estática, como arrancaba el kunay de la pierna izquierda de Naruto para después volver a incorporarse y a mirarme.

Durante varios segundos no sucedió nada más, permanecimos como antes, hasta que él, finalmente, movió sus labios en dirección hacía mi.

- Sakura, perdóname – sus palabras llegaron lejanas, como una caricia del viento, y yo cerré los ojos a fin de ser acariciada por ellas.

Cuando los abrí, Sasuke dirigía velozmente el kunay extraído de Naruto hacía su propio pecho, y un segundo más tarde el mismo kunay atravesaba su corazón provocando un gran charco de sangre sobre su pecho desnudo.

Él golpe había sido letal, él lo sabía, y yo también.

La vida de Sasuke había acabado, exterminada por su propia mano después de asesinar a su propia aldea y a su mejor amigo.

Y yo permanecí allí, solo e inmóvil durante días – no se exactamente cuantos pero el cielo se oscureció e ilumino varias veces – hasta que el cansancio y la falta de sueño y alimento pudieron conmigo haciéndome perder la consciencia.

Soñé con Naruto, aunque no se exactamente si fue un sueño, pero él estaba a mi lado y me pedía que no me rindiera.

-Sakura no puedes rendirte tan pronto – me decía.

- Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer – replicaba yo débilmente.

- Por supuesto que si hay algo que puedes hacer – insistió él – No rendirte, ¡dattevayo!

- Naruto…

- Vamos Sakura chan, si el presente ya no puede ser cambiado, entonces cambia el pasado.

- El… ¿pasado? – lo cierto es que era un gran idea, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo - ¿y como lo hago? – pregunte interesa, pero él solo se rasco la cabeza con esa pose tan suya de estar pensando.

- Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea – reconoció – pero estoy segura de que si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tu.

- Naruto… - estaba emocionada, de pronto, la idea de no volver a verlo se me hizo insoportable.

- Animo Sakura Chan, estoy seguro de que tu podrás lograrlo. – en ese momento me tendió la mano y aunque estuve a punto de rechazarla, la decisión que brillaba en sus ojos me convenció de lo contrario. Tome su mano y el me ayudo a incorporarme.

- Arigatou Naruto – agradecí, a lo que él solo sonrió.

- Ahora tengo que irme – me dijo, alejándose unos pasos – Hinata chan y SasukeBakaTemeSpicopataDestructorDeAldeas me estan esperando y dudo que sin mi ayuda le permitan ir al cielo, pero si él no va, mi estancia allí será muy aburrida, además seguro que quiere encontrarse con su hermano que raramente si logro entrar, por lo que aceptara mi ayuda…

Por un momento pareció que Naruto había olvidado mi presencia, es más, por las cosas que decía podía asegurar que desvariaba, sin embargo, al cabo de un momento dirigió sus ojos azules hacia mi.

- Podrás hacerlo Sakura chan – volvió a afirmar y acercándose a mi deposito un breve beso en mi mejillas – y nunca olvides que yo confió en ti. – Después de eso echo a correr por la oscuridad, y con un ultimo - ¡Dattebayo! – y la seña de victoria en su mano, desapareció.

Yo desperté segundos después, con la mejilla donde él me había besado todavía ardiendo y los ojos decididos.

Naruto tenía razón, yo me encargaría de cambiar las cosas, y tenía un punto de referencia por el que empezar, al fin y al cabo, con todos muertos, nadie me impediría tomar prestados los pergaminos prohibidos y echarles un vistazo.

Solo podía rezar por que la leyenda fuera cierta.

FIN FLAS BACK

De eso habían pasado ya seis meses en los cuales había centrado todos mis esfuerzos en sacar adelante la idea de Naruto, de ese modo me mantenía ocupada y apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido, inclusive en las noches me echaba tan tarde y me levantaba tan temprano que no soñaba nada.

Pero los preparativos habían llegado a su fin.

La leyenda resulto ser cierta, y encontré el pergamino en cuestión en uno de los sótanos de máxima seguridad en los que solo el hokague o la raíz AMBU tenía acceso, lo cual era bastante comprensible, jugar con el tiempo podía traer verdaderas catástrofes y estaba completamente prohibido, bajo pena de muerte.

Pero ¿es posible empeorar un futuro en el que todos terminan muertos?

Lo fuera o no ya no podía pensarlo más. Había llegado el momento de decidir, solo que yo ya había decido, aun sin saberlo, en el momento en que contemple el ensangrentado cadáver de Naruto sobre el suelo y a Sasuke cayendo sobre él, con su propio kunay en el pecho.

Por más miedo que me diera, se lo debía a ellos, a todos ellos.

Lentamente junte ambas manos a la altura del pecho y me introduje en el circulo de chakra que yo misma había formado.

¿Preparada para un viajecillo en el tiempo, Inner? Le pregunte a mi otro yo, a fin de aliviar la tensión del momento.

**Prende los motores, flojucha. No me lo perdería por nada.**

Tal y como pensaba, la conversación con mi Inner me hizo sonreír, y tras tomar un soplo de aire, mis labios se movieron solos, pronunciando las palabras definitivas.

_¡Kioo Kinoo Ashita no jutsu!_

Las palabras estaban dichas, el mundo desaparecía a mis pies, y la extraña opresión en el pecho me indicaba que el jutsu había funcionado.

Así es, no había sido la bastante buena para salvar a mis amigos y me era imposible cambiar mi futuro, pero nada me impedía cambiar el pasado.

Regresaría y me encargaría de eliminar a la raíz del problema, al hombre que lo desencadeno todo, Itachi.

* * *

Ps hasta aquí llegó, espero que os haya gustado, aunque como dije esto solo fue un prologo, la verdadera historia empieza en el cpaitulo siguiente, o lo hará si vosotros queréis que lo haga xD

Así que ya saben, reviews, reviews, reviews… mucho reviews, que yo prometo actualizar lo antes posible.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo tomodachis!!

Primero que nada **agradecer** a todos los que **leyeron** el **capitulo** anterior, dando así, una oportunidad a este nuevo fic!

Encarecidamente doy las **gracias** a **LucyRedfield**, **anita-asakura**, **PolinSeneka**, **Namine1993**, **chihiro shiba**, **angeldark2805**, **isaku-93**, **akyra592**, **deidara77**, **alexia1928**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **Akai Karura**, **Itari**, **itachi kun**, **gaara sama**, cuyos **reviews** me **animaron** lo suficiente para esta **rápida actualización**.

¡**Gracias**!

* * *

Me siento absorbida por un gran pozo negro de oscuridad y mi cuerpo se estremece presa de un terrible dolor; en el pergamino no advertía nada de esto, ¿será que no realice bien el jutsu?

No. No; había echo todo tal y como allí lo describía sin equivocarme en nada. El error no había sido mío. Pero entonces ¿qué era este dolor que me atravesaba cada partícula de mi cuerpo impidiéndome respirar?

Quizá si me hubiese equivocado en algo, quizá esto no fuera una puerta al pasado, quizá fuera una puerta a la muerte, y a decir verdad, no me importa. La muerte es solo un medio para reunirme con mis amigos perdidos y el dolor es tan potente que aceparé con ilusión cualquier cosa que lo haga parar, incluso la propia muerte.

Mis ojos se cierran, concentrándose en recuerdos felices a fin de olvidar el dolor que me tortura; finalmente, con un ruido seco, todo desaparece y yo me siento caer en la inconsciencia.

**Debilucha ¡despierta!**

…

**Sakura ¡despierta ahora!**

¿eh….?

**¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

¡Oh! Maldita Inner a fin de que tantas prisas, estamos muertas, déjame echar una siestecita – reniego aun sin abrir los ojos.

**Tu veras… yo que me moría de ganas de ver a Naruto y a…**

¡Naruto! ¿Dónde? – Inmediatamente abrí los ojos, deseando ver a mi amigo; sin embargo no fue a él quien halle frente a mí – Maldita Inner, me has engañado. Pero esto no se parece al cielo, ni tampoco al infierno, ni siquiera al limbo… Es más bien…

**Un bosque gigante – **interrumpió mi Inner, ¿a caso nadie le ha enseñado que robas ideas ajenas es de mala educación?

En fin, lo cierto es que tiene razón. Esto es un bosque, de hecho, si tomo como referencia el tipo de árboles y su distribución, podría jurar que se trata del bosque de Konoha, exactamente el mismo lugar donde realice el jutso de retroceso en el tiempo. ¡Solo que ahora el lugar se ha agrandado!

Todo es más grande y también más alto, y la única explicación que se me ocurre es que el jutsu que realice no sea de retroceso, si no de agigantamiento.

Unos pasos me alertan; será mejor esconderme para que no me vean, al menos hasta saber donde me encuentro.

- ¡Eh tú! ¡Niña! – demasiado tare; me han visto. ¿Pero se puede saber a quien llaman niña estos gigantes? ¡Que tengo diecisiete años! Vale, no soy una ancianita, pero tampoco una criaja para que me traten como tal - ¿No deberías estar en casa con tus padres?

- Vete a la mierda – respondo enfadada, pero para mi sorpresa mi voz suena distinta ¿más… aniñada?

Y de pronto una idea surca mi mente. ¡Solo espero estar equivocada!

- Niña del demonio te vas a enterar – pero yo hago caso vago de su amenaza y ya estoy empezando a correr. Por desgracia mis pasos son más cortos de lo que recordaba, pero compruebo aliviada que mi manejo de chakra sigue siendo el mismo, por lo que puedo ir más rápido.

Escucho de lejos a los compañeros del idiota que he insultado tratando de calmarle.

- Tranquilízate, solo es una cría maleducada.

Sin embargo, apenas presto atención a sus palabras, ya me encuentro corriendo desesperada hacía el lago que rodea Konoha, y apenas llego, me lanzo tumbada al césped tratando de ver mi reflejo en el agua.

¡No!

¡No!

¡NO!

**¡Kiaaaa Sakura! ¡Hemos encogido!**

¡No! No es posible. ¿Cómo demonios he vuelto a ser una cría que no supera los siete años y a la que le faltan todavía la mitad de sus dientes de leche?

**Pero debes reconocer que somos una cría muy mona. – **prefiero ignorar a mi Inner, en situaciones como esta solo es un estorbo, aunque si me miro bien reconozco que tiene razón.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensado?

¡No! Olvida eso. ¿Cómo demonios ha ocurrido esta tragedia?

**Quizá el jutsu funciono...**

Cállate, la interrumpo, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Pero por un segundo me detengo a pensar, y al más estilo Jimmy Newtron la solución me llega de golpe.

El jutsu funciono. Yo estoy en el pasado. Y mi cuerpo ha encogido.

¿Por qué?

El pergamino aseguraba que una vez ese jutsu es utilizado, quien lo realiza es transportado al pasado; el mundo futuro, de donde viene, queda borrado. Desaparece completamente. Por eso es un jutsu tan peligroso.

No obstante, el pergamino no explica el porque de este echo; quizá… quizá en realidad lo que yo he hecho no se llama viajar en el tiempo, quizá, lo que este jutsu hace es _retroceder_ el tiempo. Y si el tiempo retrocede contorno a mi, es natural que mi cuerpo también halla retrocedido diez años, hasta sus siete años, que es el tiempo que yo había decido viajar. Además, eso explicaría el dolor que sentí en el viaje.

Bien, hasta ahí esta claro. Pero, si tengo razón, nos resta la pregunta más importante.

¿Qué hago ahora?

**Hacer… ¡Cargarte a ese hijo de la gran perra antes de que destruya la vida de Sasuke y la de la aldea entera! ¡Eso es lo que tienes que hacer!**

Si, por tercera vez en un día reconozco que mi Inner tiene razón – has escuchado eso, creo que has batido tu record.

**Va… Callate y continua…**

Bien, yo retrocedí en el tiempo con único fin de cambiar la serie de acontecimientos que con el tiempo acabaran destruyendo a mi propia aldea, y el comienzo de todo eso es simple.

Si itachi no hubiera matado a su familia, Sasuke nunca habría partido en busca de venganza, si él nunca hubiera partido la cabeza no se le habría podrido y nunca habría destruido Konoha.

Un resumen simple y llano, pero efectivo. Lo que yo he de hacer es eliminar la raíz del problema, y esa raíz tiene un nombre, Itachi.

La cuestión que queda a resolver es ¿cómo demonios voy a destruir a ese asesino con este cuerpo de cría, sin que nadie se entere y me encierren en un reformatorio?

Es una cuestión difícil, pero poco a poco mi privilegiada mente va formando un maquiavélico plan.

--

El hokage tiene semblante preocupado, verdaderamente mis "falsas" pruebas lo han convencido, y sabe que no tiene opción. ¿Cómo permitir que una pobre niña cuyos padres han muerto quede sola en la calle son protección alguna? Y la ley era clase en esos aspectos, serían mis familiares más cercanos los que tendrían que ocuparse de mí.

En mi caso, la familia de **Fugaku **Uchiha se tendría que hacer cargo, no por algo era yo su sobrina, y aunque mi difunto padre hubiera renunciado al clan para casarse con una ninja del país del agua, nuestra sangre seguía siendo la misma. Él debería hacerse cargo de mi.

Pero eso no evitaba que el hokage se mostrara nervioso e incluso asustado. Sabía tan bien como yo que la noticia no agradaría al jefe del clan Uchiha, y aunque habría de acatarla, un enfrentamiento con los Uchiha ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Casi me da pena el pobre viejo; repito, _casi._ Después de todo, el también me lo agradecería si supiese la verdad.

Bueno, apuesto lo que sea a que ya os habéis perdido ¿verdad? Haber como lo explico sin enrollarme demasiado…

**Nos hacemos pasar por la hija del fallecido renegado Taichi Uchiha, hermano de Fukaku Uchiha, quien se largo del clan hace unos diez años para casarse con una ninja del agua. Él y su esposa murieron recientemente, al igual que su hija, pero eso ellos no lo saben.**

**Nos haremos pasar por ella para ir a vivir a casa de Fukaku y así pillar desprevenido a Itachi, y cualquier noche, mientras duerma, le cortaremos el pescuezo.**

**Para más credibilidad y para que no nos crean el doble de Sakura Haruno nos teñimos el pelo de negro y nos llamamos Sakura Uchiha.**

**¿Qué tal?**

¿Eh…? Si, creo que lo ha explicado bastante bien, y en estos momentos me alegro de haberme estudiado todo el expediente de la familia Uchiha en una de esas veces que, con Naruto, nos estábamos preparando para ir a buscar a Sasuke. La información no me sirvió de nada entonces… pero ahora ¡ja! Ahora ha venido de perlas.

La puerta se habré y el señor Fukaku "mi tío" entra en ella. La verdad es que ese hombre causa verdadero miedo, con razón el hokage se veía tan preocupado. Ahora que, por cierto, el pobre anciano me esta mirando lastimosamente antes de mandarme afuera. Creo que no desea que presencie la discusión que acontece, y sinceramente, yo se lo agradezco.

Gritos, juramentos y posiblemente algún que otro destrozo.

Finalmente el jefe del clan Uchiha abandona la sala con expresión derrotada pero furiosa. Siento como sus ojos me contemplan con desprecio, y poco después, percibo que en realidad me esta examinando los ojos: verdes. De seguro un insulto para él, pero ¿qué quiere? No me apetecía ponerme lentillas, y sinceramente, dudo que me las hubieran vendido.

Tras un gruñido abandona la sala, y yo me apresuro a seguirlo. Es posible que el tipo de miedo, pero hará falta algo más que él para hacerme desistir de mis planes. ¡Si supiera que lo que en realidad intento es salvarle la vida!

Durante todo el camino no me dirige la palabra, a pesar de algunas miradas de desagrado que si me lanza.

**¡Viejo estúpido arenque! Es peor que Sasuke y su hermano juntos.**

En silencio apoye a mi Inner.

Nos introdujimos silenciosos en el barrio Uchiha, y como no, él se detuvo ante la casa más grande.

- Espera aquí - me indico y por primera vez pude escuchar su voz en primera persona.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, sin animo para hablar, pero el ni siquiera me miro.

Durante varios minutos permanecí de pie, donde el me había dejado, pero poco después tuve miedo de que se hubiera olvidado de mi – a propósito o no – y me acerqué al umbral para sentarme.

Permanecí ahí largo tiempo, luchando contra el cansancio y las ganas de echarme a llorar. Era la primera vez en seis meses que me encontraba sin hacer nada y eso traía sus consecuencias. Pero debía ser fuerte, al fin y al cabo, mal que bien, el jutsu había funcionado y me encontraba en el pasado.

**No te preocupe debilucha, lograremos cambiar las cosas.**

Los gritos de mi Inner me animaron; ella tenía razón. El futuro se abre ante nosotras, y esta vez, las cosas seran diferentes.

A fin de cuentas, tener siete años no es tan malo, tan solo restan diez para recuperar mi edad… ¡menuda pesadilla!

**Por lo menos las arrugas tardaran más en salir** – me recuerda mi Inner y una pequeña sonrisa escapa de mis labios. En eso, tiene razón.

Al cabo de una media hora la puerta se abre, pero no es Fukaku quien aparece por ella, sino su esposa.

La mujer s bastante hermosa dentro de los típicos rasgos Uchiha, tendrá unos treinta y cinco años y a primera vista se ve que es una mujer cariñosa pero de carácter débil, incapaz de hacer frente a su marido.

- Hola – me saluda dulcemente, como si tratara con una niña de siete años… espera un momento ¡es lo que soy! – eres Sakura ¿cierto? – me pregunta, a lo que yo asiento débilmente – yo soy tu tía Mikoto**, **y estoy segura de que seremos grande amigas verdad.

De nuevo asiento, incapaz de hablar. Por alguna razón la dulzura con la que me trata me ha emocionado ¿será que me recuerda a mi propia madre?

- Vamos adentro – me insta, y ante mi desconcierto me toma de la mano – te presentaré a tu primo.

Me dejo conducir hasta la sala, y ella se disculpa un momento, permitiéndome sentar en el sillón. Poco más tarde reaparece, y tras ella rezagado va…

**¡Pero que cosa más linda!**

Sasuke. O por lo menos un clon suyo en miniatura.

**Con razón lo amábamos tanto. ¡Es el niño más lindo que he visto en mis siete años de vida!**

Mi ceja se contrae ¿siete?

**Jejeje…** - risa histérica de mi Inner, pero la dejo pasar por alto porque tiene razón.

Sasuke Chibi es el niño más lindo del mundo.

Que ojitos más tiernos, y ese ceño fruncido en imitación a su padre… tan mono… y pensar que su vida se echará a perder y terminara convirtiéndose en el asesino de su mejor amigo.

No, para, para. Nosotras impediremos eso…

**¡Y él seguirá siendo el niño lindo por la eternidad! Quién sabe, ahora que vivimos en su casa quizá nos de una oportunidad.**

Nos digas tonterías… mira, si parece que el pobre se esta irritando porque no dejamos de mirarlo. De echo no tiene semblante de muy buenos amigos… seguro que el cerdo de su padre le ha hablado mal de nosotras.

**Ese cabrón me las pagará si ha puesto a Sasukito kun en contra nuestra.**

¿Sasukito? ¿kun? Desde cuando volvemos a utilizar el "kun".

**Um… ¿desde ahora?**

Sacuda la cabeza, me niego a seguir escuchando a esa loca. Cada día me convezco más de que es imposible que ella sea yo.

**No decías lo mismo esta mañana, cuando te salve el pescuezo.**

No he escuchado eso último…

En fin, creo que es hora de presentarse, ¿o no?

- Hola – digo tímidamente, como lo haría si realmente tuviese siete años.

- Hmp – responde él con su gruñido habitual y de inmediato me veo obligada a ocultar una sonrisa.

- Sasuke, esas no son formas de tratar a tu prima – le reprende su madre, y ahora ya no hago nada por ocultar mi regocijo. Sasuke regañado, y lo que es más, avergonzado. ¡Mereció la pena venir a este tiempo solo por eso! – Preséntate como es debido.

El gruñe una vez más pero finalmente obedece.

- Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, encantado de conocer a mi prima. – dice con semblante aburrido; apuesto que estaría mejor entrenando.

- El placer es mío Sasuke – repito, como formula de cortesía – mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha, espero que nos llevemos bien.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente xD

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, todavía es el primero así que no seas demasiado exigentes, en el próximo se responden a muchas otras incógnitas y se produje la mayoría de encuentros importantes, así que espero vuestra colaboración para publicarlo pronto xD.

Traduciendo; ¡**reviews please**!


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo gente!

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capitulo, recien escrito. Igualmente hago participe de mi agradecimiento a **Ilovi Namikaze**, **Namine1993**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **Trinity17**, **alexia1928**, **anita-asakura**, **alichaSxS**, **Akai Karura**, **angeldark2805**, **haru-chan**, **deidara77**, **chihiro shiba**, **PolinSeneka**, **Queen pain alone**, **ciansea**, **LucyRedfield**, cuyos magníficos reviews fueron la curta contra mi vagueza y el motivo de esta actualización.

* * *

Han pasado ya unas horas desde que llegue a la casa de los Uchiha, pero todavía no he tenido contacto con estos últimos, a excepción de Mikoto y mi breve presentación con Sasuke.

Lo cierto es que la he pasado durmiendo, pero no fue mi culpa, después de servirme algo de comer – apenas sobrepasaba el medio día cuando llegue - Mikoto me dijo que debiera estar cansada y me recomendó que echara la siesta. Imposible negarse a los mimos de esa mujer, no es extraño que tenga tanta influencia sobre Sasuke. La parte negativa es que sus genes se perdieron antes de llegarles a sus hijos.

**¡Eh! No hables mal de Sasukito kun, con lo lindo que es… lastima que ahora piense que somos primos.**

Ya cállate y no digas tonterías, y no le llames Sasukito kun, si el te oyera te aplastaría como a un escarabajo, además sabes que no me gusta el sufijo "kun" trae recuerdos dolorosos…

**¡Si! Cuando aun estábamos enamoradas de Sasukito…**

"Sasukito", algo es algo.

En fin, desaparece y déjame continuar aclarando mis ideas ¡estorbo!

**¡Hmp!**

Genial parece que se ha largado; por otra parte ¿el "Hmp" es contagioso?

En fin, la cosa es que inmediatamente después de comer me retiré a dormir la siesta y no es que esa sea mi costumbre, sin embargo tantas emociones juntas y complicadas bien se merecen un pequeño descanso. ¡Que un viaje en el tiempo no se realiza todos los días!

Sin embargo un par de horas de sueño han logrado repararme, y aunque no lo reconozca, ardo en deseos de ir a hablar con Sasuke. No se, por primera vez en mi vida tengo oportunidad de conocerlo realmente, de ver como es él antes de que ese desgraciado suceso arruinara su vida, y… no pienso desaprovechar la ocasión.

Me incorporo de un salto de la cama, que por cierto es la de Sasuke - como no tenían noticias mías tendré que pasar los primeros días en el supletorio de su habitación hasta que organicen mi cuarto – y me dirijo con paso firme a la cocina, segura de hallar allí a Mikoto.

Efectivamente allí se encuentra, cocinando.

- Mikoto san – la llamo - ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Sasuke?

Mi pregunta la hace sonreír, probablemente espera que nos llevemos bien.

- Claro cielo, pero no es necesario que uses el "san" ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que soy tu tía – yo asiento con una sonrisa que ella corresponde; después añade – de seguro Sasuke se halla en el jardín, pasa el día entero ahí entrenando.

Por el tono en que lo dice, juraría que ella no esta muy de acuerdo con eso, pero sabe que es imposible hacer desistir a su hijo de ese empeño. Yo asiento nuevamente y me despido de ella.

No tardo demasiado en llegar al jardín; lo cierto es que es más grande de lo que imaginaba y se encuentra lleno de elementos reentrenamientos. De seguro se trata del paraíso personal Uchiha. Dejando eso de lado, me apresuro a acercarme a Sasuke, quien, en estos momentos, se encuentra practicando con los cunáis.

- Hola Sasuke – le digo, con la voz más inocente que puedo entonar.

- Hola – es lo único que me responde, sin dejar de entrenar.

- Puedo practicar contigo – le pregunto, tratando de ser persuasiva; pero no causa mucho efecto.

- Lo siento, pero me retrasarías el entrenamiento. – esta usando ese tono de superioridad que antaño me hacia caer la baba. Ahora solo consigue irritare. - Mejor ve a entrenar tu sola – me aconseja.

Niño de los mil demonios ¿con quién cree que esta tratando?

- Esta bien – respondo calmadamente – Hagamos una cosa: te echo un pulso; si tu me vences no volveré a molestarte nunca más, pero si venzo yo tendrás que entrenar conmigo.

Él me miro escéptico, probablemente debatiéndose entre si mandarme a la mierda directamente o perder unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para mantenerme al margen siempre.

- Bueno, no te preocupes – añado maquiavélicamente – comprendo que te de miedo perder ante una niña, mejor me voy a…

- ¡Espera! – me detiene, y yo sonrió antes de regresar a mirarlo – Hagamos ese pulso, pero recuerda que cuando gane ya no podrás molestarme.

Asiento. Por supuesto. Niño con ínfulas de adulto, ahora va a saber quien es Sakura Haruno, o en este caso, Sakura Uchiha.

Ambos nos colocamos de pie frente a una de las mesas, y nuestros puños se juntan.

- Tu das el saque – le digo, y el acepta a pesar de su mirada escéptica.

- Tres, dos, uno ¡Ya!

Inmediatamente empieza ejercer presión sobre mi mano, presión que, obviamente, yo ni siquiera siento. Al cabo de varios segundos me llevo una mano a la boca, bostezando ligeramente, a lo que él me mira entre escéptico y enfadado.

Mi lección de humildad solo esta comenzando.

- Espera, ¿ya hemos comenzado? – preguntó, ganándome así una mirada furibunda – Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta – y apenas termino de hablar tumbo su mano sobre la mesa, abriendo un pequeño boquete en esta.

El pequeño Sasuke esta tan sorprendido que ni siquiera recuerda que debería estar enfadado.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – pregunta y en sus ojos leo una profunda admiración por mi fuerza. ¡Wa! Es la primera vez que Sasuke nos mira de ese modo.

- Practica y control de chakra – respondo – si quieres puedo enseñarte – me mira sorprendido – a condición de que tu me enseñes a manejar los kunays, en ese ámbito soy nueva.

Vale, lo reconozco, soy una completa mentirosa, pero si vieras la carita que me esta poniendo… tan mono.

- Lo cierto es que no quería estar contigo porque padre dijo que eras una niña debilucha que solo me haría perder el tiempo – **Viejo ejendro arrogante con pulgas ¡Puso a Sasukito en nuestra contra!** Quisiera negar, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi Inner. Ojala Sasuke si asienta a entrenar conmigo; porque lo estoy deseando. – Pero en realidad eres muy fuerte… - ahora parece pensativo. Cruza los dedos Inner – Esta bien, entrenaremos juntos, pero tendrás que enseñarme ha ser tan fuerte. – Cuando lo dice parece entusiasmado.

- Claro – aceptó – pero con una condición – mis palabras hacen que me mire precavido ¡Qué poco se fía de mí! – será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo? – ahora asiente sonriente.

Pasemos el resto de la tarde entrenando; yo le enseñe a él a manejar el chakra – muy levemente – y él, supuestamente, me enseñó a disparar kunays. Incluso llego a decir que era una gran alumna y que aprendía muy rápido.

Pobrecillo, si supiera…

Más tarde Mikoto nos llamo para cenar. Fukaku no puso muy buena cara al vernos llegar juntos pero lo dejo pasar. Comimos en silencio – que ni siquiera yo me atreví a romper – y no fue sino hasta después del te, que mis oídos captaron una conversación interesante.

- ¿Dónde esta mi onii-san? – preguntó Sasuke a su padre.

- Salió en una importante misión para la villa, tardará en llegar. – Fue su única respuesta, aunque algo más tarde, casi forzado por una mirada de su esposa añadió - ¿Y tu que has estado haciendo en la tarde, Sasuke?

- Estuve entrenando – respondió rápidamente y tras lanzarme una mirada de reojo añadió - ¡aprendí a manejar el chakra para aumentar mi fuerza! – su voz denotaba orgullo, pero más allá de eso había un ansia que yo no supe comprender.

- Bien – aprobó secamente Fukaku – si sigues así algún día llegaras a ser tan fuerte como tu hermano.

La cara de decepción de Sasuke y el semblante triste de su madre me lo explicó todo. Lo único que Sasuke quería era la aprobación de su padre, pero este se encontraba demasiado ocupado regocijándose en su hijo mayor para fijarse en su _otro_ hijo. ¡Baka! Con razón el pobre se pegaba la vida entrenando.

No obstante no tuve mucho tiempo para maldecirlo. Mi mente se hallaba ocupada analizando la información obtenida. Itachi hoy llegaría tarde, por lo que sería mejor esperar a mañana para cumplir mis planes. Bien, no negaré que eso me hizo sentir aliviada.

De eso han pasado un par de horas, y actualmente me encuentro tendida sobre la cama, a escasos metros de un Sasuke que sueña con los angelitos, y con la cabeza revuelta de ideas.

¡Demasiadas cosas para un solo día! Y solo Dios sabe lo nerviosa que me pongo de tan solo pensar en llegar a cabo mis planes.

¿Se enteraran? ¿Sabrá que fui yo quien lo hizo? ¿Me odiará Sasuke después de haber asesinado a su hermano? ¿y Miyako?

Espero sinceramente que la respuesta a esas preguntas sea un claro y sonoro "No" – nada me gustaría más que seguir viviendo en esta casa, en compañía de un chibi Sasuke al que ya he cogido mucho cariño, de una mujer cariñosa que me trata como si fuera su hija, y de un hombre borrego al que detesto con todas mis fuerzas - pero también se que hay muchas posibilidades de que eso no ocurra.

Después de todo, no es mi futuro lo que vine a arreglar, sino el suyo. Y pase lo que pase estoy decidida a lograrlo, aunque yo misma tenga que morir en el intento.

Por otro lado, mañana "comienzo" la academia, y a pesar de que las clases van a ser momentos infernales, apenas puedo contener la excitación de ver de nuevo a Naruto y al resto de mis amigos; y quien sabe, quizá incluso a mi misma. Al yo puro, inocente y feliz que era cuando tenía siete años, lejos de las complicaciones y los problemas que el mundo acarrea.

Y es todo ello, junto y revuelto, lo que me impide dormir, y aunque se que si no lo hago mañana al despertar me arrepentiré, mi cerebro se niega a apagarse.

**¿Y que tu amor de infancia este durmiendo a solo unos metros de ti no es otra razón por la que padeces insomnio?**

¡La que faltaba! Ahora si no lograré dormir en toda la noche. Y obviamente te equivocas en tus conclusiones, tu más que nadie sabe cuales eran mis sentimientos por Sasuke y que hace ya varios años deje de amarlo, al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Comprendí que no lo conocía, y que probablemente jamás había llegado a ver de él nada más que los primeros centímetros de su ser. ¿Cómo amar a alguien que no conocer? ¿De quien no sabes, probablemente nada? Ni sus sentimientos, ni su pasado, ni sus creencias, ni sus límites… Eso no se llama amor, sino idealización, o en todo caso, amor adolescente.

Yo lo ame, sí, cuando el grupo siete aun estaba en activo. Allí creí comprenderle, y me enamore de él profundamente.

Cuando se marchó me destrozó el corazón, y aun así, pensar en cuando más debía estar sufriendo él me hizo conservar las ganas de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, independientemente de mis sentimientos, que eran bastantes confusos para esa época.

La siguiente vez que volví a verlo, habían pasado tres años y él había cambiado enormemente; parecía un desconocido, pero a pesar de que no logramos traerlo de vuelta, el viaje me sirvio para aclarar mis sentimientos, sobre él y sobre… Naruto.

Así es, cuando Naruto regreso a la villa convertido en un chico bastante atractivo y mucho más maduro, temí haberme enamorado de él, sentimiento que se incremento en la búsqueda de Sasuke, dado que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos y llegamos a conocernos mejor.

Fue después del enfrentamiento con Sasuke, cuando me comprendí la verdad. Ellos eran mis amigos, y los amaba a ambos, pero no de modo romántico.

A Naruto lo quería como si fuese mi hermano, el mejor de los hermanos, y él por mi sentía lo mismo. Prueba de ello es que meses después comenzó su relación con Hinata.

Y Sasuke… Sasuke estaba dentro de mi, ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, el de mi primer amor; siempre tendría un sentimiento especial para él. Pero ya no lo amaba. Y aunque no descarto la posibilidad de que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, yo hubiese podido volver a enamorar de él, no lo fueron y a pesar de todo lo que hizo él siempre permanecerá en mi corazón como un gran amigo perdido, por el que más que odio, hay que sentir lastima.

De todos modos _ese _Sasuke no es _este_ Sasuke. Son personas distintas, y aunque su sangre es la misma, las circunstancias las harán diferentes. No son mis sentimientos por el Sasuke de mi tiempo los mismos que profeso hacia él. De echo todavía no se muy bien lo que siento por él, pero estoy segura – después de esta tarde –que llegaré a cogerle aprecio. También me gustaría ayudarlo a elevar su autoestima… ¿quién iba a decir que, en realidad, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, tiene su autoestima por los suelos? Y todo por culpa del imbecil de su padre y de su superdotado hermano?

Si, decididamente habré de ayudarlo con eso… pero ante todo, me encargaré de que su futuro sea el de un chico normal, libre de tragedias, aunque para eso tenga que destrozar el mió propio.

De pronto, escucho el eco de unos pasos acercándose y tenso mi cuerpo, preparada para luchar en caso necesario.

Observo como el picaporte gira y la puerta se abre. Apenas puedo creer quien entra por ella: Itachi.

Mi corazón esta paralizado de la impresión ¿qué demonios hace el hermano psicópata de Sasuke en mi habitación, es decir, en la habitación de su hermano?

La respuesta a esa pregunta me inquieta. ¿Acaso se habrá enterado de mis planes y viene a matarme?

No. Eso es imposible, pero ¿entonces…?

Lo observó, se esta acercando, pero apenas da unos pasos y tuerce en dirección a la cama de su hermano. ¿Qué irá a hacer?

**¡Quiere violarlo mientras duerme!! ¡Noooo!! ¡Solo nosotras tenemos derecho a **

**violar a Sasukito…!**

¡Inner! Este no el momento.

**Lo siento.**

Itachi se encuentra ya en la cabecera de la cama de Sasuke, y lentamente va inclinando la cabeza hacia este… Yo tengo el corazón en un puño ¿qué demonios quiere hacerle?

Finalmente se detiene, y con cuidado, deposita un suave beso en su frente, dándole luego a esta un leve golpe con el reverso de su mano.

- Cuídate mucho, ototo (hermano pequeño). – e inmediatamente después sale de la habitación, dejando a su paso una tierna imagen y cien interrogantes que yo no soy capaz de eliminar.

¿Acaso Itachi _si _tiene sentimientos por su hermano menor?

¿Por qué la bestia que será capaz de eliminar a todo su clan en busca de poder, se dirige en las noches al cuarto de su hermano para depositar un suave beso en su frente y rogarle que se cuide, aun cuando este esta todavía dormido?

¿Qué hay del Itachi que yo he venido a eliminar?

¿Quién es realmente ese hombre?

¿Importa en algo quien sea?

* * *

Bueno, ya habéis visto que en este capitulo hay varios avances; Sakura se instala en casa de los uchiha, logra entablar una relación de amistad con Sasuke y lo más importante... comienzas a preguntarse quién es realmente Itachi, o si es algo más aparte del frío asesino psicópata que todos dicen.

Y ahora un **pequeño avance del próximo capitulo**, que ya casi termino de escribir y que publicare... bueno, eso dependerá de vuestros reviews xD

_- ¡Sasuke kun! – la lejana voz me resulta conocida, como si viniera de entre mis propios recuerdos… y un segundo después la veo. Cabello rosado, ojos verdes, frente ancha, carita dulce e inocente: Sakura._

_Y por fin lo comprendo todo: no soy yo quien tiene una nueva oportunidad, sino ella._

_Alzo el kunay en lo alto, y le trasmito mi chakra para que el golpe sea totalmente mortífero._

_Soy débil._

Y hasta aquí llega todo por ahora tomodachis, espero vuestros **reviews** y sobre todo vuestra opinión sobre como va quedando el fic... hasta la vista, By!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo queridas lectoras y lectores, (que no quiero que me acusen de feminista, aunque en el fondo lo soy Xd)! Aka les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic!

Quiero **agradecer**, ante todo, a las magnificas diecinueve personas que me mandaron sus reviews en esta ocasión, gracias a las cuales el desarrollo de este proyecto se hace factible; ellas son **sakura-chan-haruno, LucyRedfield, angeldark2805, PolinSeneka, ciansea, deidara77, Ilovi Namikaze, Akai Karura, chihiro shiba, alexia1928, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, anita-asakura, Itari, itachi kun, gaara sama, isaku-93, Queen pain alone, alichaSxS, Trinity17.**

A todas **muchísimas gracias**! **Y **también **gracias a ti**, que estás leyendo esto.

* * *

Durante horas la oscuridad me rodea, acompañada de diversas imágenes o flashes que asaltan mi subconsciente en forma de sueños, y yo no soy algo más que una sombra.

- Sakura despierta – oigo una voz que llega de muy lejos, y poco a poco mis ojos se aclaran, aun con los párpados cerrados – Sakura cielo, has de prepararte para tu ingreso en la academia.

Reconozco la voz; es Mikoto, quien me advierte que debo incorporarme ya de la cama para asistir a la academia.

Con esfuerzo trato de obedecerla, aun cuando los párpados me pesan y la cabeza me da vueltas, fruto de las horas en vilo de la noche anterior.

- Sakura – me llama - Sasuke se esta duchando, así que será mejor que tu también te apresures en asearte; puedes usar el baño de Itachi, el esta trabajando desde hace varias horas y no se molestará. – Asiento con la cabeza, agradecida por las intenciones de que me dedica – Tendrás que usar la ropa que traías ayer, pero no te preocupes, hoy mismo iré al centro a comprarte más trajes y tu nuevo cuarto estará terminado para la noche. ¿Alguna preferencia?

Yo no estoy muy segura de que decir, lo cierto es que Mokote esta haciendo mucho por mi; sin embargo si tengo una preferencia.

- Si pudiera ser la ropa en tonos negros… - pregunto dudosa, y ella asiente compresiva – y en la habitación… no es necesario que haya peluches – explico entrecortadamente, pero ella asiente; al parecer ha captado la indirecta.

- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con mis hijos; todos ellos parecen cinco años más mayores de lo que son realmente, especialmente Itachi… - esto último lo dice con un deje de tristeza, pero inmediatamente se recupera – Debe ser cosas de los genes Uchiha. - Si ella supiera… - En fin, apresúrate en arreglarte, después Sasuke te acompañara a la Academia, a no ser qué prefieras que yo también acuda… - el ofrecimiento era en serio; a ella no le molestaría acompañarme.

- No – no deseo incomodarla, y de todos modos, prefiero ir solo con Sasuke – así este bien. Arigato Dosaimas, Oba-san (tia)– elapodo la hace sonreír.

- Estoy encantada de tenerte en mi casa, Sakura chan – la sinceridad brilla en sus palabras, sin embargo, decide no incomodarme más y se retira.

Presurosa, tras un vistazo al reloj, me dirijo a la habitación que Mikoto me ha señalado, el dormitorio de Itachi.

No se exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar; decididamente me he llevado una gran decepción; el dormitorio es completamente normal, o lo sería si perteneciera a un adulto responsable. Las paredes están pintadas de un impecable blanco, y no hay ni rastro de los adorados pósters X que posee cualquier adolescente que se precie.

La cama se encuentra pegada a la pared derecha de la habitación, y la colcha negra no luce ni una sola arruga. Frente a la cama, en la pared opuesta, hay un armario, y seguido de él, una tabla de madera hace el papel de escritorio. Un gran estante de libros y plumas – impecablemente ordenado – completa el mobiliario.

_La habitación de un asesino_, pienso, pero realmente no lo parece. De echo lo único extraño que hay en ella es la falta de adornos y el perfecto orden que la cubre.

Quitando esa idea de mi mente, trato de memorizar la posición de los muebles así como la anchura y altura del cuarto. Tal vez los datos me sean útiles a la hora de cumplir mi cometido. Una vez estoy segura de haberlo grabado todo en mi memoria – lo cual no me ocupa más de un par de segundos - , me dirijo veloz hacia la otra puerta de posee habitación, suponiendo que esta da al baño.

La puerta se abre chirriando y por un instante temo lo que vaya a encontrar dentro, pero nuevamente mis suposiciones son infundadas. El bathromm es completamente normal: una taza, una ducha, un espejo y… apenas lo puedo creer, en una de las esquinas del espejo se halla una foto de Sasuke, luciendo su nuevo uniforme ninja con orgullo y en compañía de su madre.

**¿Por qué Itachi tiene una foto de Sasukito y su madre en el espejo de su baño?**

No se como responder a mi Inner… Aunque en realidad no es tan extraño, yo misma tenía una foto de mis padres, y otra de Naruto en el espejo de mi habitación. ¿Por qué? Porque me gustaba verles al despertar, cuando me miraba al espejo; de ese modo sentía que ellos amanecían conmigo.

Pero ¿podría ser ese el motivo de Itachi? Y siendo así ¿cómo será capaz, luego, de asesinar a su propia madre y condenar a su mismo hermano?

No le hallo explicación, por más que pienso.

- Sakura, date prisa o llegaréis tarde – la voz de Mikoto llega desde lejos, pero se que tiene razón, así que me apresuro a seguir su consejo.

Me despojo del pijama prestado – que por cierto pertence a Sasuke – y, negándome a ver mi cuerpo de niña en el espejo, me introduzco en la ducha.

Durante algunos minutos permito al agua deslizarse por mi piel, despejando mi mente y preparándome para mi próximo encuentro con mis antiguos/futuros amigos. Finalmente me veo obligada a cerrar el grifo; me seco rápido con una toalla, me visto con mi antigua ropa -que por suerte también se encogió junto con mi cuerpo – y que consiste en unos legins negros, unas convers también negras, y una camisola a rayas negras, blancas y plateadas con una calavera brillante cerca del corazón, que, sinceramente, quedaba mejor sobre el relieve de mi pecho.

Lo cierto es que echo de menos colores alegres – rosa y rojo principalmente – pero, desde que sucedió la masacre, me jure a mi misma no volver a vestirlos hasta haber resuelto el problema. Por desgracia ahora me veo obligada a llevar también el pelo negro, lo cual casi me hace ver gótica, pero aun así estoy decidida a mantener mi palabra.

**Además, a Sasuke se le escapó ayer que le gustaba como vestíamos…**

¡Pero que dices! Tan solo me dijo que debería tener cuidado para no rompérmela entrenando. Algo completamente normal e insignificante, propio de un buen hermanito pequeño – aunque él se considere mi primo mayor.

**¡Hmp! Lo que tu digas, pero yo se que le gustamos a Sasukito.**

Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¡Lo que faltaba! Además de una Inner loca, pedófila…

En fin, una vez termino de vestirme me dirijo a la cocina, pero tan solo me da tiempo de tomarme el vaso de leche y cogerme una tostada para el camino, porque Sasuke me esta esperando en la entrada.

El camino a la academia lo hacemos bastante en silencio, pero aunque no lo reconozca, yo...

**Estas feliz… ¡Vamos a ver a Naruto! **

¡Odio que me interrumpas! Pero si, estoy deseando verle y…

**Abrazarle, besarle, proclamarle nuestro amor…**

Vale, vale; tampoco te pases, recuerda que él es nuestro hermanito, pero todavía no lo sabe.

**¡Qué más da! Tenemos una nueva oportunidad y no pienso consentir que la desaproveches.**

En silencio, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Una nueva oportunidad. Con Sasuke, con Naruto, con Ino… ¡con todos!

- ¡Sasuke kun! – la lejana voz me resulta conocida, como si viniera de entre mis propios recuerdos… y un segundo después la veo.

Cabello rosado, ojos verdes, frente ancha, carita dulce e inocente: Sakura. Y tras ellas mis padres ¡no! _Sus_ padres – ya que ellos ni siquiera reparan en mi, en las lagrimas que sobresalen de mis ojos - con gestos de disculpa hacia Sasuke por el comportamiento de su hija, quien prácticamente parece dispuesta a arrojarse en sus brazos, si no es porque en ese preciso instante una rubia de ojos azules aparece y se lo impide con el típico insulto de siempre: Ino.

Y por fin lo comprendo todo: no soy yo quien tiene una nueva oportunidad, sino ella. Yo no vine aquí para mejorar mi futuro, sino el suyo, el de todos ellos, y si no quiero fracasar en mi empeño me esta prohibido intervenir, pues el más mínimo cambio podría arruinarlo todo.

Silenciosa y alicaída me introduzco en el aula sin siquiera esperar a mi acompañante, que se encuentra asediado por chicas en estos instantes.

Tampoco me inquieto cuando percibo que él se sienta a mi lado minutos después, y ante las miradas furibundas de mis compañeras me limito a susurrar un "es mi primo" demasiado débil para ser escuchado.

Pero la peor parte la sufro en el momento en que cierto rubio se introduce escandalosamente en clase, provocando miradas de odio y desprecio por parte del resto de sus compañeros, incluida yo misma – mi yo pasado.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible en esa epoca? ¿Abominable incluso?

¿Cómo soportar ahora las ganas de correr a su lado y defenderle, y enseñarle que hay personas que si se preocupan por él y lo aprecian, y lo aman? ¿Cómo contener las lágrimas de emoción por ver de nuevo a mi amigo muerto? ¿Cómo contener las lágrimas de tristeza por no poder acercarme a él cuando es todo lo que deseo?

Pero se que no puedo hacerlo.

Porque si lo hago podría ser que nunca se cree el equipo 7, que el nunca forje esa estrecha relación con Sasuke que, al mismo tiempo, lo ayudará a fortalecerse – haciéndose, de ese modo, imposible de matar por los Akatukis – o peor aun, podría ocurrir que él nunca llegué a convertirse en mi hermanito. En el hermanito de Sakura Haruno.

Pero duele. ¡Si! ¡Cómo duele!

Casi tanto como contemplar su cadáver a sabiendas de que ya nunca podré volver a verlo y sin siquiera poder hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Pero ahora si puedo hacer algo, y ahí radica la diferencia.

El dolor me ha recordado que es lo que yo vine a hacer aquí, y estoy decidida a hacerlo; ya nadie me lo impedirá.

Las clases siguen su curso y yo apenas presto atención, en el recreo Sasuke me dice que vaya a entrenar con él, pero me disculpó, eso solo lo haría más difícil.

De regreso a casa vuelve a interrogarme y parece preocupado.

- Sakura chan – el apodo que me ha puesto solo me hace estremecer de dolor; ¿seguirá pensando lo mismo de mi hoy en la noche, cuando halle a mis manos ensartadas en la sangre de su hermano? - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, no te preocupes – le digo, trasmitiendo a mi voz un tono de falsa alegría – lo cierto es que anoche no dormí bien, pero debe ser culpa del viaje. Mañana estaré bien y si tú quieres podremos entrenar juntos en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Hai! – parece que mi idea le ha gustado y comprende que en estos momentos necesito estar a solas, porque no dice nada.

Cuando llego a casa, Mikoto me recibe sonriente y me pregunta que tal me ha ido. Repito que bien, pero que estoy algo cansada.

- Es normal que estés cansada, cielo – me anima – creo que han sido demasiados acontecimientos en los últimos días – de seguro ella se refiere a la muerte de mis "padres" y todo eso, pero sus palabras no dejan de ser ciertas – Será mejor que comas un poco y después te retires a descansar un rato en el cuarto de Sasuke. Luego te enseñaré la ropa que te he comprado y podrás ver tu cuarto, que esta casi acabado.

- Arigato oba-san –le agradezco, realmente una mujer como ella no se merece un hijo como Itachi, y se lo mucho que me va a doler cuando mañana descubra lo ocurrido y sus ojos me taladren con odio.

Poco después nos reunimos en el comedor para comer, pero nuevamente falta Itachi, y como no estoy de humor para escuchar los halagos de Fukaku hacia este y sus desprecios para Sasuke, utilizo mi cansancio como excusa para retirarme, y finjo dormir hasta más o menos media tarde.

Ahora me encuentro en mi nueva habitación, acomodando todas las ropas que Mokoto me ha comprando; realmente debo darle las gracias, porque son muchas más de las que merezco, y mayormente a seguido mi consejo, todas las prendas son de colores apagados, algún que otro azul por ahí, pero la mayoría negro.

Así mismo, la habitación es, además de grande, bastante adulta. Muy diferente a la que yo poseía en mi tiempo, cuyas paredes rosadas se hallaban decoradas por decenas de poster llenos de vida.

Los muebles son del típico tono marrón claro, de melanina; la cama es bastante espaciosa teniendo en cuenta mi actual tamaño. Posee también un gran armario de puertas correderas, un pequeño sofá, una tabla con varios utensilios de escritura, y un pequeño mueble ocupado por varios libros pero con espacio suficiente para introducir unos cuantos más.

Las paredes están en un tono azul claro y el techo es del mismo color pero con algunos tonos más aguados.

Lo cierto es que me parece perfecta; lastima que no vaya utilizarla más de una noche.

Aun así, reprimo esa idea y agradezco encarecidamente a Mikoto por su esfuerzo, la cual se ve muy satisfecha y feliz de que me haya gustado. Sasuke también se ve sorprendido por mi efusividad, pero apenas lo demuestra, porque no tarda en retirarse a entrenar.

Tratando de corresponder en algo, ayudo a Mikoto a preparar la cena, y aunque esta se sorprende de mis habilidades culinarias – las de cualquier persona normal en edad adulta – no comenta nada.

Durante la cena me cuesta mantener el silencio, pues no hace sino recordarme mi futura tarea, así que me esfuerzo en mantener una conversación con Sasuke sobre los diferentes tipos de armamento ninja. Él se ve sorprendido por mi conocimiento, y creo que Mikoto y Fukako piensan lo mismo, pero este último no lo demuestra, al contrario, se limita a decir que Itachi a mi edad ya dominaba todas las armas existentes con más precisión que un jounin. El comentario entristece a Sasuke y el resto de la velada la pasamos en silencio.

Cuando nos retiramos tengo el impulso de ir al cuarto de Sasuke para animarlo, pero me resisto. Si lo hiciera, tan solo lograría lastimarle más. Mi única preocupación deben ser los sucesos que acontecerán dentro de unas horas.

Ya es más de media noche, y gracias a mi dominio del charkra me es posible distinguir la figura de Itachi, reposando inmóvil en su cama. Ha tardado más que ayer en llegar a casa, y nuevamente ha repetido su visita al cuarto de su hermano. ¿Me pregunto si es algo que hace todas las noches?

No. Ideas como esa tan solo sirven para minar mi decisión, y no puedo permitirlo.

Decidida, me incorporo de la cama y tomo un kunay en mi mano. Contando con que Itachi esta dormido no me será muy difícil terminarlo; aun así añadiré una ración extra de chakra al kunay, solo por si acaso.

Utilizando todo mi entrenamiento ninja para desplazarme en el mayor silencio posible, llego ante la puerta de Itachi y la abro. Esta no chirría, y me permite introducirme en el cuarto sin ruido alguno.

Todo esta oscuro, tan oscuro que me es imposible ver nada, pero recurriendo a la información obtenida esta mima mañana, me desplazo hasta la cabecera de la cama. Ahora, el sonido de la respiración de Itachi es lo único que mis oídos oyen, junto con los latidos de mi corazón, cada vez más acelerados.

Alzo el kunay en lo alto, y le trasmito mi chakra para que el golpe sea totalmente mortífero.

Primera respiración, primer latido; la imagen de Itachi besando la frente de su hermano cruza mi mente.

Segunda respiración, tercer latido; la fotografía de Sasuke y Mikoto, que él guarda en su baño, se introduce en mis pensamientos.

Tercera respiración, quinto latido; sus palabras hacen eco en mis oídos "cuídate mucho, hermanito."

Cuarta respiración, séptimo latido; Itachi besando a su hermano, la fotografía del baño, la figura pacíficamente dormida inconsciente del peligro que lo acecha. "Cuídate mucho hermanito"

Quinta respiración, octavo latido; la fuerza con la que sostengo el kunay hiere mi mano, pero soy incapaz de acometer mi objetivo. No puedo asesinarlo; no ha sangre fría.

Su imagen, sus palabras… torturan mi mente.

Mi brazo desciende, y el chakra del kunay desaparece.

Me maldigo, me odio; pero no soy capaz de hacerlo.

No de ese modo.

Soy débil.

Pienso que merece la oportunidad de defenderse.

Me equivoco.

Lo se.

Pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, y tratando de resistir las lágrimas que me acosan por mi debilidad, abandono su cuarto y mi esperanza de un futuro mejor…, al menos en lo que queda de noche.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, como ven ya hemos avanzado el algo, Sakura esta comprendiendo que Itachi no es tan malo y, pese a todo, no ha sido capaz de matarlo.

Yo se que algunas de vosotras quizá esperabais más participación por parte de la Sakura chibi, pero es que en este tiempo me parece tremendamente irritante para indagar en ella. Sirvio para lo que sirvio, para recordarle a Sakura cual era su deber en este mundo, aunque al final no ha servido de mucho...

Y bien, para las impacientes como yo xD, aclaro que el **próximo capitulo** empieza el **Itasaku al 100x100** y creo que de una forma muy linda. La parte negativa es que con los deberes del tuto (debo comenzar a hacerlos, estoy en BACHILLERATO), la cita en la pelu del martes y la del dentista el miércoles, no se bien en que momento de la semana lograré subir el nuevo capitulo, claro que **todo dependerá** **de** cuan generosas seáis con **vuestros reviews** xD.

Ahora os dejo un **pequeño avance** de lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo, bastante más largo y emocionante que este, en mi opinión!

_Por mi parte me quede helada ¿sería que Itachi pretendía lo que yo pensaba que pretendía? ¿Por su hermano?_

_- Arigatou, Sakura – esa voz fría… esos ojos helados. No puedo creer que él este aquí… Es… es… un sueño, una alucinación, un…_

_- I… Itachi._

_El instante en que mi cuerpo, actuando por cuenta propia, se arroja a los brazos del hombre que esta frente a mí, no sabría recocerlo. _

_La sensación de unos brazos, que me son ajenos, devolviendo mi abrazo tras unos segundos de sobresalto y frigidez… es indescriptible._

Bueno, pues eso es todo; lo he dejado picante ¿o no? Ahora me despido, ¿**me dejan sus reviews**?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola tomodachis!**

¿A qué os sorprendí actualizando tan pronto? Pues lo cierto es que hoy falto un profesor al tuto, así que aproveche su hora libre para hacerme algunos deberes y como resultado me quede un poquito de tiempo para terminar este capi – ya me quedaba muy poco - y actualizar hoy la historia.

Pero en fin, realmente se lo debo a vuestros reviews, ellos me sacan mi sentidos de culpabilidad y hacen que no me quede tranquila hasta que vuelvo a actualizar xD

Aprovechando el momento, agradezco sus comentarios en este capitulo a **Namine1993, isaku-93, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, Trinity17, angeldark2805, ciansea, gaara sama, itachi kun, Itari, alichaSxS, PolinSeneka, deidara77, Ilovi Namikaze, alexia1928, Queen pain alone, anita-asakura, chihiro shiba, LucyRedfield**, realmente fueron muy animadores y nada más leerlo me entraron ganas de escribir; **muchísimas gracias** a todos!

Y ahora un pequeña aclaración, **este fic es un itasaku**, el que cambiara a Itachi por Sasuke, realmente no se como ocurrió, pero fue un tremendo error que voy a tratar de modificar en cuento publike (si me acuerdo xD), cierto es que más adelante la pareja sasusaku entrará en escena, pero no como ustedes se imaginan, y por supuesto, no desbancara al itasaku, que es la pareja principal.

Todo aclarado, doy paso al capitulo.

* * *

¡Ohayo gente!

Lo cierto es que ya han transcurrido dos semanas desde mi… em…

**Contundente fracaso.**

¿Qué? No era eso lo que pensaba decir, pero bueno…, si, bien, supongo que eso es lo que fue. Después de tantos esfuerzos y tantas lagrimas, al final, me hallo plenamente incapaz de cumplir mi objetivo.

Me odio a mi misma. Soy débil. Una cobarde.

Pero por mucho que sepa lo que ocurrirá si lo dejo con vida, una parte de mi, se niega a creerlo. Y es que es difícil de creer.

Tampoco es que lo conozca mucho, apenas lo he visto un par de veces, pero su comportamiento no es el de un asesino, y ya no solo lo digo porque cada noche acuda sin falta al cuarto de su hermano, lo arrope y le deposite un beso en la frente. No. Y tampoco es solo el hecho de que guarde esa maldita fotografía en su cuarto, pegada sobre el espejo del baño. No.

Hay miles de cosas más.

¿Qué diga una?

Haber, por ejemplo; el otro día me encontraba con Mikoto preparando la cena, cuando de pronto, entra Itachi en la casa, llevando a su hermano a hombros. Resulta que Sasuke se había escapado de casa para ir a entrenar al bosque, e Itachi, que lo había hallado poco después con la pierna lastimada, no solo lo había traído a casa, sino que también, como posteriormente me contó Sasuke y a petición suya, le había hecho un pequeño recorrido por el territorio Uchiha, en el cual le fue explicando a Sasuke todo lo referente con la comisaría de policía y el porque esta pertenecía a los Uchiha desde la fundación de la villa.

¿Haría todo eso un hermano psicópata a pocos meses de asesinar a su familia, masacrar su clan, y condenar a Sasuke a una vida de venganza, odio y muerte?

Lo cierto es que no tengo ni idea. No se como funciona la mente de un asesino de ese calibre, y aun menos idea tengo de cómo funciona la mente de Itachi Uchiha.

Lo que si es cierto, es que ese mismo día, cuando me ofrecí para colocarle la pomada a Sasuke y curar su pierna Itachi se negó, alegando atenderlo él mismo, y durante unos segundos, mientras colocaba la venda alrededor de su herida, leí tal magnitud de amor fraternal en sus ojos que yo misma podría haber jurado que él nunca se atrevería a lastimar a su hermano.

¿Hasta dónde llega mi error? ¿Estoy tan sumamente equivocada?

Esas son las preguntas que me atormentan noche a noche, impidiéndome conciliar el sueño.

De todos modos esas no son las únicas evidencias que tengo del amor que Itachi siente por Sasuke (N/A: Entiéndase, amor fraternal, nada de atrocidades). La más cercana ha sucedido esta misma noche.

Nos hallábamos cenando – raramente Itachi también se encontraba entre nosotros - y tanto Sasuke como yo y su madre nos encontrábamos bastante animados debido a un acontecimiento especial que se aproxima: el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Así es; el próximo domingo Sasuke cumple ocho años, y, dejando de lado la fiesta que Mikoto quiere celebrar invitando a todos sus compañeros de la academia – con la cual ni Sasuke ni yo estamos de acuerdo por obvias razones -, lo cierto es que esa fecha es muy importante en la vida de un ninja: una vez cumples los ocho años puedes ser considerado oficialmente aprendiz de ninja y obtienes el derecho, una vez superes los exámenes, de portar en tu frente la banda plateada.

El acontecimiento tiene a Sasuke verdaderamente entusiasmado, y aunque en un principio yo dudaba cual fuera la causa de su alegría, descubrí – espiando una conversación privada entre él e Itachi, donde el propio Sasuke se lo confesaba a su hermano - que lo que en verdad quiere es demostrarle a su padre todos los progresos que ha hecho durante el año para que se sienta orgulloso de él.

Sin embargo, poco sospechaba ninguno de nosotros, que el cabrón de su padre no tenía intención alguna de acompañar A su hijo en ese momento.

- Itachi, el domingo tu yo hemos de acudir a tu entrevista para AMBU – esas fueron sus palabras, mientras cenábamos; las que dieron al traste con los planes de Sasuke sustituyéndolos por una triste mirada en sus ojos.

Sentí hervir mi sangre al escucharle, y ya me encontraba yo dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas palabras, cuando alguien me adelanto.

- Padre – articulo Itachi con su voz fría y su mirada inexpresiva – Será mejor que cancele la reunión, yo no podré acudir.

- ¡Acaso estás loco! ¡Tú deber es entrar en AMBU ¡Y lo sabes!! – no obstante, a pesar de sus gritos Itachi no pronunció una sola sílaba más, y su mirada continuaba vacía, tal y como siempre estaba – excepto la vez que le curo la herida a Sasuke – sin inmutarse por nada. Al comprender eso Fukaku, con gran esfuerzo, trato de tranquilizarse - ¿Por qué no puedes asistir?

- El domingo es el cumpleaños de Sasuke; sería deshonroso que ninguno de los hombres de la casa estuvieran presentes – la información no pareció nueva para su padre, quien por unos instantes taladró a Sasuke con ira; por suerte este no se dio cuenta, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en su hermano, contemplándolo entre admirado y esperanzado.

Por mi parte me quede helada ¿sería que Itachi pretendía lo que yo pensaba que pretendía? ¿Por su hermano? Finalmente Fukaku se calmo, y me pareció que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

- Esta bien – aceptó resignado – Yo seré quien acompañara a Sasuke en su cumpleaños, por algo soy su padre. Tú – clavando su mirada en Itachi – asistirás a esa entrevista y lograras un buen puesto en la raíz. Sabes que es necesario.

Itachi asintió, con su habitual actitud; pareció que una vez logrado aquello volvía a asumirse en su habitual soledad. Sin embargo, durante una fracción de segundo, me pareció verlo observar el rostro, ahora alegre, de su hermano, quien esos momentos agradecía a su padre con un deje de idolatración en su semblante.

Pero me hirió comprobar el poder que aquella bestia poseía sobre Sasuke y, al parecer, Itachi sintió lo mismo.

De eso han pasado ya unas dos horas, y ahora me hallo en mi cama, meditando, repasando mentalmente todos los sucesos relevantes ocurridos desde mi llegada, tratando de descodificar los hechos y obtener resultados, y ante todo, preguntándome sino será en realidad Fukaku la bestia que todos temen y el causante de las desgracias ocurridas _próximamente _a Sasuke, si yo no logro evitarlo.

Pero por desgracia, me encuentro rendida; la academia puede llegar a ser agotadora, principalmente si me veo asediada por infinidad de chicas que tan solo quieren convertirse en mis amigas para obtener favores de Sasuke… en que mal momento le dije que era su prima. Casi hubiese sido preferible engañarlas y decirles que era mi novio, aunque de ese modo me hubieran estado acosando, si, para matarme.

Realmente empiezo a comprender a Sasuke, mis antiguas amigas, si son realmente una _molestia;_ aunque en el fondo eso hace que me sea más fácil distanciarme de ellas, y me recuerda _cual _es mi lugar es este asunto.

En fin, solo espero que el domingo llegue lento y se pase pronto, porque va a ser un verdadero agobió tenerlas por aquí, correteando por la casa.

--o--o--o

Como decía, esta fiesta es un verdadero agobio. Las chicas corren y van de un lado para otro, y a más de una he sorprendido tratando de colarse en el cuarto de Sasuke para robarle prendas interiores.

¡Por Dios! ¡Si tan solo tienen siete u ocho años! Será cierto que cada vez las pervierten antes… a su edad yo solo pensaba en…

**Sasuke.** **Ojos de Sasuke; pelo de Sasuke; ropa de Sasuke; trasero de S…**

Sasuke. Si; ya. Comprendí el mensaje ¿de acuerdo?

¿Por qué mi Inner tiene que aparecer siempre en los momentos menos oportunos? ¿Y por qué demonios siempre me logra colorear las mejillas?

**Porque soy tu, y porque… conozco todos tus secretos.**

Si tratas de representar alguna famosa película de miedo, la idea te ha salido muy, pero que muy mal. La voz tétrica no pega contigo…

**¡Hmp!**

¡Si! Genial. Creo que la hice enfadar y se largo. A propósito ¿dónde esta Sasuke? Aun no le di su regalo de cumpleaños.

Mis pies comienzan a moverse en busca del pelinegro. De seguro se encuentra huyendo de todas esas locas que lo persiguen, aunque… ahora que lo pienso Fukaku tampoco se hallaba en la fiesta.

Con una leve idea de lo que puede estar ocurriendo me dirijo hacia la parte privada del jardín, donde se realizan los peores entrenamientos.

Poco antes de llegar, unas voces me detienen. Las reconozco al instante.

- ¿Qué te pareció padre? – pregunta Sasuke, quien a juzgar por el tono de voz se encuentra exhausto pero muy orgulloso.

- Estuvo bien; continua así y algún día podrás alcanzar los progresos de Itachi.

Las frías palabras de Fukaku me atraviesan el alma, pues se el daño que Sasuke debe estar sufriendo es estos momentos.

La puerta de abre y el hijo puta ese aparece ante mi; yo me siento temblar de rabia, pero él me ignora por completo. Todos mis instintos me gritan que le de su merecido y se me incapaz de controlarme; sin embargo, unos sollozos lo hacen por mi.

Sasuke.

Tímidamente, salgo al exterior del jardín y me dirijo hacia donde él se encuentra; como suponía, esta llorando, aunque sus sollozos concluyen en el mismo momento que percibe mi presencia y, presuroso, trata de secarse las lagrimas con su camiseta; pero yo le detengo.

Delicadamente conduzco mis dedos hasta su rostro y, una a una, seco todas sus lágrimas. Una vez concluyo mi tarea, el trata de retirarse avergonzado, pero de nuevo detengo su huida y, acercándolo a mí, lo estrecho entre mis brazos sin siquiera importarme que, en apariencia, él es mayor que yo.

- Otooto-chan (hermanito pequeño)… - le digo – no dejes que sus palabras te hieran. Tú eres lo que cualquier padre pudiera desear.

Percibo como mis palabras lo sorprenden y alivian al mismo tiempo, pues se estrecha más contra mi.

- ¿Por… por qué Sakura? – Pregunta entrecortadamente - ¿por qué debe ser más fuerte que yo? ¿por qué yo no puedo superarle?

Siento el dolor que esas preguntas arrastran pero, aun así, no trato de animarle con cuentos chinos o majaderías; se que desea que sea sincera con él, y se lo debo.

- Sasuke… ¿realmente crees que te sentirías mejor si fueses como él? ¿mejor que él?

Durante segundos parece meditar mi respuesta.

- Si lo fuera, padre se sentiría orgulloso de mi; ahora solo me desprecia. – ojala pudiese negarle sus palabras, pero se, tan bien como él, que son ciertas.

- Una persona como él no merece tus esfuerzos por agradarle – el duro hielo de mis palabras le sorprende, por lo que se revuelve del abrazo para contemplarme. Nuestros ojos se reúnen, casi, a la misma altura. Pesadamente trato de relajarme, y fuerzo a los músculos hasta que forman una sonrisa. – Sasuke, el cariño de las personas no puede ir referido a su potencial como ninja o guerrero; eso no es amor, tan solo conveniencia. Pero…

Me detengo, no estoy segura de que sea conveniente seguir, pero sus ojos negros me taladran, ansiosos de una expiación que le haga entender porque su padre lo trata de ese modo; ansiosos de una esperanza.

- Pero si realmente lo que tu deseas es mejorar, no porque lo demás así lo quieran, sino por tu propio orgullo, entonces déjame decirte que, si en verdad lo quieres, algún día… no habrá nadie capaz de superarte.

Sus ojos me miran escépticos, creo que no pone fe a mis palabras.

- Permíteme que te cuenta una historia – le digo – Yo… hace algunos años, conocí a un chico, carente de todo tipo de habilidad especial, tanto ninja como intelectual. Era alocado, molesto, estorboso, impulsivo, irreflexivo, extravagante… en fin, todos los adjetivos que le quieras calificar; y yo lo odiaba.

- Por aquel entonces mi cerebro no era más que una cáscara vacía con ínfulas de grandeza, y yo detestaba a aquel muchacho huérfano a quien nadie atendía, que me perseguía a todas partes, se atrevía a usar el apodo "chan" conmigo, que era pesado, pedante, tonto, débil y un completo estorbo.

- Y sin embargo, él estaba empeñado en convertirse en el mejor. En el número uno de la aldea, y aunque todos nos reíamos de él en muchas ocasiones, él jamás desistió en su empeño.

- Pero es imposible que un idiota así se convierta en "kague" – replica la voz de Sasuke a mi lado haciéndome sonreír.

- Lo mismo pensábamos todos… pero fue ese idiota quien llego a salvarme la vida en más de tres ocasiones. – Mi voz se torna melancólica, y con sorpresa descubro a las lágrimas tratando de escapar de mis ojos. Las contengo, y un instante después retomo la conversación – Ese idiota, mi mejor amigo…, se convirtió en el mejor, Sasuke, y no fue por sus grandes habilidades ni su elevada capacidad. Fue porque jamás dejo de creer en sus sueños, y de luchar por ellos.

Mi respuesta parece haberle impactado, pues ahora parece pensativo.

- Si te cuento esto, es porque quiero que sepas que, por mucho que sufras ahora, si no dejas de perseguir tus sueños, al final lograras alcanzarlos, Sasuke. – me detengo un momento y recupero mi tono alegre – después de todo, ¿si un idiota como él pudo hacerlo, porque no ibas a poder tu?

Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro parcialmente, y me mira agradecido.

- Sakura..., gracias. Yo te prometo que nunca dejaré de luchar hasta ser el más fuerte, aunque… - por alguna razón se detiene y me contempla dudoso; finalmente sonríe y se aleja unos pasos de mi lado, en dirección a la casa – se que ese historia no es cierta.

Sus palabras me sorprenden.

- ¿y por que crees eso, Sasuke? – pregunto interesada.

- Solo tienes siete años, eres demasiado pequeña para haber vivido todo ello – dice, y con una última sonrisa abandona el jardín rumbo a su fiesta.

Yo también sonrió, aunque me parece gracioso que no haya creído mi historia. Desde luego, razón no le falta, pero esta vez se ha equivocado; la historia sucedió de verdad.

Naruto…

De nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos me doy la vuelta para marcharme, pero lo que mis ojos ven, me inmoviliza en el suelo.

- Arigatou, Sakura – esa voz fría… esos ojos helados. No puedo creer que él este aquí… Es… es… un sueño, una alucinación, un…

- I… Itachi – digo entrecortadamente, pero él no se desvanece; realmente se encuentra frente a mí.

Él asiente levemente en gesto de reconocimiento, y después vuelve a hablar, o quizá lo hace por primera vez, no estoy muy segura…

- Sakura – sabe mi nombre - quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Sasuke; por lo que acabas de hacer - ¿có… cómo? ¿he… escuchado bien?

**Lo has hecho debilucha, el gran Itachi-sama acaba de darnos las gracias!! **

Tratando de silenciar a mi Inner, y aun con la boca seca, trato de asentir a sus palabras. Pero él me sorprende retomando la palabra.

- Yo… - ¿tartamudea? - yo soy consciente de lo mucho que sufre Sasuke con el vil tratamiento que mi padre le dispensa, sin embargo, el hecho de ser yo el responsable indirecto de ese trato… a veces… hace que resulte difícil acercarme a él, incluso viendo lo mucho que sufre.

- Tú… tú quieres mucho a tu hermano ¿cierto? – me atrevo a preguntar, y él asiente, con los ojos sorprendentemente emotivos.

Puedo darme cuenta de lo difícil que es esta conversación para él, y aun así… él vino aquí voluntariamente, a darme las gracias y… y de seguro es porque escuchó parte de nuestra conversación, sino toda, sin atreverse a interrumpir.

- A veces – parece ser que ha decidido contestarme, no obstante, sus ojos continúan muy lejos de mi, en alguna lejana parte del horizonte. – tengo la sensación de que si me acerco a él solo lograré lastimarle y, dado que en general, mis sospechas resultan ser verídicas, trato de mantenerme aparatado, por su propio bien, lo cual no evita el dolor que siento al ver como mi padre mina su autoestima arrojándolo solo aun camino de destrucción y odio.

Tras sus palabras sobreviene el silencio, pues yo soy incapaz de hablar y el parece no tener nada más que decir. No obstante, tras ese silencio, se oculta la gran cantidad de miedos, emociones y culpas que hasta hace poco asolaban mi cuerpo y que ahora luchan por no desaparecer.

La pesada losa que cargo desde la muerte de mis amigos y que aprisiona mi corazón, parece estar disminuyendo, y solo ahora, al hacerlo, me doy cuenta de la magnitud daño que esa piedra me provocaba.

Sin embargo, aun no es momento de tomar conclusiones, puesto que el parece resuelto a retomar la palabra.

- Sakura, las dos semanas en las que tu has estado con nosotros, Sasuke ha cambiado muchísimo; tu quizá no lo notes porque antes no lo conocías, pero créeme, parece otra persona. Su autoestima ha vuelto a ser la que era, e incluso se le ve sonreír… hacía mucho tiempo que no contemplaba esa sonrisa y, aunque me gustaría ser yo el responsable, se que es gracias a ti que la tiene; por el modo en que te preocupas con él, por el cariño con que lo tratas… Sasuke vuelve a sonreír, y _solo_ por eso, vine a darte las gracias.

Finalmente si parece haber concluido de hablar y yo no comprendo porque sus palabras me han hecho temblar al igual que un soplo de aire hace temblar a una pluma. Todo lo que se, es que debo detenerle, y que dependiendo de su respuesta, yo seguiré viviendo.

- Itachi – lo llamó con voz firme, tratando de contener los temblores. Él me escucha y se detiene, y yo me concentro e hacer caminar a mis piernas hasta donde él se encuentra. Una vez lo he conseguido, libero la pregunta de cuya respuesta depende mi vida, y la de todos cuantos quiero. – Itachi tu… jamás, por nada del mundo, lastimarías a tu hermano, ¿cierto? – su mirada de hielo me atrapa y el permanece en silencio, pero no me importa, necesito saber la respuesta – Pasara lo que pasase, nunca lo harías ¿verdad?

Unos segundos más en silencio. Los latidos de mi corazón son lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, latiendo desbocaos.

- Moriría antes de hacerle daño – sentencia entonces, firmemente; y por primera vez en nuestra conversación mi mira mientras lo dice. Y no hay duda alguna.

Dice la verdad.

Yo le creo.

En el momento en que mis ojos empiezan a derramar lagrimas contenidas, no estoy muy segura.

El instante en que mi cuerpo, actuando por cuenta propia, se arroja a los brazos del hombre que esta frente a mí, no sabría recocerlo.

La sensación de unos brazos, que me son ajenos, devolviendo mi abrazo tras unos segundos de sobresalto y frigidez… es indescriptible.

Sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hago, me limito a llorar, llorar por todas las veces que no he llorado – la muerte de Naruto, de Sasuke, las ruinas de lo que una vez fue mi hogar, el entierro de toda mi villa, mi llegada a este mundo, la distancia que me veo obligada a mantener con todos mis viejos amigos, la cobardía que me impidió realizar bien mi propósito… y ante todo, el alivio de saber que ahora Sasuke esta a salvo, que Itachi jamás cometerá la locura que realizo en mi tiempo, que en un par de años Sasuke y Naruto entablaran amistad, que nada logrará separarles esta vez, y que… yo estaré allí para verlo, aun cuando no pueda participar en ello.

Y esos cálidos brazos que me rodean… también soy consciente de ellos, del calor y la fuerza que irradian, de que si no fuese por su abrazo yo no podría sostenerme.

Así permanezco durante horas, llorando, a sabiendas de que el futuro del que vengo no volverá a repetirse, y siendo arropada por la persona que menos llegué a imaginar: Uchiha... Itachi.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente xD! Como vieron este capi fue más largo, unas nueve páginas de word y el itasaku prometido, así que espero que os haya gustado, pero no os preocupéis, porque si en este cap apareció itasaku con relevancia bastante importante, el siguiente será dedicado exclusivamente a la pareja, como continuación de este.

La parte negativa es que no se cuendo podré actualizar, porque además de tuto mañana tengo dentista y el jueves pelukeria, así que voy a 100... Probablemente tengáis que esperar al viernes, pero quien sabe, hoy aproveche para escribir y lo tengo más o menos a mitad, así que todo depender de la suerte y de la genersidad de vuestros reviews, XD Os dejo un mini adelanto:

_El frío aire de la noche primaveral acaricia nuestros cuerpos, la luna, oculta entre las nubes proyecta sobre nosotros como una sombra, y las estrellas, ahora escasamente visibles, representan puntos de esperanza en nuestras vidas._

_- No deseo marcharme – digo, y el parece comprender lo que siento, porque no vuelve a insistir._

_Sin embargo, cuando una nueva corriente de aire azota mi cuerpo, le siento deslizar su cuerpo hasta rozar por completo el mío, y deslizando su mano por mi cintura me atrae hacía él, permitiéndome sentir el cálido aroma que desprende su piel._

_Lo último de lo que soy consciente, es de la cálida piel de Itachi acariciando dulcemente mi rostro._

Bueno, hasta ahí lo dejo. Como veis, comienza el romanticismo... a escala apropiada, por supuesto! XD

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo tomos-chan!! No me enrollo mucho que tengo que ir a estudiar xD, pero aki os dejo el capitulo, que lo disfrutéis!

**Agradecimientos** en este capitulo para **gaara sama, itachi kun, Itari, Cereziita, EdiitH, Akai Karura, LucyRedfield, karoru01, Ilovi Namikaze, haru-chan, PolinSeneka, Nukire, alichaSxS, Black Cronos, deidara77, alexia1928, chihiro shiba, angeldark2805, isaku-93, anita-asakura**, os agradezco en el alma vuestro comentarios, son mi fuente de estimulo para continuar!

* * *

Ya han transcurrido varias horas desde mi "momento de debilidad" como decidí denominarlo, y lo cierto es que todavía siento ardor en mis mejillas a causa del sonrojo.

**¿Acaso no es normal? Pasaste horas abrazando al Uchiha psicópata… y lo mejor de todo es ¡que él te correspondía!**

¡Cállate! – le ordenó; lo cierto es que sus palabras solo logran hacer aumentar su sonrojo. – Tampoco es que fuesen horas… en realidad solo fueron… haber…

No tengo ni idea, reconozco con un suspiro.

Lo único que se, es que si la voz preocupada de Mikoto llamándome desde la casa, dado que todos los invitados se habían marchado y no había rastro de mi, no me hubiera "despertado", aun seguiría en el jardín, abrazándole y llorando como una auténtica cría de siete años.

Pero no, ahora estoy aquí; tumbada sobre la cama, incapaz de dormir a pesar de ser más de media noche, roja de vergüenza y…, reconociéndolo, mucho más feliz de lo que lo he sido en estos siete meses.

**Normal que estés feliz, ¡descubrimos que en realidad el Uchiha-psicópata es más bien el Uchiha-me preocupo y quiero a mi hermano menor! Ahora ya no hay ningún problema, podemos continuar aquí, cuidando de Sasukito… A no ser, claro, que prefieras cometer homicidio contra su padre, porque lo que soy yo, no me opondría.**

Me río por la sugerencia de mi Inner, lo cierto es que es todo una tentación, pero no; creo que por el momento me conformaré con vivir tranquila, y es que, por primera vez en siete meses, tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

El futuro ya esta arreglado; no se como, pero se que los sucesos acontecidos en mi tiempo no se repetirán aquí; Itachi no lastimará a su familia, y mucho menos a su hermano, por lo que a mi no me queda nada que hacer, y con mi objetivo claramente cumplido, quizá, y solo quizá, sea el momento de replantearme las cosas y empezar a vivir… vivir esta nueva oportunidad que se me ha concedido.

Pero, aunque eso sea cierto, este no es el momento de pensarlo, este es el momento de dormir, y por más que trato de hacerlo no lo consigo. Es cerrar los ojos y revivir el momento en los jardines, cuando las lagrimas desbordaron mis ojos y yo me tiré a sus brazos… claro que el no tuvo más remedio que corresponder el abrazo, pero yo me siento fatal y sumamente avergonzada. Desearía buscarle y disculparme, pero no creo que esta sea una buena hora para hacerlo, y hasta que no lo haga, estoy plenamente segura de no poder dormir.

Todo es un lío, y yo no se que hacer… En fin, nunca pensé que recurriría a esto pero ¿alguna sugerencia Inner?

….

¿Inner?

….

¡Inner!

No puedo creerme que te hayas quedado dormida en medio de esta crisis, serás…

**¡Pero si eres tu la que siempre me esta echando! Luego, claro, te abandono y bronca encima… hmp ¿qué es lo que quieres?**

Decía que no se que hacer. Tengo sueño y no puedo dormir, y si cierro los ojos solo veo a Itachi en los jardines… ¿algún consejito?

**Sakura, cielo… -** uy! uy! no me fío nada de ese tono empalagoso que esta usando – **Si cierras los ojos y solo logras ver a un hombre, y teniendo en cuenta tu actual cuerpo de siete años…, lo único que puedes hacer es darte una ducha bien fría… lo siento, no te queda de otra.**

¡Pero serás! Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso, yo solo… ¡Ah! Olvídalo, no se ni para que recurro a tu ayuda, es obvió que solo eres un producto imaginario de mi mente, además de una pervertida, insoportable, infantil, put…

**¡Oye¡ ¡Oye! Tampoco te pases… Esta bien, si lo que te pasa es que no logras dormir pues… ¡yo que se! ¿por qué no subes un rato al tejado, o te vas a dar una vuelta, o mejor aun… ¡Vamos a espiar a Sasukito! De seguro es relindo mientras duerme.**

¡La madre que te parió! Mi ceja tiembla tanto que tengo miedo de perderla. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso, tu sugerencia no esta tan mal, antes lo hacía a menudo… y me relajaba bastante.

**¡Aja! ¿Lo ves? No soy tan inservible como piensas… Anda, date prisa y vallamos a espiar a Sasukito.**

Serás… ¡No me refería a eso, encefalograma plano! Me gusto más tu primera idea.

**Primera… primera… ¿qué? ¿Te dio por subir al tejado? ¡Si solo era una broma!**

Lo se, pero antes lo hacíamos, ¿recuerdas? Nos tumbamos en el tejado de casa y contemplábamos las estrellas, eso siempre nos relajaba, nos hacía sentir bien…

**Mmm… sigo prefiriendo ir a espiar a Sasukito, pero reconozco que no es mala idea, debilucha… ¿Pero qué digo? Si es mi idea… ¡Jjajaja! Pero que lista soy!**

Calla ya y no te lo creas tanto… o cambiaré de idea y te llevaré de vuelta a la cama. Por desgracia para ti ¡soy yo quien controla el cuerpo!

**Hmp.**

Un vez doy – o da – por acabada esta extraña conversación conmigo misma, me dirijo hacía la ventana y, tras abrirla, me cuelo por ella fácilmente, iniciando mi ascenso al tejado.

Apenas dos segundos más tarde, he conseguido escalar los dos pisos restantes de la casa. Esta ha sido una gran idea… o al menos eso es lo que creo antes de comprobar, con sorpresa, que no soy la única persona que habita el tejado. Inmediatamente mis mejillas comienzan a arder, ¿por qué tenía que ser _él_, precisamente él, quien estuviera aquí?

- I… Itachi – vocalizo tras unos segundos contemplándole; se ve tan imponente en la oscuridad, con la luz de la luna iluminando parcialmente su rostro. ¡No! Vamos Sakura; entra en razón, di algo. – Mmm, yo… lo siento – tartamudeo – No pensé que hubiera alguien aquí y… - me detengo un momento, temerosa, pero el permanece en silencio – también siento lo de la tarde, no se que me ocurrió. Perdí el control y… - me he quedado sin palabras. ¿Por qué soy incapaz de razonar con esos ojos negros atravesando los míos? – Lo… lo siento – concluyó al fin, con un gran esfuerzo.

Me preparo para marcharme, pero descubro que no poseo el control de mis piernas, no mientras él me mire de esa manera, tan… escalofriante… Me hace sentir como si estuviera hurgando en mi interior, expuesta por completo a él, incapaz de actuar…

Pero para mi sorpresa, su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa amistosa, al punto de que pareciera estar conteniendo la risa, y parte de esa presión desaparece. De nuevo soy capaz de pensar, pero sigo sintiéndome expuesta a él por completo… incluso con mi alma.

- No te preocupes – dice – al fin y al cabo solo tienes siete años... es normal que la presión te superé en ocasiones.

El rosado de mis mejillas se transforma en un ardiente rojo tras sus palabras, y la idea de que se esta divirtiendo a causa de un chiste que me es ajeno, se intensifica tras ver como sus ojos, chispeantes, se apartan de mi y enfocan al cielo, con una extraña mueca en los labios que bien podría ser una carcajada mal retenida.

- Si es cierto… - reconozco quedamente. La excusa de tener siete años, a un par de meses de cumplir los ocho, viene bien en este momento. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que debería aprovechar el momento para retirarme, antes de que vuelva a hipnotizarme con sus ojos. – Bueno, adiós – me despido rápidamente, a punto de girarme.

Demasiado tarde.

Se ha girado hacia mí, y sus ojos vuelven a entramparme. Son aun más aterrorizantes que los de su hermano – el de mi tiempo – y tienen mayor poder de persuasión. Anulan mis sentidos.

- No tienes que marcharte – me dice, tranquilamente, desde su posición – Supongo que si subiste aquí fue porque necesitabas aire fresco; este lugar va bien para aclarar ideas – parece hablar por experiencia propia – Puedes quedarte…, si quieres.

A pesar de ser un ofrecimiento que, gran parte de mi, esta predispuesto a rechazar – mi cerebro me grita que huya de aquí – sus ojos me buscan imperativamente y, antes de darme cuenta, he asentido débilmente mediante gestos, hallándome ahora sentada a apenas unos pasos de distancia de él.

Sin embargo mi temor es infundado, puesto que por largo rato, ambos permanecemos en silencio contemplando las estrellas. Me hacen sentir tan pequeña, tan insignificante… mis preocupaciones son chistes a su lado, y su efecto anestesiante ha hecho que me relaje por completo, olvidando a mi silencioso compañero.

Una fría corriente de aire mueve mi pelo… y me siento ligera, irreal, como en un sueño.

- Sakura – me llama, y su voz me libera del ensimismamiento en que estaba sumida - ¿por qué me preguntaste antes aquellas cosas? – Su pregunta me impacta y mi cuerpo se tensa levemente - No tienes que contestar – añade, sin embargo ahora me siento preparada para hacerlo, aunque claramente no pueda decirle_ toda _la verdad

El cielo oscuro, las estrellas luminosas y el viento fresco sobre la cara han logrado opacar mis temores, e incluso me siento capaz de ofrecer una respuesta inteligente y no del todo falsa a su pregunta.

- Es solo que…, desde que llegué a esta casa me ha sorprendido la frialdad y el cinismo con que tu padre trata a Sasuke, y cuando te vi a ti, tan silencioso e indiferente de todos, tú, el gran genio Uchiha del que Fukaku tanto alardea, pensé que serías como él… o incluso peor y temí por el futuro de esta familia. – Vale, hasta ahí es todo cuando puedo decir, tendrá que conformarse.

Él asiente silencioso, y vuelve a dirigir su rostro hacía las estrellas, pero antes de darme la espalda por completo, percibo una sombra de dolor en sus ojos, y me duele saber que yo soy la culpable; eso me da valor para volver a hablar.

- Me equivoque – reconozco en voz alta, sonrojada; y eso hace que él se gire de nuevo para mirarme. – Nunca debí juzgarte tan superficialmente como lo hice, y te pido disculpas por ello.

Mis disculpas parecen haberlo sorprendido, y sus ojos, habitualmente opacos, me miran ahora con un centenar de emociones que no soy capaz de identificar. La frase de después escapa sola de mis labios, sin haber tenido tiempo de meditarla.

- Probablemente tú hayas sufrido aun más que tu hermano.

Una vez captado el significado de mis propias palabras me horrorizo de mi misma ¿cómo he sido capaz de decir algo semejante? Asustada y arrepentida, lo contemplo acongojada, tratando de leer en su expresión la acogida dada a mis palabras. No obstante, su semblante carente de toda emoción solo logra agitarme aun más.

Pero de pronto, cambia. Sus ojos se iluminan levemente, camina hacía donde yo me encuentro e, ignorando mi expresión de casi terror, se sienta; su brazo desnudo roza la manga de mi pijama y yo me estremezco.

Me mira a los ojos, y durante segundos que se hacen eternos, no existe nada más que esos dos profundos agujeros negros llenos de secretos sin explorar y de un dolor que hace estremecer mi propia consciencia.

Después, él retira su mirada y vuelve a enfocar al cielo.

- Nuestras vidas han sido distintas – dice, y yo me pregunto si se referirá a Sasuke. Pronto obtengo contestación – Es curioso, mi hermano siempre me ha envidiado y, sin embargo, yo me cambiaría por él sin dudarlo de no ser por el gran amor que le tengo.

De nuevo se detiene y yo me contengo de respirar demasiado profundo. Si no me equivoco, junto con Sasuke, soy la primera persona a la que Itachi Uchiha permite ver un poco más allá de su fría y vacía actitud, y extrañamente, estoy verdaderamente ansiosa por escucharle, y por mostrarle mi empatía de algún modo.

- De niño, cuando verdaderamente era un niño - aclara -, disfrutaba de la atención que mi padre me dispensaba y me sentía verdaderamente feliz por verlo tan orgulloso de mi. No había nada más que yo pudiera pedir a la vida, contentado con el _supuesto_ amor que mi padre me profesaba.

Pausa levemente y aspira aire; después continua, y presiento que se va a producir un cambio en la narrativa.

- A los cinco años, cuando la guerra asolaba esta aldea, me dijo que tenía un entrenamiento especial para mi; me condujo al campo de batalla sin siquiera hablarme de tal, y me pidió que eliminara a todo aquel que no llevara la banda de Konoha en su frente.

- Su orden me resultó extraña, sin embargo, era mi padre y no podía concebir que algo malo pudiera ocurrir siguiendo sus órdenes.

Ahora Itachi se detiene, tratando, creo, de no desbordarse junto a sus dolorosos recuerdos.

A mi, sus palabras me han horrorizan. ¿Realmente puede la maldad de un padre llegar tan lejos? ¿Es a causa de esos acontecimientos que Itachi siempre se muestra tan frío, tan carente de emociones? No me queda sino esperar para escuchar la respuesta, pero el corazón se me estremece de tan solo imaginarla.

Tratando de apaciguar el dolor que se que siente, guío a mi mano hasta tomar la suya y estrecharla con fuerza. A pesar de mi temor al rechazo, el no efectúa movimiento alguno; al poco tiempo, reanuda su relato.

- La primera vez que el rojo tiñó mis manos, la mente del niño de cinco años que yo era se rompió a pedazos. Perdí la consciencia de donde me encontraba, de quien era yo, o de lo que había hecho; tan solo podía mirar ese líquido oscuro que empañaba mi piel robándome la inocencia.

- Sin embargo, el enemigo, sediento de sangre, no dudo en tratar de matarme y, a base de recibir golpes, comprendí que si no quería morir, también yo habría de devolverlos.

- Al cabo de horas, cuando la batalla terminó, mi padre me dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mí pero, por primera vez en mi corta vida, no me sentí halagado por sus palabras, de hecho, estas me importaba una mierda.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, sus palabras han abierto en mi un profundo agujero, y percibo como un par de lágrimas se deslizan libremente por mi rostro. Jamás imagine un pasado así para el hermano de Sasuke. Jamás. Y ahora que es él quien me lo confiesa, mi cuerpo, me existencia entera, me impulsa a ayudarle, a sanar sus heridas, a transmitirle mi apoyo… solo que no se como demonios hacerlo.

Percibo como habré la boca un par de veces dispuesto a hablar, pero la cierra al instante, y aun sin necesidad de ver su rostro – fijo en el horizonte – comprendo que se halla demasiado impactado para hablar.

Por primera vez desde que tome su mano con la mía, él corresponde el agarre y me la estrecha fuertemente; al parecer, eso le otorga fuerzas para continuar.

- Ese día, el pequeño Itachi Uchiha desapareció, y nadie volvió a saber nada más de él.

- Me transforme en una persona completamente diferente, sin rastro de la inocencia y la alegría que antes poseía. La infancia desapareció para mí y me torne hombre antes que ninguna otra persona.

Durante la pausa, trate de divisas la verdad en sus palabras, las cuales eran plenamente ciertas. Incluso a mi me costaba recordar su edad cuando le miraba. Dieciséis, diecisiete años… pero nunca trece, que eran los que escasamente tenía.

- Cuando Sasuke nació – me sorprende oír su voz, pensé que ya había acabado de hablar; aun así, centro toda mi atención en él. – Cuando contemplé a mi hermano por primera vez, sus ojos, su sonrisa… vi en él todo lo que yo había perdido y me jure a mi mismo que a él no le ocurriría lo mismo, que yo lo protegería, aun si con eso tuviera que odiarme.

- Y ahora – de pronto su voz ha tornado oscura, con odio contenido – debo quedarme callado mientras veo como mi padre va corrompiendo todo lo bueno de él, al igual que hizo conmigo.

- Pero no lo permitiré – dice, y al hacerlo gira su rostro hacía mi, taladrándome con sus ojos; brilla decisión es ellos. – No permitiré que mi padre acabe con todo lo bueno que hay en él. Sasuke obtendrá el futuro que yo no pude tener, y por eso, _solo_ por eso, sigo aquí hoy.

Comprendo que sus últimas palabras han sido la conclusión, que él no hablará más; sin embargo, percibo su dolor, y necesito decir algo para tranquilizarle.

- Itachi… - susurró – quiero que sepas… que yo estoy completamente segura de que, esta vez, Sasuke logrará alcanzar ese futuro, y te juro, que yo te ayudaré a que lo consiga, te lo juro.

Palabras más sinceras no puedo expresar, y se que él puede ver a través de mis ojos la verdad que hay oculta en ellas.

Con la cabeza asiente levemente y percibo como nuestras manos – aun unidas – se apegan más entre si.

Es su gesto de agradecimiento no dicho.

Durante largo tiempo, el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de nosotros; ninguno tiene más que decir, y sin embargo, ambos hemos dicho mucho más de lo que creíamos permitido.

El frío aire de la noche primaveral acaricia nuestros cuerpos, la luna, oculta entre las nubes proyecta sobre nosotros como una sombra, y las estrellas, ahora escasamente visibles, representan puntos de esperanza en nuestras vidas.

Al cabo de varias horas, una corriente de viento atraviesa mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.

- Deberías marcharte ya a dormir, de otro modo cojeras frío y no quiero que caigas enferma. – En silencio agradezco sus palabras y su preocupación por mi, sin embargo, no deseo marcharme, me encuentro extrañamente cómoda a su lado; extrañamente feliz.

- No deseo marcharme – digo, y el parece comprender lo que siento, porque no vuelve a insistir.

Sin embargo, cuando una nueva corriente de aire azota mi cuerpo, le siento deslizar su cuerpo hasta rozar por completo el mío, y deslizando su mano por mi cintura me atrae hacía él, permitiéndome sentir el cálido aroma que desprende su piel.

Ya no tengo frío, al contrario, siento a mi cuerpo flotar en la noche. Pero, justo en el instante en que mi cabeza se recuesta sobre su hombro, la sensación de un cuchillo atravesando mi pecho se hace patente, y de pronto, mi busto plano, mi pequeña estatura, mi cadera recta y mi perfil sin curvas me parecen mucho más detestables.

El malestar perdura largo tiempo, empañando la extraña felicidad empapa mis sentidos; finalmente desaparece; mis párpados también se cierran y poco a poco pierdo consciencia de todo lo que me rodea, sumergiéndome en el profundo océano de los sueños.

Lo último de lo que soy consciente, es de la cálida piel de Itachi acariciando dulcemente mi rostro.

* * *

Hola amigas, espero k os haya gustado el capitulo, he tratado de escribirlo de la forma más romántica posible, teniendo en cuenta sus edades... Aparte quería sentar bases sobre el duro pasado de Itachi, se que la mayor parte de los datos me los he inventado yo, pero si es cierto que participo en la guerra contra el kiuby cuando apenas era un crío y, no se, debido a su carácter y al modo de actuar que tiene en los recuerdos de Sasuke – antes de la masacre – pues siempre he creído que su infancia no fue de color rosa ni mucho menos..., igual ahora esta ahí Sakura para apoyarlo!

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, y aki os dejo un par de **adelantos del próximo capp**, trataré de publicarlo el domingo o el lunes, pero no prometo nada, también dependerá del tuto y de vuestros reviews! XD

_Su sonrisa es algo sarcástica con un deje burlón es esos ojos negros; su porte es altivo y denota una gran confianza en si mismo._

_- It... Itachi – murmuró atropelladamente._

_- Sakura – me identifica él, y su sonrisa se ensancha – Te creía más inteligente cómo para tratar de asesinarme con un simple kunay._

Es todo por el momento, **reviews**?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigas!

Primero que nada agradecer vuestros reviews, veinticuatro en esta ocasión, no se como daros las gracias, pero muchísimas gracias, y también gracias a ti, si estás leyendo esto. Entre todo estamos construyendo este fic, puesto que yo no podría hacerlo sin su ayuda.

Agradezco encarecidamente en este capitulo a **saku1991, gaara sama, Itari, itachi kun, LucyRedfield, Black Cronos, anita-asakura, alexia1928, alichaSxS, Trinity17, Queen pain alone, Akai Karura, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, isaku-93, Cereziita, deidara77, ciansea, Yuki118, PolinSeneka, EdiitH, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, angeldark2805, aravis** (tienes razón, esto son las bases, te aseguro que pronto descubriras porque esta en este ranking xD tal vez incluso lo ascienda a M) y **Namine1993**. A todos **muchísimas gracias**!

Ahora una **pequeña aclaración**, muchos de vosotros me habéis dicho que os resulta difícil imaginar como se desarollara un relación romántica entre un grupo de niños, pero os aviso que aunque ahora sean niños, no siempre lo serán, y si no fijaros en el ranking de la historia, os aseguro que tiene sus razones para estar ahí.

Todo aclarado damos paso al capitulo.

* * *

Me siento flotar en el aire. Soy feliz. Plenamente feliz, y aunque una parte de mi sabe que la felicidad es solo a causa de que me hallo durmiendo, tengo la extraña sensación de que parte de esta felicidad perdurará al despertar.

Por desgracia ese momento llega demasiado pronto.

El sonido del despertador llega a mis oídos y acuchilla mi cabeza con más fuerza de la que creía posible. Antes de abrir los ojos, me estiro en la cama y me escondo entra las sabanas... ¿por qué demonios el fin de semana ha durado tan poco? ¿y qué es esta sensación de que algo se me escapa?

Entonces me doy cuenta: la cama. Yo me hallo en la cama, aun sin abrir los ojos es fácil reconocer el mullido colchón sobre es que mi espalda descansa y el tacto de las mantas sobre mi cuerpo. El problema es que yo no debería hallarme en la cama.

¿El por qué?

No lo recuerdo; pero eso no me impide saber la verdad de esa afirmación.

De pronto, la inspiración me sacude, y todos los sucesos de la noche anterior regresan a mi cerebro. Mi subida al rejado, la conversación con Itachi, el modo en que me abrazo para protegerme del frío, y la forma en que yo debí quedarme dormida sobre su hombro – esa última idea hace que me sonroje levemente –. Pero, un momento. Si yo pase la noche allí, como evidentemente hice, ¿qué hago ahora _aquí_, en mi cama?

Solo hay una explicación lógica y plausible para esa idea, a menos que disponga de habilidades sonámbulas ocultas, lo cual dudo.

Itachi me trajo hasta aquí. En brazos.

Ese único pensamiento hace que me salgan colores, aunque de nuevo e inexplicablemente, soy más consciente que nunca de lo pequeño e infantil de mi cuerpo y esa idea me irrita, y me duele.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso hubiera preferido que el portara en sus brazos mi verdadero cuerpo? ¿un cuerpo de mujer? ¿Hubiese escogido, acaso, que el sintiera en su propia carne la exquisitez de mis curvas en lugar de este cuerpo liviano y frágil?

No.

Era mejor olvidar esa pregunta, en primer lugar porque era demasiado ridícula para ser tomada en cuenta, y en segundo porque prefería ignorar la respuesta.

Lo más extraño de todo es que, por mucho que me avergonzara recordarlo, no me arrepentía de lo sucedido; a decir verdad, no lo cambiaría por nada.

La otra cosa de la que estoy segura es de que algo ha cambiado entre Itachi y yo; no se muy bien como reaccionará al verme, o como lo haré yo, pero sin ninguna duda lo sucedido la noche anterior nos ha unido creando unos lazos que, a pesar de no conocer su alcance, serán difíciles de cortar.

¿Cómo reaccionará al verme? Es una pregunta que no logro sacar de mis pensamientos por más que lo intento.

Con un suspiro me he incorporado de la cama, he tomado del armario la ropa que voy a utilizar yo, me he introducido en el baño, me he duchado y vestido y, actualmente, me encuentro frente al espejo tratando de arreglar mis cabellos.

Lo cierto es que en estas dos semanas me han crecido más de lo normal, o quizá sea que llevo demasiado tiempo sin prestarles la debido atención; lo cierto es que ahora me llegan unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros, no tan largo como la Sakura de este tiempo pero tampoco tan corto como lo llevaba antes.

Aun así no me disgustan, creo que los dejaré crecer un poco más antes de cortarlos... Es extraño, pero creo que ya me voy acostumbrando a mi nuevo aspecto – a excepción de esas punzadas de dolor que siento a veces y que no soy capaz de entender -.

El negro del pelo conjuga a la perfección con mis ojos jade, y es bastante acorde a mi ropa, consistiendo hoy en una minifalda del típico tono vaquero, legins y combers negras y una sudadera de color azul tono oscuro con una original cremallera que desciende desde la parte izquierda de mi cuello hasta mi sobaco derecho, volviendo luego a ascender por la espalda a su punto inicial y haciendo posible, si se habré por completo, desprenderse de la manga derecha por completo.

Es imposible negar el buen gusto de Mikoto para la ropa, quizá, cuando crezca, le permita seguir eligiéndome la ropa. Pero ahora debo darme prisa, o de lo contrario me enfrentaré a un Sasuke muy, muy enfadado. ¡No es normal tantas ansias de asistir a clase!

Me dirijo a la cocina y descubro que Sasuke apenas comienza su desayuno, por lo que me apresuró a imitarle. Una vez terminamos el vaso de lecho con cola-cao y el par de tostadas con mantequilla, nos despedimos de Mikoto y emprendemos rumbo a la academia.

En el camino comentamos algunas cosas, pero en cuanto nos acercamos al edificio principal Sasuke guarda silencio y yo hago lo mismo; sabe que en la academia prefiero guardar las distancias. Es el único modo de no entrometerme en el futuro.

No obstante, no permanece demasiado tiempo solo; apenas unos metros más adelante sus admiradoras lo están esperando, deseosas de arrojarse a sus brazos; entre ellas, distingo una pequeña cabellera rosa.

Sin ánimos para esperarle u hablar con nadie, me introduzco en la clase y me acomodo en mi asiento. El profesor no tarda en llegar, junto al resto de mis compañeros, y la clase comienza con una aburrida explicación sobre los tipos de jutsu elementales que, por supuesto, no vamos a practicar.

Percibo como el sopor cubre mi mente y anula los sentidos... sin embargo no logro el estado de ensimismamiento al que suelo recurrir durante las clases. La adrenalina que recorre mis venas, quizá por lo sucedido la noche anterior, es demasiado potente para eliminarla. Si hubiese alguna forma de huir de aquí... escapar de este horno...

De pronto, en el mismo momento en que el profesor esta nombrando los jutsu de cambio y multiplicación, una idea cruza mi mente, y mis ojos se posan en la ventana abierta que me tienta a tan solo un par de metros de distancia...

¡Si! ¡Lo he conseguido! Una par de movimientos furtivos, un jutsu de duplicación y otro de sustitución, y ahora...¡Soy libre!

**Bien hecho debiducha, en serio pensé que no te atreverías.**

¿Y por qué no? – la interrogo, mientras corro velozmente por las calles de Konoha en dirección al bosque – Al fin y al cabo, yo ya hice esa clase, así que esto no son novillos. A aprovecharé mejor mi tiempo si estoy entrenando en el bosque en vez de en esa estúpida clase durmiendo.

**Eso es cierto, y también lograras bajar unos kilos... tanto tiempo pasiva y las comidas de Mikoto te están causando efecto...**

¡Pero serás! Si estoy más delgada que nunca. No hay acumulación de grasa en ningún sitio de mi cuerpo. Seguramente ayer Itachi se sorprendió de lo poco que pesamos. – recordar el momento me produce una sensación de presión en el estómago, pero la ignoro.

**En ese tienes razón, aunque tu hubieses preferido tener algo de grasa, al menos para aumentar tus **_**dos**_** nulas dotes. Aunque la verdad, de por si ya carecías de ellas.**

¡Callate! Eso o es cierto. Primero porque tengo siete años, es imposible tener pecho a esta edad.

**Casi ocho. **

Es lo mismo. Y segundo, que te quede bien claro que yo _si_ tenía pecho en mi época; aunque hubiera de esperar a los diecisiete años para que apareciera.

**Jajaja. Tienes razón. Al final conseguiste un busto decente... lástima que Naruto no estuviera allí para verlo ¡se te habría tirado encima el muy pervertido!**

¡Pero que dices! Naruto estaba con Hinata, y ella también tenía sus buenas dotes... Además, él no era un pervertido.

**¿Y entonces porque te has puesto colorada al decirlo disminuyendo el volumen de tu voz en tres cuartas partes?**

Hmp – prefiero evadirme a responder, aunque se que esta es una batalla perdida. Naruto _si_ era un pervertido.

**¿Y que hay del jutsu erótico, eh? ¿y de cuando trato de espiarte en los baños termales? ¿y de todas las revistas porno que encontraste en su casa? ¿y las películas? ¿y...?**

Vale, vale, de acuerdo tu ganas. Naruto si es un pervertido ¿de acuerdo? Pero ahora eso no tiene importancia, todavía le quedan un par de años para llegar a ese fase, y no seré yo quien la sufra, sino mi copia pelirosa... Mejor ayúdame a encontrar nuestro lugar _especial _de entrenamiento. El bosque esta algo cambiado, pero no puede andar muy lejos.

**¡Hai!**

Lo cierto es que yo había hallado ese lugar hacía algunos años, persiguiendo a unos Akatsukis que habían venido para llevarse a Naruto, pero les perdí el rastro y termine en ese lugar. Lo cierto es que en el momento no le di importancia a pesar de ser muy hermoso, pero algunos días más tarde me acordé de él y decidí ir a explorarlo. El sitio resultó perfecto para entrenar y el paisaje era perfecto, así que se convirtió en mi lugar secreto...solo que de tan secreto ahora no conseguía encontrarlo.

Se que esta a unos quince kilómetros de la villa, en dirección sudeste, y que antes de llegar se puede escuchar el ruido de la cascada y del pequeño riachuelo que lo recorren; dado que ahora oigo el ruido del agua, el lugar no puede andar lejos, pero no logro encontrarlo.

Por desgracia, el camino que he estado recorriendo parece acabar unos pocos metros más alante, en un peñasco, por lo que sería mejor regresar y tratar de encontrarlo en otra dirección. Sin embargo, conforme me acerco al precipicio el ruido de agua se acelera, y se vuelve más fuerte. Quizá...

En efecto, mis sospechas se ven confirmadas en el momento en que me acerco a la boca del precipicio y me asomo por ella: me hallo justamente encima del pequeño valle que andaba buscando, y a mis pies fluye el río subterráneo que alimenta a la cascada, cuya entrada se halla ahora unos metros por debajo de mi, en la pared de la montaña.

Aspiro profundamente, aspirando el olor a hierba mojada y humedad; varias gotas de agua, impulsadas por el aire, se apegan a mi rostro, tan semejantes a la brisa del mar. Expiro.

Me siento dichosa de haberlo encontrado, como si una parte de mi hubiera regresado a donde pertenezco... a casa.

Guiada por un impulso, empujo velozmente a mis pies hasta el final del precipicio y, tomando impulso, salto al vació.

El aire choca contra mi cara intensamente, provocando que pequeñas lagrimas fluyan de mis ojos; al mismo tiempo mantengo el flujo de chakra controlado, nivelando la velocidad para que el aterrizaje no se extremo. Aun así, me siento extrañamente libre.

Conforme me voy acercando a tierra – el nivel de la montaña no es muy alto, unos mil trescientos metros – golpeo varios salientes de la montaña y tomando entre las manos un kunay, trato de hacer un golpe perfecto contra uno de los árboles que rodean el claro.

Los sucesos siguientes son demasiado rápidos para describirlos con precisión.

El kunay sale despedido, yo aparto la vista del suelo y trato de seguirlo con mi mirada, una figura borrosa se interpone entre la mortífera arma y el árbol, mis ojos regresan al suelo y logro aterrizar con un golpe seco. Todo ello en una milésima de fracción de segundo.

Mi corazón ha dejado de latir y me da miedo alzar la mirada; ese... hombre/mujer/animal/cosa que se ha atravesado en el rumbo del kunay... probablemente no... es imposible que le halla dado tiempo a esquivarlo... tendría que ser un gran ninja para haberlo logrado... lo más probable...

Aterrorizada y con la respiración irregular, me obligo a mi misma a afrontar la situación. En un movimiento brusco cierro los ojos y alzo la cabeza, un segundo después abro los ojos, preparada para encontrar un charco de sangre pero... no es eso lo que veo.

Su sonrisa es algo sarcástica con un deje burlón es esos ojos negros; su porte es altivo y denota una gran confianza en si mismo. En una de sus manos, jugueteando con él, se halla el kunay. No obstante, a pesar del aire de superioridad que respira, yo no puede estar más que aliviada; esto no tiene comparación a las pesadillas que yo había imaginado.

- It... Itachi – murmuró atropelladamente.

- Sakura – me identifica él, y su sonrisa se ensancha – Te creía más inteligente cómo para tratar de asesinarme con un simple kunay...

* * *

Hola tomodachis! Ya se que el capi fue cortito, pero es que en realidad es **solo la primera parte**, los sucesos importante suceden en la segunda. Pero si no lo cortaba me hubiera salido un capitulo de ¡más de 13 hojas word!

Por el momento os toca esperar, prometo que la** segunda parte será más intensa e itasaku 100x100**! Cuando lo publique dependera nada más de lo generosos que sean con vuestros reviews... xD Puede que sea el miércoles o quizá el viernes... depende de vosotros, total ¡yo ya lo tengo escrito! XD

Por el momento, os dejo unos adelantos:

_- ¿No eres un poco pequeña para pedir eso? – me comenta socarronamente, sin despegar la vista de las páginas de su libro, y yo inmediatamente comprendo que se refiere a la inscripción de mi camiseta._

_- No te preocupes – le digo sin intimidarme; mientras no me mire puedo defenderme bastante bien – si tuviera que recurrir a alguien, recurriría a tu hermano._

Eso es todo por ahora, amigas, Besos a todss y gracias de nuevo, BY


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigas y amigos! XD

Por desgracia no pudo ser el miércoles, los deberes me agobiaron, pero si fue antes del viernes xD Espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capitulo!

Muchísimas **gracias a todos los lectores** y, gracias encarecidamente a **itachi kun, Itari, alichaSxS, Debi-chan, Trinity17, alexia1928, Black Cronos, deidara77, PolinSeneka, anita-asakura, anita-asakura, EdiitH, Ilovi Namikaze, Queen pain alone, Akai Karura, Cereziita, isaku-93, angeldark2805, LucyRedfield, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, o.Oharu-chanO.o, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, Yuki118**, cuyos magnificos reviews hacen psible el desarrollo de este fic. ¡**Gracias**!

* * *

- It... Itachi – murmuró atropelladamente.

- Sakura – me identifica él, y su sonrisa se ensancha – Te creía más inteligente cómo para tratar de asesinarme con un simple kunay – dice, y aunque es obvió que sus palabras son sarcásticas, por mi mente pasa la imagen de noches atrás donde, evidentemente, _si_ traté de matarlo.

Mejor no pensar en ello. Pertenece al pasado.

- No... Yo no...– trato de disculparme, pero ¿por qué su mirada me pone tan nerviosa? Es como si a través de ella pudiera descubrir todos mis secretos. No. Tonterías. Ni siquiera el mankeyo sharingan tiene ese poder – Nunca quise...

- Aunque no veo otra explicación a porque me persigues – continua su frase como si yo no le hubiera interrumpido. Realmente esta logrando irritarme.

- Un momento – digo – yo no te persigo, de echo estoy aquí desde mucho antes de que tu llegaras – mentirá evidente; solo espero que se lo trague – Así que, en todo caso, eres _tu _quien me persigue a mi.

Lo se, estoy tentando a la suerte, pero él solo sonríe; parece que mis palabras le divierten.

- Yo vine aquí a entrenar – se excusa con voz firme – por el contrario tú ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la academia, con las demás _niñas _de tu edad, en lugar de practicando salto de acantilado?

Sus palabras logran sonrojarme; tiene razón.

- Tú también te habrías marchado si tuvieras que pasar el día rodeado de chicas insoportables que se lanzan detrás de tu hermano y de un profesor incompetente e incapaz de explicar la diferencia entre un jutsu médico y uno de defensa. – Se que es una excusa pobre, pero es la única que tengo. Además, es la verdad. – Aparte, yo no vine aquí ha practicar salto de acantilado – mientras habló, él lanza una ceja y comprendo que ha visto mi anterior numerito, pero le ignoro. – Yo también vine a entrenar.

- ¿En serio? – pregunta escéptico, y después recorre mi cuerpo con la mirada, evaluándome. Yo me sonrojo pero me mantengo serena y le devuelvo la mirada desafiante; por unos instantes, olvido que mi cuerpo no es más que el de una niña que aun no ha cumplido los ocho años. Cuando recuerdo este hecho, un estremecimiento de dolor recorre mi pecho, pero lo ignoro. Como he dicho, este no es momento para debilidades – Entonces entrenemos – dice, para mi asombro. - ¿O acaso tienes miedo? – insinúa, para tentarme ante mi mirada desconfiada.

- Ni por asomo Uchiha – respondo enfadada. Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá. Hace tiempo que no me divierto. – Bien. Entrenemos.

Inmediatamente mis palabras son correspondidas por una sonrisa irónica, y medio segundo después Itachi se encuentra frente a mi a punto de golpearme. Yo lo esquivo como puedo y comienzo una serie de jutsus de defensa.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes – se burla – defendiéndote nunca podrás vencerme.

Yo rechino los dientes con furia, porque se que tiene razón, sin embargo, no estoy completamente segura de exponer ante él toda mi fuerza. ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? ¿Qué pasa si ha conseguido engañarme? ¿No es mejor tener algunos trucos de reserva, por si acaso?

Un rápido vistazo a los sucesos de la noche anterior guardados en mi memoria, me hace decidirme.

Estiro mi mano y golpeo con fuerza el suelo, abriendo una grieta de tamaño considerable y obligando a Itachi a saltar, me dirijo hacía él con puño cargado en chakra, y ahora es él quien debe retirarse para esquivarlo.

Durante unos segundos, nos detenemos, y él me mira con expresión asombrada, mas inmediatamente, su rostro cambia a uno de reconocimiento y orgullo; incluso parece satisfecho, como si ya antes sospechara cual era mi verdadero poder y se alegra de haber acertado.

De nuevo sonríe, pero su sonrisa ya no es irónica, ahora sonríe por la batalla que se acerca. Yo también lo hago, pues se que será un rival duro de batir. Mientras lo contemplo, percibo como sus ojos cambian del habitual negro al rojo – aunque no se cual de los dos colores es más atemorizante –. La verdadera pelea esta a punto de comenzar.

Durante horas luchamos incansablemente, ya que ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo en rendirse. No obstante, percibo que él no ha usado el mankeyo, y me pregunto si es que aun no lo ha conseguido o, simplemente, no quiere lastimarme.

Aun así el entrenamiento resulta mucho más útil e interesante de lo que había creído y, horas más tarde, cuando regresemos a casa me siento plenamente satisfecha del resultado de la lucha pues, a pesar de no haber ganado, tampoco había perdido; más bien fue el hambre quien nos venció a ambos, obligándonos a detener el combate para regresar a casa, no sin antes la promesa de continuar otro día.

Lo cierto es que su talento me ha sorprendido. Nadie exageraba al hablar de él y sus prodigiosas habilidades. En un par de años más seré incapaz de seguirle el ritmo.

El camino de regreso por el bosque lo hicimos corriendo y nos mantuvimos en silencio; sin embargo, una vez llegamos a la entrada de Konoha y tuvimos que disminuir el ritmo de velocidad, me sentí impulsada a hablarme.

- Itachi – le llamo, y él se gira levemente para mirarme - ¿cómo es que te hallabas entrenando en lugar de... bueno, haciendo lo que sea que hagan los AMBUS? – él sonríe por mi pregunta y me doy cuenta de que es algo que suele hacer bastante más veces que su hermano – entiéndase "Sasuke-grande-seriedad-imnata".

- Digamos que cuando las misiones son demasiado aburridas, envió a un clon mío para realizarlas, mientras que yo prefiero retirarme _solo_ a entrenar. – su voz es bastante monótona, sin reproche alguno, pero yo no puedo pasar por alto la palabra _solo_, y extrañamente, me causa tristeza. - ¿Y tú que hacías por allí? – pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabe la respuesta. Creo que lo hace para distraerme, pues se ha dado cuenta de mi expresión alicaída.

- Lo mismo que tu – expresó llanamente, y él vuelve a sonreír.

- Estuvo bien – dice, pero vuelve a mirar al cielo – Creo que este combate fue más efectivo que una semana entera de entrenamiento solitario... – y al cabo de un momento añade - y todavía hay que terminarlo.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, de nuevo de buen humor. De pronto tengo una idea, y aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea, la suelto.

- Y alguna tarde... podríamos traer a Sasuke también. A él le gustaría – añado, al ver que no me responde – y a ti también – eso último lo digo en un susurro tan bajo que no estoy segura de que lo halla oído. Mejor.

Lo cierto es que mis palabras hacen que su semblante regrese a la habitual seriedad de siempre, e inmediatamente me arrepiento de haber dicho una estupidez semejante. No debería haberme entrometido.

- Lo siento – me disculpo suavemente, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- No – niega él – tu intención era buena. Es solo que, como te dije ayer, a veces tengo la impresión de que acercándome a Sasuke tan solo lograré lastimarle.

Yo atiendo a sus palabras y las comprendo, sin embargo, hay tal dolor en ellas – aunque él no lo manifieste – que me siento impulsada a ayudarle. Sea como sea.

- Comprendo lo que dices, y tal vez sea cierto. Sin embargo ¿alguna vez has pensado que alejándolo de ti solo le haces aun más daño?

De acuerdo, quizá ese no sea el mejor modo de animarle, pero tampoco puedo mentirle y decirle que todo es perfecto.

Sus ojos siguen fijos en el horizonte y su rostro no denota expresión alguna; es imposible saber lo que piensa.

- Si – dice tras varios minutos en silencio – Es posible que tengas razón.

Por el momento, comprendo que eso es todo lo que voy a lograr, pero me siento satisfecha. Tal vez con el tiempo Itachi y Sasuke logren forjar una buena relación entre hermanos. Nada me haría tan feliz, especialmente, porque se que eso les haría felices a ellos; a _él_.

Pocos minutos más tarde llegamos a casa, por lo que ya no nos da tiempo a hablar nada más. Aun así, yo me encuentro realmente dichosa mientras me introduzco a escondidas por la ventana de mi habitación para sustituir a mi doble que, en estos momentos, se encuentro haciendo los "deberes".

Una vez me encuentro segura en mi dormitorio tomo el pijama del armario y me dirijo a la ducha; después de la extenuante lucha con Itachi debo cambiarme la ropa y una ducha fresca tampoco me sentara nada mal.

Rápidamente me despojo de las prendas y me introduzco en la ducha. Sorprendentemente el agua se torna de un color rosado, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de las heridas que surcan muy cuerpo. Ninguna de ellas es muy grave, tan solo los rasguños inevitables de una pelea.

Deslizo el chorro del agua hasta cada uno de ellos, estimulando así el flujo de sangre cortado por la herida. Una vez están limpios y saneados guío mi mano hasta ellos a fin de curarlos con chakra pero, en el último momento, me arrepiento y prefiero dejarlos como están.

No comprendo muy bien el motivo de esta reacción, pero lo cierto es prefiero mantenerlos como prueba del combate realizado. ¿Me pregunto si él hará lo mismo?

Dejando el tema de lado, termino de enjabonarme el cabello y, una vez aclarado, corro las cortinas de la ducha y me coloco frente al espejo, para asegurarme de que ninguna de mis heridas sea visible con la ropa.

Una punzada de dolor me recorre el cuerpo, porque este no es _mi_ cuerpo. Pero no entiendo porque me incomoda ahora un asunto que antes tan solo era de importancia menor. _Antes_, cuando estaba más preocupada por eliminar a Itachi de la vida de Sasuke. Pero recordar eso me pone triste y hoy ha sido un día feliz; no quiero estropearlo.

Me coloco el pijama, unos pantalones anchos y una sudadera con gorro y las palabras "kiss me" tatuadas en el pecho, ambas prendas de color gris claro, excepto las letras que son blancas; peino mi húmedo cabello libremente, con una punta para cada lado, y tras acomodar la ropa sucia en el cesto adecuado me dirijo al saloncito, donde extrañamente se encuentran tanto Sasuke como su hermano, este último leyendo un libro.

Ambos giran la cabeza al verme entrar, pero Itachi regresa inmediatamente a su libro; su expresión es la de siempre: seria e descifrable.

- ¿No eres un poco pequeña para pedir eso? – me comenta socarronamente, sin despegar la vista de las páginas de su libro, y yo inmediatamente comprendo que se refiere a la inscripción de mi camiseta.

- No te preocupes – le digo sin intimidarme; mientras no me mire puedo defenderme bastante bien – si tuviera que recurrir a alguien, recurriría a tu hermano.

Parece que mi comentario no le hace ni pizca de gracia, porque por primera vez muda su típico gesto a otro disgustado. Quizá no este acostumbrado a que le devuelvan los sarcasmos, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es conmigo con la única persona que los usa, creo.

La idea me hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

- ¿Para que me necesitas? – pregunta entonces el pequeño de los _hermanitos_ Uchiha, quien no tenía ni idea del motivo de esa conversación.

- No es nada Sasuke – me apresuro a contestarle, colorada – Solo que... unos deberes... tenía problemas con ellos, pero ya los resolví.

- Es extraño que tengas problemas – comenta, con voz aburrida – los deberes de la academia son demasiado sencillos.

Cierto, apoyo mentalmente, pero no digo nada.

Por el contrario, Itachi parece dispuesto a intervenir pero la sorpresiva llegada de Mikoto avisándonos de que la cena esta lista, le impide hacerlo. Inmediatamente su expresión vuelve a ser la de siempre y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al posar la vista en esos ojos negros, tan similares a dos témpanos de hielo y, sin embargo, con un ardiente fuego atrapado en su interior.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, debido en esencia a la _no_ presencia de Fukaku quien, según ha explicado Mikoto, tiene turno de noche en la comisaría. La noticia pareció agradarnos a todos, aunque al pequeño Sasuke le costo reconocerlo.

De algún modo, el odia a su padre pero, equivocadamente, piensa que ese odio es a causa únicamente de su propia debilidad y eso lo hace sentirse culpable, lo cual a mi me produce tanto tristeza como ira y, a juzgar por el rápido centello en la mirada de Itachi, el siente lo mismo.

Una vez todos hemos terminado de cenar, me ofrezco para recoger la mesa y fregar los cubiertos, sin embargo Mikoto declina mi oferta, argumentando que es lunes y debo estar cansada.

Lo cierto es que cansada estoy, pero no es a la cama a donde retirarme.

Sola entre las paredes de mi cuarto me siento sobre la cama, con la vista fija en el mundo que se ve a través de la ventana. Al mundo que deseo acudir, allí donde estuve la noche pasada, con _aquel_ con quien estuve la noche pasada.

Tras unos instantes de indecisión y duda, me incorporo decidida de la cama. Al fin y al cabo, por probar no se pierde nada.

Antes de salir, la parte cuerda de mi cerebro me aconseja que tome una manta, pero otra parte de mi, quizá una que considera los brazos de Itachi la mejor fuente de calor existente, se niega.

Decidida abro la ventana y, acumulando chakra en mi pies, escapo por ella hacia el tejado. Para mi desilusión se encuentra vació... tal vez si debiera haber cogido esa manta.

Pese a ello, no regreso a mi cuarto, sino que me acomodo en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, rodeándome las piernas con los brazos en un intento de trasmitir calor, y permitiendo que la noche y las estrellas me liberen de todo cuanto me rodea. Aun así, una pequeña parte de mi no pierde la esperanza de que cierta persona aparezca.

- Sakura – la llamada me libera del ensimismamiento en el que estaba sumida. _Su _llamada. – No pensé que estuvieses aquí de nuevo... – me dice. Su rostro se halla tan inexpresivo como siempre pero, sus ojos, fijos en los míos, portan una expresión de ¿ternura? – Mejor me retiro, no quiero incomodarte.

- No tienes porque marcharte – digo, repitiendo sus propias palabras de la noche anterior – Al fin y al cabo, esta es tu casa, de seguro vienes aquí desde mucho antes que yo – su silencio me confirma ese hecho – Además, el aire de la noche es bueno para aclarar las idea ¿no? – añado sonriente. Cada vez me resulta más sencillo hablar con él, y también más placentero.

Solo sonríe, y por unos momentos, su rostro se llena de vida. Yo estoy feliz de que el haya aceptado quedarse; ahora se que _solo_ por él es que subí aquí hoy, a pesar del mucho sueño que tengo. La idea me extraña y me asusta, pero decido dejarla pasar. Como dice mi Inner, _Carpe Diem_; lo mejor es disfrutar el momento.

Él parece opinar lo mismo, porque al contrario que la noche anterior, que permaneció largo rato de pie antes de sentarse, esta vez se ha acercado a mi directamente, acomodándome a mi lado.

Conversamos de diversos temas, tan solo interrumpidos por mis "demasiado seguidos" bostezos. Aprendí varias cosas acerca de él, quien me fue relatando sobre su vida – mas bien deprimente - , sus aficiones – que no eran muchas –, su familia – Sasuke y, en ocasiones, Mikoto –, su clan – al cual desprecia profundamente por motivos desconocidos – y algunas cosas más.

Aunque ninguna de ellas era demasiado alegre y él tampoco era dado a extenderse – a excepción de la primera noche – yo me sentía extrañamente feliz al ir conociéndolo mejor, hasta el punto de _casi_ comprenderlo.

Al mismo tiempo, yo también le estuve relatando varias cosas sobre mi y mi vida - siempre de modo, obviamente, que no peligrara mi secreto - pero aun así, era yo quien más hablaba, lo cual no me importaba demasiado, pues el parecía satisfecho de escuchar y bastante interesado.

Durante varias noches estuvimos haciendo lo mismo; por el día no nos veíamos mucho – solo una vez coincidimos para entrenar en esa semana, dado que él estaba siempre bastante ocupado – pero cada noche nos encontrábamos en el mismo sitio, en el tejado, y cada amanecer yo despertaba en mi cama, segura de saber quien era el responsable de mi despertar entre las sabanas..

Tras un par de semanas, los días – en los que siempre andaba adormilada – pasaron a ser una mera transición a las noches y a mi estadía en el tejado, hasta el punto de acostumbrarme a _él_ por completo.

Sus escasas charlas, sus prolongados silencios, su sutil manera de escucharme, su rostro inexpresivo, sus irritantes ironías, sus dos tipos de sonrisas – la usual sonrisa torcida que le transfería un aire de cierta superioridad, y la otra, aquella sonrisa que parecía dejar paso a su alma, y que a mi me helaba el corazón cada vez que la veía - , el fuego negro de sus ojos, la forma de arrugar su ceño casi imperceptiblemente, el ondular de su cabello y, ante todo, la forma en que me tomaba de la cintura y me estrechaba contra él cuando sentía que el frío se apoderaba de mi organismo.

Esa era una sensación indescriptible.

Ahora me hallo en una de esas noches, sentada sobre el tejado, con mi cabeza reposando sobre su hombro, su brazo envolviendo mi cintura y, prácticamente, muerta del cansancio. Tantas noches casi en vela están acabando conmigo, y, aun así, me niego rotundamente a olvidar la cita que cada noche tengo en el tejado.

- Sakura – me llama, pero estoy demasiado adormilada para responder, así que simplemente agito la cabeza, en señal de que le escucho – Creo que deberías dejar de acudir aquí cada noche.

Su comentario, hecho con total naturalidad, me atraviesa como una gran daga de fuego.

- ¿Te... te molesto? – tartamudeo, olvidando el sueño y alzando el rostro para mirarlo. De seguro ya se ha hartado de tener que soportar las tonterías de una cría de ocho años casi cumplidos.

- No es eso – responde pasivamente, con la vista fija en el cielo. Yo lucho contra las lagrimas que luchan por escapar de mis ojos. Jamás creí que esto me afectaría tanto. ¿Pero que pasa conmigo? Tengo diecisiete años, no soy una cría... y aun así, la idea de no volver a hablar con él, de convertirme en una extraña... me aterroriza – Tan solo lo digo porque estás demasiado agotada. Sería mejor si tan solo nos viéramos los días que tengas fiesta, quiero decir, si tan solo subieras aquí los dí...

- Esta bien – lo interrumpo, con el corazón aliviado. Realmente él no quiero apartarse de mi, lo único que hace es _preocuparse_ por mi – Esta visto quien es aquí el más maduro de los dos – reconozco, aun a pesar de superarle en cinco años. – Tienes razón.

Estoy tan feliz por el hecho de que el no desee separarse de mi y porque ha reconocido que si subimos aquí diariamente es solo por _vernos_, que no me importa marcharme a mi cuarto ahora mismo; no, si se que volveremos a vernos dentro de un par de días.

Sin embargo él me detiene.

- No es necesario que te marches ahora – dice, sonriéndome de ese modo que no suele hacerlo nunca, y que a mi me provoca un nudo en el estomago – podemos esperar a mañana ¿no crees?

Ahora simplemente asiento a sus palabras, limitándome a recostar de nuevo la cabeza sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que el me estrecha más contra si.

Por más que trato de mantener los ojos abiertos, se que no tardaré en dormirme; aun así quiero resistir el mayor tiempo posible, grabando en mi memoria las sensaciones que siento y la calidez del aroma que desprende mi compañero, hasta que pueda volver a sentirlos.

- Descansa bien... Sakura – son las últimas palabras que mis oídos escuchan, y después, sumida en una profunda dicha, todo desaparece en la nada, incluso su aroma.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé mucho al escribirlo y, la verdad, creo que es uno de mis favoritos.

Ahora unos pequeños **avances del capitulo próximo**, un capitulo lleno de actividad y progreso que, dependiendo de sus reviews, publicaré el sábado u el lunes:

_No es pues, me pregunto, ¡momento de tomar aquello que nos pertenece! – sus últimas palabras son pronunciadas casi a voz de grito, y la multitud las recibe con un estruendoso SI como respuesta._

_- Y si..., – continua, con un tono de falsa tristeza – el único modo de obtener lo que por derecho es nuestro fuera mediante una guerra civil, ¿no sería nuestro deber, ¡nuestra obligación! – pregunta, otorgando énfasis a la palabra – provocar, luchar, y ¡ganar! esa guerra?_

_De nuevo un aclamación general de asentimiento hace que se me nublen las ideas._

_¿Qué cojones es todo esto?_

Es todo por el momento, como veis un avance interesante, y fundamental en el desarrollo de la trama.

Ya hora me despido, amigos, muchos besos... **¡Dewa mata tomodachis!**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola tomodachis!**

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero antes de comenzar a leer, **agradecimientos** a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, a saber, **Namine1993, LucyRedfield, alexia1928, Black Cronos, anita-asakura, alichaSxS, Cereziita, Ilovi Namikaze, Ilovi Namikaze, Queen pain alone, PolinSeneka, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, Akai Karura, deidara77, EdiitH, ixmich, angeldark2805, isaku-93, haruno-san, karoru01, o.Oharu-chanO.o, Yuki118**, y también gracias a ti, que estas leyendo esto.

* * *

Ya han pasado varios meses desde mis últimos apuntes, y lo cierto es que nada ha cambiado demasiado.

El verano no tardo en llegar y con él mi cumpleaños número ocho, el cual tuve que retrasar una semana a fin de que no coincidiera con el de mi yo mini – sería demasiada casualidad que, además de coincidir en nombre, también lo hiciéramos en fecha de nacimiento –.

Obviamente, tanto Sasuke como yo logramos pasar el curso con las mejores calificaciones y, después, nos preparamos para pasar un gran verano, mi época favorita del año.

Mi estancia en la residencia Uchiha resulta cada vez más agradable y, de echo, ya he logrado referirme a ella como mi nuevo hogar en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra, pues así es como lo siento.

Es cierto que en ocasiones hecho de menos a mis padres, a Naruto, e incluso a Ino-cerda, pero poder verlos de vez en cuando y tener la seguridad de que ellos se hallan bien y felices hace que yo también me sienta bien y la separación es más llevadera.

En Mikoto he encontrado una nueva madre; ella me trata siempre con cariño y se preocupa mucho por mi, sin embargo, a pesar de tener solo ocho años no me agobia y me da más libertad de la acostumbrada. Tal vez sea, simplemente, que esta acostumbrada a tratar con genios malhumorados, pero yo se lo agradezco igualmente.

Fukaku es, como se dice coloquialmente, "la piedra en mi zapato" y en el zapato del resto de los habitantes de la casa, ya lo reconozcan o no. Cada día me sorprenden más los límites de ese hombre, y claramente, la palabra escrúpulos no forma parte de su vocabulario. Por fortuna a mi se limita a ignorarme, lo cual agradezco, aunque desearía que también hiciese lo mismo con Sasuke al que últimamente presta más de la acostumbrada atención – un par de horas por semana – debido a una reciente discusión que tuvo con Itachi, pero eso, lo explicaré más tarde.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke esta bastante feliz, y parece que ya no se deja influenciar tanto por las cosas que dice su padre, aunque quizá eso se deba a que su relación Itachi ha mejorado bastante, ya que este verano, siguiendo mi consejo, Itachi invito a su hermano para venir a entrenar con nosotros y aunque, evidentemente, el nivel de pelea desciende cuando se encuentra Sasuke, resulta mucho más divertido.

En una ocasión, incluso logré convencer a ambos para que me acompañaran a comer a un Telepizza, después del entrenamiento. Fue redivertido observar como todas las chicas del bar giraban la cara para ver al par de hermanitos y, aunque ninguna se acerco a Itachi – las comprendo, el chico impone – un grupo de cumpleañeras adolescentes venidas de la villa oculta de la cascada, se arremolino junto al Uchiha menor gritando que era el chico más mono que nunca habían visto y pellizcándole los mofletes. Incluso a Itachi le fue difícil contener la sonrisa.

El pobre Sasukito estaba a punto de reventar y mandarlas a todas con viento fresco – literalmente – pero yo me apiade de ellas y haciéndome pasar por una novia celosa, las quiete del medio. Después de eso ambos hermanos se negaron a volver a salir en publico, pero mereció la pena.

Otra historia graciosa me sucedió en el verano, cuando Mikoto nos llevo a Sasuke a mi a los baños termales como recompensa por nuestras excelentes notas académicas. La parte negativa es que aquella vez Itachi no pudo acudir y, por alguna razón, todo me parece doblemente mejor si esta él cerca; o a la inversa.

Pero bueno, la cuestión es que mi relación con Sasuke va en auge..., pobrecillo, en ocasiones creo que se esta enamorando de mi, pero es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. Aun así no me preocupo, a su edad es fácil confundir la admiración con el "amor", y yo estoy segura de que con el tiempo llegara a verme como su hermana mayor – ¿o quizá menor? – Con lo sobre protector que es a veces, no estoy segura.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, llegamos al último miembro de mi familia, aunque, realmente, él es al único a quien no veo como tendría que ver, como a mi hermano. Siendo sincera no soporto que me llame así, costumbre que él a adquirido durante los entrenamientos, para hacerme enfadar. "Vamos hermanita, seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor" dice, y le parecerá gracioso, pero a mi me pone rabiosa.

¿El por qué? No lo se exactamente. Nuestra relación es algo extraña. De algún modo, ha ocupado el lugar de Naruto en mi vida, convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo. No obstante, lo que siento por él no es completamente igual a lo que antes sentía por el rubio; se que hay diferencias, pero no las encuentro.

Por otra parte tampoco se puede negar el gran atractivo físico que posee – y es que más que trece años, parece que tenga diecisiete – su cuerpo es simplemente perfecto – lo digo yo, que lo he observado durante los entrenamientos – y su rostro es tan hermoso como perturbador; con una carismática belleza malévola, como lo suele denominarla mi Inner.

No seria extraño, a estas alturas, si yo estuviese en mi tiempo y él estuviera conmigo, que saliéramos juntos alguna vez, en el sentido propiamente dicho de la palabra, es decir, como su novia. Sin embargo, el hecho de poseer un cuerpo de una niña de ocho años – una niña muy mona, por cierto, pero niña al fin y al cabo – complica bastante las cosas, pues estoy segura que el solo me ve como su amiga, su prima, o incluso su hermana. ¿De que otro modo puede verme?

La parte negativa es que eso me irrita en ocasiones, como por ejemplo, cuando me abraza para trasmitirme calor en las noches, o cuado me vio en bikini este verano, delatando por completo lo infantil de mi figura. Esa vez tuve que retirarme a mi cuarto porque las lagrimas se derraman solas, y el pecho parecía a punto de estallarme. ¡Qué ridículo! Pero no puedo evitarlo y, de algún modo, se a que es divido y eso también me asusta, porque preferiría ser una mujer ante él.

Tampoco es que este enamorada ni nada por el estilo, que va; y cuando lo veo no es que sienta deseos de tirarme encima y besarlo, como antes me ocurría con Sasuke. Es algo más... menos físico, más emocional, más profundo... no se bien como explicarlo.

Siento deseos de estar con él todo el tiempo, cundo lo veo – de por si – mi estado de animo mejora, me siento cómoda a su lado, hablar con él me desahoga – inclusive si solo son tonterías sobre el tiempo o un leve "hola" y "adiós" – y, para que mentir, él a sido un pieza importante en mi adaptación a este lugar.

Más o menos, es lo mismo que me ocurría con Naruto, solo que a un nivel distinto. Aunque, probablemente, la distinción sea debida a sus diferentes caracteres; cuando con Naruto todo eran risas y sonrisas con Itachi todo es profundo, maduro y... absolutamente encantador. Mi nuevo mejor amigo, lo quiero muchísimo y, lo mejor de todo, es que él parece también quererme a mi.

Y de ahí viene el que yo este hablando aquí ahora, haciendo un breve recorrido por mis andanzas en los últimos siete meses y en la relación que mantengo con cada miembro de la familia.

Estoy preocupadas por ellos, por _el_, específicamente.

Todo se remonta a un par de semanas atrás, poco después de que Sasuke y yo reanudáramos el nuevo curso escolar, Itachi y Fukaku discutieron, y por el tono de voz, el enfadado era bastante importante.

Se perfectamente que Itachi odia a su padre – y razones que tiene –, sin embargo, nunca le había escuchado levantar la voz de ese modo, realmente furioso, tanto, que llegue a temer por la supervivencia de su padre.

Lo más extraño de todo es que fue Fukaku quien inició la discusión, él, que siempre tiene halagos de sobra para el genio de su hijo mayor.

El resultado de la disputa han sido dos semanas de lo más tensas, un padre que, repentinamente, ha descubierto la existencia de su hijo menor, a quien ahora acompaña a entrenar todos los domingos, y un Itachi que se muestra más serio y distante que nunca, incluso conmigo.

Ya no me habla como antes lo hacia, tampoco quedamos para entrenar y ha pasado olímpicamente por alto todas nuestras citas de los fines de semana en el tejado. La verdad es que lo hecho muchísimo de menos. Ambos hermanos me tienen preocupados, Sasuke porque no se como reaccionará antes las nuevas atenciones de su padre y me da miedo que se convierta en un cretino por culpa de su progenitor, e Itachi porque... Itachi...

Ya ni siquiera duermo en las noches pensando en él, y no es solo el hecho de no tenerlo a mi lado, es que sufro por él, porque se que el también sufre por algo y, por más que yo e insistido en que me lo cuente, el se niega o, directamente, me ignora.

Os preguntaréis si es que acaso tengo miedo de que se le ocurra hacer una tontería – como arrasar su clan por completo – pero no es eso lo que me asusta, ya que estoy plenamente segura de que el nunca le haría una cosa así a su hermano. No; lo que me preocupa es otra cosa, aunque no sabría decir muy bien cual es.

Aparte, esos no son los únicos sucesos raros que han acontecido últimamente. Como consecuencia de mis múltiples noches en vilo, he podido comprobar que cada dos o tres días Fukaku abandona la casa a escondidas para ir a no se sabe donde.

De echo, esa costumbre es algo que he descubierto hace ya varios meses, pero nunca le di demasiada importancia por la simple razón de que creía saber el motivo: Fukaku tenía una amante. No obstante, mi teoría se fue al suelo hace aproximadamente dos semanas – la noche de la discusión – cuando, por primera vez, Itachi siguió a su padre en sus salidas, y podría jurar que lo hizo sin que Fukaku se diera cuenta.

La misma escena se ha ido repitiendo alternativamente ha lo largo de estas dos semanas, y yo no he podido dejar de preguntarme a donde demonios irán los Uchiha, a semejantes horas de la noche y de modo tan furtivo. Por desgracia, se que solo hay un modo de descubrir la respuesta y, es por eso mismo, que ahora me encuentro yo aquí, sentada sobre la cama, con ropa de calle a pesar de ser más de media noche, y a la espera de que se repita la operación de las noches anteriores para seguirlos y descubrir por fin el motivo de tanto atolladero.

Realmente, tengo la esperanza de que si lo descubro, Itachi volverá a tratarme como antes. Espero no equivocarme.

Unos silenciosos ruidos me indican que Fukaku esta saliendo de la casa y, en efecto, cuando localizo su chakra este se halla desplazándose por el jardín de la entrada. Ahora es el turno de Itachi y, después, me tocará a mi.

Una vez fuera de la casa, me coloco a una distancia prudencial de ambos Uchiha, pero sin que haya riesgo de perderlos.

Para mi sorpresa, ninguno de ellos abandona el barrio Uchiha, por el contrario, después de unos minutos andando observo, a través del chakra, como ambos se pierden en el interior de una viviendas que, asombrosamente, contiene decenas de chakras diferentes.

Sorprendida, pero decidida a llegar a la verdad del asunto, yo también me introduzco en la casa, solo que, en lugar de hacerlo por la puerta, me cuelo por una de las ventanas superiores. Deslizándome a través del techo trato de seguir la sorpréndete afluencia de personas que asolan la casa; todos ellos Uchiha, según he podido comprobar.

Finalmente llego a una especie de salón de actos, una habitación muy grande en la que los habitantes permanecen de pie pero con un pequeño estrado al frente de todos ellos. Segura de que es aquí donde se encuentran Fukaku e Itachi – a pesar de haber perdido su rastro entre tantas personas – me acomodo al fondo de la sala, escondida entre una de las vigas del techo de madera.

Poco rato después, percibo como el silencio se va apoderando de la sala, y me doy cuenta de que esto se debe ha que ya hay alguien ocupando el estrado: Fukaku.

**¿Se puede saber que hace ese viejo ahí? – cuestiona mi Inner y, la verdad, yo estoy tan sorprendida como ella.**

No lo se; pero será mejor que guardes silencio. Quiero enterarme de lo que dice.

Al poco tiempo comienza a hablar, y todo el mundo centra su atención en escucharle, incluida yo.

- Bienvenidos todos, habitantes más poderosos de Konoha y de nuestro amado clan. – tras la introducción hace una pausa y su rostro se torna con pesar – Bien se yo que todavía hay uno que falta entre nosotros – dice con falsa voz deprimida – mi propio hijo, Itachi – en este momento contengo la respiración, creo estar a punto de descubrir todo el misterio de las últimas dos semanas – Sin embargo, no debemos olvidar que, pese a sus increíbles dotes, trece años no son suficientes para alcanzar la experiencia y madurez necesarias para comprender la gran profundidad y sabiduría de nuestros propósitos.

- Con el tiempo, y cuando el trabajo este concluido, él recapacitara y se dará cuenta de lo erróneo de su postura. Mientras tanto, es deber nuestro llevar a cabo aquello que ya intentaron nuestros antepasados, ¡y es deber nuestro no fracasar donde ellos si lo hicieron!

Sus fuertes palabras son acogidas entre estrambóticos aplausos, pero yo todavía no logro comprender de que va todo esto, si bien algo me dice que es más grave de lo que suponía.

- ¡Mis amados padres, hermanos, sobrinos, primos e hijos..., llego el momento de que el clan Uchiha recupere por fin el lugar que le corresponde como líder de Konoha! – durante unos segundos pausa, tratando de que su mensaje sea captado plenamente por sus oyentes, quienes ahora esperan ansiosos que continué. – Desde los lejanos de tiempos de Maadara Uchiha, el clan ha sido desprestigiado en esta villa; los infames Hyugas y su adoro hokage usurpan el lugar que nos corresponde.

- No es pues, me pregunto, ¡momento de tomar aquello que nos pertenece! – sus últimas palabras son pronunciadas casi a voz de grito, y la multitud las recibe con un estruendoso SI como respuesta.

Fukaku satisfecho, espera pacientemente a que la multitud se calme para continuar.

Yo apenas puedo creer que lo que oigo y escucho sea cierto.

- Y si..., – continua, con un tono de falsa tristeza – el único modo de obtener lo que por derecho es nuestro fuera mediante una guerra civil, ¿no sería nuestro deber, ¡nuestra obligación! – pregunta, otorgando énfasis a la palabra – provocar, luchar, y ¡ganar! esa guerra?

De nuevo un aclamación general de asentimiento hace que se me nublen las ideas.

¿Qué cojones es todo esto?

¿De qué va esta gente?

¿Acaso se volvieron todos locos, especialmente Fukaku?

Sin darme siquiera tiempo a pensar, abro la boca dispuesta a liberar una exclamación de protesta, sin embargo, un mano desconocida me lo impide aprisionando mis labios y, antes de poder darme cuenta, me veo arrastrada fuera de la casa hasta un par de manzanas de distancia.

Después la mano me libera y yo, todavía conmocionada, me giro para encarar a la persona que me ha sacado a rastras de aquel lugar, pero la sorpresa me enmudece.

¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

**Ohayo tomodachis!**

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, como véis la calma se ha terminado para nuestros protagonistas, al menos de momento. XD

El próximo capitulo será decisivo para la trama del fic y en un par más nuestros protas estarán crecidos xD

Pero ahora me despido, no sin antes dejar **un** **par de adelantos** y decirles que trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, el lunes o quizá el martes, solo Dios y vuestros reviews lo saben xD

_- Sakura... nunca olvides que te quiero – dice, e inmediatamente después, cuando yo estoy a punto de corresponderle, su mano golpea mi nuca y todo desaparece ante mis ojos._

_- Y yo, yo... te amo.. a ti... – susurro._

_Demasiado tarde._

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo tomodachis!**

Jejeje, lo siento, os debo una disculpa; me tarde un poquito en actualizar (no llego a una semana) pero es que los exámenes me ocuparon todo el tiempo esta semana, eran los primeros y no podía obtener menos de un ocho en todos ellos xD Pero por fin los termine (de momento), así que aquí os dejo este gran capitulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Agradecimientos**, antes todo, a las veinte personas que me apoyaron en el capitulo anterior, a saber, **isaku-93, angeldark2805, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, alexia1928, karoru01, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, o.Oharu-chanO.o, Ilovi Namikaze, gaara-sama, itachi kun, Itari, EdiitH, alichaSxS, aravis, Akai Karura, Trinity17, Black Cronos, Cereziita, anita-asakura, Yuki118**. Muchísimas gracias, y **también gracias a ti** que estas leyendo esto.

* * *

Las palabras "Uchiha" "liderazgo" y "guerra civil" todavía hacen eco en mi mente nublándome las ideas, sin embargo, por encima de todas ellas, se antepone la figura que ahora se halla ante mi, contemplándome con el rostro carente de toda emoción.

- It..Itachi – digo entrecortadamente, a causa del miedo y del dolor - ¿Lo... lo sabías? – Como única respuesta el asiente levemente con la cabeza, mas cuando trato de mirarle a los ojos, por primera vez, me desvía la mirada. Me siento dolida. Traicionada. - ¿Por... por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunto atropelladamente, buscando de modo inconsciente una prueba que me demuestre que él no esta de acuerdo con toda esta locura.

Después, recuerdo el discurso de su padre, y me doy cuenta de que realmente el no apoya semejante locura; pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué calla? ¿por no traicionar a su familia?

- No era a ti a quien me correspondía decírselo – responde con voz firme pero triste – Si lo hubiera hecho tan solo te hubiera te hubiera preocupado inútilmente.

- ¿Inu... inultilmente? ¡Inútilmente! – Tartamudeo, entre la confusión y la rabia. – ¡Va a haber una guerra y tu dices que me preocupo _inútilmente_!

Por ilógico que suene, lo que en verdad más molesta es que creía que el confiaba un poco más mi. Pero no. Para él soy tan solo lo mismo que para los demás; lo que aparento. Una niña lista de solo ocho años.

- Lo se – suspira cansado y ¿es dolor lo que veo en sus ojos? – Pero no habrá guerra.

- ¿No? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- La raíz AMBU esta al tanto de todo, yo mismo se lo dije hace un par de semanas, cuando mi padre me informo del asunto y me negué a apoyarle – la discusión; así que fue por eso. – Ellos no permitirán que haya una guerra.

- No me fío de AMBU – por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo fiarme de ellos si fueron capaces de incluir a Sasuke en el libro bingo sin ninguna de razón de peso? ¿Cómo fiarme de ellos después de ver lo que hicieron con Sai, privándole de todo tipo de emociones?

- Yo tampoco – me responde, con total naturalidad. – Sus métodos son cuestionables y carentes de decencia, y son capaces de cometer todo tipo de crimines a fin de obtener sus propósitos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos desea la destrucción de Konoha, que es a donde nos llevaría una nueva guerra civil, y, por alto que sea el precio pagar, estoy seguro que ellos nunca permitirán la destrucción de la aldea.

¿Precio? ¿Qué precio? ¿Y qué es esa mirada de dolor y miedo que encierran los ojos de Itachi? Es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, y eso hace que me olvide de todo lo demás.

- Itachi ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto, acercándome a él unos pasos.

- Sakura – dice, dejando escapar un suspiro – yo se que tu eres muy capaz de cuidarte sola, y que no dejaras que nadie te lastime...

¿a qué viene esto ahora? ¿y qué son esas lagrimas que puedo entrever en sus ojos? ¿por qué de pronto también yo tengo ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué no soporto la idea de que sea él el único que sufra?

- I... Itachi... – ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué es este dolor en el pecho que de pronto me atormenta? No quiero verle sufrir... No lo soporto.

- También se – continua él, como si yo no lo hubiera interrumpido –, que tal y como me juraste una vez, protegerás a mi hermano para que nada malo le ocurra ¿verdad? – su pregunta contiene un anhelo tan ferviente que, aunque no soy capaz de entender nada, asiento con la cabeza esperando que ese gesto lo tranquilice.

Parece que lo he logrado, ahora sonríe, aunque sea una sonrisa triste que no alcance a sus ojos.

- Itachi ¿qué ocurre? – ¡Sí! ¿qué diablos ocurre? ¿por qué estoy llorando? ¿por qué tu pareces a punto de hacerlo? ¿y qué es esta malestar que cargo en mi pecho, como un mal presentimiento?

- Sakura, todavía no lo se. Ahora debo ir a reunirme con AMBU, ellos me comunicaran la decisión que hallan tomado. – Si no lo sabe, ¿por qué sus ojos reflejan tanto dolor y tristeza? Si esta siendo sincero ¿por qué yo no soy capaz de contener las lagrimas que afloran de mis ojos? – Pero tu no tienes porque preocuparte. Te puedo garantizar que no habrá guerra, y que tu y Sasuke estaréis a salvo. Y ahora..., por favor, déjame pedirte algo...

¡No! No! No! ¿Por qué sus palabras parecen una despedida?

Él no ha hecho nada malo, él no puede irse, él permanecerá junto a mi y junto a su hermano. ¡Lo necesitamos! ¡Los dos! Y sin embargo, no puedo negarme a ninguna cosa que el me pida. Lo que sea.

- Lo que quieras – digo tan firmemente como me es posible, con el rostro anegado en lagrimas.

- Promete que nunca, jamás, a no ser que sea para preservar su vida, le contarás a Sasuke lo que has escuchado esta noche y lo que hemos hablado hoy aquí. – durante unos segundos permanezco en silencio, atrapada por el profundo negro de sus ojos, sin saber que decir. Pero él insiste. – ¡Prométemelo!

- Lo prometo – susurro con voz ahogada, y su semblante se tranquiliza en consecuencia.

- Arigatou, Sakura – dice, y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se ha formado en sus labios. Sus ojos parecen más brillantes y acuosos que nunca – Has sido la mejor... amiga... que un hombre puede desear.

Amiga... la palabra se clava en mi pecho apuñalándolo con astillas de hierro.

Al menos no dijo hermana; eso no lo habría soportado.

- It... Ita... Itachi – no soy capaz de hablar, ni de pensar. Por alguna razón lo único que puedo es pronunciar su nombre.

Él sonríe una vez más, pero luego su cuerpo gira hasta darme la espalda.

- Vuelve a casa, Sakura – me aconseja – y no temas nada; mañana será otro día.

Tras esas palabras comienza a andar y al poco tiempo desaparece.

Yo quedo sola en la calle, a escasas horas del amanecer, con los pensamientos perdidos en las piezas de un puzzle que, aunque esta en mi poder, soy incapaz de armar.

Lo peor de todo es que se que es allí donde se haya la respuesta, que siempre se ha hallado allí, la respuesta a todos mis interrogantes.

¿Por qué Sasuke, tras asesinar a su hermano, volvió para destruir Konoha?

¿Por qué Itachi, en aquel tiempo, masacro su clan y condeno la vida de su hermano?

Y lo que más me duele ¿por qué él se ha despedido de mi de esta manera, como si creyera no volver a verme más?

De algún modo, siempre he ignorado la primera pregunta, achacándola a la locura post venganza de mi antiguo compañero de equipo. Igualmente, he llegado a suponer que el Itachi de mi tiempo destruyo su clan porque era un cabrón psicópata, mientras que el de este tiempo, por alguna razón, ya no lo es.

Pero qué sucede si ambas suposiciones son equivocadas. Que ocurre si, en realidad, ambos sucesos están relacionados, si el uno conduce al otro, y lo más importante, si esos sucesos están predestinados a suceder también en este tiempo, en todos los tiempos.

Se que solo la respuesta a esas preguntas me conducirá a la verdad, a la auténtica verdad del asunto, y a la vez, me permitirá interferir, cambiar las cosas tal y como me propuse hacer cundo vine a este tiempo. Solo que para aquel entonces mi información no era completa y, por tanto, mi solución no era la correcta. Pero ahora si. Ahora si dispongo de todas las piezas. Tan solo tengo que unirlas y obtener el resultado.

Pero ¿qué resultado? ¿cuál es la verdad? ¿dónde esta la respuesta?

¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?

¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿ Dónde?

¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿ Dónde?

¡Lo tengo! ¡Al fin lo comprendí! Arme el puzzle, descubrí la verdad, pero...

Pero eso no puede ser cierto. No puede ser cierto... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

- ¡Itachi! – lo llamo, sacando la voz desde lo más hondo de mi garganta. - No. No puede ser cierto. - ¡Itachi!

Sin detenerme a consultar alternativas, empiezo a correr en todas las direcciones posibles buscando una salida, buscándolo a él...

El aire escasea en mis pulmones y el sol comienza a aparecer por el horizonte; llevo horas corriendo, todo el cuerpo me duele. Pero resistiré, porque soy una kunoichi, porque debo encontrarle.

No puedo respirar, estoy a punto de desplomarme; soy incapaz de correr más, y todavía no lo he encontrado...

Y ahora lo veo. Una sombra que poseé tu rostro, y camina hacia mi. ¿O eres realmente tú?

Si; ¡eres tú! porque no te desvaneces, porque tus ojos están bañados en lagrimas no derramadas, porque me arrojo a tus brazos y no me apartas. Itachi...

- Itachi – pronuncio su nombre entrecortadamente, sumida ya en la incontenibles lagrimas – no lo hagas... no debes hacerlo.

Para mi sorpresa, el no muestra gesto de asombro en consecuencias a mis palabras. De algún modo, intuye que yo lo se todo.

- No hay otro medio – responde con voz fría, aunque yo se que es el único medio del que dispone para no derrumbarse, aparentar que nada le importa. – Yo no puedo permitir que haya otra guerra en esta villa. No puedo. Y esta es la única forma de que Sasuke y tu logréis salvaros. - Sasuke y yo; así que en esta ocasión no solo lo hace por su hermano, sino también por mi. Ese pensamiento me alivia y me hiere al mismo tiempo. – AMBU os destruirá a todos si yo no cumplo mi cometido.

- ¡No! ¡No! Tú no puedes hacerlo, ¡te destruirás a ti mismo! No soportarás la idea de haber asesinado a tu familia, a tu madre – por un momento mi corazón se congela al pensar en Mikoto, mi nueva madre... la que voy a perder, la que no se lo merece..., pero rápidamente mis sentimientos vuelven a centrarse en Itachi – Tú no mereces el desprecio de la gente, el odio de tu hermano. ¡Son tu familia! Te conozco lo suficiente para saber el gran dolor que te producirán tus acciones... con el tiempo ¡no lograrás soportarlo! ¡Te destruirás!

Todo ello lo pronunció entrecortadamente, casi a gritos. Tan solo imaginar su sufrimiento al saberse el asesino de todo su clan, de su propia madre; tan solo imaginar su dolor a causa del odio de su hermano... no puedo soportarlo. No puedo. Prefiero mil veces ser yo la que sufra antes de verlo a él destruido.

- Sakura, entiende, no hay otro medio. – Su voz ya no es fría, al contrario, está cargada de emoción. Pero ruega porque no le haga las cosas más difíciles, pero yo no puedo abandonar.

- No – me niego – No tiene porque ser así; si la destrucción de tu clan es la única forma de evitar la guerra, y de que Sasuke este a salvo, entonces... entonces permite que sea yo quien acabe con ellos. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera pertenezco a este mundo... – debido a la emoción no soy muy coherente en lo que digo, pero lo digo en serio. – Por favor – suplico – a AMBU no le importará, y si soy yo quien los destruye, entonces... tú... y tu hermano... podréis vivir ambos en paz, juntos...

Si. Esa es la mejor solución. A mi no me arrasar con mi alma si con ello logró que ambos estén a salvo. Que _él _este a salvo. Si vender mi alma al diablo es la única forma para evitar su sufrimiento, lo acepto gustosa, al igual que aceptaría cualquier otra cosa. Cualquiera.

- Sakura – pronuncia mi nombre como un breve suspiro, e inmediatamente después se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, quedando nuestros ojos a la misma altura – Yo no puedo permitir que hagas eso. Yo deseo verte feliz, junto a mi hermano... Ambos tenéis la vida por delante, debéis aprovecharla... y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión – dice, al verme dispuesta a interrumpirlo. – Aun así... gracias... muchísimas gracias Sakura, y espero que seas muy feliz.

Su expresión es sincera, y las lagrimas que antes contenían sus ojos han comenzado a derramarse. Aun así, yo no puedo ceder.

- ¡No! –exclamo – No puedo... – me derrumbo – No puedo verte sufrir... No lo soporto... Yo... yo... yo te... – y de pronto lo veo claro todo.

Solo ahora, que estoy a punto de perderlo, descubro cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Yo amo a ese hombre. Lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Y no es un amor infantil como el que una vez pude sentir por su hermano. No. Tampoco es algo físico. Es mucho, mucho más profundo; tan profundo, que nunca, nunca hasta este momento, imagine lo que verdaderamente es amar.

Lo necesito a mi lado, porque se ha transformado en mi oxígeno; necesito de él para seguir respirando, para seguir existiendo; y por él... por él lo doy todo; por verlo feliz. Mi vida no tiene ningún sentido lejos de él y, sin embargo, se que puedo sobrellevar la existencia si tengo la seguridad de que él es feliz, y de que esta a salvo.

- No sigas – me ruega, y nuevamente puedo leer el dolor en su rostro. No sigo, no quiero sino verle feliz. – No hagas las cosas más difíciles, por favor.

Permanezco en silencio, si eso es lo que él quiere, lo complaceré. No obstante no puedo evitar que un sollozo ahogado escape de garganta.

- Lo se – afirma suavemente, aunque no logro entenderlo muy bien – Se lo que sientes, porque yo también lo siento... de algún modo... Pero ahora no puede ser, no, si aspiro a verte feliz..., que es lo que más deseo..., pues se que solo hay un único medio para lograrlo.

Por alguna razón, comprendo sus palabras. De igual modo que yo prefiero perder mi alma, si eso significa verlo feliz, él siente lo mismo, y si me niego a aceptar sus propósitos lo único que hago es lastimarlo más, porque nada lo hará cambiar de idea... al contrario, mis lagrimas tan solo le causan más dolor del que ya siente.

Sin emabrgo...

- No, Itachi no puedes... – sorprendentemente he dejado de llorar, el dolor que ahora siento lo mantengo en silencio.

- Sakura... – dice, con voz cansada.

- No; escúchame. – lo interrumpo. Mis lloros han terminado. Ahora tan solo me queda ayudarle a llevar a cabo su propósito, porque eso lo que el quiere. - Yo no soy lo que tu crees, yo no pertenezco a este mundo...

- Lo se – me interrumpe – El jutsu que utilizaste para llegar aquí... – me explica, al ver mi cara de asombro – lo he estudiado a fondo, y se reconocer perfectamente las huellas de chakra modificado que deja en el usuario que lo utiliza.

- Bien – afirmo; estoy sorprendida. No obstante, ahora entiendo de donde venían sus antiguos sarcasmos referentes a mi edad o incluso a lo de tratar de matarlo. Probablemente también estaba consciente aquella noche, cuando intente eliminarlo con un simple kunay, lo que él ignora es que también estaba cargado de chakra. Pero ahora no es momento de pequeñeces. Lo que antes me hubiera importado carece de importancia. Solo hay una cosa que me acapara completamente, salvar su vida, ya sea a largo o corto plazo, y sacrificaré todo aquello que sea necesario para conseguirlo – Entonces me creerás si te digo que lo que vas a hacer no servirá de nada, al contrario, será mucho peor de lo que imaginas.

- Sakura, ¿dime que ocurrirá? – ahora su rostro es serio, por encima de la emoción contenida. Yo lo contemplo fijamente. No soy capaz de decirle que será su propio hermano, por venganza, quien termine destruyendo Konoha en su totalidad y asesinándolo a él antes. No quiero causarle ese dolor, no ahora que hay tantos que ya padece.

- Eso no importa – digo, y creo que él lee parte de la verdad en mi rostro, porque no insiste. – Pero créeme si te digo que las consecuencias serás mucho peores, peores incluso que una guerra civil. ¿Crees de otro modo que yo lo hubiera abandonado todo para hacer un viaje irreversible en el tiempo? – la pregunta logra convencerle.

- No hay otro modo... – susurra, y sus ojos guardan mayor dolor que nunca.

- Si lo hay – replicó yo, sin llegar a creerme lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Pero no tengo opción, porque se que esto es lo que él quiere, y que jamás me lo perdonaría si lo hiciese de otro modo. Debo aceptar su decisión, por mucho que me muera por dentro.

Él me mira escéptico, y yo aspiro antes de volver a hablar, para asegurarme de no ser interrumpida por las lagrimas.

- Sasuke no debe saber nunca que has sido tu el causante de la destrucción del clan – mis palabras le sorprenden inmensamente, pues veo la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Yo vuelvo a tomar aire antes de continuar – Él debe creer que tu también has muerto junto a los demás. Es el único medio de que no arruine su vida, y la de muchas más personas, a causa de la venganza.

- Pero así no sepa quien es el culpable, - difiere él – mi hermano no descansará hasta encontrar su nombre y exterminarlo. Sabes que lo hará.

- No. – niego yo – Él culpable estará muerto. – sentenció, y sus ojos me miran escépticos. – Muerto junto a el resto del clan. – El escepticismo se ha transformado ahora al más doloroso interés que he sentido en mi vida. Aun así, me obligo a hablar. – AMBU investigará el caso y descubrirá que todos los miembros Uchiha, encabezados por Ikko Uchiha – el mayor rival de Fukaku - se unieron para asesinar a tu padre y así recuperar el liderazgo del clan. Sin embargo, no contaban con tu presencia en la reunión. Tu y tu padre luchasteis hasta el final y lograsteis vencerlos a todos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos consiguió, finalmente, librarse de la muerte.

Una vez termino de hablar espero impaciente la respuesta de Itachi.

- ¿Estas segura que de ese modo Sasuke logrará tener una vida normal? – yo asiento, y él cierra los ojos un par de segundos. Cuando los abre, su mirada vuelve a estar carente de toda emoción – Entonces esa será la versión oficial; a mi me enterraran junto al resto del clan y nadie, ¡nadie! Debe descubrir jamás que la tumba de Itachi Uchiha, en realidad, esta vacía.

Sus palabras me causan un estremecimiento en el cuerpo, pero aun así trato de mantenerme serena.

- Nadie lo descubrirá – susurro – y te juro, al igual que te jure que yo me encargaré de mantenerlo a salvo y feliz, que seré yo misma quien acompañe a Sasuke cada Domingo a colocar flores en tu tumba, y que él se sentirá plenamente orgulloso de su hermano todos los días de su vida. Te lo prometo.

Me cuesta un gran esfuerzo pronunciar la frase, sin embargo trato de ocultarlo. Él solo asiente. Después transcurrimos varios minutos en silencio. Finalmente, se gira y yo lo veo marchar, sabedora de que será la última vez que lo haga, pues, al igual que para el resto del mundo, para mi, Itachi Uchiha, morirá dentro de unas horas.

El corazón me late dolorosamente, cada respiración es una tortura. Saber que no va a morir, que va a afrontar un destino aun peor que la muerte... saber que yo misma he ayudado a crear ese destino... no lo soporto.

Las lagrimas vuelven a correr por mi rostro y ya solo puedo desear mi muerte, mi propia muerte...

Ver como se aleja de mi, con ese paso firme y uniforme, saber el dolor que debe estar sintiendo en estos momento, superior al mío incluso... No lo soporto. ¡Lo amo tanto!

- ¡Itachi, NO! – no lo resisto, y corro tras él porque no soy capaz de dejarlo marchar; no si se dirige hacía la tortura que lo consumirá el resto de su vida.

Él gira lentamente, y puedo ver que nuevamente las lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, dolorosamente. Sus ojos rojos se clavan en los míos y yo soy incapaz de pensar, tan solo me arrojo a sus brazos sin importarme nada más que no sea él y mantenerlo a mi lado.

Para mi sorpresa, él me corresponde.

Se arrodilla en el suelo y me abraza, fuerte, muy fuerte. Como si deseara fundarse conmigo, aprisiona la piel de mi rostro contra el suyo propio, y sus manos recorren mi espalda, mi cabello, estrechándome contra él.

Yo le correspondo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Sakura... nunca olvides que te quiero – dice, e inmediatamente después, cuando yo estoy a punto de corresponderle, su mano golpea mi nuca y todo desaparece a mis ojos.

- Y yo, yo... te amo.. a ti...– susurro, con mis últimas fuerzas.

Demasiado tarde.

Lo peor de todo, es que en esos escasos momentos antes de caer en la inconsciencia, ya se que pasaran muchos años antes de que vuelva a verlo, si es que alguna vez lo consigo... y como último recuerdo de su amor, tan solo me quedan su aroma y sus palabras...

"Nuca olvides que te quiero..."

Y no lo olvidaré.

Juro por Dios que no lo olvidaré.

* * *

Bueno, ha sido un capitulo de grandes avances ¿no?

Se que muchos de vosotros esperabais que Sakura lograra evitar la masacre, tal como era su intención en un comienzo, sin embargo, el problema es que ella no sabía el verdadero motivo por el que se lleva a cabo, y cuando lo descubre, es demasiado tarde. Aun así vemos que ahí algunas cosas que han cambiado, como por ejemplo que ahora todos creeran a Itachi muerto y que Sasuke no quedará solo, sino con Sakura a su lado. Y al final, prometo un final feliz para los cuatro XD

Pero por el momento habrá que esperar al siguiente capitulo, que será algo más corto (cuatro folios) pero muy necesario, una especie de transición entre la primera y la segunda parte del fic. Lo cierto es que ya lo tengo casi escrito, y según vuestros reviews trataré de subirlo el **sábado o **el **domingo**... Os dejo unos **avances**:

_Días..._

_Semanas..._

_Meses..._

_Años..._

_El tiempo transcurrió lentamente a partir de aquel día. _

_Las sonrisas desaparecieron, y volvieron a aparecer con el tiempo._

Es todo por ahora, ¿**reviews**?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola tomodachis**!

En primer lugar quiero agradeceros a todos la gran ayuda que me brindasteis en el capitulo anterior. ¡Fueron más de veinticinco reviews! Os lo agradezco en el alma. Y también **te lo agradezco a ti**, que estás leyendo esto. Entre todos construimos la historia, yo sola no podría hacerlo.

Agradecer especialmente a **Namine1993, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, alichaSxS, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, LucyRedfield, alexia1928, anita-asakura, Trinity17, Cereziita, o.Oharu-chanO.o, Black Cronos, Queen pain alone, Akai Karura, conty (un nick muy practico xD), paosan, deidara77, isaku-93, isaku-93, Ilovi Namikaze, Yuki118, karoru01, PolinSeneka, ciansea, Fenrir034, angeldark2805**. ¡Muchísimas **gracias**!

* * *

Días...

Semanas...

Meses...

Años...

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente a partir de aquel día.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron, y volvieron a aparecer con el tiempo.

Yo deje la academia y me hice cargo de Sasuke. Comencé a trabajar en el hospital pocas semanas después de la "masacre", y aunque me costo bastante convencer al hokage de que en realidad yo era otro tipo de "prodigio Uchiha" en el ámbito sanitario, mereció la pena, dado que ejercer medicina era una de las pocas cosas que lograban distraerme, lo cual necesitaba para continuar con mi vida. Después de todo, aun tenía un promesa por cumplir.

Con el tiempo, una vez superado el dolor de la perdida, llegue a convertirme en una especie de hermana mayor / madre sustituta para Sasuke. Nadie en la aldea me trataba como se trataría a una chica de ocho o nueve años y yo misma trate de reafirmar esa imagen tanto con mi comportamiento como con mi modo de vestir.

Superé hábilmente y de vez los exámenes de Genin, Chuunin, y Jounin, al fin y al cabo, ya era la segunda vez que los hacía, y cuando no me encontraba ejerciendo en el hospital, me hallaba atendiendo la casa o entrenando con Sasuke, momento que también aprovechaba para hablar con él sobre aquellos temas que consideraba oportuno tratar.

Realmente, esta no es la vida que siquiera alguna vez imagine tener – madre/hermana sustituta del chico que me volvía loca en primaria, a cargo de un hogar con apenas dieciocho años cumplidos, y un cuerpo que aparenta ser diez años más pequeño – sin embargo, una vez superado el dolor de la perdida, me sorprendió descubrir que mi nueva vida no era tan mala, e incluso pude disfrutarla.

Mi relación con Sasuke se desarrollo hasta limites insospechados, aunque comprensibles, debido a las circunstancias. De algún modo él ve en mi a su única familia superviviente.

Sorpresivamente, el día que regreso de la academia – a la que yo no había acudido porque estaba enferma en el hospital, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron los médicos cuando desperté, varias horas más tarde, en una de esas camas adoseladas – y encontró a todos sus familiares muertos, no se derrumbo ni una sola vez, es más, cuando los AMBU le explicaron lo ocurrido – ahí yo ya me encontraba presente – sonrió con orgullo al rememorar la heroicidad de su padre y su hermano.

No fue sino hasta lo noche, en la soledad de su cuarto, que se derrumbo a las lagrimas y, con gritos ahogados, trato de liberar todo el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su familia.

Yo lo escuche desde mi cuarto, y al contrario de lo que creía, fue un alivio comprobar que no estaba sola con mi dolor, que este era compartido. Fui a su dormitorio y lo estreche entre mis brazos, tratando de trasmitirle consuelo, de demostrarle que no estaba solo. Juntos, pasamos la noche llorando.

Desde ese día nuestras relación vario, no solo se hizo más fuerte, sino que, al mismo tiempo, dejamos de estar es alturas similares, convirtiéndome yo en la adulta que se haría cargo de él, tanto física, como emocionalmente.

Realmente espero haber cumplido mi papel satisfactoriamente y, de todos modos, contaba con ayuda, ya que conocía el futuro.

Evidentemente, con mi llegada provoqué algunos cambios, pero la mayoría de ellos tuvieron lugar después de los exámenes Gennin. El único cambio que pude apreciar antes de ellos, fue el carácter de Sasuke, el cual conserva su habitual frialdad e indiferencia, pero estás son algo más livianas y ya no parece cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, al contrario, su mayor ilusión es convertirse en un gran ninja, para que su padre y su hermano puedan sentirse orgullosos de él, aunque esto, obviamente, no lo sabe nadie aparte de él y yo.

Cuando se formo el equipo siete, no sabría decir quien estaba más entusiasmado, él o yo, debido a las ganas que tenía de que entablará amistad con Naruto y conmigo misma.

Aunque al principio para él fue toda una decepción compartir equipo con el payaso de la clase y con una de las muchas plastas que lo perseguían a todo sitios con el molesto "Sasuke kun" en sus labios, con el tiempo, al igual que ocurrió en mi época, llego a entablar una profunda amistad con Naruto y con mi yo rosa, y al no estar la venganza de por medio, sus lazos se fortalecieron mucho más, especialmente con Naruto, quien actualmente es como su hermano.

Dejando eso de lado, los primeros cambios comenzaron a producirse en el examen genin, ya que una misteriosa misiva – que yo envié muy discretamente – advirtió a el hokage de la probable presencia de Orochimaru en los bosques, los cuales fueron rastreados, y la serpiente eliminada – debo decir que me desquite totalmente con él por lo que le hizo al Sasuke de mi tiempo. Pobrecillo... Tal vez me sobre pase un poco...

**¿Pero que dices debilucha? ¡Le dimos su merecido a esa serpiente cabrona! Jajaja, ya lo creo que si...**

Bien, como iba diciendo, una vez eliminado Orochimaru tan solo quedaban los ninjas de la arena, a los que yo deje pasar por alto para que se realizara la famosa conversión de Gaara a manos de Naruto. Su kazekage, por el contrario, fue eliminado por nuestro propio hokage cuando trato de asaltar la villa con sus soldados – ¡el pobre se llevo un buen susto al ver que los del sonido no aparecían!

Ahora ya tenemos dos cambios: Orochimaru muerto, hokage vivo.

La batalla entre Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura contra Gaara, Kanguro y Temari, fue algo más sangrienta - de echo cuando yo llegue estaban todos medio desangrados, pero con algo de esfuerzo logré colocarlos fuera de peligro –, no obstante, tuvo el mismo resultado.

Un Gaara pacifico, un Kanguro sorprendido, y una Temari en "proceso de enamoramiento" con Sikamaru. La villa de la arena transformada en la nueva aliada de Konoha, Gaara en su hokage, y Temari en la embajadora oficial.

Sin embargo, fue más notable el resultado de la batalla dentro del grupo siete. Sakura quedo profundamente impactada por las heridas de sus amigos y se sintió tan impotente al no poder ayudarlos – hasta el punto que creyó que iban a morir -, que se juro a si misma no volver a fracasar otra vez en la misma situación.

Después, cuando contemplo como yo los sanaba con los jutsus apropiados, comprendió que, realmente, era eso lo que ella quería hacer con su vida, dedicarse a salvar vidas. Aquella misma tarde se acerco a mi en el hospital y, a pesar de que nunca habíamos mantenido muy buenas relaciones, – creo que me tenía algo de envidia por mi relación con Sasuke – me suplico que la convirtiera en mi alumna.

Sorprendida, le pedí que me explicará sus motivos y, cuando ella me dijo que no deseaba volver a sentirse impotente, incapaz de hacer nada cuando la vida de sus amigos, o de cualquier otra persona, se extinguía en sus manos, yo acepte su propuesta y le permití convertirse en mi alumna.

No obstante, también le dije que, si realmente no quería ser una más del montón, y estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por convertirse en la mejor, no era a mi a quien debía acudir, sino a la princesa Tsunade. Impactada por mis palabras ella me prometió que meditaría mi propuesta y me contestaría al día siguiente.

Esa misma noche acudió a mi casa, dispuesta a comunicarme que había aceptado mi oferta. Antes de que partiera, me vi obligada a advertirle del fuerte carácter de su futura sensey, de lo duro de sus entrenamientos, y de que, probablemente, si viajaba en su busca y ella la aceptaba como alumna, pasarían años antes de que pudiera regresar a Konoha. A pesar de todo, Sakura me dijo que, costará lo que le costase, Tsunade sama se convertiría en su nueva maestra, y que no tenía intención de regresar a la villa hasta el momento en ya nadie pudiera acusarla de ser "débil." Debo reconocer que en ese instante me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

De eso han pasado ya tres años; así pues, repasemos los cambios significativos que se han producido entre este tiempo y el mío:

1º Sasuke es algo más... humano. Sin esa obsesión por la venganza, se da a si mismo la oportunidad de ser feliz.

2º Yo me cargué a la serpiente.

3º El kage sigue vivo.

4º Sakura partió en busca de Tsunade para convertirse en su alumna y, puesto que aun no ha regresado, imagino que tuvo éxito en su empeño.

En fin, están eran las cuatro características que se cumplen desde hace tres años hasta hace apenas un par de días, cuando una de ellas dejo de tener sentido.

Específicamente, la tercera. El hokage sobrevivió a la invasión de la arena – el sonido, gracias a mi, no pudo intervenir -, pero ahora está muerto. Fallecido por causas naturales o, si me preguntan a mi como medico, por los numerosos disgustos que le producía su nieto.

Y ese es exactamente el motivo porque el que me encuentro yo aquí ahora, caminando por una ciudad desconocida en busca de mi antigua maestra y de el yo que la acompaña.

Todos los miembros del estado de Konoha coinciden en que Tsunade debía ser la sucesora del hokage, y no se les ocurrió otra cosa mejor que mandarme a mi para convencerla de que acepte el puesto ¡y tan solo porque mi fama como médico prodigio es mundialmente reconocida! Como si a Tsunade le agradará la competencia o se dejará amilanar por ella...

Aunque, realmente, tengo un par de ases en la manga, entre los cuales destacan un buen surtido de botellas de sake, y la colaboración de mi yo rosa, quien de seguro esta deseando regresar a la aldea.

Sin embargo, os preguntaréis porque Tsunade y no Hiraya, o como mínimo, porque no es el quien va a en su busca. Pues bien, lo cierto es que nadie sabe nada de ese viejo pervertido, como lo llamaba Naruto. Algunos dicen que ha muerto, otros que ha perdido la cabeza, pero lo único que se sabe con seguridad acerca de él, es que hace más de una década que no es visto por nadie.

Lo cual nos lleva a otro cambio que prefiero no tocar, porque es muy doloroso, y no me puedo permitir distracciones poco antes de tratar con Tsunade sama. Lo resumiré brevemente: Akatsuki no ha hecho acto de presencia en Konoha y, aunque por otros lugares corren rumores de hombres vestidos de capas azules y nubes rojas que se dedican a perseguir y ¿eliminar? a los portadores de los kyubi, lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos ha tratado de hacer lo mismo con Naruto, quien, me parece, ni siquiera sabe de su existencia.

Si tiene o no que ver con este hecho cierta persona que porta el sharingan en sus ojos, es algo que me he preguntado varias veces, pero como he dicho antes, este no es momento para pensarlo.

Ahora me espera un nuevo reto, y es que, ciertamente, prefiero enfrentarme a un buen puñado de Akatsukis antes que a la ira de Tsunade.

¡Que el sake me ayude y Sakura-rosa me asista!

* * *

Bueno, ya avise que sería un capitulo mas bien corto, pero no negaran que sucedieron muchas cosas, o si? Fue más bien una especie de intermedio, un enlace, ya que a partir de ahora la trama se va a volver... como decirlo, algo más adulta. Así que solo esperen, ¡les prometo que el siguiente capitulo no les defraudara!

Y como prueba uno pequeños avances...

_¿Fue real? ¿Sucedió de verdad? ¿Estoy yo, acaso, completamente loca?_

_- Itachi – susurro, mientras abrazo con fuerza su fotografía. – Itachi..._

_- Itachi... – el susurro que se lleva el viento, pero nunca podrá arrastrar también a mis recuerdos._

_- Sakura..._

Y ahora me despedido, trataré de **actualizar el jue**ves, es el día que mejor me va xk tengo una hora libre. ¡Besos a todos!

¿**Reviews**?


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo tomodachis**!!

Como prometi, aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo, no sin antes, por supuesto, **agradecer **a las maravillosas veinte personas que me dejaron su reviews en este capitulo, a saber, **Akai Karura, Sakuharuno3****, alexia1928, anita-asakura, paosan, Black Cronos, isaku-93, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, angeldark2805, Fenrir034, alichaSxS, deidara77, Queen pain alone, EdiitH, TaliaUchiha, o.Oharu-chanO.o, PolinSeneka, Trinity17, Debi-chan, LucyRedfield, Yuki118**; muchísimas gracias a todos, y también** gracias a ti**, que estás leyendo esto.

* * *

**Sakuharuno3: **para subir fic lo único que debes hacer es creaarte una cuenta, luego la habrés en **Login **(parte supeiror de la pagina), y le picas a **Documents** (a la ixquierda) allí adjuntas el primer capitulo de tu historia.

Después debes ir a **Stories** (izquierda), y picas en **new stories **(arriba, derecha) y luego en **Guidelines**, deslizas el cursor hasta abajo y aceptas las condiciones. Luego vulves a clikear **New stori **y te aparecera una ventana para elegir categoria. Después solo tienes que rellenar los campos y en **selec document **elijes el capitulo que antes has guardado en Documents. Guardas los cmbios y listo!

Para subir capitulos es más sencillo. Una vez la historia esta creada solo debes adjuntar uno en **document**, ir a **stories**, seleccionar la historia, pulsar en chapter **Content/Chapters**, elegir el documento y agradar los cmbios.

Espero haberte ayudado tomodachi!

¡Qué bien sienta estar de nuevo en casa! ¡Y que pesados son los ancianos del comité! Ni siquiera se han molestado en darme la enhorabuena, como si yo no supiera de buena tinta que ha todos ellos les aterraba la idea de enfrentarse a Tsunade... Pero en fin, al menos estoy de nuevo en la villa, y para mi es recompensa suficiente.

Así es tomodachis, si aun no lo habéis adivinado os diré que: tras muchos esfuerzos, una pelea, doce botellas de sake mensuales y un gran apoyo de mi yo rosa... ¡Tsunade-sama accedió a ser la nueva hokage de Konoha!

Aunque realmente, no se que me emociona más, él haber logrado convencerla o el gran cambio que se ha producido en mi yo joven, pues lo cierto es que ya no me parece en nada repelente, ha madurado muchísimo, esta más guapa, más mujer, más responsable, más simpatica... e incluso más fuerte que yo a su edad. Desde luego, queda claro que a Sasuke no es al único al que ha beneficiado mi presencia en este mundo.

Me sentí tan orgullosa de ella cuando la vi con su uniforme de médico ninja atendiendo a los pacientes de la propia Tsunade... Además, creo que ella también se alegro de verme, y más cuando se entero de que venía con intención de traerla de vuelta a la villa, a ella y a su maestra. Desde ese momento juro ayudarme, y ¡vaya si lo consiguió! Dudo que yo sola hubiera sido capaz de convencer a la gran perdedora para que regresara a la villa convertida en hokage... por supuesto que mis años a su lado en el pasado también me fueron de ayuda.

En fin, ellas llegarán en un par de semanas, cuando Tsunade termine de arreglar sus asuntos – sus deudas –, pero yo preferí regresar antes, puesto que echaba de menos la villa y, reconozcámoslo, también Sasuke. Me sorprende que haya logrado sobrevivir dos semanas sin mi ayuda, aunque claro, el ramen recalentado siempre es un buen recurso, y apuesto a que Naruto esta de acuerdo en eso.

Hablando de ellos, a juzgar por los gritos que se filtran a través de la ventana del salón, de seguro ambos se encuentran juntos en este instante... será mejor que me apresuré.

Velozmente, deslizo la llave por la cerraja de la puerta y me introduzco a casa. Camino por el pasillo y, superando la tentación de introducirme en mi cuarto, abro la última puerta a la derecha y me introduzco silenciosamente en un salón no tan silencioso.

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

Las típicas discusiones... intuyo que esta vez se debe al vaso de ramen que veo derramado...

- ¡Sakura-sama! – Naruto ha sido el primero el percibir mi presencia y, olvidando así la discusión, se gira hacia mi para saludarme.

- Naruto te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Sakura-sama – le reprendo. Realmente, ese titulo me hace sentir muy vieja, más viniendo de mi antiguo mejor amigo.

- ¡Dattebayo Sakura-sama! – dice – Pero es que yo te admiro mucho, tú eres la única capaz de manejar correctamente a este teme malhumorado.

- Deja de decir idioteces dobe, a mi no me maneja nadie – replica Sasuke, sonrojado y furioso.

- Pero si sabes que lo que digo es cierto. – insiste Naruto - Fíjate Sakura-sama, al teme le han salido colores, esta avergonzado.

- Maldito usuratonkachi, será a ti a quien te salgan colores, pero por las ostias que te voy a dar como no te calles.

Malo, malo, Sasuke esta empezando a cabrearse. A cabrearse en serio.

- Y porque no empiezas de una vez teme; bien sabes que puedo vencerte sin problemas – Naruto, por favor, madura... no me apetece tener que limpiar los platos rotos después de vuestra "peleilla de poca monta".

- ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí Naruto? – pregunto, a fin de cortar la pelea antes de que pase a mayores.

- El teme y yo estuvimos entrenando y después me invito a merendar ramen en casa – me contesta el rubio muy sonriente. ¡A veces olvido lo sencillo que es tratar con él!

- Te auto invitaste tu solo, dobe – corrige Sasuke malhumorado. Evidentemente, él todavía no ha olvidado la pelea, aunque parece dispuesto a dejarlo pasar... por el momento.

-No le hagas caso Sakura-sama, bien sabes tú que el teme disfruta de mi compañía... – dice, y ambos saben que es cierto - aunque nunca lo reconozca.

- Hmp. – monosílabo sin sentido que, para Naruto y para mi, se traduce como un Tienes-Razón-Dobe-Pero-Soy-Demasiado-Orgulloso-Para-Reconocerlo. Ambos nos sonreímos disimuladamente por este echo.

- ¡Oye Sakura-sama! – exclama Naruto de repente, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de recordar algo – Porque no te vienes esta noche con nosotros, el teme y yo iremos a la inauguración de un nuevo local y, probablemente, también acuda el resto de la pandilla.

El rubio parece bastante emocionado con la idea, sin embargo no creo que sea buena idea aceptarla. Hace ya varios años que comprendí que yo nunca pertenecería por completo a este mundo, a mi antiguo mundo.

- ¿Quieres venir Sakura? – me pregunta Sasuke, y veo por sus ojos que el ofrecimiento es sincero. Me derrite el corazón ver como se preocupa por mi. Ha crecido tanto desde mi llegada, ahora ya es todo un hombre, aun cuando su parte más infantil sobreviva gracias a Naruto.

- Os lo agradezco pero me encuentro bastante cansada por el viaje, lo único que deseo es una buena ducha y toda una noche de sueño. – lo que digo es cierto, estoy agotada.

- ¿Cómo te fue la misión?

- Fue bastante bien Sasuke, de echo logre cumplirla, aun cuando eso supusiera invertir un tercio de mi economía en botellas de sake – por sus caras perplejas, deduzco que ninguno de los dos ha comprendido bien mis palabras, pero solo hace falta esperar a que conozcan a la nueva hokage, entonces comprenderán lo que he dicho. – A propósito, tengo una noticia para ambos... ¿a que no sabéis quien regresa a la villa?

Ambos me miran confusos, pero yo solo sonrío, alentándolos a probar suerte.

- Vamos Naruto, ¿no se te ocurre nadie? – son más lentos de lo que pensaba, será mejor que les de una pista – Cierta pelirosa, ¿tal vez?

- ¡Sakura-chan! – exclama Naruto - ¡Vuelve a casa! – grita tras mi asentimiento, y después se gira hacía Sasuke – ¿Has oído eso, teme? ¡Sakura-chan regresa!

- Por favor Sasuke – presiono yo, al ver su cara impasible – ¿no me dirás que no te alegras ni un poquito de volver a ver a tu vieja _amiga_...? – tanteó el terreno, pero solo me responde el silencio; es demasiado orgulloso para responder, sus ojos negros me lo indican en un lenguaje que solo yo comprendo, pero que espero, con el tiempo, halla otra capaz de descifrarlo. Habrá que insistir un poco más – Porque, sinceramente, no te creo.

Parece que eso último si ha hecho efecto.

- Hmp – su típico gruñido... y creo que es lo único que voy a obtener. Algo es algo.

- En fin chicos, si no os importa me retiro, estoy un poco cansada.

- ¡Claro Sakura-sama! – exclama Naruto – y no te preocupes por nosotros, nos iremos dentro de nada ¿verdad que si, teme? – pero este lo ignora por completo.

- Cuídate Sakura – me aconseja secamente, pero sus ojos, fijos en los míos, me trasmiten toda la preocupación y el cariño que cargan sus palabras. Yo le sonrío a él solo un instante, después, mi sonrisa se hace general.

- Pasarlo bien esta noche – les digo, antes de retirarme – y cuando estéis a punto de tomar vuestro doceavo cubata de ginebra y coca-cola – se que es su favorito –, pensad en la terrible jaqueca que os aguardará mañana... aunque, evidentemente, eso nos os hará absteneros de tomarlo.

Y tras esa última recomendación y una sonrisa correspondida únicamente por Naruto, abandono la estancia rumbo a mi cuarto.

Nada más entrar, la cama me llama suplicándome a gritos que me tire sobre ella, sin embargo, venciendo la tentación, me dirijo al armario, tomo mi pijama y, finalmente, me introduzco en el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a una larga y necesaria ducha.

Durante unos instantes, me detengo frente al espejo, antes de desnudarme. El reflejo que me devuelve es el de una joven que está por terminar su adolescencia.

Quince años. Quizá dieciséis. Cuesta creer que en realidad tenga veinticinco.

Mi propia ropa va en desacorde a esa edad. Unos short-minifalda negros, unas botas planas de cordones hasta las rodillas que combinan el negro con el blanco, una camiseta de tirantes granate con un kunai blanco tatuado sobre el pecho – que ahora si se amolada a mi, aun, escaso busto -, y una cazadora negra de cuero.

Ropa propia de veinteañera, pero ¿de alguien que supera con creces esa edad?

No estoy segura. Por más que esa sea la edad que me corresponde, no puedo imaginarme a mi misma teniéndola y, a diferencia de cuando llegue aquí que, a pesar de mi aspecto, nunca me consideré una cría, ahora no soy capaz de imaginarme a mi misma diez años mayor de los que aparento.

Cinco, quizá si. Pero diez, no. Nunca. Probablemente se debe a que nunca he tenido realmente esa edad, ni en este mundo, ni en aquel del que vengo; pero aun así, es extraño.

La diferencia que ahora mantengo con Sasuke, es mucho más pequeña de la que mantenía hace unos años. En los últimos tiempos nos hemos igualado mucho. El ya es un hombre y yo continuo siendo mujer. Quizá sea por eso que, últimamente, se halla vuelto tan protector en lo que a mi respecta, y se preocupe tanto por lo que pueda sucederme, aunque no lo demuestre.

Con esto no quiero decir que la diferencia de edad ya no exista, pues existe, solo que algo más pequeña.

A veces, incluso llego a preguntarme si lo que he vivido ha sido real, algo más que un simple sueño. Y aunque se que no es así, los recuerdos empiezan a traicionarme, incluso él suyo... aquel al que yo más me aferro.

¿Fue real? ¿Sucedió de verdad? ¿Estoy yo, acaso, completamente loca?

Esas tres preguntas me aterran, pero no tanto como me aterra olvidar, olvidarlos a todos, olvidarlo a él... Comenzar a vivir esta vida como si realmente fuese la mía, como si este fuera mi lugar; olvidando el pasado..., comenzando de cero, rompiendo el juramento que me hice a mi misma, hace ya siete años.

**Vamos debilucha, anímate. Las cosas no están tan mal, además, nadie, absolutamente nadie, nos hará olvidar aquel juramente. Yo misma me encargaré de eso.**

Mi Inner tiene razón, no es momento de matarme la cabeza con tonterías, lo único que necesito es un buen descanso que ahuyente de mi cabeza todas estas ideas, producidas por demasiadas noches durmiendo al raso en soledad conmigo misma y mis pensamientos.

**Bien dicho Sakura. Y ahora, en vez de una ducha, ¿por qué mejor no te das un buen baño de espuma? Al diablo con los recursos naturales, que se ocupe de eso la nueva hokage.**

Hmp. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que tienes razón. Además, nos lo debe, por todo el sueldo que he tenido que gastarme en ese maldito sake.

**¡Así se habla! Aunque no se porque le das tanta importancia a lo del sueldo, al fin y al cabo, somos ricas... Junto con Sasuke, disponemos de todo el dinero de _todos_ los Uchiha, eso sin contar que eres una de las dos médico más prestigiosas del mundo...**

Si, lo se. Pero la cuestión no es el dinero, sino el orgullo.

Dejando la conversación de lado, abro el grifo de la bañera y acomodo los mandos tipo jacuzzi. Me quito las botas, arrojo la ropa al suelo, coloco la chaqueta de cuero en un lugar seco – es mi favorita y no quiero que se estropee – y me desprendo del sujetador y del pequeño culotte, ambos negros. Adoro la ropa interior negra.

Una vez el agua alcanza una altura decente en la bañera y el vapor ha logrado empañar las paredes, me introduzco dentro y, tumbada, sumerjo el cuerpo entero hasta la barbilla. Los chorros de agua a presión y la suave espuma, se encargan de hacer en resto.

Mi cuerpo va relajándose a causa de los masajes y mis músculos se adormecieron. Poco a poco, mi conciencia de la realidad es disminuida por el sopor y, sin apenas darme cuenta, me quedo dormida.

La niebla lo invade todo, apenas puedo distinguir las escasas siluetas que me rodean; sin embargo, yo me desplazo veloz en busca de algo, o de alguien...

Corro de un lado otro, desesperanzada, tratando de hallarle, buscando una prueba que me demuestre que es real, que existió de verdad.

A lo lejos distingo una figura y, conforme me voy acercando, una túnica negra con nubes rojas toma forma ante mi pero, cuando mis ojos ascienden buscando al portador de la túnica, no hayan cabeza alguna, tan solo un fondo espeso y negruzco. Él ha desaparecido, y por mucho que me esfuerzo, no soy capaz de dotarlo de rostro en mis pensamientos.

El tiempo ha cobrado su precio, y yo ya no soy capaz de recordarlo.

Aterrada despierto y, con la respiración agitada, compruebo que todavía me encuentro en el baño. El reloj marca las once y media; me he quedado dormida por tres horas.

Rápidamente me incorporo y, ciñendo una toalla alrededor de mi torso, me introduzco en mi habitación, dirigiéndome al cajón inferior de mi mesilla de cama. Sin preocuparme por el desorden, libero la infinidad de papeles que se hayan presentes hasta que, debajo de todos ellos, encuentro aquello que busco.

Relajada, la tomo en brazos y la aprisiono contra mi pecho. Ahora tengo la seguridad de que nada fue un sueño. Ahora él esta conmigo.

- Itachi – susurro, mientras abrazo con fuerza su fotografía. – Itachi...

Sin desprenderme de ella, aparto la toalla que me cubre y tomo algo de ropa al azar del armario: unos piratas vaqueros y una camiseta negra de tirantes cruzados en la espalda y una calavera dorada en el pecho. Después abro el cajón inferior y cojo algo de ropa interior: un sujetador y un pequeño cullote; ambos son negros, con pequeños toques de lencería en la parte superior y en los tirantes del brassier.

Me visto apresuradamente, me coloco las combers, extrañamente rosas, tomo mi chaqueta de cuero y, tras depositar un suave beso en la frente de Itachi y guardar la fotografía en su escondite – para recurrir a ella en futuros momentos de crisis, como el que he sufrido – salgo discretamente por la ventana, obviando el hecho de que Sasuke no se encuentra hoy en casa.

Necesito aire fresco, aclarar las ideas, recordar el pasado... y se bien a donde dirigirme para lograrlo.

Mis pies me empujan solos hacía el bosque pero, ana vez allí, no toman el camino que yo esperaba, sino que se dirigen hacía la cima del acantilado desde donde se puede ver nuestro lugar secreto.

Nuestro. Antes solo era mío. Pero ahora es _nuestro_. De los dos.

Todavía me causa esfuerzo recordar aquellas cálidas mañanas de verano en las que ambos – sin ponernos de acuerdo – acudíamos allí para entrenar, pero esperando en silencio hallarnos el uno al otro.

La primera vez que entrené con él... ¿cómo olvidar ese recuerdo? Lo tengo claro en mis pensamientos, mucho más claro que los sucesos vividos la semana pasada. Nunca lo olvidaré. Ni el tiempo ni el espacio podrán arrebatarme ese recuerdo.

Y eso era lo que necesitaba comprender, por eso he venido aquí hoy. Para asegurarme de que nada fue un sueño, de que nuestro tiempo juntos ocurrió de verdad, de que ambos, a pesar de los obstáculos, nos amamos en silencio durante esos meses... de que al menos, yo lo amaba a él.

Ahora se que puedo cumplir mi juramento.

"Nuca olvides que te quiero..."

Y juro por Dios que nunca lo olvidaré.

- Itachi... – el susurro que se lleva el viento, pero nunca podrá arrastrar también a mis recuerdos.

El aire golpea contra mi rostro y yo aspiro lentamente. Por primera vez en demasiados días me siento libre, verdaderamente libre.

Mis ojos enfocan a las estrellas, sabedores de que, en algún lugar, quizá el también las este contemplando. Después, descienden hasta el valle, hasta nuestro valle.

Las copas de los árboles son acariciadas por el viento, el ruido de la cascada cayendo y del río deslizándose valle abajo, hasta llegar al lago, deleita mis odios.

De pronto, mi deseo de contemplar el panorama entero, me impulsa a levantarme y a asomarme por el precipicio.

Todo es tal como lo recordaba, como la primera vez, como la última...

El césped moviéndose al compás con los árboles, el agua cristalina del río reflejando la luna llena – gracias a la cual me es posible ver todo con detalle – las rocas en la parte inferior de la cascada, formando una pequeña superficie estable por la que caminar, o incluso tumbarse...

Si... Solíamos hacerlo. Pasábamos horas en ese lugar, tumbados tras el entrenamiento, recuperándonos con las manos entrelazadas, rociados levemente por el agua, observando el cielo, el sol, o las nubes...

De pronto, mis sentidos se agudizan. De alguna forma me siento observada. Mi mano derecha se desliza hasta tomar el kunai con fuerza, y la izquierda comienza a acaparar chakra. Dejando a un lado los recuerdos, mis ojos se abren al mundo y, tras recorrer el valle con cuidado, vuelven a conducirse a las rocas. Una pequeña mancha oscura, equiparable al tamaño humano, se mueve entre ellas.

Mi corazón late, pero no se si por el miedo a que se un enemigo dispuesto a atacar Konoha, o por la furia, de saber profanados mis recuerdos más preciados.

Trato de identificarlo pero, a pesar de la luz de la luna, me hallo demasiado alejada para lograrlo. Evidentemente, él todavía no me ha visto, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que sea un enemigo.

Cojo aire y tomo impulso, como ya hiciera años atrás, y me precipito al vacío. Mi control del chakra es ya tan perfecto, que soy capaz de controlar la velocidad y, más que caer, se podría decir que estoy planeando. Aun así, sin apartar los ojos de mi objetivo – que se va agrandando mientras caigo – aumento la velocidad. Estoy deseando darle su merecido. Ojala sea un enemigo.

Pero cuando aterrizo en la roca, y sus ojos buscan, impactados, los míos, me doy cuenta de que no es un enemigo, o al menos, uno al que yo pueda atacar.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo amigos**!

Bueno, ya se que muchas de vosotras estabais ilusionadas con que Itachi volviera aparecer en este capítulo, pero como yo nunca dije que lo haría, tendréis que conformaros y esperar al siguiente capp XD También se que muchos esperabais el encontronazo entre sakura y su antigua maestra, y yo pensaba incluirlo, pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía tendría que perder un capitulo entero, y ardo en deseos de que se reencuentre con itachi. !Fueron demasiados años, no quiero esperar más! Aunque todavçia no descarto la posibilidad de revivir algun momento mediante flash back, pero será más alante, y solo si es necesario.

Aun así espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, como veis es bastante largo y nos deja conocer mejor la evolución de los personajes, incluyendo algunos nuevos para lo que será "la nueva temporada", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Igualmente, prometo que el próximo capitulo si será, muy, muy intenso, ¡y para mayores de dieciocho años! XD (es broma, pero si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad)

Como prueba os dejo unos **avances**:

_- Ssss – lo silencio, al mismo tiempo que elevo mi mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con la palma extendida y depositando mis dedos sobre su mentón derecho, impidiéndole hablar._

_– No lo olvide. – digo – Te juro por lo más sagrado que no lo olvide. Jamás tuve, tengo, o tendré, intención de olvidarlo. Ocurra lo que ocurra. Siempre permanecerá presente en mi mente... y en mi corazón._

_Mis dedos comienzan a enredarse en la parte superior de su cabello, y mis labios recorren cada centímetros de su rostro, besándolo. Su frente, sus párpados, el lóbulo de sus orejas, sus mejillas, la parte alta de su nariz, su mentón y, por último, sus labios._

_- Te amo – digo, sin poder contenerme._

_- Y yo te amo a ti, Sakura – dice, y su vista no se aparta de mi – Con todo mi corazón y para siempre._

_-_Bueno, eso es todo, lo he dejado bastante picante, ¿cierto? Pues ya sabéis, a dejar mutos **reviews** para que actualice cuanto antes XD, que creo que será **el domingo o el lunes próximo**.

* * *

Besos a todos tomodachis, BY


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola tomodachis!**

Creedme, se que os debo una **disculpa**, pero mi **pc se rompió** y me ha sido imposible subir el nuevo capitulo. En realidad todavía esta roto, pero estoy en casa de una amiga y me ha dejado su orde unos momentos que aprovecho para avisarlos y subir el siguiente capitulo (dios bendiga los USB).

Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis mucho.

!ah! y mil gacias por vuestros reviews, por falta de tiempo no podre contesatrlos, pero os lo agradezco mucho a todos los que hayáis comentado, os aseguro que sois una fuente de estimulo y alegría para mi! **GRACIAS**! y también grcias **por vuestra comprensión**.

* * *

Misteriosamente, el ruido de la cascada se ha desvanecido y los árboles permanecen inmóviles. Lo único que se escucha ahora en el valle, son los desbocados latidos de mi corazón y la agitada respiración que padezco, y que me impide hablar u efectuar el más mínimo movimiento.

Estoy inmovilizada, y una solitaria lagrima fluye por mi mejilla.

Esto es un sueño; o quizá una pesadilla; o quizá sea algo llamado locura.

Trato de hablar pero no lo consigo. Quiero que se valla, que desaparezca, o que me estreche entre sus brazos. Pero tan solo alcanzo a expresar sollozos ahogados.

- Sakura... – me llama en un susurro. Casi había olvidado el sonido de su voz. Tan grave, tan seria, tan atractiva, con ese toque de melancolía.

Yo no soy capaz de pensar una respuesta. Toda mi mente esta absorta contemplándolo, memorizando su imagen.

Varios centímetros más alto que antaño y, sin embargo, a mi me parece más bajo. Aunque eso, evidentemente, se debe a que yo también he crecido. ¡He crecido!

Ya no debo de ser una simple niña a sus ojos. Mi altura es considerable y mi cuerpo tiene curvas. ¿Qué pensará de mi ahora? ¿Me encontrará atractiva, o quizá eche de menos a la niña que antes era?

No conozco modo de hallar respuesta a esas preguntas, por lo que en seguida se disipan de mi mente, volviendo de nuevo mi atención a su persona.

Su expresión es de sorpresa, aunque no solloza como lo hago yo ni tampoco tiene dificultades para respirar. Probablemente su corazón permanezca sereno.

Su cabello esta algo más corto, pero igualmente recogido en una cola. Probablemente, otro no notaría la diferencia. Su piel es algo más morena que la de su hermano, y esas exóticas ojeras continúan presentes en sus mejillas.

Su cuerpo es más musculoso y sus hombros algo más profundos que en su juventud. También va más acorde a su edad, tiene dieciocho años y, como mucho, aparenta veinte. Porta una capa Akatsuki, y en su mano sostiene lo que podría ser una especie de máscara, por lo que deduzco que normalmente mantiene su rostro oculto.

Sus ojos... sus ojos han cambiado tanto y a la vez tan poco.

La congoja me llena al sentir toda la tristeza y la penuria que ellos cargan, mil veces superior a la mía propia. Negros, negros como la noche sin luna, así son sus ojos, y así eran antes. Pero el fuego que antaño yo veía brillar en su interior, esta por extinguirse.

Mi corazón se estremece y nuevas lagrimas escapan de mis ojos; los sollozos se hacen más leves, pero también más profundos.

Sin embargo, hay algo en sus ojos que todavía no ha cambiado, aparte de ese aterrador negro. La forma en que me mira, cargado de amor y ternura, de rara mezcla entre tristeza y alegría... es igual a la que se mantiene viva en mis sueños.

Pero ahora hay un nuevo sentimiento en él, que hace apenas unos segundos no estaba: arrepentimiento. Y eso me asusta y me estremece, porque se lo que va a decir antes siquiera de que abra la boca para pronunciarlo.

- Sakura... – me llama. Pero de nuevo, por más que lo intento, solo logro ahogarme con las palabras. Eso termina de decidirlo. Es increíble como todavía soy capaz de leer la verdad en sus ojos, y como desearía ahora estar equivocada. – Lo siento – se disculpa apresuradamente – nunca debí venir.

Y sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar se gira, dispuesto a alejarse de mi para siempre, únicamente, porque no soporta ver mi dolor, y aun menos, ser él el responsable de ese dolor.

Esa seguridad, ese sentimiento de protección que todavía guarda hacia mi, me hace reaccionar.

- ¡Itachi! – lo llamo, controlando los sollozos, corriendo hacía él y rodeando su espalda con mis brazos en el momento justo que se dispone a saltar de las rocas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, para siempre. – No te vallas – ruego, con extraña firmeza en la voz. – No te alejes de mi... – suplico, ahora suavemente, al mismo tiempo que aumento la fuerza del abrazo y recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro, tal y como era mi costumbre antaño.

Por fin los sollozos han desparecido y soy capaz de controlar mi respiración. Es increíble el efecto anestesiante de su piel sobre la mía.

Lentamente, él se gira y me de vuelve el abrazo.

- ¡Ahs! Sakura... – suspira, estrechando fuertemente su torso contra el mío. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de lo mucho que él me ha necesitado. Quizá incluso más que yo a él. – Has... crecido mucho – comenta, supongo que para liberar tensiones.

Yo me río quedamente, todavía abrazada a él.

- Tú también... – replico, pero no obtengo él efecto deseado, puesto que junto a las palabras se me escapa un sollozo perdido. Luego me doy cuenta de que no se cuanto tiempo dispongo para estar a su lado, y que sería una tontería desperdiciarlo en trivialidades. – Itachi, te he echado tanto de menos...

Se que mi comentario no es lo más indicado, y aun así, no logro contenerlo. Pero me arrepiento al percibir el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo al escucharme. Le he hecho daño. Necesito repararlo. Hacerlo feliz, sea como sea.

- Sabes – digo, disminuyendo la fuerza de mi abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él también me libera y me toma las manos, atento a lo que voy a decirle. – Sasuke se ha hecho muy grande, y cada día que pasa se parece más a ti. – Mis palabras, tal y como yo esperaba, le hacen sonreír con nostalgia – Sigue siendo una cabeza dura, pero ha logrado hacerse buenos amigos y esta entusiasmado con la idea de convertirse en el ninja más poderoso, para que tú, estés donde estés, puedas sentirte orgulloso de él.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho él? – pregunta escéptico, pero con una pizca de brillo en su mirada.

Es cosa mía, ¿o de las cenizas revive el fuego perdido? Yo asiento con la cabeza, sonriente, tratando de alejar de mi cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera entristecerle.

- Con otras palabras.

- Gracias – me dice, y yo lo miro sorprendida – por cuidar de él – especifica. Yo solo sonrió, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de sus ojos.

- Te prometí que lo haría ¿no? – pregunto, sin esperar respuesta. Pero por alguna razón él parece pensativo, y dirige su vista al cielo, tal vez, en busca de respuestas.

- Eso... – duda, con los ojos todavía fijos en el firmamento. Yo le estrecho la mano en señal de que continué – no fue lo único que me prometiste. – concluye, y solo entonces sus ojos descienden para encontrarse con los míos, pero ahora soy yo quien los esquiva, clavando mi vista en el suelo.

- No... – niego – no lo fue. – De nuevo mis ojos están aguados y no logro encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para encararlo.

- Perdóname – se disculpa, con voz triste. Cree que ha hablado de más. Se arrepiente, porque sabe que jamás podrá ser... – Nunca debí...

Pero ahora es a mi a quien no le importa el saberlo.

- Ssss – lo silencio, al mismo tiempo que elevo mi mano hasta su rostro, acariciándolo con la palma extendida y depositando mis dedos sobre su mentón derecho, impidiéndole hablar. Por último alzo mis ojos hasta los suyos, los cuales me miran confusos, asustados y, tal vez, ¿enamorados? – No lo olvide. – digo – Te juro por lo más sagrado que no lo olvide. Jamás tuve, tengo, o tendré, intención de olvidarlo. Ocurra lo que ocurra. Siempre permanecerá presente en mi mente... y en mi corazón.

Su boca se mueve sobre mis dedos y se que tiene intención de hablar, pero se lo impido aumentando la presión y acercándome más a él, sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos. Por último, aparto mi mano y la deslizo alrededor de su cuello. Un instante después, sus labios están prisioneros bajo los míos; mis ojos se cierran y mi otra mano rodea su espalda por debajo de su hombro.

Durante unos segundos, me limito a mantener unidos nuestros labios y él permanece inmóvil. No obstante, no mucho después, siento como sus brazos se entrelazan en mi cintura y ascienden calmadamente por mi espalda hasta la parte superior de mi clavícula, acariciándome.

Nuestros labios comienzan a moverse acompasadamente, en movimientos lentos, como si estuviésemos saboreando el mejor de los caramelos. Luego, yo doy paso a su lengua y esta se introduce en mi boca, recorriendo cada extremo como si quisiera memorizarlo. Mi propia lengua la busca, y juntas, comienzan un baile prohibido y delicioso que solo concluirá cuando nos sea imposible contener los gritos ahogados de nuestros pulmones reclamando el oxígeno necesario para subsistir.

Tras un leve pico en su labio inferior, ambos nos separamos y nuestros ojos se reúnen de nuevo. La respiración se mantiene agitada y yo todavía siento un mundo de colores y brillos rodeándome, algo que nunca me había pasado en anteriores besos, al menos, no que yo recuerde.

Poco a poco, me voy tranquilizando, hasta que adquiero consciencia para hablar.

- Yo no lo he olvidado – repito, a pesar de haberlo probado ya con el beso que acabo de darle – Pero ¿todavía sigue siendo cierto, o tan solo es un sueño del pasado?

Por primera vez desde su llegada, tengo miedo, pues de la respuesta que de ahora depende todo aquello en lo que creo y por lo que he luchado; mi propio futuro. Mi felicidad. Mi amor.

Él me contempla en silencio durante unos instantes, y puedo leer en sus ojos el temor que siente ante la respuesta que ha de dar, pues comprende su importancia, y el peso que ella tendrá en nuestras vidas. Finalmente, estrechando mi mano con fuerza, se decide a hablar.

- Te condeno al decirte esto – reconoce, y yo veo el dolor inscrito en su mirada – y creo... que jamás voy a ser capaz de perdonármelo – Cierra los ojos y, sin ver nada, alza la mano para acariciarme los cabellos, enroscándolos en sus dedos. Suspira. Yo contengo la respiración.

- Si. Lo que dije sigue siendo cierto. Te quiero, Sakura – al decirlo abre los ojos y me contempla con ellos. Al fin puedo respirar tranquila, pero prefiero esperar a que concluya de hablar para abrazarle. – Nunca he dejado de quererte y, si he conseguido sobrevivir todos estos años, ha sido únicamente gracias a ti, a la esperanza de volver a verte algún día.

Sus palabras me cubren de una dicha que no sentía desde hace más de siete años. Estoy completa. Después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo, estoy completa. Él es mi todo, y lo necesito para vivir, para seguir existiendo y, saber que el siente lo mismo, me hace más feliz de lo que nunca pude imaginar.

- No estés tan feliz Sakura – me dice, y yo me asusto por la extraña expresión que carga en su rostro. – Habría sido mejor para ti que te hubiera mentido y te hubiese permitido volar lejos de mi, y de mi recuerdo – Su voz tiembla; realmente cree en lo que dice y se odia a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de hacerlo. – Pero, si alguna vez me detestas por no haberlo hecho, quiero que sepas que por más que lo he intentado no he sido capaz, y que preferiría estar muerto antes de causarte daño alguno. Lo juro.

- Itachi – susurro, estrechándolo contra mi – No pienses esas cosas. ¿Acaso no comprendes que todo, absolutamente todo, lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz, acabas de proporcionármelo esta noche? Ahora se que no eres un sueño, y también se que me amas, que es mucho más de lo que yo podía esperar cuando vine a este mundo. Amar a alguien como te amo a ti, y ser correspondida. No hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz. – digo, acurrucándome en su pecho y aspirando su aroma - Yo también lo juro.

- Sakura... si supieras cuanto te amo, cuanto desearía poder pasar toda la vida a tu lado, convertirte en mi esposa. – Sus últimas palabras me toman por sorpresa, pero solo sonrió mientas sus manos acarician mi espalda. Es un bonito sueño. – Pero eso nunca ocurrirá, me esta vedado incluso permanecer a tu lado. Nunca seré el hombre que mereces, y nunca podré darte la vida que necesitas.

- Pero eres el hombre al que amo – replico con voz tierna, impropia de una adolescente – y eso vale más que nada. Además, se que algún día tendremos esa vida. Lo se. – aseguro, mirándolo a los ojos, y realmente creo en mis palabras, lo cual me hace tomar una determinación. Hace tiempo que estoy preparada para ello, pero únicamente ahora es el momento oportuno. – Y si no lo logramos... entonces... siempre nos quedará esta noche. – y sin apenas dudar, conduzco de nuevo a mis labios hasta alcanzar los suyos, en la eterna danza prohibida que, estoy segura, nos unirá para siempre.

Noto en seguida como el me corresponde, alejándose del mundo que nos rodea, alzándonos ambos a

las estrellas.

¡Ha madurado tanto desde la última vez! La vida misma le ha hecho madurar. Parece, incluso, mayor que yo. Es serio, inteligente y tenaz y, tal como ya hizo una vez, esta dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que le importa por hacer felices a aquellos que ama.

Pero esta vez no será necesario, porque su felicidad y la mía, cabalgan juntas de la mano.

Lo amo, como nunca soñé amar a nadie. Un amor adulto, responsable... él simboliza mi mundo y su esencia se ha tornado en mi oxígeno. Desearía tanto vivir la vida tal y como él la ha descrito hace apenas un momento. Convertirme en su esposa, ser la madre de sus hijos, envejecer a su lado, devolver la sonrisa a sus labios y el fuego a sus ojos, enseñarle a vivir y a ser feliz...

Pero, por el momento, habré de conformarme, y solo rezo a Dios porque mis caricias borren de él todos los malos momentos y porque mis besos le otorguen la paz que necesita su alma. Lo demás, si llega, llegará después.

Dispuesta a entregarme a él por completo, sin romper el beso, deslizo una de mis manos por el interior de su camiseta, mientras que con la otra me entrelazo a su cuello. Su torso es suave y duro al mismo tiempo y su piel muy cálida.

Noto, por su reacción, que mi iniciativa le ha sorprendido, pero, aun así, no tarda en corresponderme, y yo aparto las manos de su cuerpo para le sea más fácil desprenderme de la cazadora, al mismo tiempo que lo despojo a él de su capa.

Después, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos desnudos y el me toma de la cintura hasta alzarme unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Reanudamos el beso, y su saber me hipnotiza como antaño hizo su aroma. Es salado, pero dulce al mismo tiempo; difícil de detallar en palabras.

Nuestros labios se separan y él me deposita en el suelo. Yo me acomodo sobre su pecho, aspirando fuerte, y el recuesta su cabeza sobre la mía, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

- Sakura... – suspira, pero yo lo interrumpo.

- Te amo – declaro, con voz firme. Como respuesta él me atrae todavía más contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo.

- Y no sabes cuanto – concluye, pero en realidad si lo se. Me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él.

De repente, la tela de su camiseta cubriendo su torso, resulta ser una molestia para mis mejillas, que están deseando sentir sobre si mismas la suavidad y el calor que mis manos ya han experimentado. Sin apenas meditarlo y guiada por instintos, mis dedos se entrelazan entre la tela y tiran de ella hacía arriba, hasta que sale por la cabeza de Itachi. Entonces, mis dedos la liberan, y la prenda cae al suelo.

Inmediatamente, mi rostro es atraído por esa piel tersa y juvenil, y sin detenerme apenas para apreciar la perfección de sus músculos, deposito mi mejilla derecha en el lado derecho de su pecho y, cerrando los ojos, recorro cada centímetro de piel disponible hasta terminar, con mi mejilla izquierda, en su lado correspondiente del pecho.

El sonido de su corazón llega fervientemente a mis oídos, los cuales jamás habían escuchado música más deliciosa, capaz de tranquilizar a una fiera en una noche de tormenta.

Durante largo tiempo permanezco en la misma posición; escuchando sus latidos, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor colorear mis mejillas, con sus manos acariciando la parte inferior de mi espalda, su cabeza apoyada sobre mi pelo y sus labios depositando pequeños besos en distintos puntos de mi cabello.

Finalmente, a punto de quedarme dormida y deseosa de evitarlo, me aparto de él y, hallándolo sonriente y relajado, buscos sus labios, lo cuales, soñolientos, reciben ávidamente los míos.

Ahora es él quien toma la iniciativa; mientras mis brazos vuelven a rodear su cuello, introduce sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y, guiándolas hasta mi espalda, pide permiso para desabrochar el sujetador.

Yo asiento quedamente, todavía perdida en sus labios, y coloco los brazos en cruz para facilitarle la tarea. El sujetador se desprende y va a parar a escasos metros de su camiseta. Después, sus manos se deslizan hasta mis pechos, tomando uno cada una, y estrechándolos contra si. Tal es la sensación que me producen, que yo me veo obligada a cortar el beso para tomar aire, con el rostro encarado al cielo.

Consciente de esta oportunidad, Itachi olvida mis pechos y dirige sus labios hasta mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando de tal modo, que mis brazos empiezan a temblar y yo sospecho que lo que en realidad busca en una prueba que perdure más allá de esta noche.

Mi respiración se ha tornado agitada, y mis pechos, aun envueltos en la camiseta, se elevan costosamente por cada inspiración descendiendo luego por cada espiración.

El mundo da vueltas a mi alrededor y, finalmente, como único medio de contener el gemido que esta por escapar de mi garganta y recuperar el control, aparto a Itachi de mi y dirijo mi boca hasta su pecho, permitiendo a mis labios deleitarse con su sabor y acariciando con mi lengua sus pequeños pezones.

Ahora es él quien lucha por mantener el control de su cuerpo y contener sus jadeos; pasados unos minutos, incapaz de resistir más, se separa de mi y, rápidamente, me despoja de la camiseta, uniendo nuestros pechos desnudos en un fiero abrazo.

Nuestros labios se reencuentran y, esta vez, el ardor dirige los besos. Nuestras lenguas se esquivan la una a la otra, y después de atrapan, uniéndose en la llama ardiente de la pasión y la vida. Sus manos recorren mis pechos imperiosamente, amasándolos, y a continuación es su boca la que los devora, cual si de delicioso caramelo trataran.

Mis manos acarician tanto su torso como su espalda, con furia, con fuego. Después, se dirigen a la parte delantera de su pantalón, donde se observa una pequeña saliente. Me detengo ahí y la acaricio con fuerza; ahora si, Itachi es incapaz de contener un gemido ronco y ahogado que excita cada poro de mi piel más de lo que ya esta.

Mis dedos luchan con el broche de su pantalón y, una vez abiertos, tiran de ellos hacía abajo hasta dejarlos a la altura de su pies. Él hace el resto, mientras que yo, contemplo embelesada y con un pequeño sonrojo el creciente bulto que ahora se evidencia en medio de sus boxer, impidiéndome olvidar que todavía soy nueva en esto.

Su rostro se yergue y me contempla con fijeza, aumentado mi sonrojo, sin embargo, él se acerca hasta mi y sus brazos me rodean con fuerza, por encima de los míos, mientras que su cabeza reposa en mi hombro.

- Te amo – digo, sin poder contenerme. Él alza el rostro y me mira sonriente; vuelve a haber una hoguera ardiendo tras esos ojos negros.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Sakura – dice, y su vista no se aparta de mi – Con todo mi corazón y para siempre.

Extrañamente, siento como si algo se inflara en mi pecho al escuchar esas palabras, y al desinflarse, arrastrara consigo todas las pequeñas dudas o temores que yo haya podido sentir.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, colocando mis brazos sobre sus hombros y uniéndolos luego tras su cuello. A continuación, mis labios lo buscan y ambos nos unimos en un nuevo apasionado beso. Ya no hay nada que nos contenga.

Sus manos se deslizan por el perfil de mi cuerpo, desde la altura del pecho hasta algo más debajo de las caderas. Yo enredo mis piernas en su cintura y, con los brazos aun enlazados a su cuello, él me aupa por mis muslos hasta quedar suspendida.

Mis dedos comienzan a enredarse en la parte superior de su cabello, y mis labios recorren cada centímetros de su rostro, besándolo. Su frente, sus párpados, el lóbulo de sus orejas, sus mejillas, la parte alta de su nariz, su mentón y, por último, sus labios.

Mientras tanto él se entretiene con mis pechos que, ahora que estoy suspendida, se mantienen a la altura de su boca. Los masajea, los lame, los muerde, los devora. Ya ni siquiera me molesto en contener mis jadeos; luego, será el turno de torturarle a él.

Mientras tanto, sus dedos se concentran en los cordones de mi combers, tratando de desatarlos. ¿Por qué diablos no me puse sandalias? Cuando al fin lo consigue, libera mis pies y las envía lejos. Luego me costará encontrarlas, pero mi mente esta muy lejos de preocuparse en estos instantes.

Perdida en un mar de nuevas sensaciones, apenas me doy cuenta de los esfuerzos que realiza ahora tratando de desabrochar y sacar mis pantalones. Pero si noto cuando sus labios abandonan mis pechos y sus rodillas se inclinan, quedando ambos tumbados sobre la roca. Dado que yo estaba enlazada a su cintura, quedo bajo él.

Por fin, tendidos sobre el suelo, logra despojarme de mis vaqueros, quedando entonces en la misma situación que él: con todo el cuerpo desnudo a excepción de mi pequeño cultote.

- Estas muy linda cuando te sonrojas – comenta socarronamente en mi oído.

- Tonto – le reprendo irritada, pero a la vez feliz, pues es el primer comentario sarcástico que él ha hecho en toda la noche. Ahora es todo _casi_ igual a antes. – Ahora veras. – No pienso ser la única que se sonroje. Por amor de Dios ¡si soy cinco años mayor que él!

Sin apenas esfuerzo, logro salir del abrazo en el que me tiene cautiva y en un par de movimientos doy la vuelta a la situación colocándome yo sobre él. Mis labios se inclinan sobre su pecho, acariciándolo ávidamente, mis manos se deslizan por sus piernas y apartan de él sus boxer, acariciando su entrepierna.

Ahora es él quien no logra contener los gemidos y con cada uno de ellos solo logra excitarme más; apenas soy capaz de controlarme, no obstante, continuo acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo, satisfecha del placer que le estoy proporcionando.

Sus gemidos aumentan y se hacen más roncos y ahogados, su pene esta completamente erecto e inflamado. Finalmente, es él quien me aparta, sosteniéndome en el aire unos instantes y luego depositándome en el suelo; después, con un rápido movimiento, vuelve a colocarse sobre mi.

Ambos jadeamos y nuestra respiración es acelerada. Mi pecho se eleva constantemente hasta chocar con el suyo. Su cálido aliento choca contra mi cara mientras sus manos se deslizan hacía la única parte virgen de mi cuerpo, haciéndome perder el escaso control que me quedaba.

Sus dedos se mueven ágilmente sobre mi clítoris y soy consciente de como mis gemidos, roncos y profundos, le estimulan, pero no puedo hacer nada para controlarlos. El mundo a desaparecido y solo soy capaz de ver chispas de colores rodeándome.

Mis piernas se entrelazan en su cintura y palpo sobre ellas su abultado y erecto miembro; él esta tan excitado como yo.

- Itachi – suplico, y el detiene sus caricias.

- ¿Estas segura? – me pregunta, contemplándome con esos hipnotizantes ojos negros. ¿De verdad espera que le de una respuesta cuerda si no deja de mirarme?

- Tonto... – replico, con una risa distorsionada por mi agitada respiración – Teniendo en cuenta que soy cinco años mayor que tu, soy yo quien debería hacer la pregunta. ¿Estas seguro? – es increíble como soy capaz de bromear a estas alturas, pero es todo tan perfecto. Lo amo tanto, que no hay duda turbando mi mente.

- Te amo – es su respuesta y, sinceramente, es la mejor que podría haber dado.

Sonrió dulcemente y corresponde mi sonrisa.

- Y yo te amo a ti – replico, rodeando su cuello entre mis brazos y depositando un fiero beso en sus labios – Más que a nada.

En esta ocasión, no me responde, solo sonríe. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, siento una pequeña presión en el interior de mi vagina; supongo que ha topado con mi himen.

A sabiendas de que va a ser doloroso, uno mis labios con los suyos, concentrándome por entero en el beso. A lo lejos, siento una especie de dolor agudo atravesando mi cuerpo, no obstante, logro ignorarlo, prendada como estoy de sus labios y de las caricias que me esta proporcionando.

Apenas medio minuto después, cualquier resquicio de dolor ha desaparecido, por el contrario, me siento extrañamente cómoda con esa parte de él en mi interior, tan cálida y profunda, formando parte de mi ser.

Itachi debe percibirlo, porque no tarda en comenzar sus movimientos. Pequeños calambres recorren mi cuerpo, calentándome más de lo que ya estoy, proporcionándome un placer que nunca creí sentir; no ha esta proporción.

Apenas soy capaz de moverme, y sin embargo, el deseo de sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi ser, me hace levantar la pelvis por cada embestida que el me proporciona.

Cualquier pensamiento cuerdo amenaza con desaparecer de mi cerebro, solo soy consciente del éxtasis que nos envuelve y de esos ardientes ojos negros que no se apartan de los míos. Finalmente, un golpe de placer me sacude, privándome de todos los sentidos al mismo tiempo que de mis labios escapa su nombre. Un instante después, un liquido cálido golpea en mi interior. Itachi se ha derramado.

Jadeantes y rendidos, ambos nos desplomamos sobre él suelo; Itachi sale de mi interior y, rodando sobre si mismo, vuelve a aproximarse a mi lado, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y tomando con el otro su capa Akatsuki del suelo hasta cubrirnos con ella.

Yo rodeo su cuello con mis manos y reposo la cabeza sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y escuchando a nuestros corazones latir acompasados. ¡Que sonido tan maravilloso! Me mantiene hipnotizada durante largo tiempo, inconsciente y al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que sucede. Aletargada pero sin llegar a dormirme.

- Ahora formas parte de mi – susurro, en medio de la neblina que me cubre, creyendo que él ya duerme y no puede escucharme.

- Tonta – replica con voz suave, descubriendo yo así que no esta dormido y que me ha escuchado perfectamente – Siempre he sido parte de ti, desde el primer momento en tus brillantes ojos jade se posaron sobre el negro de los míos.

Sus palabras me sorprenden, pero estoy demasiado adormilada para darles la importancia debida, por lo que solo sonrío.

- ¿Y lo serás para siempre? – pregunto entusiasmada, después de un rato perdida en el letargo.

- Solo hasta que tu quieras que lo sea – responde, con voz ronca y serena. Aun así, soy capaz de adivinar el pequeño tiemble que ha cubierto las últimas palabras. Mi corazón se estremece, pero el cansancio me hace olvidar en seguida.

- Entonces será para siempre – afirmo sincera, minutos después, y mis labios hacen ademán de buscar los suyos con un gesto; pero descubro que soy incapaz de moverme, por lo que es el quien los conduce hasta mi. – Para siempre – susurro después, con voz más leve.

- Si así lo quieres, así será – dice, y yo sonrío.

- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto.

- Te lo juro – afirma, con voz dulce y sincera. – Pero ahora descansa, apenas puedes moverte.

- No quiero dormirme – comento simplemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que desaparezcas – digo, aun cuando se que eso es inevitable. Él se irá y yo no podré hacer nada para evitarlo. – Quiero despedirme de ti – afirmo, utilizando un pretexto más plausible.

- Te despertaré antes de marcharme – afirma, estrechándome fuerte – pero ahora duerme. Hecho de menos el verte dormida en mis brazos.

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír con nostalgia, y ya segura con su promesa de despertarme, permito a mis ojos cerrarse y a mi mente volar lejos.

- Te amo – declaro en un susurro, antes de caer rendida a la nada.

- Y yo te amo a ti – responde; y es lo último que logro escuchar porque, esta noche, después de más de siete años, al fin vuelvo a dormir entre sus brazos sintiéndome segura y plenamente feliz.

Te amo Itachi.

* * *

Eso es todo. Como vieron fue bastante largo..., en realidad iban a ser dos capitulos, pero dada mi tardanza, os lo he dejado tan solo en uno, como recompensa.

Espero que os haya gustado y también espero poder subir el capitulo pronto; según me han dicho me devolveran el pc el miércoles, o el jueves, así que será en esos días cuando suba un nuevo capp. Y ahorita me despido, por fa, dejadme muchos reviews, haber si así se me va la depresión por mi pc enfermito... XD

**reviews**!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola tomodachis!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo; de echo mi pc sigue enfermo, ya que le diagnosticaron una enfermedad grave de la que no sabes si se repondrá XD (ya comienzo a ahorrar para por si acaso...), pero aprovechando la hora libre de los jueves, bueno, pues en lugar de irme a casa como solía hacer, he decidido quedarme en el tuto, en la sala de pcs, y así continuar congando la historia. No es la mejor solución, pero es lo que hay por ahora.

Por supuesto, agradezco encaricidamente a todas las personas que me mandaron sus **reviews**; por falta de tiempo (cierran la sala en una hora), no voy a mencionar todos sus nombres, pero os aseguro que os estoy muy agradecida por vuestro esfuerzo, y que si continuo con la historia en esta condiciones, es únicamente por vosotros. ¡**GRACIAS**!

Y ahora sin más dilación... ¡**a leer**! xD

* * *

Sasuke POVS

Demasiado humo, demasiado ruido, demasiada gente; demasiados... gilipollas; ¿se puede saber qué cojones hago yo aquí?

Fácil, solo tengo que mirar la figura que tengo enfrente para recordarlo: Naruto.

Naruto rogando día y noche por venir a la inauguración de este jodido local; Naruto negándose a entrenar si yo no lo acompaño; Naruto gritando a los cuatro vientos que si no voy con él me responsabiliza de su suicidio; ¿y todo para qué?

Para pasar horas y horas con este dobe mientras lo único que hace es emborracharse a cubatas mirando la puerta y con una sonrisa de imbécil que va decayendo conforme pasa el tiempo y cierta tía de pelo azul no aparece. Y la verdadera pregunta es: ¿cómo mierdas me deje convencer?

También fácil. Porque fue _él _quien me lo pidió. Si me lo hubiese pedido cualquier otro – en el caso poco probable de que se hubiesen atrevido – lo hubiera mandado a la mierda con la misma facilidad con la que me visto cada mañana. Pero no fue otro; fue _él_.

Naruto. Mi mejor amigo. Mi nuevo hermano.

Claramente no es mi _verdadero _hermano; hubiese sido imposible para mi genética dar alguien tan, gilipollas, imbécil, palurdo, alborotador, insistente, cabezón, corto de entendederas, ruidoso, y perfectamente usuratonkachi como él; y, sin embargo, con todo ello, podría decir que es mi mejor y único amigo. Mi hermano. La única persona en la que confío, además de Sakura.

Y es _solo _por ello que estoy aquí ahora; sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de este nuevo local, con una mano sosteniendo el vaso de cubata, la otra apoyada rígidamente sobre la mesa y una mirada asesina en pos del rubio – demasiado absorto en la puerta para percatarse de ella – en lugar de hallarme tranquilamente en mi casa hablando con Sakura sobre su viaje o, simplemente, recuperando fuerzas para el entrenamiento de mañana.

Gracias a Dios, la pesada de Ino esta demasiado ocupada dándose el lote con mi nuevo e insoportable compañero de equipo – Sai – como para venir a molestarme. ¡Y yo que pensaba que era gay! Bueno, me quita un peso de encima...

¡Pero eso no evita que este mortalmente aburrido!

Casi preferiría que Naruto apartarse la vista de la puta puerta y comenzara a darme el palo como hacía antes... No. Pensándolo bien, retiro lo dicho ¡cualquier cosa es mejor que aguantar las gilipolleces de Naruto!

De mala gana, mis ojos recorren la sala, buscando algo o alguien que me libre de este mortal aburrimiento.

En la barra esta Neji; quizá, si lo provoco lo suficiente, podría empezar una pelea... y acabarla, naturalmente. Pero no. ¡Mierda! Lo acompaña su novia y la chinita esa lo tiene demasiado dominado para que se atreva a montar un alboroto. Aunque por otro lado, es normal, ¿por qué sino, en su sano juicio, Neji vendría a perder el tiempo a este estúpido sitio? Para meterle mano a su novia como no puede hacerlo en casa, evidente.

Bien, pasamos de Neji, ¿qué nos queda?

Lee; antes muerto.

Choji, ocupado comiendo y... demasiado humillante.

Kiba, odio a los chuchos.

¿Shino? Ausente.

¡Sikamaru! Debe de estar por alguna parte..., aunque lo dudo. Si mis cálculos son correctos y Temari llego ayer de su villa para presentar los informes mensuales, ambos deben estar muy ocupados... en la habitación de algún hotel.

Mil demonios ¿es que ya no queda nadie? Siempre he sabido que mis relaciones sociales son escasas, pero ¿hasta este punto?

Bien, la paciencia en una cualidad ninja o, por lo menos, sino me quiero pegar la noche junto a Kakashi enumerando el kamasutra, más me vale convertirla en una. Me toca esperar.

¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Sakura?

Que la _molestia_ volvía... ¡Ja! Molestia. Me acostumbre a llamarla así para diferenciarla de mi prima, porque me parecía demasiado humillante para ella llamarse igual que esa... ¡ja! molestia. Claro que eso fue cuando tenía ocho años. Después de dos años como compañeros de equipo llegue a tomarle cariño, era... ¿simpática?

Si. También ella fue una amiga, al igual que Naruto pero de forma diferente. Aun así no me hace gracia que vuelva... todo el esfuerzo que invertí en que la gente – las tías – dejaran de llamarme por ese "kun" tan humillante se irá a la mierda cuando regrese. Mocosa molesta. Aunque hay que reconocer que le echo valor para irse lejos de la villa tantos años en post de una ninja famosa por su mala ostia.

Me pregunto si habrá cambiado algo. No. Imposible.

Bien, se acabo el tiempo. Naruto puede quedarse si quiere pero son más de las cuatro de la mañana, no puedo con el aburrimiento y un cubata más no arreglaría nada; me voy a casa.

- ¡Eh dobe! – lo llamo gritando. Ese es otro de los motivos por los que detesto estos lugares; suficiente ruido para quedarte sordo pero insuficiente para enterarte de nada. - ¡Mierda Naruto! – insisto, pero no me oye; ¿o quizá si?

Continua mirando a la puerta, pero ahora se ha vuelto hacia ella completamente y su espalda denota una rigidez antes inexistente. ¿Será que finalmente la peli-azul apareció?

Pues como no se aparte me será imposible comprobarlo... ¡Va! A mi me da igual. Yo me largo de todas formas.

- ¡Narut...! – insisto, pero esta vez el me interrumpe.

- ¡Teme! ¡Teme! – grita aun sin volverse y, sinceramente, admiro sus cuerdas vocales como jamás admiraré cualquier otra parte de su ser. - ¿No las ves? – pregunta – Es... ¡es ella!

Su actitud me exaspera ¡y a mi que cojones me importa que la Hyuga halla llegado! Es él quien babea por ella, no yo.

Pero de pronto se incorpora sobre su asiento y con un par de saltos esquiva toda la multitud y llega hasta la puerta. Eso jamás lo haría por la pelo azul, no sin siquiera haberse declarado.

¿Qué demonios? Ahí va mi respuesta.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan! – chilla, en voz tan alta que, estoy seguro, lo ha escuchado medio local.

Y un par de segundos después se arroja en brazos de una completa desconocida que lo único que tiene en común con Sakura es ese extraño pelo rosa. Ni siquiera Naruto debería ser tan imbécil de confundirlas. O al menos eso es lo que creo hasta que una voz misteriosamente familiar le responde.

- ¡Naruto! – grita, correspondiendo a su abrazo. E indudablemente, a pesar de no haberla escuchado en más de tres años, _se_ que esa es su voz, pues ninguna otra podría tener una voz como aquella. - ¡Naruto – repite – no imaginas lo mucho que te he echado de menos!

Es lo último que capto de esa "conmovedora" conversación, porque mi cerebro se congela en su asiento. ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea Sakura? _Mi_ Sakura, es decir, la Sakura que yo conozco. ¿Dónde quedo la niña inmadura, sensible, y molesta que ella era?

La _nueva_ Sakura es alta, con el pelo poco más debajo de los hombros, esbelta, aunque casi carente de pechos, con unas largas piernas muy estilizadas ocultas tras unos estrechos vaqueros y unas bailarinas rojo brillante. Lo único que pudiera relacionarse con ella es esa camiseta sin mangas que lleva, y aunque la tela parece de gasa y difiere bastante de su antigua ropa, mantiene su típica tonalidad roja.

Atractiva pero práctica. Jamás lo imagine de ella. Si es que realmente es _ella._

Sin ser consciente de los movimientos de mi cuerpo, me levanto del asiento, esquivo la agobiante multitud que me separaba de la entrada y me acerco hasta ellos; lo que todavía no consigo es que se percaten de mi presencia, pues están demasiado absortos en ese – nada tímido – abrazo.

- Hump – mi habitual forma de llamar la atención.

¿Qué quieren? Es cierto que su cambio me ha impresionado mucho, pero no se lo voy a demostrar a ella. Además, un par de días conviviendo y seguro que desaparece cualquier resquicio de atracción que pudiera sentir por ella – y que no siento – se habrá esfumado.

Al fin y al cabo ¿cuánto puede llegar a cambiar una persona?

Desde luego no lo suficiente.

Con irritante parsimonia ambos se separan de su abrazo. Aunque a juzgar por la cara de Naruto él todavía sigue en las nubes. ¡Imbécil! Las increíbles ganas que siento en este momento de borrarle la sonrisa con un buen puñetazo. Pero debo contenerme..., al menos, hasta el entrenamiento de mañana.

- Mmm – es cosa mía o no esta segura de quien soy. ¡Pero qué Diablos! El mundo se puso al revés sin que yo me diera cuenta o ella _ya _no es Sakura. ¡Calma! A fin de cuentas, ¿a ti que más te da si sabe o no quien eres? Nada. Pero me da. – ¡Sasuke! – exclama finalmente con un tono alegre demasiado fingido. ¿Y el "kun?" ¿Dónde quedo el "kun?" – Me alegro mucho de verte.

Ahora sus palabras parecen sinceras, pero medio segundos después vuelve a girarse a Naruto y ambos me ignoran completamente.

- ¡Sakura-frentuda! – exclama una voz_ demasiado_ conocida.

- ¡Ino-cerda! No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos – dice, echándose a sus brazos.

En menos de medio minuto Sakura se ve rodeada de viejos compañeros y amigos, y yo, completamente ignorado.

¡Y una mierda!

Me largo.

Al fin y al cabo era lo que pensaba hacer antes de que la _molestia _apareciera. ¿Y quien es ella para cambiar mis planes? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. ¿Pero por qué cojones me ha jodido tanto?

O quizá sea más exacto el decir ¿el qué cojones me ha jodido tanto?

Ni idea.

Solo y con un enfado de los mil demonios, salgo del local rumbo a casa. Con un poco de suerte todo habrá sido una pesadilla o, quizá, como ha dicho Sakura esta tarde, sea cosa de los cubatas.

¡Puta noche!

Y puñetera molestia...

OooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

SAKURA POVS

La paz atrofia mis sentidos; no soy consciente de nada y a la vez lo soy de todo. Una parte de mi se halla dormida, pero la otra esta inmersa en un millón de emociones que se agolpan en mi estomago cual mariposas revoloteantes. La sangre fluye por mis venas y siento un extraño calor a la altura de mi mejillas izquierda. Soy feliz, feliz como no lo he sido en muchos años.

Sin embargo, la paz disminuye. No sabría decir si tras varias horas o tan solo unos minutos, pero siento como la figura que me envuelve comienza a inquietarse e, instintivamente, abro los ojos.

La vista se me aclara y lo veo: Itachi esta junto a mi, abrazándome. Con una de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla y la otra alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia su propio cuerpo, ambos envueltos aun bajo su capa.

Sus ojos, negros como carbones, también se hallan despiertos, contemplándome, inundados con miles de ideas, pensamientos, sensaciones... Pero yo soy feliz porque el fuego que se extinguía anoche, ahora vuelve a brillar en su mirada.

Itachi ¡cuánto te amo!

Y sin embargo, en sus ojos también brilla la tristeza que reflejan los míos. Felicidad porque el ser que más amamos nos corresponde ese amor, tristeza porque es un amor prohibido; porque él es un fallecido y yo la prima de su hermano; porque no se nos permitirá estar juntos; porque pronto habremos de separarnos...

- Te amo tanto mi amor – pienso, y las palabras escapan solas de mis labios.

Él solo me sonríe, pero no con esa sonrisa sarcástica que tanto solía usar; no. Ahora me sonríe únicamente su alma.

La mano con la que antes acariciaba mi mejilla, comienza a recorrer mi rostro, deslizándose entre mis párpados y rozando mis labios.

- Y yo a ti – dice, y la voz le tiembla al decirlo. – Sakura... – susurra, y mi nombre en sus labios adquiera el matiz de una diosa. – _Mi_ Sakura...

Yo solo sonrío y me apego más a él, tratando de contener las lagrimas y rezando porque el tiempo que nos queda transcurra muy lentamente. Sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y nuevamente me siento rozar el cielo.

¡Qué felicidad pasar así el resto de mi vida! En sus brazos. A su lado. Únicamente a su lado.

Pero el tiempo es cruel y no se detiene. Las estrellas desaparecen y la luna se esconde, y después..., después llega lo inevitable.

- Sakura – me llama, y por el tono de su voz se que debe despedirse. – Sakura debo irme – insiste al ver que yo no reacciono, pero es que soy plenamente incapaz de hacerlo.

No puedo hablar ni tampoco moverme. Me limito a asentir quedamente mientras mi cuerpo se encoge y mis ojos luchan por contener las lagrimas. El agujero que siento en el pecho me impide respirar.

Todavía estática y con los ojos cerrados, percibo como él se incorpora, y tras recoger su ropa se detiene, imagino, a contemplándome.

Se que me estoy comportando de una forma egoísta, y también se que su dolor es equiparable al mío, pero no puedo hacerle frente, no si se que ya nunca más lo volveré a verle. Porque él se irá, y no regresará, o en caso de que lo hiciera, podrían pasar años o incluso décadas hasta ese momento, y esa idea me atormenta y me causa un dolor que soy incapaz de superar, ni siquiera por él, por el amor de mi vida.

Pasados unos minutos siento como los pasos se reanudan, pero esta vez, en dirección contraria a la que yo me encuentro. Él se marcha, se marcha para siempre, y yo no soy capaz de decirle adiós, de expresarle cuanto lo amo, de despedir sus labios una última vez.

- ¡Itachi espera! – exclamo, e inmediatamente me incorporo y corro hacía él. Ni siquiera me importa mi carencia de ropa; nada es importante excepto darle mi adiós – Itachi... – susurro, una vez llego a su lado.

- ¡Sakura! – clama ahogadamente, y sus brazos rodean mi espalda estrechándome fuerte, muy fuerte.

Con mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura, yo me aupo hasta quedar a su misma altura; mis brazos se entrelazan en su cuello y mis labios buscan los suyos. Nuestras lenguas se enredan, ávidas la una de la otra; mis manos acarician su pelo, su cuello, su espalda. Su boca desciende posesivamente por mi cuello y vuelve ascender por mi barbilla, regresando a los labios.

Finalmente, exhaustos, y con la respiración sobresaltada, ambos nos separamos y él me deposita en el suelo.

- Itachi no te vayas – ruego, y aunque no planeaba decirlo, es lo que realmente siento. Sus ojos se oscurecen, por la respuesta que quiere y no puede darme.

- Sakura – susurra, escondiendo su rostro en mi pelo – solo soy un fantasma.

Tiene razón; ni yo misma podría expresarlo mejor. Él es _solo_ un fantasma.

- Entonces – susurro, cerrando los ojos – promete que volveremos a vernos. – y añado – Hasta los muertos tienen un día para retornar al mundo de los vivos.

Mis palabras son acogidas en silencio, y temiendo una negativa, me niego a abrir los ojos, ofreciéndome a la diosa del destino.

Sobresaltada, siento a sus labios posándose sobre los míos, suavemente, en apenas una caricia, y aunque no se muy bien como se interpreta esta respuesta, no puedo menos que corresponderle. Su aliento me roza el rostro y también aprovecho para aspirar su aroma, rezando por quedar impregnada de todo él.

Sus labios se deslizan por mi rostro, acariciando mis párpados y mi nariz, fluyendo a través de mi mentón y mi barbilla. Después, regresan para pellizcar mi boca, muy suavemente, con infinita ternura.

Con los ojos cerrados me dedico únicamente a sentir, siendo elevada al cielo con sus caricias, pero de pronto, estás se detienen y siento su aliento en mi oído.

- Aquí, – dice – a media noche, dentro de seis semanas. No olvides que te amo. – y seguidamente deposita un leve beso en mi mejilla.

Ensimismada, tardo unos segundos en procesar sus palabras, mas cuando hallo el significado de estas, es demasiado tarde. Abro los ojos y descubro lo evidente. Él se ha ido, se ha esfumado en el aire.

Como hipnotizada, permanezco inmóvil varios minutos, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que él me ha dejado.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad se aclara y el Sol emerge por el horizonte.

Yo siento como una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, a causa de la despedida, pero no estoy triste; y conforme los rayos de luz alcanzan mi rostro, este se ilumina con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de la esperanza. Porque ahora se que volveré a verlo, que no ha sido un adiós como yo me esperaba, sino solo un hasta luego.

Ahora se que volveremos a estar juntos muy pronto, y mi corazón, que tantos años a latido en soledad, es plenamente capaz de esperar seis semanas para volver a hacerlo acompañado. Si; acompañado del hombre al que amo y al que siempre amaré.

Mi único y verdadero amor.

Itachi.

* * *

Hola de nuevo tomodachis!

Como veis en esta capitulo entro en escena la Sakura pelirosa (la llamare así para evitar confusiones), así que para los fans del sakusasu, ¡enhorabuena! Se acabo vuestro tiempo de escena, y ya advierto que esas partes serán narradas únicamente desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, porque me parece interesante verlo, en esta ocasión, desde un ángulo masculino.

Aun así, los fans de itasaku, no temáis, la pareja seguirá llevando la voz cantante en su relación, solo que ahora compartirán protagonismo.

Respecto a la actualización, todo dependerá de si mi pc sobrevive o no, pero a más tardar, el **próximo jueves** volveré a quedarme en el tuto y colgaré el capitulo, asíq ue no desesperéis, que bastante estoy sufriendo yo ya!

Y ya por ultimo me despido, antes de que el profesor me saque a patadas, jajaja! En fin, muchos besos chicas, y espero que hayáis disfrutado!

**¿reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

Ohayo tomodachis!!

Aka me tenéis de nuevo, dispuesta a dar el palo XD

Por desgracia mi pc sigue malito, pero como prometí, me las he arreglado para subir este capitulo desde la sala on line de mi tuto. Espero que os guste y lo disfrtéis mucho, y como siempre, **mil gracias por vuestros reviews**!

* * *

Exhausta, sonriente y con la mente nublada, varios minutos después, abandono aquel montículo de tierra y roca y para regresar a Konoha.

Pese que los rayos del Sol ya iluminan las calles son muy pocas las personas que circulan por ellas, aunque eso quizá se deba a que hoy es domingo. Mejor. No me he topado con ningún conocido.

Una vez en casa, elijo saltar la verja para no hacer demasiado ruido. Probablemente, Sasuke se halle dormido y no deseo despertarlo; es el mejor medio para evitar preguntas incomodas. De todos modos, ¿cómo explicarle que pase la noche haciendo el amor con su hermano muerto? No. Ni siquiera intentarlo.

Bien; he tenido suerte. Sasuke esta durmiendo. Seguro que Naruto lo convenció de quedarse hasta tarde en ese nuevo local.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me dirijo hasta la cocina; abro la nevera, tomo la leche, saco un vaso del estante, le añado una cucharada de cola-cao y un terrón de azúcar y, finalmente, lo introduzco en el micro; un minuto bastara. ¿Qué quieren? Siempre considere el café demasiado amargo, se lo dejo para Sasuke. En mi opinión nada mejor que un buen chocolatito caliente para ir a la cama después de una gran, gran noche. Y ninguna noche ha sido tan grande como la que acabo de vivir.

Demasiado cansada como para revivir el/los momentos, tomo el tazón con cuidado de no quemarme y lo conduzco hasta mis labios; arde, pero una vez me acostumbro a la temperatura entra fácilmente. En seguida siento como mi cuerpo se recalienta y mi mente se aclara.

Deposito el vaso en el lavavajillas, recojo el cola-cao, el azúcar y la leche, y me deslizo hasta mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Más tranquila, abro la puerta del lavaba y me introduzco en él. Lentamente comienzo a quitarme la ropa... Porto un aroma tan delicioso, es como si él todavía estuviera conmigo; Itachi.

No. Se me han ido las ganas de ducharme, ya lo haré esta tarde, o cuando me despierte. Por el momento deseo conservar su olor sobre mi piel, para poder aferrarme a él dentro de mis sueños.

Con parsimonia salgo del baño y tomo mi pijama. Me coloco los short, grises y muy cómodos, me despojo del sujetador, y me introduzco en el top, negro, con unos labios dorados a la altura del pecho, de tirantes y que me llega hasta la altura del ombligo.

Sin siquiera acudir frente al espejo, tomo el cepillo de pelo de mi mesilla y, a desgana, peino mis cabellos, evitando así una maraña de enredones que seguro se me hubieran acumulado al despertar.

Por fin, rendida y con un suspiro, cierro la única persiana abierta y me arrojo sobre la cama, donde Morfeo no tarde en llevarme en sus brazos a la dulce tranquilidad de los sueños.

OOOooOOOoooOOOooo

No se exactamente cuantas horas han pasado desde que me fui a dormir, a eso de las siete de la mañana, aunque a juzgar por luz que se filtra entre las persianas yo diría que ya es más de medio día.. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quien le mando al despertador averiarse? Tendré que comprarme un buen reloj de pulsera...

En fin, supongo que es hora de levantarme. Ni siquiera se como explicarle a Sasuke que me haya quedado dormida hasta más de las tres de la tarde; alguna excusa habrá que encontrar.

Rápidamente me incorporo de la cama, subo las persianas y abro las ventanas para respirar aire fresco. En apenas un par de minutos ordeno las mantas de la cama, saco dos pares nuevos de ropa interior del cajón izquierdo, y abro el armario para coger algo de ropa que ponerme. Algo simple bastará.

Llena de energía y con un abrumante sentimiento de felicidad, abro la puerta del baño, me despojo de mi pijama y me introduzco en la ducha; el agua caliente no tarda el golpearme el rostro, terminando de despejarme.

Tomo el bote de champú del estante y comienzo a enjabonarme el pelo mientras, de forma inconsciente, tatareo una canción que era mi favorita cuando era pequeña – doce, trece años -. ¡Qué extraño! Hacía más de diez años que no me acordaba de ella; y pensar que antes no dejaba de escucharla...

Pero hoy es diferente, yo me siento distinta; más humana, más feliz... No se, es como si retornara al pasado, a la infancia, y a la vez no dejara de mirar al futuro. Aunque no es muy complico adivinar que es lo que me tiene en este estado...

¡Mmmm!

Sin tiempo ni ganas para comenzar un auto-examen, permito a mi cerebro ser arrastrado por la música, sumergiendo en el maravilloso del mundo del recuerdo y la fantasía.

**La ciudad caliente y el asfalto gris **

**el semáforo que corta, estás allí **

**un ... tan distinto, un sueño, una visión **

**el colectivo me toca, la pasión **

**y son tus ojos, me provocan, me chocan, te soñé. **

**Cruzabas con el pelo suelto, el semáforo amarillo **

**bailabas con el viento y te soñé. **

**Y te soñé y ya no sé qué me pasó después **

**sólo miré, te desnudé la piel, la secuestré **

**y fuiste mia en el segundo que te soñé. **

**Y te miré, hicimos el amor con furia lentamente **

**tus ojos y los mios chocaron tan de frente **

**que se detuvo el tiempo entre tu pelo suelto y te soñé. **

**En medio de la gran locura salió el sol **

**y tu sonrisa dulce se quedó en mi piel **

**el semáforo verde, las bocinas, la gente **

**la calle vacía, desperté de repente **

**con tu perfume flotando en el viento **

**yo me fui yendo lento, casi detuve el tiempo **

**sólo tu pelo suelto perdiéndose a lo lejos, te soñé. **

**Y te soñé y ya no sé qué me pasó después **

**sólo miré, te desnudé la piel, la secuestré **

**y fuiste mia en el segundo que te soñé **

**y te miré, hicimos el amor con furia **

**lentamente tus ojos y los mios chocaron tan de frente **

**que se detuvo el tiempo entre tu pelo suelto y te soñé **

**no sé que fue, hice el amor, no sé que fue, sólo soñé.**

Varios minutos después logro salir del ensimismamiento, apago la ducha y me envuelvo con una toalla. Realmente hubiera preferido permanecer aun más tiempo bajo la ducha, pero todavía tengo que preparar la comida para Sasuke. ¡El pobre lleva toda la semana a base de ramen!

Sin pausa, me coloco una toalla alrededor del pelo, para que se vaya secando; luego, tomo el cullote y el sujetador del cesto de la ropa limpia y me los pongo. También me coloco unos estrechos vaqueros negros, nada fuera de lo normal, y un top de tirantes muy finos y escote en pico color rosa. Sinceramente, creo que es la primera que me lo pongo, pero hoy me apetece lucir colores más alegres, a juego con mi estado de animo.

A continuación, me ajusto las combers, me peino el cabello, y me coloco un pequeño colgante con el diagrama "ai" grabado en el medio. Por último, deposito la ropa sucia en el cesto de la colada, cierro las ventanas de mi habitación, ya han ventilado bastante, abro la puerta y me dirijo hasta la cocina, comprobando por el camino que Sasuke no se halla en casa.

Feliz, al saber que aun me queda algo de tiempo, echo una rápida ojeada a mi libro de recetas y me decanto por una sencilla pero sabrosa: canelones de carne y besamel. Bien es cierto que esta receta requiere algo tiempo para prepararla, pero hace tiempo que encontré un truco muy útil y que, por cierto, aprendí de Naruto.

Con la habilidad obtenida con los años, realizo un par movimientos con la mano y en menos que canta un gallo hay tres Sakuras en la cocina, además de mi, muy dispuestas a preparar la más sabrosa de las comidas. Mientras tanto, yo prefiero irme al salón y echar un vistazo a los simpsons; con un poco de suerte el último capitulo todavía no habrá acabado... aunque es una lastima que se repitan tanto.

¡Oh! ¡Esto es la ostia! Ya han pasado más de tres horas y todavía no ha llegado. ¡Y yo que quería irme a entrenar! ¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado a esa cabeza dura? De misión no puede estar... siempre me avisa antes de marcharse.

¡Por fin! Creo que oigo el sonido de llaves, seguro que es Sasuke. Quizá aun me de algo de tiempo para ir a entrenar, o igual sería mejor que solicitara turno de noche en el hospital... ¡Necesito hacer algo para descargar adrenalina!

Alentada por esa nueva idea, me levanto del sofá y, sin siquiera molestarme en pagar la televisión, me dirijo hasta el recibidor.

¿Qué demonios?

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamo, impactada por la imagen que ven mi ojos. - Sasuke, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Sin embargo, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y varias hemorragias, Sasuke es incapaz de responder. Aunque por otro lado es normal, ¿cómo, sino, hubiese permitido que Naruto, quien también lleva varias heridas, le sostuviera del hombro ayudándolo a caminar?

- El teme se ha vuelto loco Sakura-sama – me responde Naruto, bastante agitado. Y ante mi mirada interrogante añade – Sakura-chan y yo lo encontremos entrenando en el bosque esta mañana, parecía furioso pero, cuando nos vio, todavía se pudo más furio. Me reto a entrenar y yo acepte... llevamos peleando desde entonces – reconoce ahora bastante avergonzado.

- Pero tú pareces bastante sano – señalo, al menos si lo comparo con él.

- Si. Bueno... en realidad yo estaba peor – dice con la mirada gacha, y sus colores aumentan – pero Sakura-chan, que se había ido a su casa en la mañana, aburrida de esperarnos, regreso hace apenas una hora y fue ella quien nos ordenó que paráramos – pausa, y añade – Ella curo mis heridas pero Sasuke no le dejo hacer lo mismo con las suyas; se pudo realmente borde, y dijo que tu lo curarías mejor.

- Esta bien, Naruto – suspiro. En realidad ya tengo idea de por donde va la cosa – Yo me encargo de él; pensaba hacer turno en el hospital esta noche pero veo que al enfermo me lo traen a casa. Tú ve a casa y descansa... – digo, finalmente, mientras ayudo a Sasuke – demasiado agotado para protestar – a apoyarse sobre mi hombro.

- ¡Arigatou Sakura-sama! – exclama Naruto. Despidiéndose.

- Si, si... ¡ah! y Naruto – grito – como me vuelva a enterar que tanto tu como este imbécil os volvéis a someter a cualquier tipo de entrenamiento suicida... yo misma me encargaré de que no os sea posible volver a pelear en más de un año. ¡Y creedme! Si yo hago eso, ningún otro médico de Konoha se atreverá a curaos.

Parece que se ha tomado en serio mis palabras, a juzgar por la cara de pánico que se le ha quedado.

- Pe... pero, Sakura-sama... yo no, yo no fui... el teme, él...

Demasiado cansada para prestar atención a sus patéticas excusas, cierro la puerta de un portazo y conduzco a Sasuke hasta el salón, que esta más cerca de su cuarto. Apago la tele con el mando y, todo lo delicadamente que puedo, lo despojo de su camiseta. Desde luego ha hecho un gran trabajo... no puedo imaginarme todo el trabajo de Sakura si Naruto a un se encontraba peor. ¡Pandilla de mocosos enfermos!

Aunque, bueno, tengo una leve idea del porque de esta pelea o, mejor dicho, de lo que causo la mala ostia de Sasuke. No era muy difícil de suponer en cuanto Naruto ha mencionado la presencia de Sakura. ¡Ja! Pobre Sasuke, si supiera que yo tuve algo que ver...

FLASH BACK

- ¿Y qué tal va todo por la villa? – Pregunta inocentemente, aunque yo puedo adivinar a que se refiere concretamente – Los hecho mucho de menos – dice, y sus palabras arrastran un toque de tristeza.

- Están todos bien, no han cambiado demasiado – comento, prudentemente.

- Ya.

- Sasuke también esta bien. – digo, atenta a su reacción - Nosotros... Naruto y yo, quiero decir, somos los únicos que lo soportamos.

- Me alegro mucho – dice con una sonrisa, y esta vez la sonrisa alcanza a los ojos.

- Sakura, ¿todavía lo amas? – está vez voy directa, me canso pronto de las evasivas.

- ¿Qué? – mi pregunta la ha sorprendido, se ha puesto colorada – No. Es decir, si, bueno, no lo se. No me aclaro, lo siento. En realidad no quiero que pienses que sigo siendo la misma persona de antes, creo que he madurado un poco y, si ahora mismo viera a Sasuke, sabría controlarme para no arrojarme a sus brazos.

- Sin embargo no te negaré que tengo ganas de verlo; a él y a Naruto. Ambos son muy importantes para mi, y Sasuke, de algún modo, sigue presente en mi corazón como causa del pasado. No te puedo decir si estoy o no enamorada de él, porque no lo se. Lo que si se es que tengo muchas ganas de verlo, y de conocerlo mejor; de ser su amiga. Por el momento eso es todo lo que alcanzo a aspirar.

- Has madurado mucho – la aliento, todavía impresionada por sus palabras. Por supuesto que ha madurado, ahora es casi igual que yo cuando vine a este mundo. Se acabo la Sakura molestia, ahora me siento realmente orgullosa de mi misma.

- Arigatou – me responde tímidamente.

- Pero deja que de un consejo. – digo, y ella me mira atentamente – Si de verdad deseas ser amiga de Sasuke, no le atosigues desde un primer momento. Es decir, primero deja que vea lo mucho que has cambiado, que vea que te has transformado en una mujer independiente que ya no corre tras de nadie, y que incluso es capaz de ignorarlo.

- Él te quiso mucho, como amiga, pero probablemente siga recordándote con la niña que eras. Deja que vea el cambio, que se sienta ignorado, celoso incluso y, después, hazte su amiga. Te aseguro que es la mejor forma de llegar a su corazón.

Mis palabras deben de haberle agradado porque ahora me mira cómplice.

- Arigatou Sakura-sama – repite, sonriente – Seguiré tu consejo. – y acto seguido me atrapa en su abrazo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Así que probablemente sea eso lo que lo ha cabreado. Al pobrecito Sasuke no le gusta verse ignorado.

Con paciencia, y un pequeño resquicio de culpabilidad, me dedico a sanar sus heridas y al cabo de unos minutos él ya es capaz de ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, como su médico y a pesar de sus malas caras le ordeno guardar cama, por lo menos hasta mañana por la mañana.

- Te lo buscarte Sasuke – le reprendo – si sabes pelear con Naruto hasta el borde del suicidio también tendrás que saber aceptar las consecuencias.

Me mira sorprendido, no esta acostumbrado a recibir regañinas por mi parte y siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Eso hace que me tome en serio.

- No se que me ha pasado – se disculpa.

- Lo se. Se que siempre sueles mantener la cabeza fría y es normal que de vez en cuando estalles – a mi misma me ocurriría – Pero por favor, Sasuke; no deseo que te ocurra nada, acuéstate ya en la cama, de todos modos son casi las ocho.

- Esta bien – acepta mansamente, como solo hace conmigo – No quiero que te preocupes.

- Gracias – digo, y acto seguido deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. – Te llevaré la cena en cuanto la caliente – añado, y me dirijo hasta la cocina.

Bien, lo cierto es que no tengo ningunas ganas de preparar la cena, y de la comida queda casi todo, así que... un par de minutos al micro bastaran.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

No. No es el micro, es el timbre, pero ¿quién demonios llamará a estas horas?

- ¡Sakura! – exclamo sorprendida - ¿ocurre algo?

- No es nada – dice, con la vista gacha – Solo... bueno, quería saber como estaba Sasuke; quedo bastante desecho tras el combate con Naruto y... como no quiso que lo curara, aunque seguro que tú lo hiciste todavía mejor pero...

- Sakura, tranquila – trato de calmarla – Sasuke esta bien, pero porque no pasas tú misma a verle. Probablemente te eche de su habitación, pero... se alegrará de verte.

Tímidamente asiente, mientras su cabellera rosa el golpeada por el aire... Todavía siento nostálgica al contemplarla. La hago pasar y la guío hasta el cuarto de Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – pregunto mientras camina – Nos sobra lasaña.

- Arigatou, pero... solo he venido a ver qué tal se encontraba, después regreso a casa.

- Entiendo. Bien, aquí es – indico, deteniéndome ante la puerta y llamando tímidamente. – Sasuke, visita... – anunció, y después dejo espacio para que entre. – Os dejo – le susurro al pasar – llámame si se pone muy pesado.

Sonrojada, únicamente asiente.

Me da un poco de rabia perderme la que será – de seguro – una interesante conversación, pero por el momento creo que necesitan verse a solas... además, me apetece mucho ver Star Wars que hace tiempo la tengo olvidada, aunque... los músculos de Anakin son envidiables, pero nunca se compararían con los de _mi_ Itachi.

Solo espero que el nunca caiga en el reverso tenebroso de la fuerza.

XD

* * *

**Hola de nuevo amigas!**

Espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo, como ves si va desvelando el porque del comportamiento de sakura con sasuke la otra noche, y como no, nuestra pelinegra estaba involucrada XD

Lo de la canción es de rebelde way, una de mis favoritas, y me pareció que iba muy bien con las escena... si queréis escucharla, es preciosa. Eso si, de rebelde way, no rebelde.

Y lo del lado oscuro de la fuerza, pues en fin, es muy yo, ¿qué queréis que os diga?

Y en fin, esto es todo, al menos por ahora, como ya dije mi pc sigue malito, así que... nos leemos la semana que viene!

¿**Reviews**?


	16. Chapter 16

Anda que no me ha costado subir el pu*o capitulo! No hay forma de entender las nuevas reglas de la pagina... casi me vuelvo loka de tntas provatinas que he echo, pero bueno, alo k iba...

**¡Notición!**

Mi pc se arreglo!!! Jjajaja, si! Ya esta sano y listo para su uso señores (y señoras XD), y como recompensa, aquí os subo esté capitulo, que acabo de escribir ahora mismito y que espero os guste!

**Agradecimientos** a las trece personas que me dejaron sus reviews, a saber, **deidara77, isaku-93, alexia1928, LucyRedfield, Akai Karura, alichaSxS, Black Cronos, anita-asakura, PolinSeneka, angeldark2805, ****Trinity17, setsuna17, karoru01**, muchísimas gracias!

* * *

**SASUKE POVS**

Todavía trato de recuperarme de la sorpresa, es decir, ¿qué hace ella aquí? ¿no era que últimamente se hallaba demasiado ocupada con Naruto para siquiera percatarse que existo? Bien, pues a mi me da igual, si ese usuratonkachi es todo lo que le interesa, halla ella... puede irse por donde ha venido.

Pero no se va; sigue ahí, de pie junto a la puerta, con un intenso rubor en las mejillas pero aun así muy decidida. Haber cuanto dura... Dos minutos más ignorándola y se irá por donde ha venido. Es tan predecible, aunque reconozco que llegue a tomarle cariño, era mi amiga, solo que de eso hace ya demasiado tiempo. De seguro, ella sigue siendo una niña – por mucho que esos vaqueros ajustados de talle bajo, ese espumoso top de finos tirantes y suave color rosa y esas bailarinas a juego, me digan lo contrario–, mientras que yo...

- Sasuke ¿cómo te encuentras? – su pregunta me sorprende, realmente esperaba que ya se hubiera marchado, pero no sigue aquí, de echo ahora se encuentra más cerca. De acuerdo, lo reconozco, es posible que la halla subestimado un poco; quizá niña no sea el termino adecuado, mejor... ¿adolescente?

- Estoy bien, gracias – respondo secamente, estaba tentado a usar mi habitual _hump, _pero creo que su valor merece ser recompensado... con unas tres palabras. Espero que ahora se marche y me deje en paz, ¿por qué Sakura la dejaría pasar? A ella nunca le calló bien.

- Seguro que si – responde sonriente, parece que la vergüenza se le esta desvaneciendo ¿habré sido demasiado amable? – Sakura es una gran médico, solo espero algún día llegar a ser tan buena como ella lo es ahora, pero creo que aun me queda mucho camino...

Su voz sueña soñadora, y me puedo dar cuenta de que no esta mintiendo, admira a Sakura de verdad, pero ¿por qué me lo cuenta? ¿Acaso Naruto se harto de ella? No. Imposible.

- Hump – es todo lo que digo, como premio por su sinceridad. Sin embargo a ella no parece molestarle, incluso sonríe.

- Antes siempre solías hacer eso cuado alguien te incordiaba y tú solo querías estar solo, por lo que debo suponer que mi presencia en estos momentos es no grata – dice eso serena, seria y a la vez sonriente; desde luego, valor y razón no le faltan. Lo ha conseguido tiene mi atención... durante el par se segundos que vienen – y no te preocupes – continua como si nada – lo entiendo, han sido demasiado años y demasiados cambios; prácticamente me pareces un desconocido, y si me lo parece a mi, que prácticamente pase toda mi infancia babeando por ti..., bueno, me hago una idea de lo que debes sentir tu.

Tras esas palabras – dichas de carrerilla, casi sin respirar – suelta un especie de risa nerviosa, y sus ojos se vuelven serios y enfocan a los míos.

- En realidad solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien y no habían tenido que internarte ni nada de eso..., y bueno, también decirte, que a pesar del tiempo y los cambios, para mi eres algo más que un conocido lejano, y aunque realmente ahora te desconozca, sería feliz si en un futuro volviéramos a ser amigos.

Volvía a hablar rápido, sin embargo logre retener la mayoría de sus palabras y analizarlas. Como conclusión solo obtuve una pregunta ¿dónde demonios esta la Sakura que yo conocía?

A regañadientes reconocí que la respuesta se hallaba en sus propias palabras. Demasiado tiempo, demasiados cambios; ni ella ni yo éramos las mismas personas, y quizá yo hubiese cometido el pequeño error de no percatarme de ello, de seguir viéndola como la cría de siempre, y quizá, solo quizá, estuviera equivocado. Claro que eso no iba a reconocerlo frente a ella.

- _Molesta_... – susurro, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella me oiga, pero solo sonríe; quizá le recuerde a los viejos tiempos. – En realidad podrías haberte ahorrado la visita, Kakashi dice que volveremos a formar equipo los cuatro juntos - más el imbécil de Sai – así que quiera o no tendré que volver a relacionarme contigo. De todos modos, después de oírte hablar... la perspectiva suena un poco menos... horripilante. Será interesante conocerte de nuevo, _Sakura_.

¿Qué? Nadie creería en serio que dejaría ver mi asombro y/o admiración en mis palabras. Además, he sido bastante más amable de lo que tengo por costumbre. Si ella es inteligente, lo entenderá; y siempre fue inteligente.

- Gracias Sasuke. Te aseguro que tus palabras me dejan mucho más tranquila. Ahora no debo temer porque me atrapes con tu sharingan como me dijo Naruto. Esta claro que la amabilidad es una virtud que se aprende con los años.

¿Por qué diablos tengo la impresión de que se está riendo de mi?

- En fin, Sasuke, que te mejores – dice, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta. Ahora ni siquiera se a molestado en ocultar la risa de su voz.

- ¿Y el _kun_? – pregunto irritado, tratando de molestarla. Aunque lo cierto es que lo pienso de verdad. - ¿Qué pasa con el _kun_?

- ¡Oh! – sonríe ella – eso todavía no te lo has ganado, Sasuke. Te costara un poco más recuperar tus privilegios – dice, mientras me guiña un ojo antes de salir, definitivamente, de mi habitación.

¿Eso ha sido un reto, una sugerencia, o una insinuación?

Ni idea; lo único que se, es que el entrenamiento de mañana va a ser, mucho, mucho más interesante de lo que tenía planeado.

¡Niñata engreida!

Es posible que haya crecido, pero ni piense que la dejaré salir con la suya. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! Pienso maliciosamente mientras mi boca se curva en una maliciosa sonrisa.

Por encima de mi cadáver...

**SAKURA POVS** (la mayor, siempre la mayor)

Habrían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando vi a Sakura salir del cuarto de Sasuke. Su paso era firme y decidido, sin embargo, en cuanto cerro la puerta completamente, se permitió soltar un largo suspiro.

- ¿Lo has pasado muy mal ahí dentro? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Ni te imaginas – me responde, correspondiendo mi sonrisa. – Pero creo que el no se ha dado cuenta; al menos, no demasiada.

- Entonces seguro que ha merecido la pena, incluso si no descartamos las pesadillas como efecto colateral. – bromeo – Estar en una habitación con Sasuke puede ser peligroso.

Ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

- Pero a ti no te lo parece – comenta.

- Eso es mera costumbre; supongo que el hecho de conocerlo desde crío también ayuda un poco. Sasuke es... como mi hermano. – el silencio se abre tras esa afirmación. Cada una de nosotras esta dando una interpretación a mis palabras. – ¿Seguro que no quieres replantearte la invitación a cenar? – pregunto, tratando de liberar la tensión del momento – Soy bastante buena con la lasaña.

- Seguro – se ríe – pero realmente tengo que irme. No le dije a mis padres que salía, y al haber pasado varios años lejos de casa, se han vuelto un poquito posesivos en los que a mi respecta.

- Debe de ser duro, después de tantos años en libertad, regresar a las viejas costumbres.

- Un poco, pero supongo que todo será acostumbrarse. Por otra parte mis padres parecen angelitos si los comparamos con Tsunade...

- Eso es cierto; pero Tsunade tiene una debilidad que tus padres no tienen...

- ¡El Sake! – exclamamos las dos a la vez, entre risas. Poco a poco recuperamos la compostura..

No puedo evitarlo. Se me hace algo extraño estar hablando de esto con ella. Al fin y al cabo, _sus_ padres en realidad también son _mis_ padres. ¡Pero de eso hace tanto tiempo! A veces me asalta la sensación de que ya los he olvidado, y aunque el dolor de la perdida sigue presente, su imagen es cada vez más borrosa. No. Sus padres son sus padres, los míos murieron hace ya demasiados años.

Creo que de alguna forma Sakura a apreciado mi semblante triste, y aun sin saber a que es debido, se apresura a cambiar de tema.

- De todos modos ya tenía ganas de volver, os he echado de menos. A todos.

- Te comprendo, se muy bien lo duro que es estar tan lejos de casa... de todos modos – añado, para alivianar la tristeza – tienes que prometerme que un día vendrás a tomar lasaña y, por supuesto, Naruto también esta invitado... aunque al él tenga que hacerle una sopera de ramen aparte – murmuro por lo bajo, provocando las risas de la pelirosa.

Extraño, antes solía llamarla mi yo rosa, pero ahora no soy capaz de hacerlo. Ella ya no es yo, ni yo tampoco soy ella.

- Te lo prometo – afirma, mientras se aleja por el jardín, diciendo adiós con la mano – ha sido un placer volver a conversar contigo, Sakura; prometo que no desperdiciaré tu invitación.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – grito, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en casa.

Si; realmente estoy orgullosa de ver la mujer en la que se ha convertido, aunque esa mujer nada tenga ya que ver conmigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al día siguiente me levanto temprano, me doy una ducha y me coloco el chándal que uso para cocinar en las mañanas. Termino de arreglarme el cabello y, como siempre desde hace un par de días, tacho un nuevo número del calendario, veinticuatro horas menos de las mil ocho que eran en un principio para volver a verle.

Después, y con poco tiempo para reflexionar, me dirijo a la cocina. Hoy cocinaré tortitas con mantequilla – Sasuke odia la mermelada, y tampoco es que a mi me haga mucha gracia comerla –.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – pregunto, sin quitar un ojo a la sartén.

- Bastante bien, las heridas no me causaron muchas molestias – responde, mientras se acerca a ayudarme.

- En ese caso supongo que no puedo impedirte ir a entrenar – suspiro – Aunque ¿si lo hiciera serviría de algo?

- Me conoces lo suficiente para poder responder a eso sola. – dice, sonriendo.

Todavía no me puedo creer que me siga la broma. O ha tenido muchos sueños bonitos, o es que la visita de Sakura le sentó _demasiado_ bien... Aunque, si lo pienso detenidamente y con maldad, puede que sea una mezcla de ambas...

- No te preocupes, _hermanita_, - me dice en broma, colocando un beso en mi mejilla – Prometo que tendré cuidado.

- Sasuke ¿qué te ocurre? – desde luego, algo más que un simple sueño.

- Realmente – suspira, mientras deja su café y mi coca-cao sobre la mesa – no lo se.

- Bueno – digo, sentándome a su lado, e invitándole a una tortita – sea lo que sea, me alegro. Sabes que me gusta verte feliz... _hermanito_. – sonríe.

El resto del desayuno lo pasamos charlando sobre nuevas técnicas de combate, mi nuevo horario en el hospital, y la reinauguración del equipo 7+1, un nombre muy estúpido, tanto para Sasuke, como para mi. Aunque quizá su disgusto se deba a que todavía no acaba de congeniar con Sai, la nueva adquisición.

- Sasuke – lo llamo, mientras meto los cubiertos en el lavaplatos – había pensado de invitar a Naruto y Sakura a cenar... el domingo que viene ¿te parece?

Pude ver como mi pregunta le tensaba un poco, no había mencionado la visita de Sakura de la noche anterior y yo tampoco lo había hecho, pues sabía bien hasta que punto entremeterme en lo referente a Sasuke. Preocupación, si. Cotilleos, no.

Dándole su tiempo para contestar, y sin intención alguna de mencionarle que la invitación estaba ya hecha, termine de prender el lavavajillas, me lave las manos, me quite el delantal y me fui a mi cuarto para terminar de vestirme del hospital; no me gusta usarlo mientras cocino por causas de simple higiene.

Cuando regrese, al cabo de cinco o seis minutos, él se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con la postura mucho más relajada.

- Me parece bien – contesto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado – después de todo el dobe no tardará en pasarse por aquí, y si el viene la molestia no tardará en seguirlo.

Controle perfectamente los músculos de mi cara evitando sonreír más de lo necesario, pero fue difícil, ese apodo me traía muchos recuerdos. De todos modos estaba feliz de que él hubiera aceptado. Necesitaba distraerse un poco, salir de la cárcel que se había autoimpuesto desde la muerte de su familia, y que solo tres personas éramos capaces de traspasar, aun si una de ellas todavía no lo sabía.

- Genial, entonces. – dije simplemente – haré lasaña.

Y sin nada más que decir me despedí de él y me fui camino hacía el hospital, donde todavía me encuentro a falta de un par de horas para completar el turno.

**SASUKE POVS**

Llegue al campo de entrenamiento con diez minutos de adelanto, sabía perfectamente que Kakashi se retrasaría un par de horas en llegar, pero prefería aprovechar ese tiempo para entrenar por mi cuenta. Por otro lado, a Sai también le gustaba llegar puntual a la "cita" y yo no podía permitir que me superara en el algo, ni siquiera en el tiempo de espera.

Practico con mi sharingan y con algunas armas de fuego hasta la llegada del nenaza quien, como siempre, se limita a sentarse en el césped y a sonreírme mientras espera la llegada del resto. Esta es, precisamente, en una de las muchas razones por las que no lo soporto.

Por suerte, Naruto no tarda en aparecer, solo que esta vez no viene solo, Sakura lo acompaña. Debería haberlo supuesto. Estúpido usuratonkachi. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto?

- Buenos dí-días teme – saluda, bostezando – Sa-ai...

- Dobe – murmuró por lo bajo, dispuesto a ignorarle y proseguir con mi entrenamiento; pero alguien me lo impide.

- Buenos días Sasuke, – dice _la molestia_ muy alegre – espero que hayas dormido bien.

- Hmp – es toda mi respuesta; pero ella sigue contemplándome con esos ojos jade tan... esperanzados, que me veo obligado a añadir - ¿y tú qué tal? – De acuerdo, lo reconozco; el lenguaje no es muy fuerte, pero es que tampoco quiero ser demasiado amable. Algo más... intermedio.

- Estuvo bien – me responde igualmente – gracias por preguntar de todos modos – y sonriendo, vuelve a guiñarme un ojo. Después centra toda su atención hacía Sai, creo que se esta presentado, pero la conversión me parece demasiado trivial para prestarle atención, por lo que regreso a mi entrenamiento.

No lo se. Hay algo que no me ha gustado. En el momento de guiñarme un ojo, algo ha pasado. Algo no bueno.

¡Ah! ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué ha podido pasar? Tampoco será para tanto y...

Decididamente esto es peor. Pedazo de gilipollas. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos Sakura le esta dando dos besos ahora mismo? Es tan... vomitivo. Bien que sea cosa de las presentaciones, pero a mi todavía no me ha besado, así que ¿por qué a él si?

De pronto, recuerdo sus palabras de la noche anterior.

"_Te costara un poco más recuperar tus privilegios"_

¡Mil demonios! Estoy por encima de eso. No entraré en su juego.

Reconozco que se ha convertido en una mujer muy atractiva, que su carácter también a variado, tornándose más maduro y asequible, e incluso forma de vestir es diferente, como demuestra ahora mismo con ese sencillo top de tirantes verdoso, esos short al más puro estilo militar y esas botas planas de cordones, a juego con la camiseta. Pero aun así, sigue siendo la misma. El mismo color de cabello, y la misma tonalidad en sus ojos. Y yo no puedo permitir que me haga perder la cabeza, por mucha curiosidad que me infunde. Tengo mis prioridades, y la principal de ellas, es entrenar.

Muy decidido saco los kunais de la bolsa y me coloco en posición de ataque, sin embargo, antes de empezar, alguien me detiene.

La miro molesto, aunque también asombrado. ¿Qué querrá ahora?

- Oye Sasuke, ¿te importaría si entreno contigo? – pregunta, y me temo que lo dice en serio – Ya sabes, necesito ponerme en forma, además, es mucho más divertido que observar a ese par de idiotas peleando – gira la cabeza y compruebo que se refiere al dobe y al nenaza.

Una parte de mi desea aceptar su oferta, comprobar si le han servido de algo estos tres años junto a la hokage, sin embargo, la otra, la parte más lógica y racional...

- Entonces entrena tu sola, Sakura. – respondo, quizá más seriamente de lo que pretendía – no puedo permitirme perder el tiempo. Para mi entrenar es algo más que un simple juego.

- Lo se – responde, sorprendiéndome. – Para ti entrenar siempre fue lo más importante - ¿hay acusación en sus palabras o simple tristeza? –Aun así me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, si la desperdicio, eres libre de echarme si quieres. – Y ahora, ¿se refieres simplemente al entrenamiento o ahí algo más?

En fin, empecemos por lo más simple.

- De acuerdo – es todo lo que digo, y en esta ocasión ni ella conseguirá que diga nada más. Tampoco lo intenta.

Se coloca en posición de ataque, y yo hago lo propio. Para mi sorpresa, sus golpes son potentes y certeros, en cierto modo me recuerda a mi prima, aunque su estilo todavía no esta tan perfeccionado.

No. Sakura no me vencerá, sin embargo, será interesante pelear contra ella.

La pelea se extiende, nos olvidamos por completo de todo lo que nos rodea. Solo estoy yo, y ella, mi objetivo.

Esta exhausta, llevábamos más de cinco horas peleando, pero dado que yo no he dicho nada de parar, ella tampoco lo ha hecho. Resistente... y cabezona.

Tampoco es que me este empleando al máximo. Yo solo ataco y ella defiende, e incluso, en algunas ocasiones, logra sorprenderme e intercambiamos los puestos.

De algún modo, esto se ha convertido en una especie de prueba, y creo que ella lo sabe. Por eso desde hace tiempo ya no se esfuerza en derrotarme, simplemente utiliza sus mejores técnicas y movimientos, y yo espero, paciente, asombrándome de lo mucho que ha aprendido.

Finalmente, pasadas algo más de seis horas, y sabiendo que se encuentra a punto de entrar en colapso, realizo un rápido movimiento con mi sharingan, la inmovilizo, y coloco un kunai a la altura del cuello. Ha perdido, pero tanto ella como yo sabíamos que eso pasaría. Aun así estoy impresionado.

- Has luchado bien – digo, y ella solo sonríe, dejándose caer sobre la hierba.

- Pero nunca lograré vencerte – replica, jadeando.

- No. Claro que no. – pauso – Pero aun así has luchado bien.

Ella aprecia mi cumplido con una media sonrisa, y entonces yo también me dejo caer al suelo, agotado.

- Una magnifica pelea, mis queridos alumnos – solo en ese momento, con la voz de Kakashi sonando a mi espalda, me percato de que nuestra "pequeña" pelea ha sido observada.

Por otro lado era evidente, Kakashi se retrasa, pero no hasta el límite de seis horas.

- ¡Kakashi! – exclama Sakura, sorprendida, pero todavía incapaz de levantarse. Probablemente a ella le haya pasado igual que a mi. Demasiado absorbida en la pelea para acordarse de nada más. – Me alegro mucho... de verte. – dice entre jadeos, echándole las manos al cuello a su antiguo maestros.

Yo siento como algo gruñe nuevamente dentro de mi, pero estoy demasiado cansado para prestarle atención, por lo que me limito a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Dattebayo, teme! ¿verdad que Sakura-chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte? – ni siquiera me molesto en contestar, sería un malgasto de saliva y aliento – Os movías tan rápido que era casi imposible veros. Jajaja. Cuando Kakashi llego le dio tanto miedo entrometerse en la pelea que nos mando a Sai y a mi para avisaros. Jajaja. ¡Ni que fuéramos tontos! Yo le dije que lo haría si me invitaba a una ración extra de ramen, pero el muy tacaño dijo que prefería esperar... Saco su libro del bolso y se perdió en su paraíso. En fin Sasuke, yo creo que ha sido una muy buena pelea, pero la próxima vez me invitas, ¡qué yo también quiero participar! ¡Dattebayo!

Apenas me molesto en escuchar todo lo que dice, mi cabeza me pesa demasiado como para forzarla a hacerlo. Sus tonterías pueden esperar para otro momento, así que aprovecho una milagrosa pausa para decir:

- Naruto, cállate.

No se si tiene pensado obedecerme, pero tampoco me doy tiempo a averiguarlo. Con sumo esfuerzo me incorporo y me dirijo hacía Sakura. Ella sigue tendida sobre el césped, con Kakashi lo bastante alejado para dejarle respirar. Me acerco hasta ella y le tiendo la mano.

Durante unos segundos puedo ver la duda brillando en esos océanos jade, no obstante, un momento después, la toma muy decidida.

Con un esfuerzo la ayudo a incorporarse y, tras dirigirle un limitado amago de sonrisa, que ella corresponde, me doy la vuelta en dirección a casa.

Realmente ha sido un largo día, y no tengo fuerzas para nada más. Lo que sea que venga ahora, tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo; se que las cosas van despacio, pero debo tomarme mi tiempo para desarrollar a la nueva pareja, sasusaku, o de lo contrario quedaría demasiado forzada, cosa que no me interesa. Desde el principio dije que sería un fic de doble protagonismo, el itasaku tuvo su tiempo y ahora debe cederle el puesto al sasusaku, pero no os preocupéis las fans de itachi, que este no tardará en reaparecer, y con él... ¿problemas, felicidad? Deberéis esperar para saberlo XD

Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros, por haber seguido conmigo a pesar de los últimos inconvenientes y de corazón, espero que la historia no os canse, porque aun da para varios capítulos más.

¿**reviews**?

Tendréis que dejar si queréis que publique el próximo jueves, como lo tenía previsto... XD


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!!! ¿Me echasteis de menos? XD

Lo cierto es que yo si eche de menos escribir sobre este fic, pero Bachillerato resulto peor de lo que pensaba y apenas tuve tiempo de prender el ordenador, lo juro!

Pero en fin, como se acercan las navidades, pues... aquí os dejo vuestro regalito XD No, es broma, ahora que no tengo tantos deberes voy a ponerme a escribir en serio, haber si lo acabo antes de reyes!!! Así que espero vuestros reviews, dándome ánimos, como siempre, y realmente me disculpo por la tardanza, pero qué quieren?? No soy una maquina con hioervelocidad, y los profesores todavía no se dan cuenta de eso XD

Por lo general no podré contestar a los reviews, por falta de tiempo y eso, pero está vez, como compensación por todo el tiempo que hubisteis de esperar aquí os dejo el reply, ok? **Muchisimas gracias** a todos vosotros por vuestros animos, quizá sin ellos hubiera decidido no continuar, así que gracias, de vredad!!!

**Reviews anonimos:**

**TaliaUchiha**: muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, te lo agradeczo mucho, tanto esto como los anteriores. Disculpas si hay ocasiones en las que no me esta permitido contestar por falta de tiempo, pero q sepas q siempre leo los reviews y agradezco en el alma recibirlos. Tienes razón, jajaja, sasuke esta algo celoso... pero eso es solo el prncipio, telo en cuenta... Y con Itachi, ps ya no falta muxo para q aparezca, XD

**nankui**: hola!! muchas gracias por tu reviews tomodachi, y lamento q no te guste muxo la saku-rosa, yo también prefería a la original, pero tenía q incluirla para hacer el fic más complejo... además, ?sasuke solito? me da muxa pena el pobrecito... XD

**aravis**: hola tomodachi!!!! jejeje, cuanto tiempo... en fin, como ves ya pude actualizar, y aprovexo para darte las gracias por tu reviews... gracias XD Me alegro q te guste lo de las dos sakus... xk cuando yo leo un fic, siempre me da pena q saku deba eligir entre uno de los dos uchihas - y el otro, pobrecito... - además siempre termina escogiendo a sasuke - ¿y mi lindo itachi? - pero bueno, en este fic ay para ambos XD

**Sabaku no Sasha**: tomodchi!! mil gracias por tu reviews!! lo creas o no fue el q me recordo q aun tenía este fic pendiente, y como tu fijiste... com regalo de navidad - q se terminan los examnes - tengo q volver a escribir XD Muchs gracias por leer y me alegro muxo q te haya gustado, chao!!!

**Advertencia: esto es para todos los usuarios anonimos q me dejan un reviews y adjuntan su dirección de mail para q les responda. La cuenta fanfiction no permite dejar mails, ni links, los borra automaticamente. Si quereis dejarme vuestra dirección, adjuntar el mail en la parte superior, donde ay una etiketa indicada para eso, así yo podré contestaros.**

* * *

**SAKURA POVS**

Por más vueltas y vueltas que de entre las mantas nunca lograré dormirme. No importa que sean más de las tres de la madrugada o que mañana deba levantarme temprano para ir al trabajo; simplemente, se me hace imposible. Y la razón es simple:

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que lo vi, lo que quiere decir que todavía quedan otras tres antes de nuestro reencuentro.

Itachi.

Lo amo tanto, y la gracia es que realmente desconocía el significado de esa palabra antes de conocerlo. Si, creí estar enamorada, creí que en verdad amaba a Sasuke, pero solo ahora, cuando pienso en él, noto la diferencia.

Porque amar a Itachi no es amar a otra persona, es amarme a mi misma, porque él esta dentro de mi, él es yo, y sin él no estoy completa. Sería imposible prescindir de algún órgano de mi cuerpo, sería imposible vivir sin corazón o sin pulmones, pero estar lejos de él es todavía más aterrador.

Es mi oxígeno, lo necesito para seguir viviendo, y a veces no se como continuar sin él a mi lado. Me ahogo en un pozo de sombras y desesperanza, el miedo me cubre por entero, y no se como escapar de él... como resistir un día más sonriendo al mundo, mientras mi interior agoniza por su ausencia.

Por él. Únicamente por él. Itachi.

**¡Pero Saku! **

**¿Qué ánimos son esos? Al menos ahora sabemos que volveremos a verlo... ¿qué son tres semanas en comparación de todos los años que hemos vividos separados?**

...

**Hombre, pues algo si son. Es decir, son tres semanas, veintiún días, quinientas cuatro horas, treinta mil doscientos cuarenta minutos, setecientos veinticinco mil setecient...**

Vale, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo pillo. ¿Tan animada estoy que necesito de ti para deprimirme aun más?

**Por supuesto, ¿quien si no yo, para ello?**

Hay te doy la razón, nadie como tu... ¡para tocarme los coj...!

**Si en el fondo me quieres, reconócelo. El nuestro es amor del bueno, ninguna de las dos puede vivir sin la otra... Aunque eso si, a mi nada de rollos raros, ¿eh? Qué si te van las tías yo no tengo ningún problema, pero te buscas a otra, que yo ya estoy cogida.**

¿Pero qué...? Serás gilipollas. Y gilipollas yo, por decir gilipollas a una voz que únicamente se encuentra en el interior de mi cabeza en lugar de ignorarla directamente...

**¿?¿?¿?**

Vamos, que da igual. Déjame en paz y listo, que mañana tengo turno en el hospital y estás no son horas de replantearme mi salud mental.

**¿Llevas cinco horas dando vueltas en la cama y ahora te preocupas? Desde luego muy sana no debes estar... Yo me pondría en tratamiento, unos cuantos años en un hospital psiquiátrico ¡y listo!**

No me tientes... ningún sanatorio podría resultar tan dañino para mi salud como escucharte a ti; el único problema sería que si voy, tu te vienes conmigo, y ni mis nervios ni yo merecemos tal castigo.

**¡Jaja! Que graciosa. ¿Y note ibas a dormir ya o qué? Mejor eso que torturar a la pobrecita de tu Inner.**

Ahí te doy la razón, porque si no mañana serás tu quien atienda a los pacientes por mi, y ni los criminales se merecen tan sufrimiento.

**Hmp. Me largo.**

¡Genial! Mil gracias, de verdad. Y tampoco importa mucho si mañana no pareces... Tu misma, que por mi... – un sonoro bostezo irrumpe mis pensamientos, creo que ahora ya soy capaz de dormir.

¡Ah! ¡Inner! – silencio – Gracias... – susurro de tal manera que solo ella, que esta dentro de mi cerebro, sea capaz de escucharme.

**De nada frentona.**

La conversación ha terminado y son casi las cuatro; realmente creo que si es momento de ir a dormir.

Me estiro en la cama y me arropo bien entra las mantas; las lagrimas que hacía unos minutos se deslizaban por mi mejilla han desaparecido. Hoy, por fin, después de tantas noches, me siento capaz de alejarme del mundo real y sus encrucijadas... al menos, por unas horas.

--------------------------------

El despertador suena, para mi gusto, demasiado pronto. Lo apago de un manotazo y me levanto a regañadientes. Acceder a la tentación de fingirme enferma y faltar hoy al trabajo es demasiado sencillo, por lo que me apuro en quitarme el pijama en pos de una ducha que me refresque las ideas.

Ni siquiera me molesto en abrir el grifo del agua caliente, ¿para qué? Un buen remojón helado es lo que me hace falta.

El agua está más fría de lo que esperaba; aun así, resisto la tentación y las ideas se me aclaran lentamente. Cuando creo que estoy lista, tanto física como mentalmente, cierro el grifo, salgo de la ducha y coloco una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras que con otra, comienzo a secar las gotas de agua que se escurren por mi pelo.

Ya con el cabello más o menos decente, me paro frente al espejo y comienzo a vestirme. Primero el sujetador, el cullote, y los calcetines, los tres de azul muy oscuro, y después los típicos vaqueros de trabajo, azules con leve campana. Por último, un fino jersey de algodón con la manga al brazo, escote en barco y de un tono azul algo más claro que el de los vaqueros, completa mi vestuario.

Un rápido vistazo al espejo me hace ver que ya estoy lista. Cierto es que algo de maquillaje o algún complemento serviría para adornar un poco más mi reflejo, pero nunca he sido muy amiga de esas cosas. Las joyas me resultan molestas y el maquillaje un fracasado intento de querer ser quien no eres... claro esta que pasaría por alto ambas convicciones si fuera él quien me estuviera esperando, pero para el trabajo basta con esto. Simple y cómodo.

Con el tiempo justo y el miedo de llegar tarde al trabajo, me apresuró hasta la cocina, lista para prepara el desayuno, pero me encuentro con que he llegado tarde.

- Sasuke, lo siento – me disculpó, al verlo ya desayunando sobre la mesa – estoy algo dormida y se me ha hecho tarde.

- Me lo he imaginado – contesta quitándole importancia, pero con un leve rastro superioridad en la sonrisa. A veces es tan parecido a su hermano... – No te preocupes – dice, levantándose a la vez que señala una taza que está en frente suyo. – Espero que te guste el desayuno.

- Gracias – sonrió, mientras me inclino para depositar un beso en su mejilla que mismamente se encuentra ahora a la altura del lavaplatos, depositando allí su típica taza de café. Alguna veces es muy fácil vivir con Sasuke. No podría pedir un hermano mejor.

- Hmp – es toda su respuesta, sin embargo yo se que quiere decir algo más, me lo indican sus ojos. Aun así, también se que es mejor no presionarle; hablará cuando este listo para ello.

Tratando de dejarle su espacio, me dirijo hasta la mesa, me siento y comienzo a beber: leche con cala-cao; no demasiado cargada y muy calientita. Deliciosa. Por un momento temí que me hubiera servido el mismo café amargo que el toma, pero no. Bueno es saber que presta atención a mis gustos..., de vez en cuando.

- Está riquísima, Sasuke, gracias.

No me molesto en esperar su reacción, simplemente extiendo la mano y tomo la bolsa de magdalenas; cojo una y la unto en la leche. Mega delicioso, y lo mejor es que ya estoy completamente despierta.

Sasuke espera hasta el último momento, cuando ya he terminado la leche y me dirijo con los cubiertos al lavavajillas, para hablar.

- Sakura – me llama, como si yo no hubiera estado al pendiente de él todo el tiempo, y necesitará acapara mi atención.

- ¿Si? – pregunto inocentemente.

- Está noche vendrá Naruto, el muy dobe no hace más que dar la lata y decidí invitarlo para que se calle.

Si, claro. Si únicamente fuera eso no habrías dado tantos rodeos. Naruto se pega la vida aquí, o por lo menos, la mitad de la vida. La otra mitad la reserva frente al puesto de fideos.

- Claro, Sasuke – digo, igualmente – ¿quieres que preparé algo?

- No – niega distraídamente, y confirmando así mis sospechas – Naruto traerá unos cuántos botes de ramen instantáneo, yo pondré las bebidas y... Sakura traerá un par de pizzas. – eso último lo dice muy rápido, como quitándolo importancia.

Pobre chico, me subestima. Pero por lo menos ahora ya entiendo lo que le ocurría.

- Bien – acepto con una sonrisa, sin darle la mayor importancia – que lo paséis bien está noche; yo probablemente esté durmiendo, de otro modo no se como me las arreglaré para seguir yendo al hospital lo que queda de semana.

- Gracias – dice, aparentemente aliviado de que yo no haya ahondado más en el tema. ¡Pero que desconfianza! ¿Cuándo le he sometido yo a un interrogatorio? – Que te vaya bien el trabajo, y... procura regresar pronto, lo necesitas.

Yo solo sonrío en señal de agradecimiento, se que su preocupación es verdadera. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le veo abandonar la cocina e, instantes después, el ruido de la puerta cerrarse hace indicio de que ya se ha marchado.

Con un suspiro termino de recogerlo todo y en menos de cinco minutos yo también me marcho rumbo al hospital. Solo espero que no haya demasiados herido está mañana, o me quedaré dormida mientras los atiendo...

---------------------------------------------

SASUKE POVS

La película esta siendo una mierda. De por sí, nunca tuve muchas esperanzas en que me gustará, pero esto... esto es pasarse de la ralla. Jamás en mi vida volveré a permitir que sea Naruto el que elija, por muchas lagrimas que derrame o por muchas promesas que haga. Jamás. Nunca.

¿Pero quien hubiera imaginado que de entre todas las películas que existen iba a elegir exactamente esta?

Yo me esperaba algo de peleas, o quizá alguna comedia; inclusive aceptaba la idea de que fuera alguna friquillada, de esas que tanto le gustan, pero ¿esto?

¿Desde cuando a Naruto le gustan las películas absurdas, empalagosas y jodidamente estúpidas, en las que las cuatro protagonistas – de medidas 10 y ni una pizca de cerebro – se la pasan discutiendo por quien de ellas se quedará con el tío – debilucho e igual de estúpido que ellas – para que al final el conflicto se resuelva con una ahogada, la otra embarazada, y las otras dos volviéndose lesbianas?

Sin poder resistirlo y muy disimuladamente, busco con mis ojos la figura de Sakura, convencido de que ella también está disfrutando con esta estúpida "cosa", pero para mi sorpresa y a juzgar por su postura, ella parece casi tan aburrida como yo.

Se encuentra sentada en el suelo a un par de metros de distancia a donde yo estoy, con las piernas extendidas hacía delante y la espalda ligeramente echada hacía tras, en posición que mantiene gracias a sus manos, ambas apoyadas sobre el suelo y en paralelo con su cabeza.

Sus ojos enfocan únicamente al techo, y su ceño esta torcido en una par de arrugas de enfadado o quizá de simple aburrimiento. Lleva un sencillo pijama de color lila – camiseta de tirantes con un leve escote en pico y unos short cortitos y nada ajustados – y va descalza. La mochila donde guarda la ropa que traía al venir está a unos escasos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo, sobre la pared.

De vez en cuando, su rostro se gira hacía el televisor y seguidamente desvía la mirada hasta Naruto, martilleándolo con furia durante unos instantes para después volver a concentrarse en el techo.

Ahora parece haberse dado cuenta de que la estoy mirando, porque gira su rostro hacía mi y me sonríe levemente. Yo ni siquiera me molesto en apartar la mirada ¿para qué? Eso solo demostraría que le estoy prestando más atención de la que en realidad tiene. Apenas un segundo después ella vuelve a mirar al techo, y yo, con un suspiro, enfocó la pantalla del televisor, imaginándome que ocurriría si decidiera volatilizarla con un chidori... probablemente Sakura – mi hermana, la del pelo negro y unos golpes que dan miedo – se enfadaría conmigo.

Desecho la idea y durante un par de minutos dejo volar mi mente lejos de la sala en la que me encuentro, transportándome a un bosque perfecto para el entrenamiento, pero poco después, la estúpida risa de Naruto me trae de vuelta a la realidad, y ya solo me quedan dos opciones: o lo mato, o me largo.

La primera es la opción que más tienta, pero por motivos desconocidos hasta el momento, Naruto es mi mejor amigo, así que mejor me decanto por la segunda.

En un ágil movimiento y sin hacer ruido me incorporo del suelo y me escabullo de la habitación. El aire fresco llena mis pulmones y relaja mis músculos mientras me acomodo en el primer escalón de la puerta trasera.

No se bien cuanto tiempo transcurro ensimismado hasta que una presencia ajena a mi espalda me devuelve a la realidad.

Sakura. Mis ojos reflejan la sorpresa de encontrar ahí, y como consecuencia ella se sonroja avergonzada.

- Lo siento Sasuke... – se disculpa agachando la cabeza – pensé que estarías en tu habitación y... bueno, un momento más aguantando esa película hubiera supuesto la muerte de Naruto por mis manos... y como no es plan de quedarme sin mi mejor amigo pues... – Cada vez habla más rápido y creo que ella misma alcanza a comprender que está haciendo el ridículo, porque pasados unos instantes se silencia y recobra la compostura. Me agrada saber que todavía soy capaz de ponerla nerviosa, aunque sea una chiquillada. – En fin, no te preocupes, ya me iba.

Por unos instantes la observo en silencio, instantes en los que ella posa sus ojos de reluciente jade sobre los míos, antes de voltearse para regresar a dentro. Por unos instantes estoy convencido de permitir que se vaya. Mis dientes muerden mi lengua conteniendo las palabras que harán que regrese. Solo unos instantes.

- Sakura... – la llamo sin poder contenerme – puedes quedarte si quieres – de nuevo siento como sus ojos me atrapan, mientras me sonríe agradecida. – Al fin y al cabo, siempre serás una molestia. - ¿o no?

Esa última pregunta no la formulo en voz alta. Como diría Naruto, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Los minutos siguientes transcurren en silencio, pero por más que lo intento, no logro alcanzar el nivel de concentración que antes tenía; una parte de mi, permanece consciente de su presencia, sentada a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

¿Pero que diablos me ocurre? No me reconozco a mi mismo. Pero de algún modo, estás semanas... estoy distinto, y ella tiene algo que ver con eso. ¡Maldita molestia! Estoy furioso, pero no logro enfadarme con ella.

Si. Es algo parecido a lo que me ocurre con Naruto. En el fondo se que mi vida – y mi entrenamiento – sería mucho más provechosa y fructífera si lo apartara de mi lista de prioridades; pero no puedo hacerlo. Por mucho que lo deteste a veces, lo quiero, es alguien valioso para mi.

Y hasta ahí, de acuerdo. Dos personas. Dos distracciones.

Sakura, mi prima – hermana, en realidad – mi única familia sanguínea. La que siempre cuido de mi y me ayudo a salir adelante. La que comparte mi dolor por la perdida de mi hermano y mi madre. La quiero. Es parte de mi. No habría logrado continuar con mi vida sino fuera por ella.

Naruto, un dobe tonto y pervertido. Un imbécil. Un usuratonkachi. Mi otro lado. Todo lo que queda de mi infancia surge gracias a él. La persona que mejor me conoce – excluyendo a Sakura – y la única que no me juzga por ser quien soy. Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano.

Ambos son importantes para mi, lo único importante para mi, a excepción de mi entrenamiento. O, al menos, así era hasta hace tres semanas. Ahora....

- Tu casa no ha cambiado... – por primera vez doy las gracias a la molestia por no permanecer en silencio (algo imposible para ella, por otra parte). Sus palabras logran desvanecer esos absurdos interrogantes. Ya una vez fue alguien importante para mi, ¿tampoco me moriré si empiezo a verla como una amiga, no? – Está igual que la última vez que la vi, hace... ¿cuatro, cinco años?

- Hmp - ¿qué más quiere que diga? La casa lleva igual toda mi vida. Además, que pueda empezar a verla como a una amiga no significa que me vaya a convertir en la amabilidad personificada. Ilusa si es eso lo que espera.

- Evidentemente tu tampoco has cambiado, tu don para la palabra sigue siendo el mismo de antes. – Me he vuelto loco o me ha insultado. No me detengo en averiguarlo, simplemente le lanzo una de esas miradas que siempre hacen que el dobe se caiga de su silla. Para mi sorpresa, únicamente sonríe. – ¿Ya no recuerdas que eso nunca tuvo efecto conmigo?

Esto es el colmo. Me insulta y se ríe en mi cara. Casi la prefería arrojándose sobre mis pies... Espera, eso me da una idea.

- ¿Sería acaso que siempre te encontrabas demasiado ocupada examinando otras – con énfasis – partes de mi cuerpo, Sa-ku-ra?

Haber que puede hacer con eso ahora. ¿Sonrojarse o salir huyendo? No se cual de las dos prefiero.

- Bueno Sasuke, con doce años una no sabe muy bien que medidas buscar, ¿no es cierto? – es cosa mía o sus ojos se dirigen descaradamente a la parte superior de mis pantalones. – Estaba claro que mis expectativas andaban un poco equivocadas.

Será... ¡Diablos! ¿La mato o la mato? No, tengo algo mejor.

- En eso llevas razón – sus ojos se abren sorprendidos mientras yo me levanto de la escalera - así que, por tu propio bien, ve pidiéndole a Naruto algunos den sus envases de ramen... Quizá algo de la grasa se te pegue en los pechos porque, definitivamente, necesitas una buena cantidad, _molestia_.

Y sin apenas detenerme a ver como su rostro se enciende rabioso, entro en casa, dispuesto a hacer lo que debería haber echo desde un principio: apagar el video, sacar la película y echarlos a ambos de mi casa.

* * *

Jejeje, ¿Sasuke es algo bruto no? Pero esq sakura se paso diciendole eso....

En fin, espero q os haya gustado el capp, hacía tiempo que no escribía y estaba un poko desafinada. El proximo capitulo lo tengo casi escrito, y lo publicaré antes de que termina la semana, promesa. Quizá el **jueves** o el **viernes**, a todo más el sabado... pero eso depende de vuestros **reviews** XD

Ahí os va un **adelanto**...

_¿Mi droga? ¿Mi vicio? ¿Yo misma? No importa. Lo único que importa es que regreso a su lado, con él..._

_- Itachi – allí está. Lo veo. Una figura negra envuelta en sombras. El amor de mi vida. Mi propia vida. – ¡Itachi!_

_- ¡Sakura! – ahora el corre hacia mi, estrechándome entre sus brazos._

Como se puede deducir, **itasaku 100x100**

**Chao!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola tomodachis!!! Pues ya veis, el viernes no pudo ser pero como prometí antes de terminar la semana os dejo un nuevo capitulo del fic. Las cosas se calientan...

Agradecer, ante todo, a aquellos que me dejasteis vuestro reviews, sin importar el tiempo que me tarde y q estuve desaparecida. A saber, **angeldark2805, Tsukisaku, alexia1928, Katherine!:), alichaSxS, X.x-Anemone-x.X, itachi-sama, , key!!!, itari!!, LucyRedfield, Ilovi Namikaze, anita-asakura, Black Cronos, PolinSeneka**. GRACIAS!!!

* * *

**SAKURA POVS**

Es más de media noche y mi corazón late desbocado; seis semanas. Seis semanas. ¿Se habrá olvidado él? ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Dios no. Ni siquiera cabe imaginarme esa posibilidad. Lo siento, en mi propia alma. Él esta allí, esperándome, al igual que yo he estado esperando cada día, cada instante, por regresar a su lado.

¿Mi droga? ¿Mi vicio? ¿Yo misma? No importa. Lo único que importa es que regreso a su lado, con él...

- Itachi – allí está. Lo veo. Una figura negra envuelta en sombras. El amor de mi vida. Mi propia vida. – ¡Itachi!

- ¡Sakura! – ahora el corre hacia mi, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Sus labios me atrapan, impidiéndome hablar. Pero no me importa, nada importa ahora que él esta a mi lado.

- Sakura... – susurra en mi oído, erizándome la piel de la nuca. – Sakura...

Siento su boca haciendo presión en mi cuello, marcándome; haciéndome perder el control. Y se lo agradezco, porque yo soy suya, suya y de nadie más.

- Itachi... te amo, te amo – ahora son mis labios los que recorren sus ser, su ser por entero.

Sus gemidos se escuchan confusos, sus manos toman propiedad de mi cuerpo nublando mis ideas. Chispas, fuego, placer...

- Te amo, Sakura... – su respiración agitada le impide hablar con normalidad, pero eso él no cesa de declararme su amor mientras se introduce en mi cuerpo.

Ansias. Necesidad. Tantos días únicamente para esto. Para sentirme suya.

Ahora soy yo quien muerde su cuello; mientras en alguna zona de mi pubis siento que voy a estallar de placer, mi lengua se enreda en la suya, mis brazos rodean su espalda y lo grito, nuevamente, grito el nombre de la persona amada.

- ¡I…Itachi! – después, el orgasmo nubla mi juicio

**OooooOOOooooO**

El sol todavía no asoma por el horizonte, pero yo se que no tardará en salir. Ese pensamiento me provoca un escalofrío que hace que me cobije aun más en sus brazos.

Sus ojos se abren ahora. Negros. Negros como el más profundo de los abismos. Negros y cubiertos de más horrores de los que soy capaz de imaginar. Pero no importa, porque lo amo, y él lee eso en mis ojos, y los suyos reavivan ese fuego que una vez me enamoro. Porque nada malo puedo ocurrir mientras estemos juntos.

- Te he echado de menos – susurro, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Y yo a ti – se detiene para depositar un beso en mi pelo – No ha habido una sola noche en la que no soñara contigo.

Sus palabras me apenan y alivian al mismo tiempo, por lo que decido hablar de algo más alegre.

- Sasuke ha estado algo irritable estás semanas – me detengo, esperando su reacción, pero solo me observa curioso – Sakura, una antigua compañera de equipo ha regresado y, en fin, creo que le pone algo histérico.

- Se llama como tu – indica, y yo dudo sobre si contarle la verdadera relación que mantengo con ella. Pero me parece demasiado insignificante para romper el momento con grandes expiaciones.

- Pero en realidad somos muy distintas – es todo lo que digo, y a él parece bastarle, porque vuelve a arroparme contra si. – Aun así – añado tras un rato – estoy convencida de que serán buenos amigos.

El silencio vuelve a reinar, y el soplido del aire es todo lo que se advierto por largos instantes.

- ¿Volveré a verte? – pregunto, cuando se que no me queda más remedio que dejarlo marchar.

- Por supuesto que volveremos a vernos, Sakura – la verdad brilla en sus ojos, que conquistan los míos con ese ardor apasionado. – Siempre que tu así lo quieras, mi amor por ti, me impulsará a buscarte. Ocurra lo que ocurra. Siempre.

- Siempre – repito, y sus labios encierran los míos antes de poder añadir algo más. Finalmente, tras susurrar unas palabras en mi oído, se desvanece en el aire y yo quedo sola.

Siempre Itachi. Siempre.

**oOOOoooOOOo**

- Itachi... – la figura es borrosa, y contrario a lo normal, no se detiene a mi llamada ni corre hacía mi, sino que permanece quieto en la distancia, y por mucho que trato de alcanzarla, nunca lo loro - ¡Itachi! – chillo desesperada.

Esta vez si me ha escuchado, porque se gira lentamente. Pero su rostro no es como debería ser, sus ojos están perdidos y su cuerpo cubierto se sangre. Horrorizada, advierto el puñal que tiene clavado en su pecho. Una herida mortífera. La sangre comienza a tener sentido.

- ¡!Itachi¡!

Su rostro sin vida se gira hacía mi, y con un movimiento se desprende de la capa. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Él ha desaparecido.

- ¡Itachi!!!

- ¡Sakura! Despierta. – mi respiración se mantiene agitada y todavía no soy conciente lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero poco a poco el dolor de mi pecho disminuye, y me doy cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño.

Hace apenas dos semanas que tuve mi último encuentro con Itachi – el cuarto, desde la primera vez –, y no existe ningún motivo para creer que él no este a salvo.

Únicamente cuando llego a esa conclusión, me detengo a ver quien me ha despertado.

- Sasuke – a mi lado, con sus ojos negros, tan parecido a los de su hermano, mirándome con infinita preocupación – ¿qué ocurre?

- Te llamaban del hospital, ha habido una emergencia; no despertabas y yo...

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Sasuke, es que últimamente no logro dormir muy bien. – le veo asentir pero la preocupación no desaparece por completo de sus ojos. - ¿Sabes que ha ocurrido?

Agita la cabeza lentamente.

- No estoy seguro, pero parece que tiene algo que ver con los padre de Sakura.

Sus palabras me impactan.

- ¿No se encontraban de vacaciones celebrando un negocio? – pregunto extrañada. Sasuke asiente.

- En el hotel donde se hallaban... ha habido un incendio. Ha sido horrible. Los médicos de allí no han podido hacer nada. Su situación es crítica, por eso lo han traslado aquí, a Konoha, a la espera de si tu o la hokage...

- Esta bien – lo interrumpo – no es necesario que digas nada más. Voy en seguida.

Sasuke asiente mientras yo me incorporo de la cama lo más rápidamente posible. Apenas logro contener las lagrimas. Primero el sueño y ahora esto. Un incendio. Los padres de Sakura. Mis padres.

- Mamá...

**oOOOoooOOOo**

Las lagrimas se deslizan por mi rostro mientras mis manos, empapadas en sangre, aportan descargas de chakra al cuerpo sin vida de mi padre. Mamá ya ha muerto, y no soporto la idea de tampoco lograr salvarle a él. ¿Pero es lo que él preferiría? ¿Salvarse? ¿seguir adelante sin mi madre? ¿portando la perdida durante el resto de la vida?

No lo se. Tampoco importa. La verdad es que no soy capaz de salvarle; soy su hija, y él quiere vivir, pero yo no soy capaz de salvarle.

Apenas soy conscientes como los brazos de mi antigua maestra me apartan de su lado, confusos por mi reacción. A tantas personas he visto morir... ¿por qué me afectan tanto estás muertes? Desde luego, nadie en este lugar sabe que su sangre, la que ahora tiñe mis dedos, es la misma que circula por mis venas.

Pero no me importa, porque en el fondo, aunque yo renunciara a todo contacto con ellos, seguían siendo mis padres; y no he podido salvarlos. De nuevo, no he podido hacer nada para evitar su muerte.

Aterrorizada huyo de cualquier contacto con otro ser vivo. Me veo incapaz de afrontar la reacción de Sakura ante la noticia. Soy demasiado cobarde para notificárselo yo misma como debería hacer. Tampoco puedo contestar a las silenciosas preguntas que brillan en los ojos de Sasuke, y todavía menos las que formula Naruto, en voz alta, rota por las lagrimas.

Necesito escapar, huir, desaparecer. Necesito unos brazos que me estrechen con fuerza y susurren palabras de consuelo en mi oído; necesito compartir mi dolor, sin farsas, sin mentiras... Lo necesito a él.

Casi de forma inconsciente me sorprendo al identificar el prado que me rodea como nuestro lugar de reunión, nuestro secreto. Todavía anegada por las lagrimas dejo a mi cuerpo caer de rodillas, temblando, gritando al cielo, suplicando a Dios que le permita venir esta noche.

Pero se que él no vendrá. Porque no puede hacerlo. Porque quizá ahora mismo este jugándose la vida capturando a un jinchuriki, o quizás este muerto, lejos de mi...

Pero por él debo ser fuerte, reponerme y continuar luchando. Porque él continua luchando por mi. Porque mi amor es y siempre será suyo, con todas las consecuencias que esto conlleva. Incluso si él nunca pueda estar junto en mi en los momentos que más le necesite, incluso debo renunciar a una familia, con hijos y estabilidad... No importa, mi alma siempre estará con él. Siempre.

Pero duele. ¡Oh, si! ¡Cómo duele!

**oOOOoooOOOo****SASUKE POVS**

Camino en silencio por las afueras de Konoha. No se puede decir que este muy apenado por las recientes muertes; al fin y al cabo, son cosas que ocurren, y tampoco es que mi relación con ellos fuera muy grande – nula, sería el termino correcto –. Aun así, han desaparecido dos vidas y eso deja una extraña desazón en mi pecho.

Pero no es ese el motivo que me mantiene, a estas horas de la madrugada, fuera de mi dormitorio y mi cálido hogar.

Sakura todavía no ha regresado, y eso si me tiene _realmente_ preocupado. Se veía tan afectada por la muerte de los Haruno... ¿por qué? Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan hundida, quizá desde... En fin, no es que tema por su seguridad o algo parecido... es solo... está tan siempre tan sola, tan independiente, tan dura... Si, tan parecida a mi; creo que está noche necesita a alguien a su lado, y yo no es que sea la mejor compañía, pero ella es mi hermana, y si me necesita, estaré junto a ella, aun en silencio.

Decidido, prosigo la búsqueda, y está vez mis pasos me llevan al cementerio. El viento arrastra un quejido doloroso, y temo haberla encontrado. Lentamente, entre las sombras, me acerco hasta ella, pero me detengo sobresaltado sin que detecte mi presencia.

Es Sakura, si, y está llorando. Pero no es mi hermana. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche es imposible confundir ese pelo rosado que se eleva al ritmo del aire. Rosado, no negro. Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Me maldigo a mi mismo por no haberlo previsto; después de todo, son sus padres los que han muerto, era previsible que ella estaría ahí, junto a su tumba, llorando su perdida. Y todavía no me ha visto. Es el momento de dar marcha atrás y continuar buscando a mi hermana por otros parajes.

Mi cuerpo se gira decido, pero por alguna razón, mis piernas permaneces inmóviles cuando doy orden de marcharnos. Mis ojos la buscan de nuevo, deteniéndose en aquella cabellera rosada que tantos recuerdos guarda, y el resto de mis sentidos se agudiza al máximo, como tan solo un ninja es capaz de hacer.

Aparte del rugido del viento, no hay más sonidos, lo que me indica que ella no está llorando, pero un suave olor a salitre y agua es prueba contundente de que sus mejillas están empapadas en lagrimas.

¿Qué hacer? Ni siquiera se porqué mi cerebro encuentra tan vital está pregunta. Está muy claro lo que debo hacer; desaparecer, buscar a Sakura, llevarla de vuelta a casa. Entonces ¿por qué mientras mi mente clarifica esa respuesta, mis piernas se deslizan solas hasta quedar a su lado, y mi mano, usualmente rígida y cargada de chakra, se afirma suavemente sobre su hombro, tratando de transmitirle mi apoyo?

Para mi alivio, ella no se gira ni da muestras de sentir mi presencia. Por alguna razón, la idea de afrontar ahora esos ojos jade acuosos me resulta demasiado dolorosa. A continuación, no se cuanto tiempo transcurre exactamente, cuantos intentos de apartar la mano y marcharme realizo, ni cuantos fracasos debo soportar en el intento.

Lo que si se es el que el tiempo transcurre, que sus lagrimas se van agotando lentamente, y que no tiene ninguna intención de regresar a casa por el momento.

- Fue culpa mía ¿sabes? – su voz parece llegar desde muy lejos, y me cuesta entender que me este hablando a mi, por lo que permanezco en silencio. – Primero los abandone en pos de hallarme a mi misma, fui consciente de cuanto sufrían por mi decisión, pero no me importo. Deseaba ser diferente, ser mejor; deseaba poder ser alguien en futuras batallas, y deseaba convertirme en una mujer fuerte de la que tu pudieras sentirte orgulloso...

Su declaración no me sorprende. _Deseaba_. Pasado. Nunca fue ningún secreto que ella me amaba. Aun así, no tengo palabras. No se que decir para consolarla y tampoco estoy seguro de querer decir nada. Quizá ella tampoco espere una respuesta, simplemente... necesite sentirse escuchada.

- Y ahora..., de nuevo, volví a abandonarlos. Ellos querían que los acompañara en estas vacaciones, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero Tsunade me necesitaba en el hospital y yo... y yo... yo... – por primera vez su voz se rompe en sollozos, pero apenas es un instante, luego vuelve a recuperar la compostura. – Hubiera podido salvarles, si hubiese estado con ellos, quizá hubiera podido salvarles...

Culpabilidad. Mis labios se retuercen irónicos. Sorprendentemente, se parecer a mi. Actúa igual que yo cuando perdí a mi familia... "si hubiese estado allí, hubiera podido salvarles". Por supuesto, el tiempo me enseño la locura de mis propias palabras, pero aun ahora ¿no me paso la vida entrenando como si eso, de algún modo, fuera a darme la oportunidad de regresar al pasado y cambiar las cosas? ¿Aun a sabiendas de que es imposible?

No tengo palabras de consuelo para sus afirmaciones. El tiempo será la que le libere de ese error. Ahora, por más que yo lo negará, no serviría de nada. Aun así, quizá de forma inconsciente, la mano que apoyo sobre su hombro, aumenta la intensidad del aferre.

De nuevo los minutos se deslizan entre nosotros, pero ya no trato de auto convencer a mi cerebro para marcharme. Me siento cómodo allí, como si el escudo que antes me separaba de ella, hubiera desaparecido. ¿Será porque solo ahora me doy cuenta de que experimenta la misma situación que yo?

Sola, llorando silenciosamente frente a la tumba de sus padres. Solo, absolutamente solo. Bueno, en realidad, no tan solo; siempre tuve a Sakura a mi lado, y ella... ella...

- ¿Cómo se hace Sasuke? – sus palabras vuelven a librarme del ensimismamiento. Me sorprende que reconozca mi nombre, pues es la primera vez que da muestras de conocer mi identidad - ¿Cómo se hace para superar el dolor?

Quizá esta vez también debiera permanecer en silencio pero, a diferencia de antes, ha utilizado mi nombre y de algún modo eso me hace saber que no es una pregunta retórica como las anteriores. En esta ocasión espera una respuesta. Pero ¿estoy yo preparado para responder?

- No se puede – mi voz suena pastosa, como si no la hubiera utilizado en meses, por lo que trato de humedecer mi garganta antes de continuar – El dolor... siempre estará contigo. Si lo niegas o tratas de olvidarlo, el dolor será... insoportable. – Dudo que alguien pueda imaginar lo difícil que es para mi esta conversación. Si pudiera me desvanecería en el aire antes de continuar hablando, antes de seguir desvelando cosas que solo me pertenecen a mi, a lo más profundo de mi alma, y que nunca he compartido con nadie, absolutamente con nadie. Me siento débil y también siento miedo. Ahora ya no soy invencible, ahora puedo morir como cualquier ser humano. Pero algo, una fuerza que no alcanzo a entender me impulsa a seguir hablando – Se debe aceptar el dolor... como una parte más dentro de ti mismo... Se debe guardar como un recuerdo, algo que te pertenece, que es tuyo... El dolor... debe de formar parte de tu propia alma y, con el tiempo, deja de ser dolor, para convertirse en una parte más de tu propio cuerpo.

Inspiro fuertemente una vez termino de hablar, rezando al mismo tiempo porque ella no decida girarse ahora; si lo hiciera, descubriría que sus mejillas no son las únicas empapadas en agua ahora. Descubriría que debajo de toda mi indeferencia, orgullo y superioridad, todavía existe un niño asustando que se despierta llorando por las noches después de volver a soñar con su familia perdida. Descubriría a alguien que ni siquiera Sakura o Naruto han llegado a conocer, aunque intuyan que exista en alguna parte.

Mi problema, la causa de mis temblores, es que temo que ya lo haya descubierto.

* * *

Espero q os haya gustado el capp, siento no haberlo exo todo itasaku como pensaba, pero en fin, era necesario partirlo si quería avanzar...

Como habéis visto han pasado unos cuantos meses, quizá ocho o nueve desde los acontecimientos del capp anterior, Saku ya se ha visto con Itachi unas cuatro o cinco veces y se empieza a dar cuenta de todos los problemas y limitaciones q conlleva su relación... Ahí que tener en cuenta que Saku, por muxo que aparente 15 tiene en realidad 25...

Por otra parte Sasuke y saku-rosa han llegado a un nuevo nivel de entendimiento... ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? Jejeje, eso lo sabréis próximamente, dependiendo de vuestros reviews y de mi tiempo libre XD Prometo q será antes de q termine la semana q viene.

**Para todo aquel que se lo pregunte, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura-rosa tienen ahora entre 15 y 16 años, próximos a cumplir los 16. Itachi, por tanto, debe tener unos 20 años, y Sakura unos 25.**

Y en fin, los padres de saku... pues los necesitaba, había q rellenar con alguna tragedia, q la vida no es color de rosa... aunk el pelo de saku si XD

Y por el momento eso es todo, espero q halláis disfrutado del capp, y hasta la proxima.

¿**reviews**?

7


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola tomodachis**!!! Bueno, lo cierto es q aun he tardado, pero esq hasta en Navidad tengo mil cosas q hacer... como recompensa os dejo este capitulo, bien largo y de ambas parejas... disfrutadlo!!!

Como siempre **agradecimientos** a las fantasticas personas q me mandaron sus reviews, solo gracias a ellas es q prosigo el fic. A saber **otaku_girl, gaara-sama, Itari, X.x-Anemone-x.X, EdiitH, Akai Karura, Mond, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, Black Cronos, deidara77, Trinity17, Debi-chan, Ilovi Namikaze, Sabaku no Sasha, isaku-93, alichaSxS, alichaSxS, angeldark2805, alexia1928, Tsukisaku, PolinSeneka** Mil **gracias** a todos vosotros, y **también a ti**, q estás leyendo esto.

* * *

**SAKURA POVS**

Me siento tan cómoda y bien entre sus brazos. Es como si todos los problemas, las inquietudes y las dudas que me corroen en su ausencia desaparecieran por arte de magia. Ya no tengo miedo, ya no me arrepiento o me maldigo por haberme enamorado, nuevamente, de un amor imposible. Ya no me queda duda de alguna de que él es, siempre será, mi único y verdadero amor.

Ha pasado ya algo más de año y medio desde la primera vez que nos vimos y, a consecuencia del frío y la seguridad, dejamos de encontrarnos en el claro del bosque para hacerlo ¡en nuestra casa! Así es, ahora tenemos casa propia, claro que no es muy grande, ni muy lujosa, y lo cierto es que se encuentra perdida en medio del bosque a kilómetros de Konoha... pero en fin, es nuestra casa, y me siento muy feliz de compartirla con él.

Ahora, cuando necesito estar sola o recordarlo, únicamente he de escaparme hasta aquí y oler su perfume en las sabanas. De ese modo, lo siento nuevamente a mi lado.

Mis pensamientos dejan de divagar momentáneamente, mientras siento su mano recorrer lentamente mi pierna, desnuda bajo las sabanas, y sus labios, profundizando en mi cuello. Me siento tentada a girarme, a besarlo y a iniciar una nueva noche de amor, pero con esfuerzo me resisto y mantengo los ojos cerrados, tratando de memorizar la sensación de su tacto acariciando todos y cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Es tan delicioso... embriagante... Itachi... Si supiera como me duele el corazón cada vez que él me toca o me acaricia. El miedo a perderlo, el miedo al mañana... al despertar entre las sabanas y no verlo a mi lado. Si supiera el esfuerzo que hago en contener las lagrimas, en no secuestrarlo y llevármelo lejos, muy lejos... donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

- Itachi... – no puedo contenerme y su nombre escapa de mis labios en un susurro indicándole que estoy despierta, aunque, probablemente, él ya lo sospechara.

- Sakura... – susurra en mi oído. – Sakura – su voz es una suplica, un reniego, un implorar silencioso.

Lentamente me doy la vuelta y mis ojos, color jade, chocan electrizantemente con los suyos, negros y llameantes.

El me sonríe y, con parsimonia, me atrae hacia él. Pero veo algo en sus ojos que me hace sospechar; algo que me oculta o, al menos, algo que quiere decir y no puede.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla con la palma de mi mano.

- Yo... yo tengo algo para ti... – sus ojos ya no me miran, están fijos al frente, como si temieran un rechazo, por lo que yo continuo mirándolo con el mismo amor de siempre, a la espera. – Bueno, se que tu cumpleaños fue hace unos días, pero como yo no pude estar presente, pues... se me ocurrió...

No me gusta cuando tartamudea; me apena, aunque quizá, simplemente, se deba a que no estoy acostumbrada a verlo tan frágil, tan inseguro; sin embargo, escucho sus palabras y me veo en ellas rastro del gran amor que me tiene.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, tratando de trasmitirle en ese contacto todo lo que siento por él, y por más que lo pida, me niego a soltarlo hasta que sus músculos se relajan, reconfortados.

Ahora se incorpora lentamente sobre la cama y toma una cajita cubierta de terciopelo del cajón inferior de su mesilla. No es pequeña, por lo que tengo la seguridad de que no es un anillo. De todos modos siempre he sabido que el nunca me daría uno, pues me ama demasiado para forzarme a lo que – según él – es una condena. Y quizá tenga razón pero, ambos sabemos, que si me lo ofreciera lo aceptaría sin dudarlo.

Algo inseguro me la ofrece, y yo la tomo con cuidado. Por extraño que pueda resultar, estoy tan emocionada como una niña el día de su cumpleaños. Es el primer regalo que el me hace desde..., bueno, desde que mi apariencia no es la de una niña.

Lo abro lentamente hasta que, con una radiante sonrisa, tomo su contenido entre mis manos. Es un collar; de echo, es un collar precioso. Un fina cadena de plata con el kanji del amor reluciendo en el centro.

Yo.. no se explicar como me siento, emocionada, radiante, feliz... Muy feliz. Tan feliz que se me salen las lagrimas.

- Sakura. Lo siento yo no... – su voz parece rota y destruye toda la felicidad que me embarga en este momento. Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza.

- Calla bobo. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida. – mis palabras parecen relajarle, pues también me devuelve el abrazo, quizá, con demasiada fuerza, como si quisiera tenerme así para siempre. – Pero te aseguró, que no hay regalo, que se pueda comparar al tenerte aquí, conmigo, está noche.

- En ese caso, felices diecisiete – a pesar de la broma su voz suena algo rota, y es que, para nosotros, hasta los momentos más felices conllevan tristeza. Porque siempre terminan.

Movida por ese pensamiento, y deseosa de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo me arrodillo de espalda a él y le tiendo el collar.

- ¿Me lo colocas? – pregunto, emocionada, mientras alzo mi pelo con una mano.

Él lo toma silencioso y yo no tardo en sentir sus labios deslizándose por mi espalda, en movimientos verticales. Poco a poco, se van alzando hasta llegar al cuello y, únicamente, tras acariciarlo por completo accede a colocarme en collar.

Yo espero con la respiración agitada hasta que, una vez termina, dejo caer mi pelo libremente y acaricio el kanji con la otra mano. Después, me giro hasta quedar frente a él y, nuestros labios, como imanes, no tardan en llegar a juntarse.

Mis manos se entrelazan en su espalda y ahora soy yo quien recorre con mis labios su cuello, y su pecho... Nos devoramos mutuamente en competición que ninguno de los dos logrará ganar. Mis piernas se entrelazan en su cintura y su miembro arremete en mi interior.

Mis manos recorren cada centímetro de su piel, y su lengua saborea mis pezones... Los movimientos de penetración intensifican y ambos estamos próximos al delirio.

Nuestros gemidos se vuelven difusos y llega el momento que entre un éxtasis de luz y sonido únicamente soy capaz de reconocer sus ojos, esos ojos negros que me miran con amor, mientras nuestros cuerpos son uno y nuestras almas se fusionan de nuevo.

Finalmente, llega la calma. Agotados, exhaustos, felices, nos dejamos caer sobre las sabanas, abrazados uno al otro; dispuestos a dormir unas horas y a despertar antes del amanecer, para sentirnos de nuevo antes de su inevitable marcha.

**oOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOo**

**SASUKE** **POVS**

De nuevo en el mismo local, con las mismas jodidas personas y el mismo ruido infernal. Lo peor de todo es que está vez no ha sido Naruto quien me ha convencido de venir. No, el se encuentra demasiado ocupado con la Hyuga – a la que por fin se declaro – para preocuparse en joderme la existencia.

Está vez ha sido _ella_. Sakura. Y no Sakura mi hermana, sino _Sakura_. Mi eterna molestia. Cómo me he dejado convencer es algo que yo también me pregunto. Por supuesto, mi mente está llena de excusas, que si hoy es su cumpleaños, que si mi hermana me dijo que le hiciera caso... Pero se que ninguna de ellas es cierta.

Si estoy aquí hoy, es porque ella me lo ha pedido. Únicamente por eso. Y ese es un gran problema. ¿Para quién? Para mi por supuesto.

Desde que estuvimos hablando en ese cementerio, hace y más de un año... algo cambio entre nosotros. Fue... extraño, pero ya no volvimos a ser los mimos. Al principio continué ignorándola la mayor parte del tiempo, y llamándola _molestia_ cuando me interrumpía los entrenamientos porque pensaba que eran demasiado severos, según ella, arriesgados.

Pero el significado de esa palabra ya no era el mismo; y cuando me miraba, sus ojos lo hacían de forma diferente, como si hubieran perdido el atisbo de miedo o duda que antes los caracterizaba, a pesar de que yo nunca lo identifique como tal.

Me hacía sentir incomodo, puede que furioso y, aunque jamás lo reconozca, en el fondo de mi alma, asustado. De algún modo, sus ojos me recordaban a mi familia, al amor que yo sentía por ellos – mi hermano, mi madre, mi padre... – y a la terrible agonía que sufrí tras su perdida. No quería repetirlo. No quería que volviera a suceder.

Sentir apego por alguien de nuevo era... demasiado arriesgado.

Naruto y Sakura – mi hermana – no contaban. Ellos era fuertes, tan fuertes como yo; aunque jamás lo hubiese reconocido en voz alta, sabía que era así. Pero ella, la _molestia_... tan endeble, tan frágil – no solo físicamente – me causaba un autentico terror sentir cualquier tipo de afecto por ella. Volver a sufrir.

Decidí mostrarme más frío y distante que nunca, con al esperanza de que olvidara lo del cementerio y se alejara de mi. Pero eso no sucedió, y lo que más me sorprendió de todo, es que a ella – al menos aparentemente – no lamentaba mi indeferencia. Sus ojos continuaban siendo los mismos de siempre. Parecía entender a la perfección mi comportamiento; mejor que yo mismo. Y por ello, no dudaba en plantarme cara cuando fuera necesario, pero tampoco en sanar mis heridas si estás eran demasiado graves tras el entrenamiento.

Me sorprendió la conclusión a la que llegue yo mismo. Ella ya no era la misma niña endeble que yo conocí en la academia y con la cual conviví en los primeros años del equipo 7. Ella había crecido – no solo físicamente -. Ahora era una mujer, y una mujer muy fuerte.

Después de eso, mis defensas – al igual que mis miedos – cayeron y, de forma necesaria – en el sentido filosófico de la palabra –, ambos nos convertimos en pilares del otro.

Entrenamientos, miradas cómplices ante las estupideces de Naruto, competiciones intelectuales y, ante todo, palabras. Auténticas conversaciones.

Posteriormente, llegó lo inevitable y, aunque me costó reconocerlo ante mi mismo, no tuve otra opción. Sakura se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Al margen de Naruto y mi hermana, en mi _única_ amiga.

Claro que mi relación con ella seguía sin ser la misma que con los dos anteriores. Ellos, ante todo Naruto, por su fuerza y carácter, no despertaban en mi ese deseo de ¿protección? Quizá.

No lo se. Pero tampoco importa. Sea como sea Sakura es mi _amiga_ – hasta la palabra sabe agria en mis labios ¿o peligrosa? – y, ciertamente, el único motivo por el que estoy yo aquí hoy, perdiendo el tiempo con una panda de cretinos.

Aun así, miro el reloj y me convenzo a mi mismo de que ya he aguantado suficiente por una noche. Termino de un trago todo lo que queda de mi antiguo cubata, me incorporo y, tratando de pasar desapercibo – cosa fácil entre tal cantidad de gente –, salgo al exterior, donde mi pulmones se regocijan al respirar por fin aire puro.

A continuación, me alejo un par de pasos de la entrada del local y me apoyó sobre la pared de una de las casas que tiene la desgracia de encontrarse cerca. Introduzco las manos en los bolsillos en una pose que se me ha hecho común y espero, convencido de que no tardará demasiado en venir.

Efectivamente, un par de minutos después, unos cabellos rosados asoman por la puerta de bar y la persona, tras girar la cabeza izquierda derecha un par de veces, me localiza y detiene sus ojos jade sobre mi, sonriendo con presunción, como segura de que iba hallarme.

Lentamente se dirige hacía mi, lo cual no hace sino aumentar mi impaciencia, como ella sabe perfectamente.

- ¿Tanta prisa tienes en irte? – pregunta, con un tinte de risa en la voz.

- La respuesta correcta sería que, como tu sabes muy bien, nunca tuve prisa en venir.

- Cierto – se ríe y, la verdad, yo no soy capaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Estos juegos verbales son... ¿reconfortantes? – Pero te agradezco que lo hayas echo. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías haberme hecho.

Sus palabras son sinceras y yo suspiro pesadamente. Como puede ser tan...

- Si te he comprado un regalo – digo con pereza, al mismo tiempo que introduzco la mano en el bolsillo y extraigo de allí una cajita envuelta – Toma.

Mientras lo coge puedo ver auténtica sorpresa en su rostro, así que era cierto, ella no se esperaba que le hiciera ningún regalo. _Molesta_. Sin embargo, durante una fracción segundo, puedo vislumbrar otra emoción en sus ojos, algo mucho más profundo y, sin poder evitarlo, soy yo quien desvía la mirada, incapaz de ver más.

Un instante después todo ha pasado, de nuevo soy capaz de mirarla y ella solo expresa alegría por el regalo.

- ¡Kami Sasuke! Es precioso – dice embobada, contemplando el collar que le he regalado. Una fina cadena color jade con una piedra de cuarzo rosa en forma de pétalo. _Haciendo honor a su nombre y a sus ojos_, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Sakura cuando la eligió.

- Sakura me ayudó a comprarla – digo, en un vano intento de aplacar su entusiasmo, catalogado, en algún lugar de mi interior como peligroso.

- Pues entonces le das las gracia a Sakura de mi parte – dice muy rápido, para nada aplacada – Por cierto ¿me lo pones?

¿Qué? Esa es la primera palabra que cruza por mi mente ante una petición tan demente, pero antes de poder negarme ya tengo el collar de regreso en mis manos y ella esta de espaldas a mi, sujetándose el pelo.

¡Por Kami! ¡Sería un cobarde si me negará! ¡No se que diablos ocurre hoy conmigo!

Tratando de conservar la calma y mostrar mi habitual indeferencia me acerco a esta ella y, con mucho cuidado de no rozarla, coloco el collar en su sitio.

- Ya. – aviso, deseoso de que se suelte el pelo y vuelva a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Y que tal me queda? – pregunta expectante, mas aun emocionada.

Por primera vez me fijo en su aspecto. Esta tan... distinta a como suele ser normalmente. Lleva un vestido que es una mezcla de rojo y rosa, pero no fucsia. Sin mangas, con un ancho cinturón blanco a la altura de la cintura, y con bastante vuelo en la falda, que le llega poco más debajo de la rodilla. Unas bailarinas blancas y un semi recogido completan su atuendo.

- Esta bien – digo con la voz seca, cuando conseguido recuperar el habla. Más que bien. Pero eso no lo añado. Aun así ella sonríe radiante y sus labios brillan.

- Domo Arigatou, Sasuke - ¿es posible que me sienta desilusionado en este momento porque ella siga sin utilizar el apelativo _kun_? No lo se. No tengo tiempo a averiguarlo, pues en un segundo ella se me ha echado encima en un abrazo.

Permanezco inmóvil. No estoy seguro de que hacer, y tampoco logro mover mis brazos. Aun así obligo a una de mis manos a golpear suavemente su espalda en palmaditas. ¿Es eso lo adecuado?

Finalmente ella se separa y yo logro recuperar la compostura.

Ella vuelve a sonreír pero, un segundo después, su expresión se torna seria, y su cuerpo se acomoda en uno de los escalones del portal en el que estamos, invitándome a mi a hacer lo mismo. Lo hago con parsimonia. Tras varios minutos en silencio – o quizá no sea tanto tiempo – su rostro se tensa y se que está lista para hablar.

- Sasuke yo... sabes que somos amigos ¿no? O al menos, yo te consideró un amigo, aunque tu... bueno es decir que, quizá no... – algo dentro de mi se remueve al verla tan nerviosa, y al saberme completamente incapaz de confirmar sus palabras, opto por colocar una mano sobre su hombro, esperando que ella capte el mensaje. Aun así no tardo en arrepentirme, su piel es cálida y mis manos frías. Por lo menos parece más tranquila. – Bueno, pues eso... quiero que sepas que para mi nuestra amistad es muy importante y por nada del mundo deseo que algo la estropee, porque desde la muerte de mis padres... tú... y Naruto sois mi familia, mi verdadera familia y no quiero perderos... a ninguno de los dos.

Tras esa declaración se silencia y yo, capaz de sentir su tristeza, me debato conmigo mismo en la búsqueda de algo que pueda reconfortarla; por mucho que mis labios tiemblen al saber la implicación de sus palabras.

- Somos familia. – mi voz suena seca y basta, y realmente tenía intención de añadir algo más, pero maldiciéndome a mi mismo, me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo.

Aun así ella parece agradecer el esfuerzos de mis palabras, pues me sonríe. Pero la sonrisa no alcanza sus ojos. Estos lucen tristes y apenados. Quizá también ¿asustados?

- Bueno, en realidad esto te parecerá una tontería, pero necesitaba decírtelo porque por nada del mundo quiero que te enfades... o te alejes de mi – eso último es apenas un susurro y si mi oído no estuviera tan bien entrenado estoy seguro de no haber sido capaz de escucharlo.

Finalmente sus ojos me miran decididos, dispuesto a llegar al kit de la cuestión.

- Sai mi pidió que fuera su novia. Y yo no....

Sai mi pidió que fuera su novia. Lo escucho, y ya no soy capaz de oír nada más. De las miles de ideas que me rondaban por la cabeza, ninguna se asemejaba a esta y, sin embargo, por alguna razón, creo que preferiría cualquiera de ellas, antes de la que acabo de escuchar.

Sai mi pidió que fuera su novia. ¿Por qué me duele tanto? ¿Por qué me _jode_ tanto? En realidad, no debería importarme. Sai es un imbécil, y además esta con Ino, pero ninguna de esas cosas es razón suficiente para... estás ansias asesinas que me han entrado de pronto. No. Un momento, hay algo...

- ¿Sai no está con Ino? – pregunto bruscamente, interrumpiendo lo que sea que ella me estuviera diciendo.

- Ellos estuvieron juntos, pero fue solo... un rollo...

De puta madre. Cojones. Joder. ¿Qué mierda hago yo aquí? Me incorporo dispuesto a marcharme. Necesito... un chupito. No. Mejor. Un entrenamiento. Si. Exactamente. Aclarar ideas, perder el conocimiento, despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño o, al menos, que no me afecta en lo absoluto. Porque no me debería afectar.

La idea es perfecta, solo que hay algo con lo que no he contado. Ella no me deja marcharme. Me tiene atrapado, sujeto por la espalda. Me habla. Y yo suelo puedo pensar en apartarla y largarme, pero el eco de mis propias palabras me asalta de repente. _Somos familia_.

- Sakura ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Me rindo y la enfoco directamente.

- Porque... como he dicho antes, tú eres lo más importante para mi y... se que no soportas a Sai y pensé que, si yo aceptara y tu te enfadaras conmigo, me arrepentiría eternamente. Él no es nada comparado contigo, y antes de responder necesito saber si tu...

- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para salir con él? – pregunto con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz. A lo que ella inclina la cabeza, quizá avergonzada, quizá confundida. Porque ¡por Kami! Esto es ridículo.

- Sai me gusta, me hace reir, y le tengo mucho cariño... Pero tu eres mi familia, y antes de aceptar su propuesta, quiero saber si tu seguirás siendo mi... amigo, pase lo que pase.

Ahora sus ojos jade me miran directamente, y puedo leer en ellos el miedo y el temor a mi respuesta. Finalmente me rindo y respiro cansado.

- Naruto sigue siendo mi hermano a pesar de ser un imbécil ¿no? – pregunto, y ella sonríe quedamente, pero su expresión continua seria – Supongo que podré soportar que tu salgas con otro imbécil... y resistir las ganas de matarle... – no se si ella escucha eso último, pero aun así parece completamente feliz cuando exclama un _¡Gracias!_, y por tercera vez en lo que va de noche vuelve a torturarme con otro jodido abrazo, solo que está vez..., lo correspondo. Y pienso.

Ya no tengo miedo a sentir demasiado afecto por ella, ahora... ahora tengo miedo a perderla.

* * *

Bueno, jejeje, ha sido el capp de los regalos... la verdad no sabía si elegir Navidad o cumpleaños, pero con eso de que itachi sigue fugitivo... así me pareció más sencillo. XD

Quien se sorprenda, recordara que Sakura cambio el día de su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes de saku-rosa, porque sería demasida coincidencia cumplir años el mismo día... así que técnicamente, hoy si era el verdadero cumple de ambas.

Y ahora todos nuestros personajes tienen 17 años, excepto Itachi que tiene 22...

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y... pues no se

¿**reviews**?

7


	20. Chapter 20

¡Ostia que me ha costado escribir este capitulo...! Pero bueno... aquí os lo dejo, bien largo e intenso, para vuestro disfrute.

**Agradecimientos** a **Ilovi Namikaze, Tsukisaku, anita-asakura, PolinSeneka, alexia1928, angeldark2805, isaku-93, EdiitH, Mond, alichaSxS, Gotiitaaxz, Black Cronos, Akai Karura, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, Trinity17, LucyRedfield, Itari, sasuke kun, gaara-sama, ohayo, italove, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, Sabaku no Sasha, Una admiradora** (jeje, pues yo soy de zaragoza, de dónde ere tu? Ojala si viviamos verca XD). Muchísimas gracias por vuestro reviews, son la fuerza que em obliga a dejar de lado mi examen de matemáticas y pasarme el finde escribirndo XD. En serio, **arigato gosaimas**!!!

* * *

**SAKURA POVS**

- ¿Sasuke, has terminado ya de arreglarte? – pregunto al aire mientras yo misma contemplo mi atuendo en el espejo.

Sin embargo no recibo respuesta más allá de un gruñido, lo cual me indica que si, ha terminado de vestirse, y que no, no le gusta especialmente su atuendo... Una pena por él, pero una boda es una boda, y no puedo permitirle asistir con su típicos traje de entrenamiento.

Yo misma contemplo mi figura en el espejo y no puedo decir que me sienta muy cómoda; al igual que él, me cuesta verme fuera de mis cómodos jeans y mis sudaderas..., la diferencia, es que yo soy lo suficientemente madura para admitirlo... al menos, por un día.

Aun así, mientras contemplo las curvas de mi cuerpo potenciadas por este vestido, de vivo color rojo y cortes poligonales que dejan al descubierto no pocos centímetros de mi pálida piel – tanto en espalda, cintura y muslos -, a juego con unas botas altas de terciopelo negro y unos pequeños guantes conjuntados, me pregunto que diría Itachi si me viera ahora... Si me preferiría de este modo o, por el contrario, le gustaría más mi apariencia normal.

Estúpido preguntar... probablemente jamás tendré oportunidad de saber la respuesta.

Rápidamente, antes de que Sasuke se impaciente y cambie de idea, termino de dar rimel a mis pestañas, ruborizo levemente mis mejillas, me aseguró de que el recogido de mi pelo sigue en orden y añado algo de brillo a mis labios. Por último, satisfecha, contemplo el resultado final en el espejo.

Estoy hermosa, completamente cambiada, pero hermosa. Mi rostro es el de una bella joven de diecinueve años... es la primera vez que me veo tan adulta... y, aun así, aparento diez años menos de los que realmente tengo; o quizá lo correcto sea decir que tengo diez años menos de los que debería tener... Esa pequeña confusión hace que se me salten las lagrimas... últimamente estoy tan sensible... y se que la causa es que hace demasiados meses que no lo veo... ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? ¿se habrá olvidado de mi?

Paradójicamente, como si fuera él quien quisiera contestarme, el kanji del colgante que siempre llevo sobre mi cuello reluce, recordándome quien es el responsable de que este ahí... de que yo este aquí...

Si, por supuesto; se que el me ama, que piensa en mi donde quiera que este... solo que a veces... cada día... es más complicado seguir adelante sin tenerlo a mi lado... Su ausencia es como una daga perpetuamente clavada sobre mi pecho... y aunque con el tiempo llegas a acostumbrarte a su presencia... en ocasiones... el dolor se hace más profundo y te tortura.

Percibo como una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, pero no me preocupo... estoy harta de fingir y continuar sonriendo... Desearía gritarle al mundo quien soy y a quien amo... Pero se que eso es imposible.

Sin embargo, hoy... no he podido dejar de desear ser yo quien vistiera de blanco en esa Iglesia, sonriendo emocionada a la espera del hombre al que amo; dispuesta a unir mi vida a él para siempre públicamente... Con esperanza en unos ojos llenos de lagrimas... la esperanza de una familia..., de un esposo... de un hijo... al quien amar por el resto de mis días.

Todo perfecto a excepción de que yo ya tengo ese alguien... y junto a él, ese futuro esta vedado.

- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

Sobresaltada, mis ojos se giran hacía la entrada, donde Sasuke me contempla visiblemente preocupado.

- Claro – respondo, secando el resto de mis lagrimas en un esfuerzo por sonreír – No me hagas caso... las bodas... me ponen sentimental.

Espero que su preocupación desaparezca con ese último comentario, sin embargo, sus ojos negros – tan similares a los de él pero con otro tipo de fuego brillando en su interior – continúan sobre mi rostro, serios.

- Deberías salir más a menudo – dice finalmente, relajando la mirada.

- ¿No era calificada como "gran perdida de tiempo" cualquier actividad que se realizara fuera de los límites de esta casa o del campo de entrenamiento? – preguntó, recordando la cantidad de veces que él había utilizado esas mismas palabras.

- Lo es – afirma muy serio, pero después sus ojos se relajan, dejando entre ver un profundo afecto y una preocupación sincera – Pero solo para mi.

- Sasuke... – susurró, mientras una profunda oleada de cariño recorre mi cuerpo y, de forma inconsciente, mi mano se desliza hasta su mejilla, acariciándola... acariciando el rostro de mi _hermano_... – Ie... – niego – probablemente no sea sano para ninguno de los dos.

La ceremonia transcurre lentamente, para la desesperanza de Sasuke y de la mía propia.

Aunque debo reconocer que TenTen se ve sumamente hermosa con ese precioso vestido blanco... como una verdadera princesa... y Neji, a su lado, sonríe radiante. Todavía me cuesta creer que ellos hallan sido los primeros en casarse, y aunque de seguro el estricto clan de los Hyuga tuvo algo que ver... ambos irradian felicidad por donde quiera que se mire.

¡Qué tiempos! Cómo han cambiado todos... mis antiguos amigos... A pesar de que mi actual relación con ellos sea bastante difusa – a excepción de Naruto, por supuesto, quien últimamente a tomado la costumbre de llamarme "One-sama" – todos ellos, de alguna manera, siguen formando parte de mi... y contemplar su futuro... su presente... es algo increíble.

TenTen y Neji formalizando su relación mediante matrimonio. Naruto, con ese ridículo esmoquin de chaqueta naranja cogido del brazo de Hinata quien, colorada, no deja contemplarlo sonriente. Temari y Sikamaru, cogidos de la mano, con la relación más formal hasta el momento, pues ya hace unos meses que se fueron a vivir juntos... a pesar de las dificultades que hubo con Gaara... pero ahora también el parece feliz con su noviazgo con su antigua asistente.

Finalmente, solo quedan cuatro personas que escapan a mis predicciones: Ino frente al altar, sonriente como dama de honor y del brazo de su nuevo novio; Sakura y Sai sentados un par de filas por delante de nosotros y con una relación que pronto cumplirá los dos años y medio y... Sasuke, sentado a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados, en un vano intento de vencer el aburrimiento y de no mirar a mi antiguo yo.

Si; realmente eso no es lo que yo imagine... es algo más... patético.

Sasuke y Sakura... pasan el día prácticamente juntos, a excepción de los escasos momentos en los que la última debe ir a encontrarse con su novio. Entrenamientos, visitas, conversaciones... pasarían por una pareja envidiable para cualquiera que no los conociera... su nivel de entendimiento es superior al que yo hubiera sospechado en un principio... serían felices... únicamente deberían vencer sus miedos... Pero no, ambos son demasiado cobardes y orgullosos para ello.

En lugar de eso, Sasuke prefiere pasar las noches enfuruñado imaginando sabe Kami que cosas y las madrugadas practicando entrenamientos suicidas para vencer su frustración... o quizá por el prohibido deseo de que ella lo sane. Y ella... mantiene la relación con su novio a pesar de que, prácticamente, no le permite tocarla en publico... a pesar de que su corazón anhela unas caricias y un rostro distintos.

Me gustaría acusarlos de infantiles... en realidad, ambos tienen miedo; miedo ha sufrir como ya han sufrido...

Con Sai e Ino ocurre algo similar... Se contemplan el uno al otro de forma inevitable, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra... pero siempre pendientes de cualquier reacción...

Me gustaría golpearlos a los cuatro... Yo que no vivo una tortura por no estar junto al hombre al que amo porque, verdaderamente, me es imposible estarlo... Y ellos... estando tan cerca... están separados.

- Sakura... Sakura.

- ¿Eh? – alzó los ojos, al parecer es Sasuke. - ¿Te quedaste dormida? – pregunta con la ceja arqueada, en una posición que podría ser tanto de envidia como de reproche.

- Solo pensaba... – susurró – Aunque no me faltaba mucho para estarlo...

- Hmp – sonido que puede interpretarse como una carcajada – Es hora de ir al Hotel.

- ¡Hai! – asiento, tomando el brazo que me ofrece.

Por suerte para todos, la comida no es tan pesada como esperaba; Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, y Suzaku se sientan con nosotros, de modo que la tensión y las risas consiguen alivianarme un poco. Entre Sasuke y Sai saltan chispas, pero Sakura trata de suavizarlos, al dibujante tomando su mano y al Uchiha a través de la mirada. No les presto demasiada atención.

Naruto se pierde con Hinata en un mundo aparte, aunque de vez en cuando regresa a la realidad para molestar a Sasuke y a "Sakura-chan". Y yo... bueno, me la paso hablando con Suzaku.

Él es mi ayudante en el Hospital, aunque, bueno, técnicamente, tiene cuatro años más que yo... sin contar mi verdadera edad, por supuesto. Aun así, se me hace agradable estar a su lado... Quizá sea por su carácter, tan suave y tan justo al mismo tiempo... Es lo contrario a todas las personas que he conocido, principalmente por la ausencia de ese "lado oscuro" que, para mi desgracia, parece poseer a todos mis amigos: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji... incluso... Él.

Por lo general, suele ser bastante responsable, "muy responsable" sería el denominativo más correcto... pero, aun así, siempre tiene una sonrisa disponible en el rostro para quien la necesite... y consigue hacerme reír, algo cada vez más imposible en mi vida.

Los novios abren el baile una vez el pastel se ha servido, y por unos momentos, vuelvo a imaginarme a mi misma, vestida de blando y bailando... sonriendo al mundo entero, a Sasuke, a Naruto... pero, ante todo, sonriéndole a Él... Itachi...

- Sakura ¿quieres bailar? – la voz que suena a mi lado deshace mis ilusiones.

- ¿Perdona? – pregunto algo desconcertada, sin saber muy bien cuales fueron sus anteriores palabras.

Sin embargo, me basta verlo de pie, a mi lado, tendiéndome su mano, para saber cuales son sus intenciones. Sus ojos verdes me contemplan brillantes, y la sonrisa se mantiene en su rostro, a la espera. Se quien es, lo conozco, y se que si me niego nada cambiará entre nosotros... él no volverá a insistir y yo...

- Si – asiento dudosa, con la extrañeza brillando en mis ojos jade... porque lo intente, pero no pude negarme.

Él continua sonriendo, pero no satisfecho... simplemente... sonriendo.

Mi mano acepta la suya y me conduce a la pista de baile. Nuestros pies comienzan a moverse solos, y yo soy plenamente consciente del tacto de su piel sobre mi cintura.

- La ceremonia ha sido más elegante de lo que pensaba – comenta a los pocos minutos, y yo se lo agradezco en silencio, pues no me creía capaz de aguantar la tensión que de pronto había aparecido en mi pecho – Sin embargo, no le envidió el gusto a Neji... – termina en voz vacilante.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto divertida.

- Porque tú te ves mucho más bonita que la novia, por supuesto. – dice, y yo me rió sin poder evitarlo.

- En ese caso, ¿debería decir yo, qué también te prefiero a ti antes que al novio? – pregunto, siguiéndole la broma.

- Umm – medita – Sería un gran cumplido... Pero deberás esforzarte, todavía no olvido que eres la mejor alumna de el sarcasmo.

Me rió y, de pronto, toda la tensión ha desaparecido. Me siento a gusto bailando con él... como si sus palabras tuvieran el poder de difuminar todo el dolor que hay a mi alrededor. Me siento segura, me siento humana... ¿feliz?

.

**SASUKE POVS**

Lo odio. Cabrón. Maldito mal nacido. ¡Joder! No lo soporto.

¿Cómo se atreve a...? ¿Y ahora...?

Matarlo. Destrozarlo. Descargar mi sharingan sobre él... ¿la idea siempre ha resultado tan apetecible? Por primera vez, no tendría ningún remordimiento en mancharme con sangre... eliminar su vida... hasta el último aliento.

¡Si!

¡No!

No. Debo esconder esta sonrisa sádica antes de que alguien sospeche... sino, Sakura se enfadaría conmigo y... la _molestia_... la _molestia_...

¡Joder! Es que no lo aguanto. Y la furia es mi única salida de escape... sino... algo me dice... que el dolor será todavía peor. Prefiero matarlo a él antes que sufrir yo..., o al menos soñar con matarlo... Es lo más justo.

¡Cojones! Lo peor de todo es que es mi culpa. ¿En que jodido momento lo jure yo a Sakura que seguiría a su lado aun a pesar del imbécil de su novio? Bien, eso fue antes de empezar a conocerlo... desde luego, siempre me cayó mal... pero ahora...

Pero también podría alejarme de ella... nadie me obliga a permanecer a su lado... Solo yo mismo... Puedo largarme cuando quiera... cuando quiera...

¡Joder! Soy tan... tan... patético. Yo, el gran Sasuke Uchiha... no se que cojones me pasa, pero... pero esto no puede seguir así...

- ¡Eh! ¡Teme!

- ¿Qué quieres Naruto? – pregunto de mala gana; realmente no estoy para estupideces.

- ¿Crees que algo incomoda a Sakura-chan? No parece estar muy a gusto bailando con Sai...

Desde que menciona el nombre de Sakura sus palabras obtienen mi atención. Mi mirada se desvía hasta ella y la observo; el dobe tiene razón... su expresión luce evidentemente incomoda, y apenas es capaz de apartar la vista del brazo que Sai posa sobre su cintura. Sin embargo, durante un segundo... solo un segundo, sus ojos coinciden con los míos.

Su expresión se dulcifica y mis músculos se relajan. Aparto la vista. Lentamente, voy recuperando la conciencia y soy capaz de razonar otra vez.

¿Por qué odio a Sai? Porque esta con ella.

¿Por qué está con ella? Porque ella lo quiere.

¿Por qué yo detesto tanto esa idea? Porque la quiero a ella.

Simple; sencillo; como cualquier problema de los que había que resolver en la Academia. Sin embargo... quedan dos dudas. ¿Por qué yo la quiero a ella? ¿Hasta qué punto la quiero?

La primera no es tan difícil. La quiero porque... porque... ¡joder! Tal vez sea más complicado de lo que pensaba. No lo se... Solo se que a su lado todo es más fácil... más brillante. No. Escuchando mis pensamientos llegó a la verdadera razón: me vuelve loco. Y es la única que lo consigue. ¿Por eso es tan agradable estar a su lado? ¿Porque me hace perder la cordura, la razón? ¿Por que me hace ser alguien completamente diferente cuando estoy a su lado? Alguien real... Alguien... que desearía ser...

Y que hay de la segunda. ¿Cuánto significa para mi ella? ¿Su compañía? Lo suficiente para aguantar sus molestias... para aguantarlo a él – o al menos reprimir mis ansias de asesinato -. Lo suficiente... para todo.

¡Joder! ¿Pero que coño pasa conmigo? Yo no soy así... No puedo ser así... ¿Cuándo he llegado a este punto, a esta... obsesión?

No. No es una obsesión. En los dos años que han pasado desde el día en que admití que ella era parte de mi familia... nunca me he sentido tan furioso como hoy; al contrario, siempre he logrado mantener el control. Disfrutaba a su lado, llegaba a desear que no se marchará nunca, pero... no como hoy; no hasta el punto de perder la razón.

Entonces ¿por qué? Son, acaso... ¿los celos? ¿Son ellos los que me consumen hasta este punto?

Si; lo son. Ella es mi debilidad, mi molestia... no soporto que alguien más la tenga, que le sonría a otro que no sea yo, que otro disfrute de sus caricias, de sus miradas... su sonrisa. Odiaré a cualquiera que la tenga, porque ella... ella es mi debilidad.

¿Y tanto me ha costado conocerlo? ¿O siempre lo supe y me negué a creerlo?

¡Joder! Tengo diecinueve años, ¡ya no soy un crío! Jure por la memoria de mi padre y mi hermano convertirme en el mejor ninja de esta aldea, pero... ¿y después qué? ¿marcharme? ¿quedarme? ¿seguir anhelando algo que yo mismo me he prohibido?

Porque, joder, ella es Sakura. La Sakura de siempre. Y yo... yo soy quien siempre huyo de las personas, de los sentimientos... Porque son peligrosos, una debilidad... Porque cuando mis padres murieron yo... sentí tal dolor... agonía... desesperación... que me prometí a mi mismo no volver a sentirlo, y si para ello debía renunciar al mundo... al amor – a cualquier tipo de amor – no importaba.

¿Me importa ahora?

No lo se... Lo veo todo tan distinto. Tan... Si. Quizá me equivoque con las preguntas. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué es lo que anhelo hacer con mi vida? Si no soy capaz de responder a eso... dudo que pueda continuar con nada.

¿Qué sentido tiene mi vida? ¿Para que me levando cada mañana? ¿Para que entreno? ¿Es... acaso, todo una ilusión, un sueño... una mentira? ¿De qué me sirve ser el mejor ninja? ¿De qué me sirve ser quien soy?

Al entrenar, al volverme más fuerte... me siento satisfecho, me parece que mi vida adquiere algún sentido. ¿Pero es realmente así?

¿Por quién lucho? ¿Lucho por mi familia muerta? ¿Lucho por Sakura, mi hermana? ¿Por Naruto? ¿Por ella... la _otra_ Sakura? ¿O simplemente lucho para huir de mi mismo, de quien soy... de mis miedos? Y si es sí... ¿qué sentido tiene hacerlo?

- Teme ¿a dónde demonios vas ahora?

- Gomen, Naruto. – me disculpo, mientras me alejo. - ¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Hinata? – pregunto, y sin siquiera molestarme en girar el rostro para comprobar el impacto en su expresión abandono el local.

Naruto, mi hermano. Se porque lucha él. Lucha por su sueño, por convertirse en el próximo Hokague de esta aldea. También lucha por ella, por la Hyuga, para que nadie lo separe de ella.

¿Por qué luchará mi hermana? Eso si lo desconozco.

¿Y Sakura (rosa)? ¿Por qué luchará ella? ¿Por Sai? ¡No! ... Pero ¿por quién?

- ¿Sasuke? – contemplo el reloj, son más de las cuatro; hará horas que la ceremonia termino, aunque, sumido en mis pensamientos, yo apenas he notado el paso del tiempo. Pero esa voz logra despertarme, pues se a quien pertenece.

- Sakura – pregunto con voz ronca - ¿qué hace aquí?

Pero ella no me responde, sino que se limita a mirar al frente, con la vista perdida entre los árboles que nos rodean y los ojos... ¿llororsos?

- Es un bonito parque – dice al fin. Yo no me molesto en asentir, y ella continua sentada sobre el suelo, con expresión perdida.

Algo en mi interior ruge, instigándome a preguntarle sobre el paradero de su novio, pero me niego a escuchar a esa parte de mi. Necesito superar esos juegos. Dos años son mucho tiempo. Necesito encontrarme a mi mismo.

- Sakura ¿por qué luchas? – la pregunta escapa de mis labios, provocando a sus ojos, que ahora me miran sorprendidos.

Los minutos transcurren y temo que no me valla a contestar pero, finalmente, humedece sus labios, y yo se que voy a obtener mi respuesta.

- Yo no lucho Sasuke. Nunca he luchado. – dice con la vista baja – A veces... he permitido que la batalla me arrastre y he participado en ella. Generalmente, me valgo de otro para valer mis peleas.

Sus palabras me sorprenden. Realmente no esperaba una respuesta tan sincera... ¿o madura? Al menos ella tiene el valor de reconocerlo.

Tras sus palabras sus ojos me contemplan temblorosos, probablemente a la espera de un crítica; pero yo permanezco en silencio, y ella no tarda en volver a perderse en el paisaje.

- ¿Tu porqué luchas Sasuke? – pregunta al cabo de unos minutos.

- No lo se. – mis palabras no me sorprenden, pues son ciertas, pero si lo hace el hecho de reconocerlas en voz alta... aunque solo sea ante ella.

-Entonces deberías darte prisa en hallar una respuesta, – dice al cabo de un tiempo - porque... yo nunca he luchado... y no sabes como me arrepiento ahora de no haberlo hecho. – Al escucharla, me sorprende el dolor que arrastran sus palabras... no es propio de ella. – Toda la vida huyendo... de un mismo sentimiento – continua con evidente esfuerzo – creyéndome muy madura al "tratar" de superarlo... Marchándome lejos primero... a través de otra persona después... ¿Para qué? – pregunta, y no se si me lo pregunta a mi o a ella misma – Para despertar un día y darme cuenta de que el problema sigue ahí... pero todos los años - esperanzas, miedos, oportunidades - que he invertido en huir de él... han desaparecido... y lo perdido... no se recuperará jamás.

Tras sus palabras se hace el silencio... yo porque me pierdo en todas las verdades que encierra y ella... ella porque, probablemente, no sea capaz de decir nada más. Ambos esperamos silenciosos, contemplando el horizonte... y yo recuerdo todo lo que he perdido y me pregunto... qué más estoy dispuesto a perder.

Al final, no se cuántas horas después... ella se incorpora y me mira decidida.

- Hace tiempo te dije que tu amistad para mi era lo más importante – dice, y yo asiento con la mirada, intrigado – Mentí. Yo nunca quise tu amistad o, al menos, no _solo_ tu amistad. A los doce años me marché de aquí con intención de olvidarte y mejorarme a mi misma. Cuando regrese creí haberlo conseguido. Pero te veías tan diferente... tan distinto... que no pude reprimir las ansias de volver a conocerte. De nuevo recuperé tu amistad; de nuevo me enamoré de ti – la amargura en su voz es palpable, yo escucho, y no soy capaz de reaccionar – Al principio trate de reprimir ese sentimiento, pero con los meses crecía y se hacía más fuerte. Incapaz de afrontarlo y temerosa de perderte... recurrí a otra persona.

Como dije antes... siempre se me ha dado bien escapar de mis problemas u emplear a otros para que luchen mis batallas. En esa ocasión no podía escapar, por lo que... cuando Sai me pidió que fuera su novia... fue tan sencillo como decirle que si. Y durante dos años me he mantenido gracias a mi propia mentira. Dos años, Sasuke – al fin sus ojos jade miran directamente a los míos, y a través de ellos puedo entre ver el dolor y el miedo que acarrean sus propias palabras – Dos años felicitándome a mi misma por mi idea, aprovechando malamente el tiempo que podía pasar contigo y excusándome con pretextos tontos cuando Sai me pedía avanzar.

No imaginas cuanto me arrepiento ahora... por haber sido tan tonta... tan sumamente cobarde. Pero no importa. No puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido... solo se que no quiero perder nada más. Llevo con este sentimiento demasiado tiempo. He roto con Sai... hace unas horas. No era justo para ninguno de los dos continuar con esta mentira, que nos impedía avanzar. Se que él encontrará pronto la felicidad junto a otra mujer y yo... yo debo empezar a buscar la mía... sino la felicidad... si un futuro.

Todavía no se en que momento de su discurso se a acercado tanto hasta mi, a un par de centímetros de rozarme. Si se que ha termino de hablar y, por la expresión de sus ojos – fijos sobre los míos –, que espera una respuesta. Pero yo no se si soy capaz de dársela. Ahora mismo ya no se nada.

Podría decir que sus palabras me han confundido por completo; sería cierto. Pero no es únicamente eso. Es... algo más. Sin apenas darme cuanta, esta noche, me ha superado. Ha sido capaz de enfrentar sus miedos y hacerles frente, y... si yo cayó ahora... se que también será capaz de superarlos.

Pero aun no me puedo creer lo enrevesado de esta vida y no soy capaz de reaccionar.

Sus ojos se resignan y su expresión torna algo triste pero, aun así, dura. Sus pies retroceden un par de pasos alejándose de mi, y después vuelven a avanzar, pasando por mi lado. Se que es el momento, se que sino será tarde... Se que, en esta ocasión, se marchará de verdad.

Y en un segundo pienso, cómo habrían sido las cosas si hace dos años, la noche de su cumpleaños, mi respuesta hubiera sido distinta... ¿estaríamos ambos hoy en esta situación?

¿Pero qué importa ahora eso? Ella se marcha... se marcha y yo no soy capaz de detenerla... un simple "Sakura, espera" sería suficiente, pero mi voz no reacciona.

Resignado, contemplo como su pelo rosa pasa por mi lado e imagino las lagrimas que de seguro se desliza ahora por su rostro... Entonces... mi cuerpo reacciona solo.

Mi brazo se extiende y alcanza su codo, sujetándolo con fuerza... reteniéndola a mi lado... Mi cuerpo se desliza un par de pasos, colocándome frente a ella... Mis labios se mueven...

- Sakura, no te vayas...

Y antes de que pueda responder, atrapan los suyos en una mezcla de delicadeza y rudeza. Una de mis manos se aposenta sobre su espalda y la otra, al ver que no opone resistencia, se desliza hacía su mejilla.

Tras la sorpresa, siento como ella me corresponde. Sus músculos se relajan y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos. Nuestras lenguas, sedientas, rabiosas... se unen, y tengo la seguridad de no dejarla marchar esta noche.

.

**SAKURA POVS**

Toda ha sucedido demasiado rápido; su sonrisa, su mano sobre mi cintura... y ahora... sus labios... dulces, tiernos... sin ningún tipo de veneno en ellos... agradables...

Permanezco congelada mientras ellos me acarician, transmitiéndome su calor... sus promesas... promesas para los dos... hermosas promesas... promesas de esperanza...

Mis brazos se mueven involuntariamente, hechizada, se deslizan hasta sus hombros... deseosa de depositarlos allí, de abrazarlo... corresponder sus caricias... su beso...

Pero algo me detiene; unos ojos negros llameantes que cruzan mi mente a la velocidad del rayo... y mis brazos caen, inertes... y yo soy incapaz de moverme.

Apenas un par de segundos después él se detiene, y sus ojos verdes contemplan los míos... su rostro todavía mantiene su sonrisa... pero es una sonrisa triste.

- Entiendo – susurra – Espero que seas muy feliz con él, Sakura... con quien sea que tu corazón halla elegido.

- Gomen – susurro, con la vista todavía baja. Pero en un arranque de valor la alzo, hasta dar con sus ojos. Mi brazo se eleva y con el dorso de mi mano acaricio su frente, apartando un par de mechones de su cabellera castaña – Gomen Suzaku... en verdad... desearía poder amarte...

Sin nada más que decir, e incapaz de seguir viendo el dolor en sus hermosos ojos verdes, giro mi cuerpo y emprendo el camino hasta casa...

Feliz... Dudo que sea felicidad lo que me espera pero, aun así, ya no me quedan dudas...

Itachi... te pertenezco... más allá de mi elección soy tuya por completo... hasta que la muerte nos separe... quizá todavía más.

* * *

**SAI POVS**

- Sakura... – susurró su nombre al viento mientras los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace unas horas en esta misma habitación me invaden.

Primero la boda... la ceremonia en la Iglesia, el banquete, el baile... después esa conversación... nuestras voces todavía resuenan en mi cabeza...

_- Sakura – incluso enfadado su nombre se escucha hermoso – Llevamos más de dos años juntos... Al principio, podía entender tus excusas... pero ahora... ya no se que creer._

_- Lo siento... No estoy preparada – me responde ella, con la vista baja, evidentemente avergonzada._

_- De acuerdo... Si de verdad ese es tu problema lo comprendo, y no insistiré más... Pero, si es otra cosa... si no te sientes preparada porque, en realidad, tu corazón pertenece a otra persona... Te ruego que me lo digas... Tengo derecho a saberlo._

_Tal como suponía ella permanece en silencio, quizá confundida, quizá porque sabe la verdad y no quiere aceptarla. Finalmente sus ojos se alzan, brillantes, pero también decididos._

_- ¿Me amas Sai? – pregunta, descolocándome. Pero yo no dudo en contestar, pues aunque quizá no sea la única en mi corazón, mi sentimiento por ella es sincero._

_- Te amo – respondo._

- _Entonces hazme tuya._

Todavía recuerdo la alegría que sentí al escuchar sus palabras... Creí que al fin sus dudas había terminado, que de verdad podría conseguir su corazón...

Por eso la traje aquí, a esta habitación...

Recuerdo nuestros besos, nuestras caricias... recuerdo como constantemente le susurraba al oído que la amaba. Recuerdo su nerviosismo, y la numerosas veces que se aseguró de que llevaba protección... También recuerdo la sensación de su cuerpo bajo el mío... las lagrimas que anegaron sus ojos cuando la penetre por primera vez...

En esos momento pensé que era a causa del miedo... de su virginidad perdida... ahora ya no estoy tan seguro... ni se que pensar.

_- Sakura... – la llamo suavemente, pero ella no responde. – ¿Sakura que ocurre?_

_Finalmente vuelve su rostro, y en el veo lagrimas._

_- Sai... perdóname... pero esto no va a funcionar... – sus palabras me sorprende y abro los ojos dolorido – Tenías razón... no es que no estuviera preparada, solo... que llevaba demasiado tiempo engañándome a mi misma. Lamento en el alma el daño que he podido causarte... pero ya no soy capaz de continuar con esto... Ninguno de los dos lo merece..._

_Sus palabras resuenan en mis oídos pero yo todavía no soy capaz de moverme y reaccionar. Por su parte, ella se incorpora y recoge su ropa, con prisa evidente por marcharse._

_Se va de verdad..._

_- Sakura... – susurró al final, cuando ella ya ha tomado el pomo de la muerta._

_- Gomen Sai... – dice ella sin volverse – Espero que me perdones y... que alcances la felicidad que mereces..._

_E inmediatamente después, su figura desaparece a través de esa puerta y sus pasos se alejan... llevándola lejos de mi..._

- Sakura... – los árboles se agitan mientras yo los observo a través de la ventana. De pronto, veo como abandona el Hotel una chica rubia a quien yo conozco bien. Y va sola. – Hai... Sakura... Tú también... se feliz.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí. Bueno ¿**qué os ha aprecido**? En verdad estoy ansiosa por saberlo... Como habréis notado los personajes han cambiado mucho... y es que a los diecinueve años se deja de ser un adolescente para convertirse en un hombre/mujer hecho y derecho, ¿o no?

En verdad **espero no haber echo OCC** al pintar a los personajes más maduros, pero bueno, yo, viendo el anime y siguiendo el argumento del fic, así es como los imagino...

Aparte, seguro que muchos de vosotros **deseáis matarme por dos cosas**:

1º ¿**cómo se me ocurrió que Sakura se besara con otro**? Os explico. Saku, por mucho que aparente 19, en realidad esta cercana a los 30... a esa edad la mayoría de las mujeres desean comenzar a sentar cabeza y formar una familia... todo lo cual ella tiene prohibido si continua con itachi (o eso piensa ella, jejeje). Por eso, cuando aparece alguien en su vida sin manchas oscuras, que le ofrece todo lo que ella anhela, y que para conseguirlo es tan fácil como decir si... es normal que ella dude y se sienta tentada... aunque como vemos al final no puede hacerlo... su destino esta ligado al del uchiha mayor quiera o no.

2º ¡**Sakura pierde la virginidad con Sai la misma noche que rompe con él**!!! ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo y perderla con Sasuke? Pues en realidad estuve tentada a ello... pero me pareció demasiado cuento de hadas... En este capitulo hemos visto como Sasuke y Sakura han cometido errores a causa del miedo, el orgullo, etc, etc... Pero se quiera o no, los errores traen consecuencias. Y ese es su castigo; el de los dos. Si Sasuke se hubiera dado cuenta la noche en que saku le pidió permiso de lo que sentía por ella... nada de eso hubiera pasado. Si Saku hubiera enfrentado desde un principio sus sentimientos en lugar de huir de ellos... tampoco hubiera ocurrido. Pero para que al fin se dieran cuenta necesitaba algo que los hiciera reaccionar... a Sasuke los celos y a Sakura la perdida de ese algo importante que le hubiese gustado entregar a Sasuke.

Bueno, estos son mis motivos, espero haberos aplacado un poco y **por favor**, **decidme lo que pensáis de este capítulo**, estoy deseando saberlo porque digamos que lo hice un poco diferente a como suelo escribir, por eso necesito saber si os gusta o estaba mejor antes... Y bueno, eso es tod...

¿**reviews**?

12


	21. Chapter 21

¡Konichiwa!

Bien, se que debería **disculparme** de mil y una formas por la tardaza, pero os aseguro que no ha sido culpa mía. Este año esta resultando un reto para mi, los **estudios me absorben** y apenas me dejan tiempo libre, y cuando lo tengo son apenas unos minutos en los que apenas puedo escribir unas líneas. Podría haber subido el capitulo antes, pero **decidí** que era mejor **esperar** a **tenerlo completo** y en **buen estado**. Y para colmo la pasada seman que iba a subirlo la pagina no funcionaba por lo que tuve que retrasarme todavía más...

No obstante, y si deseáis seguir leyendo tras tantas semanas, os dejo el capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora, **15 paginas** word y muchos avances.

El **final** del fic **se acerca**, unos **cuatro capítulos** o cinco es todo lo que queda, y aunque tarde en actualizar tened la seguridad de que dedico cada minuto libre en avanzar con el fic, y que lo completaré, tarde lo que tarde.

**Agradecimientos** a las maravillosas personas que siguen conmigo pese a todo, **LucyRedfield, clarodeluna20, maryuxy**(petición satisdecha, itachiXsakura XD), **yuriko94, TyraelMika, X-KathO-Chan-X-, lula-uchiha** (me sacaste colores con tu comentario), **angeldark2805, nadeshko-hime** (musas gracias por el reviews **),** Akai Karura, isaku-93, deidara77, anónimo** (grax x el reviews, comprendiste lo q qeria trasmitir con el capp), **X.x-Anemone-x.X , tkr ita-kun** (grax por tu reviews, y si, suzaku es de geass, abajo lo explico, sq me encanta code geass!!), **sasusaku, gaara-sama, Itari, Mond, Debi-chan, PolinSeneka, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, akyra592** (grax x el reviews, abajo viene tu itasaku XD), **Gotiitaaxz, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, Sabaku no Sasha, alichaSxS, Ilovi Namikaze, alexia1928, Trinity17, anita-asakura, Tsukisaku**. Fuiste muchos en este capitulo, y os doy las gracias de corazón, el fic no podría continuar sin vosotros, y tampoco sin ti, q esta leyendo esto. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Y un comentario de nada que se me olvido decir en el capítulo anterior, por si os interesa... Suzaku – si, el pobrecito que se enamoró de Sakura – es un personaje que tome "prestado" del anime Code Geass, mi nueva adquisición que me trae loca. Para quien haya visto el anime y se pregunte porque en vez no use a Lelouch, pues diré que lo que buscaba era alguien... transparente, sin lado oscuro... y jejeje, Lulu no encaja muy bien en esa descripción XD.

* * *

**SASUKE POVS**

La habitación se encuentra en penumbra, únicamente un pequeño rayo plateado se filtra por la ventana alumbrando parcialmente su cuerpo, desnudo entre las sabanas, invitándome a acariciarlo.

Quizá de forma involuntaria, la yema de mis dedos se desliza hasta su espalda, y su piel, tan suave, tan perfecta, provoca un quemazón en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Sakura... cuesta creer que han transcurrido seis meses desde nuestra primera vez juntos y que, a pesar del tiempo, todavía se me haga insoportable la idea de apartarla. Tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo; ella es mía, y no permitiré que ningún otro la tenga.

Si. La rabia todavía me carcome cuando pienso en el _otro_, el imbécil que se atrevió a tocarla antes que yo, y si todavía no lo he matado... es únicamente porque ella me pidió que no le hiciera daño, y porque se que, por alguna extraña y puta razón, Sakura todavía lo aprecia y, por tanto, su muerte le causaría dolor; y yo no quiero que sufra.

Es extraño el instinto de protección que Sakura despierta en mi interior; temo su dolor más que le mío propio. ¡Ridículo! Pero me es imposible evitarlo, y lo que es más... resulta gratificante que así sea. Inclusive si me he vuelto completamente loco... merece la pena; porque aunque todavía no he encontrado la respuesta ha muchas de mis preguntas... desde aquella noche, resulta mucho más fácil seguir avanzando hacía el futuro.

**FLAS BACK**

- Sakura, no te vayas...

Las palabras salen solas de mi boca, porque no puedo permitir que ella se marche; dolería demasiado. Y sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar mis labios atrapan los suyos fieramente, doblegándola... pero en cuanto sienten respuesta se relajan, y el beso pasa a ser una suave caricia.

Una de mis manos se desliza posesivamente por su espalda mientras que la otra sostiene su mejilla, y siento como ella me corresponde enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Algo en mi interior ruge con fiereza, y el beso, ahora calmado y suave, vuelve a tornarse salvaje.

Me descontrolo. Necesito sentir el roce de su piel sobre la mía. Mi lengua exige a la suya y juntas inician una batalla bravía. Siento como sus manos se deslizan a través de mi cabello desesperadamente, como si quisiera fusionarse conmigo. Mi cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente. La mano que hasta entonces tenía puesta sobre su mejilla se desliza hacía abajo, gateando por su cuello, su pecho y su estómago para, finalmente, detenerse sobre su cintura.

La siento temblar; percibo como ella misma adhiere su cuerpo al mío por completo, en busca de contacto. Enloquezco. Ya no soy capaz de pensar en nada. La necesito; por encima de todo; por encima de la cordura y razón, como nunca me ha sucedido con nadie. La necesito.

- Sakura – pronunció su nombre, con voz ronca, en un gruñido, tratado que sea consciente de la locura que me ha enfundado. Que sepa a la bestia a la que esta a punto de enfrentar y que huya ahora si ese es su deseo. Pero mi llamada parece tener el efecto contrario.

- Sasuke... kun... – pronuncia con voz ahogada, sin siquiera interrumpir el frote de sus labios sobre los míos. Y sus manos descienden por mi espalda ávidas de mi piel, presionando con tanta fuerza que temo por la supervivencia de mi columna; pero no me importa; nada importa. – ... necesito...

No hace falta que diga nada más. Con un supremo esfuerzo aparto mis labios de los suyos y me detengo admirarla; ella también me mira. Sus ojos jade, brillantes pero decididos; su boca todavía entre abierta; sus mejillas de tinte rosado; su respiración agitada... Y no me queda ninguna duda; ella es lo que quiero. Para siempre. Sakura.

De nuevo mis labios se deslizan hacía los suyos; ya no solo es desesperación, es... algo distinto. Mis brazos se entrelazan en su cintura y ella enreda sus piernas sobre la mía. Me detengo por unos instantes... ¿dónde? Ella me da la respuesta.

- Mi casa... – susurra y yo no lo pienso dos veces. Sin dejar de besarla mis piernas se mueven y en apenas un par de minutos estamos frente a su ventana.

Me introduzco por ella y la cierra. Sakura libera mi cintura y se posa sobre el suelo; nuestros labios no han dejado de tocarse.

La razón ya no existe, no soy capaz de pensar... y aun así, me detengo y la miro los ojos; necesito asegurarme de que no hay miedo o dudas en ellos, porque después no podré parar. Pero Sakura solo me sonríe, liberando por completo a la bestia que llevo dentro.

Nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo, nuestras lenguas se acarician y mis manos recorren su cuerpo

por completo, sin limitación alguna. Al mismo tiempo, percibo como ella arranca los últimos

botones de mi camiseta y acaricia mi pecho con sus dedos. Desconozco en que instante perdí la

americana, pero tampoco es momento para pensarlo.

Mis labios se deslizan hasta su cuello a través del mentón, y se esfuerzan en dejar sobre él mi

marca; mía; solo mía. Mi pecho es inundado por sus besos y por caricias de su lengua.

Ahora soy yo quien necesita verla a ella. Con toda la delicadeza que me es posible – y no es mucha – desabrochó la cremallera del vestido y empujo este hasta que cae por completo, rebelando su cuerpo ante mi. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Perfecto para mi.

Cierta parte de mi cuerpo, ya de por si excitada, da un vuelco cuando mis ojos se detienen sobre su ropa interior de seda negra. Mi corazón se desboca. Mis labios arrasan con la piel de sus pechos, sus brazos, su estómago... Toda ella. Sus gemidos son un deleite para mi.

Completamente excitado, apenas percibo cuando ella se coloca a mi altura y vuelve a besarme, mientras sus manos luchan por sacar de mi el pantalón. El calor es palpable; ninguno de los dos resiste un minuto más.

Caigo sobre la cama, arrastrándola a ella conmigo. Mis manos se mueven y su sujetador cae; sus piernas se enredan sobre mi cintura y yo no soy capaz de contener una exclamación de ronco placer. La beso. Me besa. Apenas un instante después, ambos estamos completamente desnudos.

Embisto contra su cuerpo, anhelante de ser parte de ella. Sus caderas también se alzan, facilitándome el proceso y aumentando el placer de ambos.

Una punzada de rabia recorre mi cuerpo al comprobar lo que ya temía, que ese imbécil la tuvo antes que yo. Me dueje. Me jode. Pero no puedo enfadarme ahora. De forma casi inconsciente, aumento la rapidez de mis movimientos, tratando de borrar de su cuerpo y su mente cualquier intrusión que no sea la mía. Me juro a mi mismo que nadie más que yo la tendrá ahora. La quiero para siempre; para siempre.

- Sasuke... kun... – sus gemidos me inundan, mezclándose con los míos propios... el mundo desaparece el colores, no existe nada... Alcanzo el clímax perfecto, como nunca antes me había ocurrido. Nuestros están cuerpo unidos, el sudor es lo único que separa nuestras pieles... El éxtasis se acerca peligrosamente – Te amo – susurra, está vez suavemente, con voz temblorosa, en el mismo instante en que yo me derramo en su interior y siento a sus paredes contraerse en un profundo orgasmo.

La calma viene después; exhausto me separó de ella, pero inmediatamente vuelvo a acercarme y a estrecharla entre mis brazos, en un acto que sorprende tanto a ella como a mi mismo. En las escasas ocasiones en las que he tenido sexo – mayormente durante las misiones solitarias en las que debía hacer noche en alguna aldea –, nunca jamás he permanecido en la cama durmiendo con la mujer, muchísimo menos abrazándola. Pero la idea de separarme de Sakura ahora es... nada menos que aterradora.

Todavía ensimismado, percibo como su cabeza se apoya sobre mi pecho antes de caer dormida. Tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan perfecta... la apacible sensación que llena mi pecho mientras la contemplo es abrumadora... y desconocida; nunca antes me he sentido tan en paz como ahora.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué únicamente ahora? ¿Por qué exclusivamente con ella?

Sus palabras me golpean como respuesta, "Sasuke-kun... te amo", y empiezo a comprender el motivo de estas sensaciones.

- Quizá... – susurró, convencido de que ella ya duerme – yo también...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Nuestra primera vez juntos... pero no la última aquella noche. A las pocas horas despertó y yo volví a hacerla mía. Mía para siempre; así es como debe ser, por que la idea de apartarla, de no tenerla más a mi lado, continua siendo aterradora.

Es cierto que todavía no comprendo del todo las múltiples sensaciones que provoca en mi, cuando la tengo a mi lado, cuando se aleja, cuando grita mi nombre... pero qué importa. Por estúpido que parezca soy... estoy bien así; mejor que bien.

Las preguntas todavía no han sido respondidas, pero tampoco necesito hacerlo. Ya no hay confusión dentro de mi, no más halla del cómo una criatura tan simple como ella me ha hechizado hasta este punto, pero ni siquiera eso es importante, porque... porque me alegro de que lo haya echo.

Irritante. Molesta. Por supuesto que lo continua siendo. Lo peor de todo es que utiliza su potente influencia sobre mi para irritarme y molestarme todavía más que antes. Pero luego lo compensa... y todo desaparece.

Incluso aunque a veces me maldiga a mi mismo por haberla obligado a hacer publica nuestra relación, ya que de otro modo me habría ahorrado infinitos paseos, compras, invitaciones, y noches de fiesta, no cambiaría nada; creo... que no la cambiaría por nada.

**FLASH BACK**

La rabia arde dentro de mi de forma inherente. ¡Qué importa si hace ya dos meses que se ha reconciliado con la rubia insoportable y que ella este presente! Sigue mirándola mal, con deseo, como si cada vez que contemplara sus ojos recordará la noche en que la poseyó. Maldito.

Pero toda la culpa es de Sakura.

Por supuesto, cuando me pidió que mantuviéramos en secreto nuestra relación me mostré de acuerdo, no porque tuviera de que avergonzarme, simplemente porque odio dar explicaciones. ¡Puta mierda! Debí haberme negado desde el principio.

¿A mi que coño me importa si el imbécil hubiera podido sentirse mal al enterarse? Porque esos eran los motivos que ella me dio. Hasta ahí... aceptable.

Pero esto es la ostia. Tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla, demostrarle al mundo a quien pertenece es... insoportable. Saber que cualquiera puede fijarse en ella, pretender algo con ella... ¡mataré al cabrón que lo intente! Y lo peor, lo más jodido de todo, son las sonrisas que _él_ le dedica... y que ella corresponde.

¡Menudo imbécil! Por su culpa he tenido que aceptar venir a esta estúpida reunión de "viejos compañeros". Una absoluta perdida de tiempo. Debería estar entrenando o, al menos...

Mis ojos se deslizan hasta Sakura, haciendo gala de mis pensamientos. Pero no. Debo estar aquí, únicamente, para vigilar que él no se acerque demasiado. Los celos y la rabia me carcomen y a ella no parece importarle, sino que se lo pasa muy bien riendo junto al imbécil y el resto de idiotas.

Cierro los ojos y tomo aire, tratando de relajarme; de lo contrario alguien saldrá de aquí herido.

- ¡Eh teme! – grita Naruto - ¿quieres jugar? – yo niego con la cabeza, todavía sin abrir los ojos, tratando de contener la rabia y un progresivo dolor de cabeza.

Escucho risas y palabras, pero no les presto atención. Al menos transcurro cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados, tratando de relajarme, pero cuando los abro...

- No la toques – mi voz es fría y serena, apenas un reflejo de la rabia que arde por dentro. La mano con la que sostengo el kunay sobre el cuello del... _gilipollas_, no tiembla, sino que se mantiene estática, en posición perfecta.

No he podido soportarlo. Sai a punto de besar a Sakura, no importa si el beso iba dirigido a la mejilla, ha sido el detonante para toda mi rabia acumulada. Percibo como, tras de mi, los presentes comienzan a recuperarse del impacto, y muchos de ellos se preparan para desarmarme. _Que lo intenten_, pienso mentalmente.

- No la toques – repito, mientras aprieto más el filo contra su cuello, arañándolo.

- Sasuke detente –habla la única voz que puede controlar a la bestia que se ha desatado en estos instantes, y no por sus palabras, sino porque palpo el miedo en ellas. Mi mano no se mueve, pero ella avanza a ponerse frente a mi y sus ojos jade me contemplan suplicantes – Por favor... era solo un juego.

Respiro profundamente, mientras una parte de mi mente trabaja sobre sus palabras _"¡Eh teme! ¿Quieres jugar?"_. Un juego. Solo un juego. Lentamente, mi mano se relaja y abandona su cuello, pero todavía sigo sin guardar el kunai.

- Te mataré si vuelves a tocarla – le digo, con el sharingan activado fijo sobre sus ojos – Ella es mía.

Mis palabras tienen un gran efecto sobre los presentes, que todavía continúan inmóviles a causa de la impresión. El imbécil, también permanece en su sitio, intimidado. Sakura es la única que me mira furiosa.

- Sasuke, yo no soy de tu propiedad – a pesar de que al hablar mantiene su compostura, soy perfectamente capaz de percibir la furia, el miedo y la duda que encubren sus palabras.

- Si que lo eres – afirmo seriamente, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, aunque estoy realmente enfadado. – Tú eres mía.

- ¡Y una mierda! – en esta ocasión la furia y el miedo son más patentes. Pero respira y trata de relajarse – Si yo te pertenezco significa que tú también eres mío ¿no?

Su pregunta me desconcierta, al punto de desactivar mi sharingan, pero más el sarcasmo que carga que la propia pregunta. Para mi es evidente. Ella me pertenece y yo le pertenezco a ella. Si fuera de otro modo ¿en verdad cree que seguiría durmiendo con ella todas las noches después de tener sexo? ¿qué habríamos durado más de una semana? ¿de una noche?

Sin embargo, aunque yo lo piense así, no tengo ninguna intención de reconocerlo delante de todos estos pardillos. Pensándolo claramente debería haberme contenido antes de saltar frente a ellos, pero aunque mi reputación ya este destrozada, tampoco es plan de dejarla bajo tierra, por lo que permanezco en silencio.

- ¿No... no lo niegas? – pregunta, pero ya no hay furia en su voz, sino desconcierto, sorprenda y... ¿esperanza?

- ¿Por qué habría de negarlo? – interrogo, pasados unos segundos, a lo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro – Tú eres mía – repito, esperando que vuelva anegarlo, pero no lo hace.

Por el contrario, se acerca hasta mi y, rodeándome con sus brazos, me besa intensamente. Yo aprovecho la oportunidad, mis manos se colocan sobre sus caderas y mis labios corresponden los suyos con fiereza, dejando claro a todos los presentes a quien pertenece, para los que necesitaran algo mas que palabras.

Finalmente, el beso concluye y ella se separa de mi, sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes. Yo vuelvo a tomarla por los hombros y aprisiono sus labios de nuevo, sellando el pacto, después me separo.

Al fin he hecho lo que debí hacer desde un principio. Ahora todos saben a quien pertenece y se lo pensaran dos veces antes de acercarse a ella. Ahora ya puedo largarme de allí, a sabiendas de que _mi_ mujer esta a salvo.

- Nos vemos en casa, Sakura – me despido en voz lo _suficientemente_ alta; y resistiendo el impulso de girar la vista y deleitarme en la cara del imbécil de Sai, me pierdo por el sendero, dirección: campo de entrenamiento.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Realmente Sakura logra sorprenderme; sus reacciones son tan... extrañas. Lo que está claro, es que a partir de aquel día se venga de mi cada vez que tiene ocasión, forzándome a acompañarla a demasiados sitios con demasiada gente... Pero al mismo tiempo, parece más segura de nuestra relación, como si hubiera perdido su miedo... a mi, o a ella misma.

Liberándome de mi ensimismamiento, siento su cuerpo revolverse entre las sabanas y su cabello acariciando mi pecho. Sus ojos verdes, adormilados, me contemplan interrogantes.

- Sasuke-kun... ¿nunca duermes? – pregunta infantilmente, tras liberar un bostezo.

- Pienso.

- ¿Y en que piensas? – insiste, apoyando su mejilla sobre mi pecho, en posición más cómoda.

Yo me detengo antes de contestar. ¿En que pienso?

- En el entrenamiento, las misiones... – ella me mira aburrida, me conoce demasiado para esperar solo esa respuesta – En que de nuevo vuelves a utilizar el "kun"...

- ¿Y eso te disgusta? – pregunta sonriente, mientras sopla aire sobre mi pezón, erizándolo.

Como respuesta busco sus labios, en un beso suave.

- Es molesto – digo después – Tan molesto como tú... – y a continuación vuelvo a besarla, está vez más intensamente... – es mi molestia – ...y ella me corresponde.

.

**SAKURA POVS**

La noche es fría; el aire helado golpea mi piel con furia, sin pausa, semejante a una lluvia de finos y punzantes cristales. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar; necesitaba salir esta noche; lo necesitaba. Si bien no hay nadie esperándome.

Han pasado algo menos de ocho meses desde la boda de Neji y TenTen; pronto cumpliré veinte años, y en todo este tiempo solo lo he visto una vez; vez que prefiero olvidar. Se mostró tan distante, tan frío, como si solo hubiera acudido a verme por obligación, como si ya no sintiera nada por mi. Y yo que no puedo olvidarlo.

Mis ojos se empañan ante este pensamiento, y automáticamente acelero la marcha, a sabiendas de que podré derrumbarme y llorar una vez alcance mi destino; mi casa; la casa en la que tantos momentos compartí con él.

Verdaderamente no se que me ocurre; pensaría que estoy embarazada sino fuera porque llevo un jutsu de protección desde nuestra primera vez juntos.

Sensible e irritable, ese es mi estado desde hace varios meses. Me levanto de la cama por las mañanas para ir al Hospital y me pregunto a mi misma cuánto tiempo más aguantaré. Me siento prisionera, encarcelada... con un deseo irrefrenable de huir y abandonarlo todo.

Tantas noches planteándome la posibilidad de buscarlo y pedirle que venga conmigo... Pero no puedo hacer eso; sería demasiado injusto y egoísta por mi parte. No puedo pedirle a él que me siga, y tampoco soy capaz de abandonar a Sasuke... al menos, no por ahora. Solo espero que ese ahora no sea demasiado breve.

¡Demonios! Es por eso que decidí salir esta noche, aun a sabiendas de que él no estará allí para recibirme. Necesitaba correr por el bosque y respirar libertad. Necesitaba olvidarlo todo, por unos momentos, dejar de pensar... ¿Y que mejor lugar para ello que aquella casa protagonista de los mejores momentos de mi vida?

Al mismo ritmo que mis pensamientos, mis pies, regados de chakra para aumentar la velocidad, se deslizan entre las ramas de los árboles, y mis ojos se mantienen alerta evitando posibles desvíos, aunque en el fondo se que podría llegar a esa casa con los ojos cerrados.

No es sino al llegar cuando se activa una alarma en mi mente.

La puerta está abierta y, cuando me acerco para examinarlo, descubro restos de sangre en el picaporte. La yema de mi dedo se desliza sobre ella, sintiéndola húmeda y no tan fría como debería estar; el rastro es reciente.

Instintivamente, extraigo un kunai de la bolsa de armamento y aumento el chakra en una de mis manos; con la otra empujo la puerta para introducirme lentamente en la casa. La primera habitación se encuentra en penumbra, y yo prefiero no prender la luz para mantener mi anonimato. A tientas, con la escasa luz que filtra la puerta, avanzó hasta el pasillo central.

La cocina, el comedor y el lavabo están vacíos, aun cuando el rastro de sangre se ampliara en ese último. Sin más opción, me dirijo hacía la habitación principal – la única habitación –. Con cuidado, abro la puerta y me introduzco en su interior; no parece haber nadie. Mi corazón se relaja.

Después, todo ocurre muy deprisa; un ruido, y alguien cayendo del techo. Estoy inmovilizada; quien quiera que sea me ha arrebatado el kunai y me tiene sujeta por el cuello y la cintura. Trato de liberarme, pero es difícil en esta postura.

- ¿Sakura? – mi corazón tiembla pero mis músculos se relajan. Mi cuerpo recupera la movilidad. Se a quien pertenece esa voz. – Sakura...

- ... – "Itachi"trató de decir, pero mi habla no responde.

Él no se acerca y yo permanezco inmóvil, a sabiendas de que las lagrimas me traicionan. Escuchar su voz, en este momento, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Aun así trato de calmarme, guardar la compostura... Entonces una imagen me golpea. Sangre.

- ¡Itachi! – exclamo, al mismo tiempo que doy la vuelta para encararlo; está vez si consigo controlar mi voz, pero no reprimir el gemido de sorpresa al verlo en semejante estado. - ¡Kami! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Tranquila – susurra con voz apenas audible – No es mi sangre... – No logro descifrar bien sus palabras, pero cuando voy a intervenir él me interrumpe – No deberías estar aquí, Sakura...

- ¿Qué no debería estar aquí? – mi pulso tiembla, pero no es solo miedo, también estoy cargada de rabia – ¡Joder Itachi! ¡Te estás desangrando! ¿Y yo no debería estar aquí? – permito a mis manos sujetar mi cabeza, en vano intento de tranquilizarme; creo que estoy llorando – No se que diablos pasa contigo... y... y no me importa si quieres sacarme de tu vida ¿de acuerdo? Pero ¡joder! Tengo derecho a ayudarte si te estás desangrando.

- Sakura... – sus ojos me contemplan como una reflejo de lo que fueron antaño; ya ni siquiera hay fuego en ellos; solo miedo, dolor y... una súplica silenciosa por perdón. Su derrota me impacta tanto que mi rabia desaparece. Solo quiero abrazarme a él y llorar. – No es mi sangre, Sakura – dice, al mismo tiempo que alza su mano, cubierta por ese líquido rojo de vida y muerte – Al menos, no es solo mi sangre...

- ¿Qué? – mi voz es casi un susurro asustado; no entiendo, o no quiero entender, lo que él trata de decir.

Escucho como respira agitado y desvía la vista antes de contestarme.

- Me ordenaron matarlos, Sakura – murmura, todavía sin mirarme – No solo a él, Akatsuki quería muerta también a su familia. Su mujer, sus hijos... ellos no habían echo nada. No merecían morir..., y yo estoy cubierto con su sangre.

- ¿Los mataste? – pregunto en un susurro ahogado. Él niega casi imperceptiblemente.

- Pero pude haberlo impedido... Estaba allí... viendo como morían, y no hice nada por evitarlo... Y ni siquiera es la primera vez... – sus ojos todavía están fijos en el techo, pero casi puedo percibir las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Me siento como una estúpida. La peor de las mezquindades. Siempre compadeciéndome de mi vida... sin preocuparme siquiera por lo horrible que debía ser la suya.

Inconscientemente, avanzo unos pasos... deseosa de abrazarlo y ofrecerle mi consuelo; pero él me detiene con sus palabras.

- ¡Joder Sakura! ¿Es que no le ves? Tienes que alejarte de mi !Estás enamorada de un monstruo! – su cuerpo tiembla, pero su voz se mantiene firme; realmente cree en sus palabras, y eso es lo que más me duele de todo. Él no es ningún monstruo. Yo soy el monstruo por haber permitido tal situación.

¿No vine a este mundo para solucionar las cosas? ¿Para evitar sufrimientos? Entonces cómo he podido permitir que el viviera esto, él, la persona a la que más amo en el mundo... la única razón de mi existencia... ¿Tan concentrada estaba en mi estúpida vida para no darme cuenta? Si. Si que soy un monstruo. Pero él no; él no merece sufrir.

- Itachi... – susurró, acercándome a él. – Itachi... – El contacto con su piel ensangrentada abrasa mi cuerpo; se que debo curar esas heridas, pero antes debo tratar de sanar su alma. – Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu... – Mis brazos rodean su cuello obligándole a enfocarme – Eres la persona más valiente y más generosa que pueda existir... – Sus labios se crispan en una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia, pero lo ignoro – No eres ningún monstruo... Al contrario... nadie sacrificaría todo lo que tu has sacrificado por conceder a su aldea y familia una vida tranquila y feliz. Absolutamente nadie.

- No sabes lo que dices – niega cargado de desprecio contra si mismo.

- Yo no lo haría. Podría morir por ellos si fuera necesario, pero pasar todo lo que tu has pasado... vivir una vida alejado de todos los que amas, rodeado de sangre, muerte y traición... Yo no podría soportarlo. Sería incapaz... – por primera vez noto una sombra de calma en sus ojos; comienza a escuchar mis palabras. – Mírate... – susurro, mientras mis manos acarician su rostro – Si solo tienes veinticinco años... y ya has vivido más destrucción de la que debería vivir una persona de ochenta. Incluso a mi se me olvida lo joven que eres... A tu edad nadie debería tener más presión que entrenamientos y las fiestas... pero tu, día a día, tienes que luchar por tu vida y por la de diez mil personas más. – mis mejillas están empapadas en lagrimas, pero yo apenas las siento correr; estoy absorta en sus ojos, tratando de transmitirle a través de ellos todo el amor y la devoción que siento por él. – Así que no se te ocurra volver a decir que eres un monstruo; héroe sería la definición más adecuada.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapa de sus labios, pero el dolor sigue presente en sus ojos.

- Ya no puedo más Sakura... Te juro que no puedo más...

- Itachi – sollozo – por favor... no digas eso. Yo no podría vivir si tu no estás a mi lado. Te lo aseguro – sonrió levemente – lo he intentado... pero no soy capaz. Si tu no puedes seguir luchando, yo tampoco encontraré fuerzas para ello.

Mis palabras son sinceras; tantos años luchando... poco a poco han consumido la llama que antes ardía en mi interior. Lo necesito a él para seguir viviendo. Por egoísta que suene, sin él a mi lado, ya no soy capaz de continuar.

Mi corazón salta cuando sus brazos estrechan mi espalda; tan cálidos y seguros como siempre. Siento como las fuerzas me invaden, si él no se rinde, yo tampoco podré hacerlo.

- Seguiremos los dos juntos – le escucho decir, y yo solo asiento.

- Juntos para siempre.

**ooooOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

Con cuidado lo ayudo a caminar hasta el baño; sus heridas parecen haber empeorado. Sin embargo, tanto él como yo nos hemos recuperado mentalmente o, al menos, lo suficiente para que no nos duela sonreír.

Me siento como si me hubiera despojado de una losa de piedra que cargaba en mi espalda desde muchos meses atrás. Recordar que no soy la única que sufre, pero que debemos confiar el uno en el otro para continuar luchando... Lo necesitaba. Y también lo necesitaba a él, a mi lado.

Ahora entiendo mejor porque sus últimas visitas eran tan frías y breves; era porque él se odiaba tanto a si mismo que pensaba que no merecía tenerme. Si tan solo yo hubiera tratado de dialogar con él hasta comprender que ocurría... Pero ya es tarde para eso; ambos cometimos errores...

Como diría un buen terapeuta "la comunicación es esencial en una pareja". Y nosotros prácticamente la habíamos abandonado... Por no herirnos el uno al otro, cierto; por no cargarnos de problemas mutuamente, a sabiendas de que nuestra situación ya era, de por si, difícil. No obstante, fue un error; un grave error que espero no volver a cometer.

- ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa tu solo o te ayudo? – digo, sin prestar la debida atención a la pregunta, al menos, hasta que siento sus ojos negros brillando sobre mi - ¿Te ayudo o no? – repito aparentemente irritada.

- Puedo solo, doctora – se burla; y, sin aparente esfuerzo, se despoja de la capa, la camisa, y los pantalones. - ¿Así es suficiente?

Yo tardo un poco en contestar; tantos meses separados casi me había hecho olvidar lo perfecto de su cuerpo... su pecho... sus brazos... sus piernas... Basta.

- Bastará – asiento tras un suspiro, en vano intento de mantener la profesionalidad. – A la ducha – indico, mientras lo empujo hacia dentro y enciendo la ducha.

Quedando el dentro y yo parcialmente fuera, tomo el grifo del agua y voy rociando sus heridas hasta limpiarlas completamente; después, con la otra mano, envío destellos de chrakra verdoso hasta sanarlas por completo.

Al cabo de diez minutos ya solo quedan heridas menores, rasguños y cortes poco profundos.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto, no sabiendo exactamente a que me refiero.

- Siempre que tu estés conmigo... – susurra, al tiempo que acaricia mi mejilla dulcemente – entonces, estaré bien.

Yo me dejo llevar por la sensación que provoca en mi tal roce y, lentamente, sin desviar la vista de sus ojos, nuestros labios se juntan, ansiosos y dulces al mismo tiempo. El mango cae y el agua nos salpica a ambos. Mis manos rodean su cuello y el estrecha mi cintura. El mundo desaparece; solo somos él y yo. De nuevo él y yo.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo**

Desnudos sobre la cama, nuestros ojos se contemplan mutuamente. Él se halla levemente incorporado con un par de almohadones, y yo, recostada horizontalmente con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Parece el Paraíso... Esa sensación, casi olvidada, en la que no solo nuestro cuerpos se unen, sino que nuestras almas también pasan a ser una sola. Me hace entender porque lo amo tanto; porque él, realmente, forma parte de mi.

- Cuéntame algo – pide, sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- No lo se... Algo sobre tu vida. Algo que yo desconozca.

- Tú has sido mi vida – afirmo seriamente – desde el momento en que te conocí. – Pauso un momento, sabiendo que va a protestar, pero lo interrumpo antes de que lo haga. – Antes de eso... bueno, tenía una familia, y amigos... un muy buen amigo... y también había un chico... y... en fin, - sonrió – era muy alegre y sonreía mucho... En verdad, parece que estoy recordando a otra persona.

- ¿Dejaste de sonreír cuando me conociste? – pregunta con un deje herido, asustado... culpable.

- En realidad, lo correcto sería decir que volví a sonreír cuando te conocí. – ahora se muestra más relajado, lo que quiere decir que ha creído en mis palabras. Porque son ciertas.

- Háblame de ese otro chico ¿lo querías mucho?

- Bastante, si...

- ¿Lo amabas? – a pesar de la pregunta, su rostro no muestra señales de envidia o inquietud; simplemente interés en comprender mejor mi vida a través de mi pasado.

- De un modo distinto a ti, pero si... – asiento – podría decirse que lo amaba. Y mejor no preguntes como acabo porque fue una historia algo trágica; yo deje de amarlo mucho antes de que él acabara con su vida.

- ¿Y quien era? – sabía cual iba a ser su pregunta antes de que la formulará; no obstante, guardo silencio antes de contestar, examinando su rostro.

- Tu hermano – digo finalmente, con la vista clavada en sus ojos. Pese a todo, me sorprende; tras unos momentos de silencio parece olvidar el tema y pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Y que era lo que más te gustaba hacer cuando eras niña?

La respuesta sincera sería, de nuevo, "perseguir a tu hermano". No obstante, decido que ya ha pasado por bastantes pruebas el día de hoy, por lo que elijo contestar otra cosa.

- Me gustaba estudiar, y dar de comer a los pájaros; también adoraba aprender jutsus médicos, asustar a los chicos con mi super fuerza, y atormentar a Naruto hasta que se decidiera a pedirle una cita a Hinata-chan.

- Naruto... ¿él es el amigo que antes has mencionado? – pregunta, y yo asiento, mientras me dedico a dibujar florituras sobre su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Y que ocurrió? – justamente la pregunta que preferiría no contestar y, de echo, estoy a punto de no hacerlo. Pero sus brillantes ojos negros me enfocan y entiendo que él merece saberlo y, lo que es más, que yo deseo decírselo.

- Murieron... todos. Fueron asesinados. – por un segundo, revivo la escena final; cuando todo Konoha se resumía en un montón de escombros y cadáveres. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, mis padres...

Son ahora sus ojos quienes me consuelan comprensivos, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos retira la única lagrima que he derramado.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? – la pregunta final. ¿Quién lo hizo? Necesito responder a eso, al menos, ante mi misma. ¿Quién lo hizo?

Mi cuerpo se incorpora abandonando el suave y cálido refugio que era su pecho. Me siento erguida y lo miro a los ojos. ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Simples herramientas; personas sin rostro a las que la vida había maltratado tanto que solo a través del dolor y el odio podía atreverse a buscar una salida.

Me sorprenden mis propias palabras, pero se que son ciertas. Tantos años viviendo con él... Ya no soy capaz de culpar a Sasuke por lo sucedido; porque él no fue quien destruyo Konoha... Fue Konoha quien lo destruyó a él... y cuando su verdadero ser resurgió, tras haber matado a su mejor amigo, el dolor y el odio hacia si mismo lo impulsaron a quitarse la vida.

- Sasuke murió allí – digo, con la vista fija en los ojos de su hermano – y Naruto también. Todos murieron. Por eso, cuando regrese de aquella misión y comprendí lo que había ocurrido, decidí que debía invertir las cosas, no importaba el precio. Y si el futuro no podía cambiarse, debería cambiar el pasado.

- Fuiste muy valiente – susurra, y yo leo en sus ojos que lo piensa de veras. De nuevo me dejo caer sobre su pecho, atrapada en su influjo.

- Sakura... – me llama tras unos instantes en silencio – si pudieras regresar allí, evitar la masacre, sus muertes... ¿lo harías? – sus ojos me contemplan fijamente, y yo veo el fuego a través de ellos.

- Claro – respondo sin dudarlo – siempre que después pudiera regresar aquí, contigo.

Mis palabras forman una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y mis labios se deslizan sobre su pecho. Sin embargo, él insiste.

- ¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Por qué regresarías? – Lo miro sin entender – Yo no te lo exigiría. Allí tendrías la oportunidad de estar con aquellos que amas, y que te quieren. ¿Por qué regresarías aquí, al dolor y al sufrimiento?

- Porque – respondo, al tiempo que me coloco sobre él y acerco mi rostro a sus labios – Una vida en la que tu no estuvieras presente sería la existencia más dolorosa y agónica que pudiera imaginar. Porque te pertenezco por completo Itachi, y es algo que va más allá de mi elección. Si tu no estás a mi lado, no hay ninguna vida posible. Te quiero conmigo. Para siempre.

- Para siempre – repite él, con un deje triste a la vez que esperanzado.

Y en confirmación a mis palabras, mis labios buscan los suyos desesperadamente, en un delicado roce. Sus manos corresponden acariciando mi cintura y ascendiendo por mi espalda. Mis propias manos recorren su pecho.

Nuestras lenguas se unen, ávidas la una de la otra, y mis piernas se enroscan en su cintura desnuda.

- Espera – digo entre jadeos –. Espera. Quiero que veas algo. – Sus ojos me contemplan, curiosos, aun con la respiración agitada, mientras coloco mis manos una a cada lado de mi cabeza – _Inika no jutsu_ – susurro, y un brillante resplandor cubre mi cabello antes de liberar una lúcida melena color rosa – Esta soy yo – afirmo, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, mi boca vuelve a cubrir la suya.

Mis labios absorben los suyos sin que él reaccione todavía; no obstante, a los pocos segundos, parece sobreponerse y reanuda sus caricias, si es posible, con más intensidad que antes.

Desconozco el impulso que me ha llevado a actuar de tal modo; sin embargo, sentía la inherente necesidad de liberarme ante él, de desnudar mi alma y mi cuerpo en todos los sentidos posibles.

Su lengua hace surcos sobre mi cuello y mis pechos, haciéndome perder el control de mi cuerpo. Escucho diversos gemidos que me pertenecen, pero no recuerdo haber liberado. Mi propio cuerpo, en un acto reflejo, es quien corresponde sus caricias. Mis caderas se mueven, por voluntad propia, mientras que él, colocándose sobre mi, introduce su miembro en mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan, y un sin número de sensaciones recorre mis venas, concentrándose en la parte superior de mi pelvis.

Los movimientos se incrementan; él acelera su entrada en mi interior y yo agito las caderas invitándolo a alcanzar el clímax. Los colores se desvanecen a la misma velocidad que nuestros gemidos. Grito su nombre, con fuerza, y percibo como sus labios sellan los míos ferozmente, en respuesta.

- ¡Itachi! – exclamo de nuevo. Instantes después, su líquido se derrama en mi interior, facilitando la llegada de mi propio clímax, que me alcanza con fuerza inusitada, sorprendiéndome en un mundo desconocido.

Exhausta, con la respiración agitada, me acuesto sobre su pecho, y él me recibe con un tierno beso en la frente.

- Te amo – dice.

- Lo se – respondo yo. Y ambos somos sinceros.

.

**SASUKE POVS**

El frío invernal me golpea y me hace recordar con tristeza el calor y la comodidad de la que disfrutaba hace apenas unos minutos. Ni siquiera ha salido el Sol, y mi cuerpo me tienta a regresar a aquella casa y escurrirme entre las sabanas, apegándome al cuerpo de Sakura en busca de la calidez y el sedante de su piel.

Estrecharla de nuevo entre mis brazos, saborear sus labios, sentir su ardor... alcanzar esa paz infinita que me embarga cuando es ella quien me abraza... Pero deberé esperar a la noche para ello. Ahora, los entrenamientos son lo más importante y todavía no estoy lo suficientemente trastornado para retrasarlos... Las horas de la madrugada son las mejores, y no puedo desaprovecharlas.

Decidido, me dirijo hacia mi casa, pues a pesar de mi costumbre de pasar la noche en casa de Sakura, gran parte de mis pertenencias y mi equipo ninja todavía sigue en la vivienda familiar, en parte porque ello me hace retener el poco control que aun tengo sobre mi vida, en parte porque no deseo dejar a mi "hermana" sola.

Es extraño como, cada vez más a menudo, pienso en Sakura como mi hermana. Quizá sea para diferenciarla de la otra Sakura, mi... pareja. Sin embargo, es así como realmente la veo; como mi hermana; la única familia consanguínea que me queda; la que cuido de mi cuando ambos éramos apenas unos niños y supo actuar al mismo tiempo de madre y hermana.

¡Dios! ¡Me sorprendo de mis propios pensamientos! Una parte de mi siempre lo creyó así pero... me estoy ablandando. Sakura, mi pareja, el tiempo que paso a su lado... me está convirtiendo en otra persona... sin tanto temor al sufrimiento, a reconocer la verdad de mis sentimientos...

Espero no estar cometiendo un error, no por estar a su lado, sino porque bajar la guardia... Espero no equivocarme...

Mientras camino, mis ojos enfocan el símbolo de mi clan; ya he llegado al barrio Uchiha, y mi casa es la más grande de todas. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, algo, una sensación, me alerta de que no estoy solo.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se iluminan con el sharingan.

- Vaya, vaya, Sasuke... – la voz proviene de mi espalda, pero no es Sakura quien habla, ni ningún otro ninja conocido. – Has sabido detectar mi presencia en menos de un par de segundos... extraordinario. – Mi cuerpo gira y, de la nada, aparece una figura desconocida, cuya capa y sombrero me impiden detectar cualquier otro rasgo. – Tú hermano no mintió al hablar sobre ti.

- ¿Mi hermano? – la mención de Itachi hace bajar mis defensas de forma inconsciente.

- Claro – asiente él – Tu hermano. Estuve hablando con él hace unos días... y se veía satisfecho de tus progresos.

- Mi hermano está muerto – replicó con rabia, sosteniendo tan fuerte el kunai que un hilo de sangre empieza a correr por mi mano.

- ¡Oh! – se burla - ¿quién te ha dicho tamaña mentira?

- Mi hermano está muerto – repito, con un esfuerzo sublime para no lanzarme contra él y atravesarlo.

- No, no, no, mi querido Sasuke. Él no está muerto. Por supuesto que hubo de fingir su propia muerte para que no lo condenaran por asesino, pero... pensé que tu lo sabías... Después de todo, fuiste el único de su clan al que dejo con vida.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – pregunto escupiendo furia con cada palabra.

- ¡Ja! – sonríe él - ¡Estoy si es una verdadera sorpresa! De verdad pensé que, si él no te lo había dicho, lo habría hecho tu prima... Al fin y al cabo, fue ella quien le ayudo a huir después de que él asesinara a toda tu familia...

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! – mi cuerpo arde, pidiendo su sangre pero, algo en la expresión de sus ojos, parcialmente cubiertos, insta a mi mente a seguir escuchando.

- Al contrario, mi querido Sasuke... creo que eres tu quien no tiene idea absolutamente de nada. Si de verdad estuvieras interesado... yo podría conducirte hasta él... o, mejor dicho, ellos... supongo que ambos, tu hermano y tu prima, estarán sumidos en una de sus muchas maravillosas noches de amor... Nadie puede reprochárselo, siendo amantes desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Mientes – afirmo con voz temblorosa, aun cargada de rabia.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta él sin perder la calma. Luego asiente y se gira, encogiéndose de hombros – Es tu decisión... – dice al fin, antes de retomar su huida y perderse en las sombras.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, no quiero creer sus palabras, no puedo dudar de Sakura y menos de mi hermano; pero mientras mi mente se debate contra ellas y el veneno que cargan... mies pies se deslizan solos por la oscuridad, siguiendo el camino que el desconocido ha marcado.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de la semana. Espero q os haya gustado a pesar de la tardanza. En mi opinión es un capítulo bastante extenso, que trata ambas parejas con bastante profundidad dando un poquito de protagonismo al itasaku... me encanta la escena en la que hablan, tumbados sobre la cama **

En fin, no se cuando tendré el próximo capitulo; esta semana la tengo horrible llena de exámenes, xo la siguiente descanso un poco xq tengo un día de huelga... así q, con un poko de suerte... el capp podría estar en un par de semanas... Pero no prometo nada, solo q me esforzaré y que seguiré publicando buenos capítulos hasta terminar el fic.

¿Quién es el desconocido? ¿Qué intenciones oculta? ¿Descubrirá algo Sasuke? ¿Se dejará engañar...? Todo eso pra el próximo cpaitulo! ^^

Y ahora la petición de siempre, críticas, tirones de pelo, correcciones, felicitaciones... todas son bienvenidas... especialmente las críticas constructivas, q sino nunca lograré mejorar....

¿**rewiews**?


	22. Chapter 22

¡Konichiwa! Me tarde, lo se. Pero trate de escribir lo más rápido que me fue posible, y aprovechando que estoy un par de días con "gripe" me apresuré para concluir el capítulo y publicarlo. ^^

En fin, **agradecimientos**, como siempre a las magnificas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios animándome a proseguir, a saber, **Tsukisaku, alexia1928, alichaSxS, EdiitH, Ilovi Namikaze, XxXyuleXuchihaXxX, TyraelMika, X-KathO-Chan-X-, Trinity17, anita-asakura, NEHEZ-UCHIHA, WiNd-Of-tHe-NiGhT, yuriko94, X.x-Anemone-x.X, isaku-93, deidara77, itachi, gaara sama, lelouch, otaku-chan, sausaku, LucyRedfield, Akai Karura.** Muchísimas **gracias tomodachis**!

* * *

**SAKURA POVS**

- Itachi – susurro todavía tumbada sobre la cama. No se cuantas horas han transcurrido exactamente con ambos tumbados sobre esta cama, pero podría haber sido una eternidad y yo no me habría dado cuenta. No obstante, a pesar del influjo de paz que me invade a su lado, también he tenido tiempo para meditar y profundizar muchas cosas... Y llegar a la conclusión de que ambos hemos cometido errores. – Itachi... creo... que nos hemos equivocado.

Si mis palabras le sorprenden no da muestra de ello, claro que siempre se le ha dado muy bien mantener el rostro neutro. Sin embargo, sus ojos me escrutan intensamente y su fuego parece introducirse en mi interior.

Yo aparto la cabeza de su pecho, donde la tenía apoyada, y lo encaro de frente.

- Creo que... es hora de decirle a Sasuke toda la verdad. – Tras mis palabras, durante un segundo, leo el miedo y la negación en sus ojos; después aparta la vista y yo permanezco en silencio, a la espera.

- ¿Lo crees así? – pregunta minutos más tarde, con voz neutra, cuando yo ya había tomado la resolución de apartar el tema, intuyendo el daño que eso le provoca.

- No estoy segura, pero... – la palma de mi mano se desliza por su brazo, acariciándolo, y él no hace ademán de apartarla. – Es todo un hombre, Itachi; y es un buen hombre. – Un par de lagrimas me sorprenden rodando por mi mejilla; realmente me siento orgullosa de la persona en la que se ha convertido. – Y tú, más que ninguna otra persona, mereces el privilegio de conocerlo. Sin embargo – añado, adivinando si intención de contradecirme – no es ese el motivo.

- Durante todos estos años le has estado protegiendo. – Afirmo seriamente – Se que ha sido únicamente por él que lograste mantener la cordura después de aquel día. Al menos al principio. – Me detengo unos segundos, antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos – Itachi, te conozco. La tortura que debió ser para ti... aquella noche... No soy capaz de imaginarlo. Y no sospechas la cantidad de veces que me he despertado aterrada, por las noches, deseando haber sido yo quien lo hiciera. Deseándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Sakura... – su voz tiembla y sus ojos, al igual que los míos, están empañados por lagrimas transparentes. – Ese es un peso que yo elegí cargar.

- Porque no tenías opción. Lo sacrificaste todo por tu aldea y hermano; sacrificaste a tu familia, y a ti mismo, por mantener la paz, porque Sasuke no conociera el horror de la guerra, por salvar a millones de personas inocentes. – Me detengo un momento, dándole tiempo a profundizar mis palabras – Y funciono. Gracias a ti esos millones de personas continúan con vida; gracias a ti tu hermano creció en paz y tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en un gran ninja, y en una gran persona. Pero él ya no es un niño, Itachi. Ya no es tu deber protegerlo.

- Es mi hermano.

- También es mi hermano. – Enfatizo – ¿Crees que yo no lo considero así? Incluso mas que hermano; a veces, incluso he llegado a verlo como un hijo. Pero ahora es un hombre, y se merece la verdad. La verdad sobre ti y vuestra familia. La verdad que hace unos doce años lo habría destruido por completo, pero que ahora terminará de formarlo como persona y lo ayudará a forjarse su propio camino.

- ... ¿Lo crees preparado? – pregunta, y es fácil de ver el miedo que esconde la pregunta. El miedo a que Sasuke lo considere un asesino, como el mismo se considera a veces.

- Lo creo – afirmo con voz temblorosa – Creo que tiene la madurez y el discernimiento necesario para comprenderlo; no obstante, su reacción únicamente depende de él. Él es libre para dirigir su destino. Pero si no se lo contamos, los tres nos hallaremos esclavizados a una mentira el resto de nuestras vidas.

Mis ojos examinan los suyos, tratando de hallar alguna reacción a mis palabras e, instantes después, él se relaja, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

- Me has superado – dice en un susurro, colocando su mejilla sobre mi pecho.

- No es cierto – niego yo, aposentando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda. – Cuando estamos juntos... ambos nos completamos.

- Quiero estar allí – dice, al cabo de unos minutos – Cuando él lo descubra, quiero estar allí.

- ¿Tanto te odias a ti mismo para auto castigarte de ese modo? – pregunto con tristeza.

- Mate a mi familia, Sakura. No puedes imaginar lo que es eso. No era tu familia. Eran los padres de mi hermano. Mis padres. – mi corazón late dolorosamente, haciendo eco del suyo; pero al mismo tiempo estoy asombrada, nunca había conversado sobre esto, y creo que él lo necesitaba. - ¿Sabes? – pregunta mirándome – No fui capaz de matar a mi madre. Mis manos temblaban, lloraba y me estaba volviendo loco. Tuve que cerrar los ojos y esperar a que él lo hiciera. – "Él", la mención de una tercera persona me sorprende, pero comprendo que no es el momento para indagar – Y sus últimas palabras... Ni un grito, ni una suplica; simplemente me pidió que cuidara de mi hermano, que lo protegiera siempre... – Sus ojos, siempre tan inescrutables, luchan ahora por vencer a las lagrimas. Yo lo abrazo con fuerza. – Era... era como si ella ya intuyera lo que iba a pasar y, aun así, no hizo nada para detenerme.

Mikoto... También yo llegué a considerarla una madre.

- Entonces, ella lo sacrifico todo para que Sasuke viviera en un mundo sin guerra... al igual que tu.

- Lo se – afirma, algo más sereno –. Pero quizá Sasuke no llegué a entenderlo y, si fuera así, si él tratará de matarme, yo no podría impedírselo... Porque tiene derecho a odiarme y a una venganza justa.

Un temblor profético sacude mi cuerpo ante sus palabras, y los recuerdos de mi antigua vida me sacuden. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi... en mi tiempo, las vidas de los tres estuvieron entrelazadas de forma inexplicable, y ninguno de ellos sobrevivió al otro durante demasiado tiempo.

- Si él no es capaz de comprender tus acciones – digo al fin – te destruirá a ti, y a si mismo por el camino. Y también Naruto y yo sucumbiremos, no te queda la menor duda. Pero, de corazón, creo que, está vez, en estás circunstancias, habiendo tenido la posibilidad de formarse y de conocer el sentido de la palabra amor – conmigo, con Naruto, con Sakura... tres tipos de amor diferentes, pero igual de intensos – podrá comprender tus motivos y perdonarlos, y confió en que cuando él lo haga, tu mismo seas capaz de hacerlo. Porque tiene el derecho de saberla verdad y tratar con ella, y tú también lo tienes.

- Sea – es su débil sentencia, antes de dejarse caer en mis brazos y estrecharme con fuerza.

OoooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooO

Las calles de Konoha empiezan a llenarse de gente mientras yo deambulo por ellas; es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que han pasado en una noche. Aunque quizá no hayan sido tantas, si no más bien, relevantes, lo suficiente para marcar de por vida mi camino y el de los dos hombres a los que más amo – entiéndase, Sasuke como mi hermano, e Itachi como... bueno, como el hombre de mi vida, mi complemento, mi esencia, mi... todo –.

Mi corazón se estremece a cada nuevo paso que doy; mientras mis ojos se mantienen fijos en el asfalto, rehuyendo la posible mirada de algún conocido por temor a que este lea los pensamientos que escondo y se descubra todo. Una prevención ridícula teniendo en cuanta la cantidad de años que llevo mintiendo.

Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Todo cambia.

Tanto tiempo viviendo una vida que no es la mía, sin pertenecer por entero a uno de los dos mundos... pero eso se acabo. Hoy se decide todo. No tengo ninguna duda al respecto. Y mientras una pequeña parte de mi siempre deseó que llegará este momento, sosteniéndose en la visión de Itachi y yo juntos, caminando de la mano bajo el Sol, sin odios o rencores que nos obliguen a permanecer ocultos, otra parte, mucho más grande y peligrosa, teme que mis acciones hallan sido un mero retraso en los planes originales, desembocando nuevamente en la muerte de las dos únicas personas que dan sentido a mi vida.

Itachi y Sasuke.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo al pronunciar el segundo nombre, pues por muy segura me mostrará frente a Itachi hace unas horas, contra más me acerco a él, a nuestro hogar..., contra más aproximo el momento de confesarle la verdad, más dudas tengo al respecto. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse. Un felicidad construida a base de engaños es una felicidad efímera, y vivir con la constante amenaza de que la verdad se descubra y todo lo demás se derrumbe, no es una vida.

Merecemos algo mejor. Los tres... los cinco, pues Sakura y Naruto se han ganado el derecho de estar incluidos, nos merecemos algo mejor. Algo firme, y duradero.

Aspiro aire y mis pies se bloquean involuntariamente. El símbolo Uchiha luce ante mi, Sasuke me espera a apenas unos metros de distancia. Expiro y vuelvo a llenar mis pulmones, y como diría Julio Cesar, la surte está echada. Mis pies se aceleran y apenas un par de segundos después me sitúo frente a la mansión Uchiha, mi casa.

Mis dedos se mantienen serenos cuando introduzco la llave en la cerradura y, en apenas un par de pasos, me introduzco en el interior de la vivienda.

El silencio es palpable y la idea de que Sasuke todavía no ha llegado alivia en parte mi temor a un enfrentamiento. No obstante, es extraño; nunca se ha quedado con Sakura hasta tan tarde, suele llegar a casa para el amanecer.

- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto con voz dudosa, al mismo tiempo que recorro las diversas habitaciones para cerciorarme de que no se encuentra en ninguna de ellas.

- Sakura – un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al escuchar mi nombre en un susurro, e, instintivamente, mis pasos retroceden hasta la entrada.

Él está allí, erguido, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared y el rostro serio, taladrándome con sus profundos ojos negros como si quisiera leer a través de mi con ellos; no obstante, juraría que la primera vez que entre en la sala él no se encontraba.

- Sasuke... – susurró su nombre en afán de calmarme – Sasuke – repito con más seguridad – Tenemos que hablar.

Para mi sorpresa, él me interrumpe, con los labios curvados en una extraña sonrisa.

- Por supuesto – afirma – Aunque pensé que antes preferirías descansar. Después de todo, una noche con mi hermano... debe resultar bastante agotadora ¿cierto?

Mis ojos reflejan sorpresa por su palabras, y su sonrisa se ensancha al percatarse de ello.

De pronto, todos mis temores se hacen realidad. Sasuke nos ha descubierto y, a juzgar por su expresión y el tono de voz, juraría que también ha descubierto la verdad sobre la masacre Uchiha o, al menos, la verdad que todo el mundo creía en mi tiempo.

- Sasuke – ruego –, por favor, escúchame.

- He tenido doce años para escucharte, Sakura – me sorprende el odio que destila mi nombre en sus labios - ¡Doce años! ¡Doce años llorando a mi hermano! ¡Doce años considerándote mi hermana! – sus ojos me hipnotizan, el dolor y la furia que veo en ellos me impide reaccionar, y antes de darme cuenta su mano aprieta mi cuello empujándome contra la pared. – ¡Doce años junto a la amante del cabrón que asesino a mi familia!

- Sasuke – tartamudeó, incapaz de defenderme, no de él. Pero no me escucha.

Por el contrario, su respiración se agita y el agarre de su mano dificulta mi propia respiración. Sus labios se abren y cierran varias veces, tratando de decir algo más, de liberar nuevos reproches. Finalmente, y para mi sorpresa, libera mi cuello, alejándose de mi unos pasos, y yo caigo al suelo, rendida, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que le falta mis pulmones.

- Debería matarte, Sakura – dice al fin, con voz calmada pero serena –– Debería matarte a ti, y a él.

- Sasuke... él no... – trató de interrumpir toscamente. Su odio hacia mi duele, mucho, y por ello no soy capaz de defenderme. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de _él_... las cosas son diferentes, mi fuerza crece por si sola. – Itachi no...

- No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre – su voz, fría como el mismísimo hielo congela mis sentidos – Si aprecias la vida, jamás vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre.

- ¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Me mataras, entonces? – mi contraataque le sorprende; pero por mucho cariño que le tenga, comprendo que no puedo seguir actuando como una niña. Soy una mujer, he vivido cosas que ni él se imagina, y tengo a derecho a luchar mi futuro. Si él trata de matarme... no se lo impediré, pero tampoco le permitiré tratarme como lo hizo en mi tiempo. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. – Eres mi hermano Sasuke; no moveré un dedo para protegerme si tratas de asesinarme. Pero tampoco me quedaré callada escuchándote hablar de lo que no sabes. Si tuvieras una mínima del dolor que me invadía, cada día y cada noche, por no poder estar a su lado, cuando lo amo más que a mi vida, no sentirías tanto desprecio al escuchar su nombre.

- Cállate – ordena, pero la seguridad de voz se ha debilitado tras mis palabras. – Callate...

- ¿Por que habría de hacerlo? Llevo años en silencio, ¿no es eso lo que me reprochas? Años en silencio... tan solo porque él te amaba demasiado y era incapaz de abandonarte a tu suerte. Si – recalcó – tu _odiado_ hermano, aquel a quien tanto detestas y culpas de la muerte de tus padres. Aquel a quien deseas matar, mi _amante_, él dueño de mi vida. Nosotros renunciemos a nuestra felicidad por ti, Sasuke, para que no conocieras el horror de la guerra y para que crecieses junto a una familia... Para que llegase el día en que tu mismo pudieras formas una propia – y por unos instantes el rostro de mi yo en este tiempo, con los ojos chispeantes y el cabello rosado, cruza mi mente.

- Pero parece que me equivoqué – prosigo –, a diferencia de tu hermano, yo si pensé que eso sería suficiente para que, cuando llegará el momento, pudieses afrontar la verdad sin que esta te destruyese. Ahora veo que no ha sido así... Sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, tan sumergido en tus propios problemas que no eres capaz de ver más allá, ni por la gente te quiere ni por tu propia felicidad. Todo ha sido en vano ¿verdad Sasuke? – mi voz se quiebra – ¿Todo, resultará igual...?

- Lárgate de aquí – dice, con voz sorprendentemente calmada – Lárgate de aquí Sakura, y dile... dile a mi hermano – la palabra tiembla en sus labios, pero se mantiene sereno – Dile que si vuelvo a verlo, a él, o a ti... no dudaré en mataros a ambos. Si de verdad te quiere, te llevará lejos y no permitirá que eso ocurra.

Sus palabras me descolocan, no sabiendo si son buenas o malas en realidad. Por un lado, él me da la oportunidad de escapar; no malgastará su vida en una absurda venganza, simplemente nos olvidará a ambos... Pero yo no quiero que me olvide, quiero explicarle, que comprenda el porque de los motivos de Itachi... quiero a mi hermano, quiero que forme parte de la familia que Itachi y yo construyamos.

- Sasuke por favor – mi voz es un completo ruego, y mis ojos desbordan en lagrimas. Quizá por ello el gira su cuerpo, evitando mi mirada.

- Lárgate de aquí Sakura – repite, ocultando por completo sus sentimientos – Lárgate y no vuelvas... porque si lo haces, no tendré más remedio que matarte.

Y en un rápido movimiento él desaparece, y yo soy incapaz de percibir el rastro de su chrakra.

_Se ha ido._

Mi mente repite ese pensamiento una y otra vez. Sabedora de que él se ha ido y no va regresar. De que Sasuke se ha marchado para siempre de mi vida.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, y un último vistazo a lo que durante tantos años fue mi hogar, abandono la casa y la villa, pues nada queda para mi atrás.

Ahora, tan solo me queda el futuro. Un futuro desconocido y libre de antiguos compromisos. Un futuro en el que solo estamos Itachi y yo, nadie más.

Un futuro por descubrir.

Una vida por vivir.

* * *

Koonichiwa!

Como veis este ha sido un **capitulo cortito**, mas que nada de **transición**, pero prometo tener **el siguiente listo en pocos días**, ya que se acercan las vacaciones y mi tiempo libre aumenta en demasía XD

Antes que nada, no quiero que despotriquéis contra Sasuke, poneos en su lugar, es un trauma muy fuerte descubrir que tu hermano esta vivo, que se a cuesta con tu "hermana" y a saber la cantidad de cosas más que le habrá dicho el desconozco... pero eso lo profundizaré más en el capi que viene.

Por ahora esto es todo, espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado el capitulo, y preparaos para el próximo, el desenlace se acerca... ^^

¿**reviews**?


	23. EDITADO faltaba parte del capitulo

* * *

Hola a todos... uff parece que hace una eternidad que no nos vemos. Pero bueno, estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todos mis fic y acabarlos de una buena vez xD así que aquí esta, un nuevo capitulo de timeline, el antepenultimo de lahistoria, creo. Disculpas por la tardanza y agradecimeintos a todos aquello que me enviasteis vuestros animos a través de un reviees, sin vosotros esta actualizancion no habría sido posible.

Lamento no poder contestar hoy vuestros reviews pero estoy muerta y no puedo más, trataré de ponerme al día tras este nuevo evo capitulo. Besos a todos. Que disfruteis!

**Editado: por un fallo en la pagina el capitulo no se subió entero, sino que faltaba un trozo al principio. Ya lo he arreglado. Lamento las molestias.**

**

* * *

**

**SASUKE POVS**

La cabeza me ardía. Las palabras de Sakura resonaban una y mil veces en mi cerebro, proyectando dudas. Pero ante todo, eran esas imágenes, esos recuerdos los que se superponían en mi mente amenazando mi cordura.

_FLASH BACK_

Me odiaba a mi mismo mientras corría por el bosque, guiándome por los restos de chakra del desconocido. Estaba siendo estúpido, además de traidor. Sakura nunca me había dado motivos para dudar de ella, y mi hermano... ¡joder! Mi hermano llevaba doce años muerto.

Aun así, una parte de mi cerebro se sentía irremediablemente atraído por las palabras del desconocido. Por ridículas que sonaran, había algo en ellas que...

- El viaje se acabo – digo, sobreponiéndome a esa sensación y deteniendo repentinamente mis pasos – Regreso a Konoha; esto no tiene sentido.

- ¿Estás seguro? – su voz me interroga desde la oscuridad, y aunque no alcanzo a distinguir sus facciones, juraría que mi súbito ataque de lealtad le divierte. – Desde aquí casi se puede ver su casa...

De nuevo, y por mucho que lucho contra ello, sus palabras actúan como un imán y mis pies avanzan un par de metros. Si no distingo nada me iré de allí y no volveré a pensar en sus palabras. Por desgracia, la sombra de una pequeña vivienda campestre me detiene, reavivando mis dudas.

- Ya ves, pequeño Sasuke, como no te mentía – sus palabras me irritan, principalmente por el aire de superioridad y sarcasmo que cargan, sin embargo, ahora, prisionero entre miles de dudas y temores, apenas les presto atención. – Vamos – me indica mediante señas – entremos sin miedo; seguro que ellos se encuentran demasiado entretenidos para percatarse de nuestra presencia.

Su voz es como el canto de una sirena; dañino y peligroso, pero totalmente irresistible. Contra mi voluntad, mis piernas se deslizan solas hasta el interior de la casa y, una vez allí, se limitan a dejarse guiar.

Es entonces cuando mi corazón se detiene; cuando los contemplo a ambos sobre la cama; él durmiendo, con el rostro relajado, y ella velando su sueño con ojos enamorados.

Mi mente se detiene y creo que me voy a volver loco, sin embargo, él me detiene, y con un gesto me pide que aguarde en silencio.

- Sakura – a los pocos minutos el se despierta y la llama – Deberías haberme despertado – le reprocha, a pesar de que sus ojos brillan tiernamente al contemplar su propio reflejo en los de ella.

- Me agrada contemplarte mientras duermes – dice ella con una voz que hace años que no escucho, quizá desde la muerte de mi clan –. Cuando estás despierto tus ojos siempre cargan un alo de tristeza... Cuando duermes... pareces más feliz. Me gusta contemplarte para grabar la imagen en mi memoria... y recordarla cuando no estoy contigo.

- Cuando duermo – responde él acariciando su rostro – Siempre sueño contigo.

Ella no le contesta, sino más bien inclina su rostro hacia el suyo fusionándose ambos en un tierno pero apasionado beso.

Y yo no soy capaz de ver más, ignorando las indicaciones del desconocido me alejo de allí lo más rápido que puedo, con el corazón paralizado y la mente echa pedazos.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora no se que pensar, una y otra vez los veo a ambos sobre esa cama, contemplándose como si realmente se amasen... Felices, completos; como si el mundo se limitase a ellos dos, al sentimiento que se procesan.

Luego recuerdo sus palabras, las del desconocido. La verdad de la masacre Uchiha. E imagino a mi hermano asesinando a mi clan; los ojos horrorizados de mi madre incapaz de defenderse ante su propio hijo, quien la condena a muerte sin remordimientos. Y ya no soy capaz de ver más.

Pero también esta ella, con sus palabras, con su mirada. Mi hermana.

Entonces todo se desvanece y ya no me queda nada, porque mi vida, mi fundamento, todo en lo que yo creía se ha hecho añicos y ni siquiera estoy seguro de quien soy yo, y porque he de seguir viviendo.

Pero ¿por qué ahora?

Ahora que había paz. Ahora que la he encontrado a _ella_.

La amo. A Sakura. La amo.

No comprendo por qué. Ni tampoco estoy seguro de si ya la amaba la primera vez que tome su cuerpo bajo las sabanas. Pero _se,_ que ahora la amo sin remedio. Irracional e irrevocablemente. La necesito para seguir existiendo; mi complemento, mi familia.

Pero no solo ella es mi familia. Mi _prima_, mi hermana... ella también forma parte de mi vida y no se si he hecho bien en echarla.

Mi sangre, mi apellido, mi orgullo, todo ello me impulsa a la venganza. A olvidarme del mundo y vengar a mi clan, aun a costa de mi vida o la de mi hermano. Pero Sakura Uchiha me enseñó a ver más allá de todo ello. Y Naruto. Y Sakura Haruno también. Y ahora no se qué camino tomar. Pedido en un mar de dudas sin ver la luz al final del camino.

Se bien, que mi padre me estará maldiciendo en su tumba por permitir que Itachi siga con vida; por dejarlo escapar.

¡Ja! ¡Gran paradoja! Yo, el hijo al que nunca presto atención, elegido para terminar con la vida de mi hermano, el gran genio Uchiha. Pero ¿es realmente así? ¿Realmente Itachi fue capaz de asesinarlos a todos?

Tuvo que serlo, por qué sino fingir su muerte. ¿Y Sakura?

Ella es su amante, esta con él, sabe que estaba vivo y, por tanto, también debe de ser los motivos que los impulsan a esconderse...

Sin embargo, por más que lo intento, no logro imaginar a mi _hermana_ mezclando su cuerpo con el de un asesino. Simplemente, no puedo. Porque la conozco y se que ella no haría algo así.

¿Entonces qué?

¿Fijar mi vista en las pruebas, que la inculpan directamente? ¿Olvidarla y borrar su recuerdo de mi mente? ¿O ir tras ella, permitir que me cuente _su_ verdad?

No lo se. Necesito tiempo. Necesito pensar. Reflexionar... necesito su paz. Por más que a mi apellido le cueste admitirlo, la necesito a _ella_. Con sus ojos jade, siempre reflejo de serenidad y calma. Con su dulzura y su inteligencia. Con su cálido cuerpo siempre dispuesto a abrazarme.

Tal vez, a su lado, encuentre la fuerza y la paz necesarias para tomar una decisión. Una decisión correcta.

Instintivamente, como si mis piernas conocieran la conclusión de mis pensamientos antes, incluso, de llegar hasta ella, me sorprendo al comprobar que estoy frente a la casa de Sakura. Pero no necesito entrar, con la conexión habida entre nosotros, me basta un simple examen de chakra para saber que no se encuentra presente.

Maldigo, y una parte de mi interpreta esto como una señal, un mensaje, pero la ignoro.

Me concentro y sin mucho esfuerzo logro encontrar el rastro de chackra que ella a sembrado; extrañado, compruebo que se dirige hacia el bosque, pero apenas me detengo a pensar, simplemente, lo sigo, agradeciendo la velocidad con la que el aire golpea mi rostro, raspando mis ojos al punto de las lagrimas.

Tras minutos corriendo sin descanso, me detengo abruptamente a causa del paisaje. Árboles destrozados y grietas en el suelo; claros indicios de una pelea. Lo peor de todo, es que ya no distingo el chakra de Sakura.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – pregunto, con la mente todavía colapsada.

Para mi sorpresa, recibo respuesta.

- Lastima por ti, Sasuke – conozco esa voz – Tu novia golpea bien, pero habría sido interesante que hubiera contado con el poder de un Uchiha.

Y ante mi, de la nada, aparece el desconocido de la noche anterior, aquel que me había conducido hasta la casa de _ellos_, y ocultos tras su capa, unos cabellos rosados cuelgan inertes.

- ¡Sakura! – exclamo, al mismo tiempo que activo mi sharingan. Ese cabrón me las pagará. Por todo. - ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Suéltala! – ordenó, mientras mi puño se lanza directo a su cara.

- Me temo que eso no podrá ser, Sasuke – se burla, esquivando mi ataque sin dificultad – Pero no te preocupes, no es mi intención retenerla eternamente. – rie – Aunque no negaré que es hermosa... ahora que lo pienso, podría ser divertido.

Se que sus palabras tienen la única intención de provocarme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Saber que le ha hecho daño a Sakura, que esta mancillando su cuerpo al sostenerlo entre sus brazos... Es insoportable.

- Cabrón mal nacido. – exclamo, furioso, pero a la vez incapaz de utilizar mi chidori, por miedo a lastimarla a ella – Te mataré si la tocas.

- Seguro que si. Pero no te preocupes, no está bien usar lo que otro Uchiha ya ha utilizado... No, en realidad, te la devolveré dentro de unos meses... – a pesar de que su rostro sigue oculto, puedo imaginar como sus labios se tuercen al pronunciar esas palabras, palabras que, él sabe, no comprendo – Cuando obtenga lo que ella porta... Entonces será para ti. – pausa –Aunque quien sabe, quizá, para ese entonces, ella te odie.

- No te atrevas... – amenazo, pero el me ignora.

- La conversación se extendió demasiado – dice con voz aburrida – Adiós Sasuke.

- ¡No!

Sin ser del todo consciente de mis movimientos, me arrojo hacia él, a tiempo de escuchar su risa mientras él se desvanes en la nada.

- ¡No! – grito de nuevo, desgarradoramente.

Porque con él se ha llevado a Sakura y, con ella, todo lo demás a desaparecido.

Ya no existen recuerdos, ni mentiras, ni traiciones. Ya no existe el orgullo o las dudas. Ahora lo único importante es recuperar a Sakura, y se quien es la persona que no dudará en ayudarme.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Mis pies se deslizan desesperadamente entre los árboles, tratando de llegar a la misma cabaña que horas atrás he descubierto. Sin embargo, esta vez, mi propósito es muy distinto. Se que me odiaré a mi mismo por lo que voy a hacer, y se que si me detengo un segundo a pensarlo no lo haré nunca. Por eso no puedo parar. Porque es necesario que lo haga. Porque ella vale más que todo el rencor y la venganza del mundo. Más que la justicia y el odio. Porque ella representa mi vida, y sin ella me pierdo. Porque por ella, por salvarla, soy capaz de pactar con el mismísimo Diablo.

Al fin llegó a mi destino, y con miedo a arrepentirme, entro en la casa, localizo sus KI y avanzo hasta ellos.

Ambos se encuentran en el sofá, Itachi apoyando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y Sakura junto a él, abrazándolo. El tiempo se detiene, y ambos permanecen inmóviles cuando me ven, quizá dudando si soy real o solo una ilusión, quizá dilucidando si he venido a matarlos. Pero apenas medio segundo después, el hechizo se rompe y los dos se incorporan colocándose frente a mi.

Sakura luce impactada y tras ponerse de pie, se paraliza, debatiéndose entre avanzar o permanecer quieta. Finalmente, parece reaccionar. Sus ojos buscan los míos interrogantes y pronuncia mi nombre, débilmente, mientras una de sus manos avanza a ciegas para tomar la de él y, al lograrlo, la estrecha con fuerza.

Itachi parece reaccionar ante el contacto, porque eleva sus ojos, hasta el momento fijos en el suelo, y me mira a los ojos. Aun así parece incapaz de hablar, y es Sakura quien, nuevamente, rompe el silencio.

- Sasuke ¿qué...?

Yo aparto los ojos de los de mi hermano, los cuales parecen muertos, y me concentro en ella, temiendo perder el control de otra manera.

- No he venido para mataros – digo, esforzándome por trasmitir una voz impersonal – y tampoco ha que me presentéis vuestras excusas por haber matado a mi familia – los ojos de Sakura destellan con dolor pero permanece en silencio, sin embargo, Itachi continua inmóvil, como si no oyera nada de lo que digo – Mucho menos para averiguar porque, mi supuesto hermano muerto, está vivo.

- ¿Entonces para que has venido Sasuke? – y a pesar del miedo que reflejan sus ojos, y de la mano con la que estrecha la de mi hermano, su tono sigue transmitiendo cariño. Como si de verdad le importara.

- Estoy aquí porque... – no soy capaz, no soporto la idea de pedir ayuda al asesino de mis padres, de todo mi clan. Pero no me queda más remedio. Y aun así, mi orgullo me impide rogar por ella. – Han secuestrado a Sakura.

Por primera vez, los ojos de mi hermano parecen cobrar vida, y un fuerte atisbo de miedo, de pánico, es reflejado por ellos. Sin embargo, solo dura un instante, el tiempo que tarda en sentir la mano de Sakura sobre la suya y comprender que no me refiero a ella. Aun así, por inercia, su vista la busca, y solo después de hallarla, parece calmarse del todo. Entonces el miedo se transforma en comprensión.

Por el contrario, la reacción de Sakura es más alarmante. Sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa y, por unos segundos, parece olvidar la situación en la que nos encontramos, porque avanza hacía mi dispuesta a abrazarme. Yo retrocedo unos pasos, luchando contra la parte de mi que desea ser consolada por ella, por mi hermana, como tantas otras veces... Y ella parece notarlo, porque se detiene.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido Sasuke? – pregunta entonces preocupada – Sakura es fuerte y la aldea está bien vigilada. Ha debido ser alguien poderoso quien se la haya llevado. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Sabes quien ha sido? ¿Cómo ha...

Sin embargo, alguien la interrumpe.

- Te ayudaremos a encontrarla.

Por primera vez en casi de doce años oigo la voz de mi hermano, y por un segundo, me parece estar escuchando un fantasma. No obstante, el instante se desvanece, y los recuerdos adquiridos las últimas veinticuatro horas regresan a mi mente.

- Bien – asiento. Y no digo nada más. Él tampoco.

Sakura nos mira a ambos, el uno delante y el otro detrás, quizá dudando de con quien acudir, y por un segundo me parece ver lagrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos. Solo un segundo. Después, cierra los ojos y toma aire, los abre y me mira, y asiente con la cabeza. Finalmente, avanza hasta él deteniéndose a su lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, y es él quien la abraza con fuerza, mientras, estoy seguro, sus mejillas se llenan de lagrimas.

* * *

¿**reviews**?


	24. Error con la pagina Lo subo de nuevo

¡Konichiwa tomodachis! Ya estoy de vuelta, como véis, esta vez no me he desaparecido por tanto tiempo ^^

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus animos y reviews a pesar del tiempo y la espera. No sabéis lo que significa para mi ver que todavía no me habéis olvidado, y que, verdaderamente, está historia se ha ganado un hueco en vuestros corazones.

Sin más preámbulo, disfrutad del capítulo!

**Aviso: en el capitulo anterior hubo un fallo y no se subió parte del capitulo, pero ya lo he arreglado y la he colocado en su sitio. Os recomiendo que os paséis y lo leais. Es una escena breve de itachi y sakura... Lamento las molestias.**

**Editado:** En vistas de acabr este fic, estoy dudando en comenzar otro. Está vez, sería un UA sobre la organización Akatsuki, centrándonos en sus miembros, sus pensamientos, sus adicciones, sus amores... Por supuesto, también incluiría Itasaku. Vosotros que pensáis ¿merece la pena? Un saludo, y ojala me digáis vuestra opinión, lo agradecería mucho.

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA POVS**

Estoy siendo egoísta. Lo se. Pero por una maldita vez no me importa. ¿Acaso...? ¡Joder! Mi alma se desgarra. ¿Por qué no acaba nunca?

En menos de veinticuatro horas Sasuke averiguó la verdad. _Su_ verdad. Y a pesar de que no trató de matarnos, se que él nos odia. O, como mínimo, odia a su hermano. Juro destruirnos a ambos si volvía a encontrarnos. Y aun así, a pesar del dolor de Itachi, que sentí como propio, llegué a creer que todo había acabado. Que éramos libres para decidir nuestro futuro.

Y ahora, de nuevo, asalta otra desgracia.

Alguien secuestro a Sakura. Mi yo pasado podría morir. Sasuke vuelve a estar solo, e Itachi debe hacer frente a su odio, aunque solo trate de ayudarlo. Y yo me desmorono. Ya no puedo hacer nada más. No soy capaz de hacer nada más. Moriría por ellos, por cualquiera de ellos, pero doce años de agonía... me han agotado.

Entonces, siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Mi cansado espíritu latiendo al compás del suyo. Sus palabras, su voz susurrante en mi odio...

- Sakura... mi corazón... mi alma... no te rindas.

Y nuevas fuerzas me invaden. Porque quizá, por él, una última vez merezca la pena. Merece la

pena.

**********

- Bien – asintió Itachi unos instantes después, con Sakura ya recuperada y mirando a su hermano, cuyos ojos poseían un ligero toque de incomodidad, que desapareció casi al instante –. Hay algo que necesitamos antes de partir: armas. ¿Cuáles son tus posibilidades?

- Kunays, shurikens, makibishis y sellos explosivos – recitó rápidamente –. Y una katana – añadió sonrisa torcida – Aunque, en mi opinión, bastará con los dos primeros y la katana.

Itachi asintió, satisfecho.

- ¿Naturaleza de chakra?

- Fuego... y rayo.

- ¿Técnicas sucesorias?

- Sharingan de tres aspas.

- ¿ Control del Taijutsu, Ninjutsu?

- Si.

- ¿Genjutsu?

Sasuke lo contempló desafiante antes de contestar, pero Itachi no respondió a la provocación.

- También.

- Bien – asintió por fin el mayor de los Uuchiha – Será difícil, pero tenemos una oportunidad. En el desván estás todas las armas que necesitamos. Elige tú mismo las tuyas.

Sasuke movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y ambos hermanos se dirigieron a las escaleras, totalmente decididos a iniciar el rescate. Pero alguien los detuvo.

- ¡Esperad! – Sakura no se había atrevido a interrumpir la discusión, porque, por primera en demasiado tiempo, algo en ellos... los delataba como hermanos. Sin embargo, ahora ya nada la contenía. – Comprendo que ambos tengáis prisa en rescatar a Sakura ¡pero habéis perdido el juicio! Ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentra. Quién la rapto. Si realmente os interesa salvarla no pretenderéis arrojaros al bosque como dos ciegos dando tumbos.

- Yo sí se quien lo ha hecho – replicó Sasuke con los músculos tensos; pero los relajo al cabo de un instante – Pero no se dónde se la habrá llevado... y dudo que sea tan simple como seguir su rastro de chakra. Habrá tomado precauciones.

- ¿Puedes describirlo? – pregunto Sakura, tratando de obtener datos. Pero Itachi se mantuvo extrañamente silencioso.

- Iba oculto tras una mascara – explicó él – por lo que me sería muy difícil describir sus rasgos. También llevaba un sombrero de paja y, la segunda vez, una extraña capa negra con nubes rojo.

A partir de ahí, Sasuke pudo observar dos reacciones distintas y totalmente opuestas: Sakura palideció abriendo mucho los ojos, y por un segundo, sus piernas flaquearon. Itachi, por contra, contrajo los músculos del rostro y dejo escapar un sonrisa victoriosa, si bien cargada de un profundo pesar.

- Me lo temía – susurró más para si mismo que para cualquiera de los demás – Tobi.

- ¿Tobi? – repitió Sasuke sin entender nada.

- Estoy casi seguro de que es él.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – pregunto, intuyendo la respuesta a través de los ojos de su hermano y deseando estar equivocado. Pero no fue él quién contesto.

- Malo... Muy malo – susurró Sakura, recuperada del impactado pero con la tez más blanca de lo normal.

Ella no conocía toda la historia, pero intuía parte de ella. Y al margen de eso, una capa negra con nubes rojas era mal augurio para todo aquel que la contemplaba. _Akatsuki_.

- Has mencionado un segundo encuentro... ¿cuándo fue el primero?

Por primera vez, Sasuke se mostró indeciso al contestar. Pero su hermano le sostuvo la mirada, y él acabo claudicando.

- Hoy. O quizá ayer, no estoy seguro. Él me esperaba frente a casa. Me convenció para que lo siguiera y me trajo hasta aquí. Y después, me explicó la verdad sobre la noche en la que asesinaste a nuestro clan.

La revelación impacto a Sakura que, aunque lo sospechaba, nunca había verificado la intervención de una tercera persona. Sin embargo, cuando se dispuso hablar, a desmentir la afirmación de Sasuke y explicarle la verdadera realidad de lo acontecido, Itachi la miro, con esos ojos tan profundamente negros y colmados de sentimientos, que solo ella era capaz de ver, y negó imperceptiblemente. Ella entendió y permaneció en silencio.

- Es él – afirmó él seriamente, sin trasmitir ningún tipo de emoción en la voz –. Y Sakura tiene razón. Nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir se acortan. – Tras eso, permaneció en silencio unos instantes, y esta vez fue Sasuke quien buscó su mirada, tratando de adivinar si ese considerable aumento de riesgo lo haría replantearse su decisión de ayudar. Pero Itachi simplemente esbozó una de sus medio sonrisas prepotentes, y la vez, tan cargadas de amargura –. La buena noticia, es que ya se donde empezar a buscar.

*********

El bosque se habría ante ellos de forma salvaje. Sin embargo, Itachi sabía muy bien donde se dirigía, por lo que los otros dos se limitaban a seguirle automáticamente, mientras que sus mentes se resistían a pensar en la inminencia del momento en que, cualquiera de ellos, pudiera ver desaparecer a uno de sus seres queridos. Para siempre.

A fin de evitarlo, Sasuke llenaba su mente de todas las técnicas que conocía y que podrían serle útiles próximamente, y las repasaba una por una, como un autómata. A mitad de la operación, sin embargo, un destello rosado hacía eco en su mente, y la desesperación que inundaba cada uno de sus sentidos, le arrebataba cualquier resquicio de razón en su elaborado control mental.

Entonces, porque el dolor era demasiado grande para soportarlo, en un escape desesperado, desviaba la vista hasta la figura oscura que avanzaba a escasos metros por delante de él. Su hermano. Y trataba de odiarle, es más, estaba contendido de que lo hacía.

Ese sentimiento de rencor y odio lograba despejar en parte sus sentidos, pero el alivio tampoco duraba mucho. Porque entonces, comenzaba el debate de por qué, aquel que, _teóricamente_, había asesinado a su familia y a su clan, arriesgaba su vida ahora para salvar a la única compañía que le quedaba. Mientras que el otro, el que, _supuestamente_, había abierto sus ojos a la verdad, era quien la tenía prisionera, amenazando su vida.

Culpabilidad.

Era lo que se respondía a si mismo automáticamente, pero a pesar de ello, las piezas del puzzle no terminaban de encajar, y cada momento, el agujero que las distanciaba se hacía más y más grande.

Entonces, de pronto, Sasuke recordaba el origen de sus dudas, el lugar en el que se encontraba, el lugar hacía el que se dirigía, y el porque había aceptado la ayuda de su hermano. E, inmediatamente, amenazado por el pánico, volvía a ocupar su mente enumerando todas las técnicas que conocía, aun a pesar de intuir que ninguna de ellas le sería muy útil en esta ocasión.

El caso de Sakura era parecido, a la vez que distinto. Ella también sentía los mismos miedos y los mismos temores, pero a diferencia de él, no los negaba, sino que trataba de buscar, entre sus recuerdos, las razones por las que debía hacer frente a ese momento. Y las había.

Sasuke, la _otra_ Sakura, e Itachi eran tres buenas razones. Pero no eran las únicas, porque al margen de ellos, también se hallaba ella, que había renunciado a todo lo que conocía, engañando al tiempo, por la oportunidad de una vida mejor. Que había encontrado la bendición y la maldición de su vida en el amor hacia una persona. Que llevaba doce años sufriendo. Y que sentía, que si abandonaba ahora, todo su sufrimiento habría sido en vano.

Finalmente, al cabo de varias horas corriendo por el bosque, Itachi se detuvo. Y todos presintieron que el momento final se acercaba. La batalla daba comienzo.

- Hemos llegado – anunció el mayor de los Uchiha –. Tobi y, con toda probabilidad, Haruno, no se encuentran muy lejos. ¿Sakura?

- Siento el chakra de dos individuos. El primero es poderoso, pero el segundo...– dudó, concentrando los ojos en Sasuke, como si a través de ellos pudiera encontrar la respuesta – ... parece... deformado. Probablemente se trate de Sakura, y le estén suministrando un medicamento para anular su poder.

Nada en su rostro o tono de voz delató la mentira que se escondía tras sus palabras, o al menos, la falta de verdad. Sin embargo, Itachi le dirigió una larga mirada con sus escrutadores ojos negros, como si de alguna forma, intuyera que Sakura no les había contado todo lo que sabía. No obstante, la joven no apartó la vista, y al cabo de unos segundos se dio por vencido, confiando en que, si bien su intuición fuera correcta, ella tendría un buen motivo para obrar de tal modo.

Sasuke, ajeno a este intercambio de miradas, preguntó.

- ¿Estás segura de que Sakura está bien?

La ojos jade afirmó con la cabeza, seriamente.

- Si. Su condición es bastante optima, dadas las circunstancias.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes saberlo? – insistió desconfiado. Ella no se molesto, simplemente, trato de explicarlo con pocas palabras.

- Siempre he tenido un fuerte control sobre el chakra, y hace unos pocos años comencé a estudiarlo con profundidad. Este es uno de los resultados.

Pese a la brevedad, él muchacho asintió, mucho más convencido.

- Bien, escuchad – Itachi atrajo su atención – si vamos a enfrentarnos a Tobi hay algunas cosas que debéis saber. La primera de ellas es que nos estará esperando. Su plan no era conducirnos hasta aquí – aclaró, ante un ademán de Sakura –, pero, conociéndole como le conozco, tampoco lo tomaremos por sorpresa. Lo cual agrava la situación.

- Si él no quería que viniéramos, significa que no nos necesita. Y si no nos necesita, no habrá nada que lo frene de eliminarnos – comprendió Sakura. El moreno asintió.

- La segunda es que se encuentra solo, pero solo por que él así lo desea. Si su elección fuese otra, podría tener un ejercito de ninjas a su servicio; con tan solo chascar los dedos.

- Y por ello no podemos confiarnos – dedujo Sasuke – Si le derrotamos, y escapa, no habrá una segunda oportunidad – Itachi volvió a asentir –. Bien. Lo mataré.

- Pero no será tan sencillo – aseveró el mayor. Aun así, no siguió, sino que miró fijamente a su hermano, debatiéndose entre decir algo o no decirlo. Él comprendió.

- Dilo.

- Está bien. Lo primero que debéis saber, a la hora de enfrentaros a él, es...

Sin embargo, no pudo continuar. Una sensación extraña le advirtió del peligro, y un instante después, Sakura confirmó su intuición.

- ¡Su chakra! ¡Se ha movido! ¡Está aquí!

No hicieron falta más palabras para que ambos hermanos comprendieran la situación, pero, de todos modos, las hubo.

- ¡Bien hecho, kunoicihi! – Exclamó el recién llegado, saltando desde la copa de un árbol. – No me sorprende que Itachi esté tan loco por ti. Lo que si me sorprende – añadió, dirigiéndose a Sasuke, e ignorando las miradas, de primero impacto y, después, odio, que los tres le dirigían – es que tu recurrieras a ellos después de todo lo que te conté, ni siquiera para salvar a tu novia.

- ¡Cabrón! ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Pero Sasuke... no soy yo quien le ha hecho algo... todavía. Es tu culpa que ella se encuentre en esta situación, si nunca te hubieras acercado a esa chica, yo tampoco habría tenidos para hacerlo. Claro que, ahora que la tengo tan cerca... quizá me dedica a consolarla... Es una joven preciosa, no puedo negarlo. A decir verdad, ambos Uchiha tenéis buen gusto.

Sasuke no lo soportó más, su cuerpo actuó por él: sus pies corrieron hasta alcanzarle, mientras sus manos formaban dos potentes chidori.

- ¡Sasuke no! – pero el moreno no escuchó el grito aterrado de su hermano. A decir verdad, no oía nada. Y todo sucedió muy rápido.

El ninja más joven saltó sobre su enemigo, con el brilló eléctrico de su ataque reflejado en sus ojos, pero este ni siquiera trató de esquivarlo. Entonces la mascará se abrió, revelando un iris rojo. Sasuke demudó el rostro, impactado, adivinando cual iba a ser su destino si caía preso de aquel ojo, pero incapaz de detenerse. Un golpe en la cadera, una exclamación de terror.

- ¡No!

Sasuke cayó al suelo y hubieron de pasar unos instantes para que comprendiera que el grito no sido suyo, sino de su hermano. Entonces sus pupilas se dilataron, y buscaron a Sakura desesperadamente, comprendiendo.

De pie, frente al enemigo, halló a la joven; con ambos brazos enfocando sin vida al suelo, el cuerpo inmóvil, y los ojos totalmente abiertos, presas del poderoso Sharingan.

- ¡Madara, suéltala! – esta vez era Itachi quien apenas podía controlar su ira. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, adivinando una respiración desgarrada – ¡Suéltala o...! – Sus ojos tornaron al rojo, en una reproducción casi exacta de los de su enemigo. Sin embargo, este no se dejo amedrentar.

- ¿O qué? – preguntó con burla –. Itachi, sabes perfectamente que una vez presa del Mankeyo sus posibilidades de salvarse son prácticamente nulas. No obstante, si ahora me matas, o usas tu propio sharingan contra mi, la perderás para siempre... condenándola a vivir presa de sus pesadillas... eternamente.

Sin embargo, algo borró su sonrisa.

-¿Qué diablos...?

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba, y por más que trato de retenerla en la ilusión, la kunoichi, se resistía. Los temblores dieron paso a fuertes sacudidas, hasta que, finalmente, el cuerpo de Sakura se elevó unos metros en el aire y cayó después al suelo sin fuerzas, pero libre del sharingan.

Itachi echo un rápido vistazo a Tobi, quien parecía momentáneamente agotado, antes de correr hasta Sakura. Su pulso estaba bien, pero la muchacha no habría los ojos. Aun así Itachi respiró aliviado. Depositó un beso en su frente y se incorporó, dispuesto a terminar el combate antes de que ella despertará.

- ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido? – le preguntó Sasuke despacio, pero ya recuperado.

- Madara te iba a atrapar con su Mankeyo pero Sakura te apartó, y quedó ella misma presa de la ilusión.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza, recordando como la joven lo había salvado, pero en los ojos de su hermano no había acusación, ni siquiera rabia... Solo una profunda pena mezclada con algo de alivio.

- ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Es imposible casi imposible escapar... ¿y por qué él tiene él sharingan? ¿y por qué le llamas Maadara? ¿Quién diablos es para tener tanto poder?

Evidentemente, Sasuke esperaba una respuesta, pero Itachi se limito a apartar la vista. Entonces, una risa burlona interrumpió su comunicación.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no se lo has contado? – Tobi miraba al genio Uchiha, quien no dudo en enfrentarlo.

- ¡Callate! No es asunto tuyo...

- Pues yo creo que si... Después de todo, yo estuve contigo esa noche. Yo te ayude a eliminar a tu clan y acabe con tú madre cuanto tú fuiste incapaz de asesinarla... Y también fui yo uno de los motivos por los que te viste obligado a hacerlo ¿no es cierto? – Itachi permaneció en silencio pero él insistió – Respóndeme Itachi ¿por qué no se lo has contado? ¿Acaso deseas que te odie, él precisamente, como una especie de penitencia por traicionar a tu clan?

- ¡Callate!

Pero Maadara lo ignoró, volviendo su atención hacía Sasuke, quien observaba la escena en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Escúchame atentamente jovencito, yo responderé tus preguntas. Sakura escapó de mi Mankeyo porque interrumpió su afluencia de chakra de forma completa, rompiendo mi genjutsu. Nunca he conocido a una persona capaz de hacerlo y sobrevivir al intento. Sin embargo, ella decidió arriesgar el todo por el todo y triunfó. No es extraño, su habilidad para manipularlo es asombrosa... ni siquiera tu novia posee una igual. No obstante, la acción la agotó por completo, y probablemente tarde días en despertar.

- El me llamó Maadara porque es mi verdadero nombre, aunque nunca fue su intención revelarlo. Y puedo emplear el Sharigan, más que el Sharigan, el Mankeyo, porque también soy un Uchiha, el primero de todos. El más poderoso. Uchiha Maadara.

- No – Sasuke trató de gritar, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un susurró ahogado. La revelación lo había dejado sin fuerzas. – No es posible...

- Claro que lo es. Y él – añadió mirando a Itachi – podrá confirmártelo.

Pero Sasuke no prestó atención a su hermano, estaba demasiado absorto... paralizado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una historia larga... pero trataré de resumirla. Quizá así alcances a visualizar mi poder, y te marches en vez de presentar batalla.

El Akarsuki aguardó unos segundos, a la espera de interrupciones. Pero ni Sasuke ni su hermano actuaron. Satisfecho, comenzó su relato.

- Empezaré por el suceso que marcó tu vida, la noche en la que murió tu clan. No fue mentira lo que te dije anoche, y por otro lado, Itachi nunca trató de negarlo: fue él quien los destruyó a todos. Pero ahora te explicaré sus motivos... y, quizá, comiences a juzgar de otro modo a tu pobre hermano mayor. Para ello, retrocederemos en el tiempo, concretamente, unos cuantos siglos atrás.

- La rivalidad entre Uchiha y el resto de clanes de Konoha se remonta a esa epoca, paralela a la creación de la aldea. Fruto de tal enemistad fue mi pelea contra el primer Hokage. Yo quería conseguir el reconocimiento que nuestro clan se merecía, superior a todos los demás... Desgraciadamente perdí la pelea, mi clan me abandonó y me dieron por muerto. Para calmar las ansias de venganza, se otorgó a los Uchiha la hegemonía sobre el control policial de la aldea... pero en el fondo, ellos nunca olvidaron, y yo tampoco.

- El clan siguió considerándose superior a todos los demás, y esperaban el momento indicado para imponerse. Yo seguí rumiando, durante décadas, mi odio hacía Konoha, pero especialmente, hacía el clan que me había dado la espalda, cuando yo lo sacrifique todo por ellos.

- Hace aproximadamente trece años, surgió la oportunidad de venganza, para ambos. Y fue tu padre, Fugaku Uchiha, quien propició la ocasión. Él enardeció los ánimos del clan, convenciéndolo de que la Guerra Civil era la opción indicada para actuar. Para conquistar aquello que les pertenecía por derecho. La supremacía de la aldea. El reconocimiento de los demás clanes. Poder absoluto.

- Tú eras demasiado pequeño para percatarte de la situación – añadió, dirigiéndose a Sasuke – pero tu hermano si que lo hizo, y no pudo afrontar la perspectiva de una nueva Guerra con todo lo que ello supondría. Decidió evitarlo. Y fue entonces cuado me encontró. Llevaba tiempo sospechando acerca de mi existencia, pero aquella noche me halló y luchó contra mi, exigiendo que le revelará mis intenciones.

- Se las dije. No quería que él muriese. Aprovechar la inminencia de la Guerra para destruir Konoha y asesinar a sus habitantes, especialmente, a todos los traidores que se vanagloriaban del apellido Uchiha. Ese era mi plan.

- Entonces, él me ofreció un trato. Imagino que llevaría bastante tiempo meditando sobre ello, pero solo en aquel instante se decidió por completo. Porque al margen de la aldea, si yo cumplía mi propósito, tu, inevitablemente morirías, y eso era algo que jamás podría permitir.

- Él dijo que se encargaría de eliminar a todos los Uchiha tal como los AMBU le habían pedido, y de ese modo se evitaría la Guerra, la villa no sufriría ningún daño y yo obtendría mi venganza. Pero hubo algo que nos impuso como condición a ambos bandos: que tú no sufrirías ningún daño. Que pudieras vivir en paz sin la sombra de antiguas vendetas y odios sobre tu cabeza. Solo si le asegurábamos eso accedería al plan. De otro modo, juró, lucharía contra cualquiera que tratará de hacerte daño, sin concesiones a ninguno de los dos bandos. A muerte.

- Y AMBU aceptó... supongo que les dio miedo tener que enfrentarse a él y, por otro lado, era el modo más rápido de deshacerse de uno de los mayores peligros que tenía la villa. Yo... tenía mis propios motivos.

- Aparte de mi, AMBU, y esa chica – señalando a Sakura –, que ignoró como lo descubrió, porque Itachi no se lo dijo, nadie más averiguó la verdad. Y tras esa noche, tu hermano fue creído muerto a ojos del mundo. En realidad ingreso en Akatsuki... supongo que no se fiaba de mi y ¿qué mejor modo de controlar al enemigo que uniéndote a él? Si... imagino que, en el fondo, tenía miedo de que yo me arrepintiese y decidiera borrarte del mapa.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido intención de hacerlo!

A ese punto de la revelación, Sasuke había caído al suelo, sin fuerzas, sentado de mala manera; mientras que Itachi permanecía, totalmente inmóvil, con la vista fija en la nada. Como si alguien hubiera realizado un jutsu de inmovilidad contra él y le fuera imposible liberarse. No obstante, la última frase captó su atención, porque avivó los ojos, lentamente, hasta concentrarse en su enemigo.

- ¿Qué... – su boca estaba seca, y hubo de pasarse la lengua por la mandíbula a fin de poder hablar - ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? – a pesar de todo, su tono sonaba ahogado, sin fuerzas... como si una fuerza externa le obligará a preguntar, aunque él ya no tuviera interés o energías para hacerlo.

- Es muy sencillo Itachi – replicó Maadara con un nuevo toque frío y peligroso en la voz – Mi intención no era eliminar el clan Uchiha al completo. Os necesitaba vivos. A los dos.

- ¡Mientes! – replicó el mayor de los hermanos, aunque su rostro delataba el miedo a que dicha afirmación fuera verdad –. ¿Por qué habrías de necesitarnos?

- Itachi, Itachi... –rió Maadara chasqueando los labios. Sasuke seguía en el suelo, con los ojos ausentes, como si le hubieran arrebatado todo su energía. – Te vanaglorias por conocer los secretos de nuestro clan mejor que cualquier otro shinobi. En realidad, no tienes ni idea. No sabes nada de nuestro origen, de nuestro verdadero poder, ni de nuestro destino...

- Explícamelo entonces – retó. El Akatsuki sonrió conciliador, con un destello de burla en su único ojo descubierto.

- La tradición cuenta que los Uchiha descendemos de la unión entre una Hyuga y un demonio local. Lo cual es cierto solo en parte. Mi madre si era una Hyuga, que tomo el nombre de Kanna Uchiha cuando su propio clan la desterró al quedar embarazada de un desconocido. Pero nunca se supo nada de aquel hombre, y tras ver la evolución del Byakugan al sharingan, se esparcieron los rumores sobre su identidad demoníaca... La verdad sobre como fui concebido solo mi madre la supo, y yo tarde años en averiguarla.

- Fue un bijü que había tomado pleno control sobre las acciones de su Jinchüriki, quien la violo una noche, cuando volvía de una misión con su equipo, que también fue asesinado. Mi madre nunca entendió como sobrevivió ella a aquella noche, pero lo cierto es que, fruto de esa perversa unión, nací yo... y pocas horas después, mi hermano gemelo.

- Si, Itachi – se regodeo ante la cara espantada del joven – Nosotros, todos los Uchiha, descendemos de un bijü, concretamente, del que ahora esta encarcelado en el cuerpo un humano, _Naruto_. El zorro de nueve colas. El kyubi. La fuente de nuestro poder.

- No... ¡No! – se rebeló el joven – Eso no es posible – y sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que si, que lo era. Que esa era la verdad.

- Sabes que lo es – replicó el más viejo de los Uchiha, percatándose de su momento de duda –. Y de este modo, nos acercamos al motivo de mi odio al clan y a mi interés porque vosotros dos sobrevivierais.

- Tú odiabas al clan – replicó Itachi con furia, tratando de encontrar algo en sus palabras que las delatara como mentiras –. Querrías venganza por lo que te hicieron en los tiempos del primer Hokage. Por eso lo exterminaste.

- Si – aceptó el hombre sin alterarse –. Ese era un buen motivo. Pero no el único.

Se produjo un silencio cuando el viento sacudió sus últimas palabras, y por unos instantes, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, pareció que estaba recordando algo... hechos pasados, tan lejanos, y a la vez tan recientes, como el mismo amanecer. No obstante, el momento paso, y volvió su atención al presente, prosiguiendo su historia.

- A pesar de ser gemelos, mi hermano y yo éramos muy diferentes. No me refiero en el carácter, sino a algo más profundo, más interno... Y esas distinciones se hacían palpables en nuestro chakra... y en el sharingan. Mientras que su fuerza apenas superaba a la del clan Hyuga, heredado por nuestra madre, yo sentía en mis venas la herencia del kyubi colmándome de poder... haciéndome totalmente invencible... incluso al tiempo.

- Pero, a diferencia de mi hermano, yo nunca tuve descendencia... Y, por ello, pude comprobar como sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, se hacían cada vez más débiles... perdiendo la esencia del demonio, tornándose, lenta pero inexorablemente, simples humanos. No era algo fácil de aceptar, ver como mi amado clan se debilitaba generación tras generación. Y a pesar de mi posterior odio, me decidí a actuar, tratando de salvar lo poco que mereciera la pena ser salvado.

- La elegí por su habilidad con las técnicas de fuego, además de por ser una de las pocas que lograron desarrollar su sharingan al tercer nivel. Fue demasiado fácil en realidad. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, se dejo seducir... Y funcionó. Puse en ella toda la esencia heredada de mi padre. Quedó embarazada. Tuvo una hija. Y su esposo jamás sospecho que el bebe no fuera suyo. Le dio el nombre de Mikoto.

Los ojos de Itachi se ampliaron al máximo, comprendiendo, e incluso Sasuke reaccionó involuntariamente, alzando la cabeza, al oír el nombre de su madre.

- Si. Tu madre. Mi primera y única hija.

- ¿Y la mataste? – preguntó Itachi asqueado, recordando el momento... Él había sido incapaz de hacerle daño, por mucho que sabía que era la correcto. La única solución. Y entonces intervino él, acabando con ella en un solo movimiento, sin dudas un solo segundo.

- ¿Lo preguntas tú, que acabaste con toda tu familia en solo una noche? – Itachi acusó el golpe, cerrando los ojos con dolor – Simplemente, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Además, ella no me interesaba, solo era una herramienta para obtener mis propósitos.

- Nosotros... – susurró el joven, comprendiendo.

- Si. Cuando Mikoto nació, comprobé que su chakra era mucho más poderoso que el de un Uchiha medio, pero aun así, no fue suficiente. Me desesperé. Llegué a creer que no lo lograría nunca. Y entonces, años más tarde, naciste tú.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, tu poder aun distaba mucho para compararse al mío, pero lo sentía en tu sangre, palpitando en tus venas... La esencia del demonio más intensa que nunca. Y ese fue el instante en el que, sin dudas, decidí exterminar a todo el clan Uchiha, menos a ti. Ahora ya no los necesitaba. Me bastaba contigo. Juntos, con el poder del Kyubi en nuestras venas, tendríamos el poder y el tiempo suficientes para rehacer el clan desde sus inicios y elevarnos con él a la cima del mundo.

- Aun así, me obligué a mi mismo a refrenar mi entusiasmo. Había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal... Quizá tu origen hubiera sido mera suerte y no tuviera nada que ver con que yo fuera tu abuelo. Y aunque intuía que no era así, decidí esperar para asegurarme.

- Mi espera fue premiada. Cinco años después nació tu hermano, Sasuke. Y aunque su poder no era tan grande como el tuyo, su chakra también portaba la esencia del demonio revelando un potencial increíble, superior, incluso, al de su hermano. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que mi experimento había resultado. Estaba convencido. Con vosotros dos a mi lado, no habría nadie capaz de detenernos.

- Sin embargo, mi propósito no era solo la hegemonía del mundo. Querría restaurar el clan, puro, fuerte y poderoso, como debió serlo desde sus inicios. Por eso, seguí apelando a mi autocontrol y aguante. Sabía que Mikoto todavía era joven, y aunque tenía dos hijos, aun no había sido madre de ninguna niña.

- Durante ocho años estuve esperando a que esta llegará y, realmente, hubiera esperado más tiempo si ese estúpido de vuestro padre, con sus ridículas ideas sobre la guerra y la venganza, no me hubiera obligado a acelerar mis planes. Porque una hembra Uchiha, con todo el poder del Kyubi corriendo por sus venas... en fin, era más de lo que podía imaginar.

- No solo os tendría a vosotros a mi lado, sino también a una compañera con la que concebir hijos, los ninjas más fuertes que el mundo hubiera visto jamás.

- ¡Hubiera sido tu nieta! – replicó Itachi asqueado, con el rostro pálido y los ojos llameantes. Siempre había sabido que Maadara no era más que un asesino... quizá sus intenciones no fueran malas en origen, pero se había corrompido por completo. Lo que nunca sospechó, fue hasta que punto.

- ¿Y eso que importa? El chakra del Kyubi me hace indemne al tiempo. Hubiera esperado los años suficientes para que eso no fuera un impedimento. Después de todo, los mismísimos faraones egipcios practicaban el matrimonio entre hermanos, para prolongar la pureza de la sangre. Y los romanos también lo hacían, casándose entre Patricios. Y muchos otros. Yo no habría sido ni el primero, ni el último.

- Estás loco – escupió entonces Itachi, con desprecio.

- Quizá – replicó Maadara, aceptando el insulto con naturalidad – Pero la historia está llena de locos... y la mayoría de ellos, también fueron genios.

- Da igual – escupío Itachi – . No importa lo que digas. El clan ya no existe, y después de escucharte casi me alegro de que sea así.

El Akatsuki rió.

- Tienes razón. Ya no importa. Como he dicho, el estúpido de Fugaku arruinó mis planes obligándome a actuar antes de tiempo. Aunque tampoco lo lamente tanto. Después de todo, mi venganza estaba cumplida y te tenia a ti y a tu hermano exactamente donde querría.

- Accedí a tu petición de dejarlo en la aldea porque, de ese modo, me ahorraba el tener que educarle. Otros los harían por mi, y yo solo habría de ir a recoger los frutos. Además, estaba convencido de que lejos de tu hermano y con el peso de tus crimines, no tardarías en volverte loco y entonces me sería sencillo manipularte y conquistarte con la visión de _mi_ nuevo mundo. El clan Uchiha restaurado, y gobernando un mundo de paz.

- Pues te equivocaste – rebatió Itachi con una pizca de orgullo en los ojos –. Debiste entender, ya entonces, que yo nunca aceptaría tus propósitos.

- Si. Me he dado cuenta – aceptó con gesto burlón –. Pero en realidad, si todavía estas cuerdo, es gracias a ella – afirmó, señalando con un dedo a Sakura, todavía inconsciente sobre el suelo – Si no hubiese sido por su compañía, vuestras visitas furtivas, hace tiempo que hubieras perdido la cabeza. Y una vez te hubiera tenido donde quería, solo hubiese tenido que ir a buscar a Sasuke para contarle la _verdad_. Como los AMBUS traicionaron al clan, condenándolo a muerte. Como tu trataste de impedirlo y, finalmente, aceptaste cometer el propio crimen, para conseguir que, al menos él, su amado hermano menos, sobreviviera. Como me encontraste a mi, y como, mi visión del nuevo mundo, fue lo único que te salvo de perder la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! La verdad... – se burló de la cara de rabia de Itachi – tan traicionera y fácil de manipular... Hubiese sido un plan tan perfecto... ¡Pero de nuevo ella lo arruinó! – exclamó, volviendo a encarar a la kunoichi, está vez con puñaladas de odio refulgiendo en sus pupilas – Sus estúpidas tonterías sobre el amor y la familia... Cuando me di cuenta de que jamás ibas a ceder ante mi – explicó – trame un nuevo plan. Te eliminaría. Pero no sería yo quien diera el golpe de gracia, sino tu _amado_ hermano, Sasuke.

- Fui hasta él y lo conduje hasta ti, para que viera con sus propios ojos como su dulce _hermanita _se revolcaba con su adorado hermano, el que supuestamente estaba muerto. Y después, le explique como fuiste tú quien asesino a todo el clan, dejándole vivir solo porque lo consideraste demasiado insignificante para tomarlo en cuenta.

- Estaba tan seguro de que te buscaría para matarte. Y sabía que tu no intervendrías. Te dejarías sacrificar como un corderillo. Y aun en el raro caso de que te defendieras, uno de los dos moriría a manos del otro, y el que sobreviviera estaría tan destrozado que no tardaría en caer atrapado en mi sueño.

- ¡Me enfurecí tanto cuando descubrí que Sasuke os iba dejar escapar! – por primera vez, su tono estaba fuera de control, delatando su furia – ¡Tuve tantas ganas de mataros a ambos! Y, por sobre todo, la hubiera dejado a ella para el final, para que sufriera viéndoos morir y me rogará que le concediera vuestro mismo destino. La hubiera complacido...

- Sin embargo, de nuevo, me obligué a mantener la mente fría. Con el clan Uchiha destruido, si moríais, mi sueño también se desvanecería con vosotros. No podía permitirlo. No después de tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio. De tantos planes...

- Decidí insistir con tu hermano. Tu llevabas años a mi lado, mientras que él aun era joven y más sencillo de manipular. Debía ser algo contundente. Ya estaba harto de perder el tiempo. Entonces lo observé con esa chica. La pelirrosa. La forma en que se miraban, se tocaban... No había espacio para las dudas, el más pequeño de los Uchiha se había enamorado. La amaba. Y si la perdía se volvería loco. Y yo iba a matarla, haciéndole creer que habías sido vosotros. Estaba convencido de que mi plan funcionaría esta vez.

- La vigile el resto del día. No quería testigos, por lo que aproveche el primer instante en el que estuvo sola para atacarla. Sin embargo, al quedar frente a ella, fui incapaz de lastimarla. ¿Adivináis por qué?

Itachi permaneció en silencio, con sus profundos ojos negros absortos, tratando de hallar la respuesta, pero incapaces de encontrarla. Sasuke, por su parte, continuaba inmóvil en el suelo pero atento a la conversación, atraído de forma inconsciente, a partir de la mención de Sakura.

- ¡Vamos! – animo Maadara dirigiéndose a Itachi con una mueca burlona - ¡No es tan difícil! Estoy seguro de que Sakura lo averiguó cuando detecto mi chakra... aunque comprendo que permaneciera callada. Si nuestra conversación lo ha dejado así – señaló, burlón, hacía Sasuke – no quiero imaginar lo que aquel otro impactó le hubiera producido.

Irachi abrió los ojos, comprendiendo.

- ¡No! – ahogó un grito, aunque este apenas fue detectadle por los otros dos – No... no puede ser... no es posible... ¡No!

- ¡Si! – replicó el Akatsuki – Si. Lo hubieses sentido Itachi... – añadió, con una voz casi tierna – Un poder tan increíble... con apenas un par de semanas. Mucho más poderoso que tú, incluso que yo. Evidentemente, mucho más poderoso que el débil de su padre.

No fue hasta esas últimas palabras que Sasuke comprendió, abriendo los ojos impactados. El porque del secuestro de Sakura, las insinuaciones anteriores de Tobi... ahora todo tenía sentido.

Ella estaba embarazada. Esperaba un hijo.

Su primera reacción fue el odio. Odio hacía si mismo por haber sido tan descuidado, por haberla puesto en peligro de ese modo. Pero, casi instantáneamente, ese sentimiento desapareció, dando paso a la felicidad. Una cálida sensación recorrió su pecho al comprender... No era solo que ella estuviera embarazada. En su vientre crecía un hijo de ambos, una vida... el fruto de su amor...

Después sobrevino la desesperanza. Amaba a Sakura. Ella lo hacía ser mejor persona. Y ahora también amaba a su hijo. Solo pensar en él le otorgaba fuerzas para intentarlo. Ser un buen padre, no cometer los errores de su progenitor... Estar a su lado en los momentos importantes, apoyarlo, aconsejarlo. Superarse a si mismo si era necesario. Pero ahora estaba a punto de perderlos a ambos, quizá para siempre. Desazón. Miedo.

No solo los habían apartado de su lado. También, si no lo impedía, Maadara los convertiría en marionetas, dándoles una vida que era peor que la muerte. Apartando a Sakura de su pequeño y forzando a este hasta convertirlo en un asesino.

Entonces lo decidió. Se incorporó del suelo y miró resuelto a su hermano. Él también entendió, asintiendo. Ya no importaba ni su vida, ni su pasado. Lo único importante eran ellos. Su futuro. Y si para otorgarles la oportunidad de uno, él había de morir, lo haría, porque por nada del mundo permitiría que sufriesen algún daño. Hasta la última gota de su sangre era poco por protegerles. Jurándose a si mismo eso, tomó un kunay y se preparó para el ataque.

Madaara rió.

- ¡Kami-sama, Sasuke! – se burló – Parece que me equivoqué. Eres aun más imbécil de lo que pensaba. No tenéis ninguna oportunidad contra mi, lo sabes, y aun así estás dispuesto a morir. Exactamente igual que tu hermano – dejo fluir las palabras premeditadamente, tratando de reavivar su odio –. ¿Por qué no eliges salvarte? Y no solo a ti, también a tu mujer y a tu hijo. Sabes que a él lo quiero vivo, pero tampoco tengo nada contra ninguno de sus dos progenitores. Si vosotros vivís, podréis engendrar más hijos igual de poderosos.

- Con el poder del kyubi – continuó –, sobrevivirás mil años como si fueran cien, y Sakura también adquirirá ese poder, después de nueve meses gestando al bebé en su vientre. Resucitaremos el clan, los cuatro. Tan solo abandona al traidor de tu hermano y ese maravilloso futuro será tuyo.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? – cuestionó dudando el menor de los Uchiha, mientras Itachi permanecía en silencio, mirándolo.

- Entonces no tendré más remedio que matarte Sasuke. Por mucho que a ambos nos disguste la idea.

- En tal caso, ya lo he decidido – afirmó el joven, con la vista fija en el suelo. Maadara sonrió. Sasuke alzó los ojos y lo contempló decidido. Su sonrisa flaqueó, y el rostro de Itachi se estiró con orgullo, adivinando –. Te mataré.

Habría sido fácil aceptar. Demasiado fácil. Y todos sus problemas se habrían resuelto. Estaría de nuevo con Sakura y con su bebe. Podría ver a este último nacer y crecer, y nadie jamás podría hacerles daño. Si, demasiado fácil...

Pero Sasuke se había cansado de ser engañado o manipulado, ya fuese para su propio bien o para su perjuicio. Ya no era un niño al que esconder la verdad por temor a que esta lo destruyese. Y tampoco era un adolescente egocéntrico atrapado en su mundo, incapaz de ver más allá de él, de intuir el sufrimiento de las personas que lo rodeaban, ni siquiera de las más cercanas a su corazón.

Lo había sido, si, hasta hace unas horas. Pero ya no más.

Por primera vez, se sentía decidido a luchar y sufrir, no por él o por motivos egoístas, sino por todos aquellos que se alojaban dentro y fuera de su mundo. Por Sakura y su bebé. Por su hermana y su hermano. Por Naruto. Por Kakashi, Neji, Lee. Por Shikamaru, Temari, Ino. Por la aldea que lo había visto crecer. Por Konoha. Por sus habitantes. Por todos los que sufrirían si ese maniático loco Uchiha llegaba al poder.

Sasuke se vio a si mismo como la barrera que separaba a Maadara del resto del mundo, y decidió no hacerse a un lado aunque eso le costará la vida. Porque en esta ocasión, tenía motivos para luchar, seres a los que proteger, y un futuro por vivir.

Porque en ese mismo instante, encontró respuestas a las preguntas que llevaba formulándose desde que dejo de ser un crío.

Entendió que él no era su apellido o su herencia, sino el fruto de sus decisiones.

Comprendió que la vida es un camino lleno de baches, y que no merece la pena buscarle el sentido, pero que son aquellos pequeños momentos que pasan desapercibidos – una tarde entre amigos, una cena en familia, un abrazo de la mujer que amas y la sonrisa de un hijo –, los que hacen que merezca la pena estar vivo.

Y supo, al fin, que entrenaba para hacerse más fuerte, para obtener poder y proteger con él a aquellos a los que amaba. A Sakura. Y, entonces, deseó que no fuera demasiado tarde para confesárselo a ella, y para susurrarle, por primera vez en su oído, un sincero... "_te amo"_.

- Así sea entonces, Sasuke – pronunció Maadara con un torrente de voz congelada – Te di a elegir y has preferido la muerte. Atente a las consecuencias.

Y atacó. En un momento estaba frente a él y al siguiente ya no lo estaba. Solo gracias al sharingan, Sasuke logró esquivar el ataque, pero cuando vio los tres shurikens dirigiéndose hacía él por la izquierda, era demasiado tarde. Un kunay los desvió, y una simple mirada a Itachi bastó para agradecerle.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha ya se había lanzado contra su oponente, el cual fracaso su intento de hacerle retroceder mediante ataques externos. Itachi los esquivó todos, comenzando un contraataque de taijutsus.

Sasuke, de pie, contempló la pelea. Los ataques y movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, si intervenía, corría el riego de errar en el blanco y dañar a su hermano. Las patadas y movimientos se sucedían de forma instantánea, hasta que, finalmente, el tiempo se detuvo y una figura salió disparada contra los árboles. Comprendió, entonces, que era su ocasión para tomar el relevo.

Ahora fue él quien se lanzó contra Maadara. Valiéndose de toda su rapidez, su materializó frente a él, y atravesó su pecho con un chidori. Sin embargo, la sensación de victoria no duro mucho. El Akarsuki se desvaneció en el aire, como si nunca hubiese existido, y Sasuke comprendió que era un trampa. Se giró a tiempo para detener el ataque del auténtico Maadara con su katana.

La lucha se extendió unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke también salió despedido. No obstante, no tardo en recuperarse, y las tres figuras se detuvieron inmóviles, frente a frente, con la respiración levemente agitada.

- ¿Y este es todo el poder del que se vanaglorian los últimos Uchiha? – se burló, lamiendo las gotas de sangre que se escapaban de sus labios – Patético...

.

En esta ocasión, ambos hermanos atacaron a la vez, compenetrados, y Maadara tuvo que esforzarse más para mantenerlos a raya: ya no solo atacaba, sino que también defendía. La katana de Sasuke brillaba con los tonos azules del relámpago, e Itachi empleaba toda la potencia del sharingan adquirida durante años.

Por primera vez, la lucha parecía igualada, ninguno de los tres tomaba ventaja sobre el otro.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó Itachi, alejándose unos pasos del combate – Distrae su atención... ¡Ahora!

- _Baka_... – protestó el menor - _¿qué diablos cree que estoy tratando de hacer desde el principio?_

Pese a todo, dobló la intensidad de sus ataques, esforzándose al máximo. Lanzó varios surikens como señuelo, mientras activaba un par de pergaminos explosivos. Inmediatamente después, volvió a atacar con su katana, y Maadara hubo de concentrarse para repeler sus embistes. Entonces, un clon del joven lo golpeó por detrás, sorprendiéndolo, e Itachi aprovechó el momento.

Una ráfaga de fuego negro golpeó al Akatsuki, arrasando con todo lo que encontró a su paso; sin embargo, este logro salvarse con la técnica del cambiazo. Amaterasu. A pesar del fracaso, tal como Itachi había predicho, las reservas de chakra de Maadara descendieron drásticamente, y él aprovechó el momento.

En menos de un instante, se colocó frente a él, y entonces, ambos Mankeyo chocaron.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Itachi? – cuestionó el Akatsuki con esfuerzo – Ambos estamos atrapados en el ojo del otro y, al mismo tiempo, somos incapaces de dañarnos mutuamente. ¿Este era tu plan? ¿Permanecer así eternamente?

- No – el joven parecía aun más exhausto que su oponente, no obstante, se mantuvo firme. – Pero se te olvida... que yo... a diferencia de ti... aun no estoy solo

Y Sasuke atacó. Con el poder del chidori en ambas manos, golpeó con fuerza el pecho del enemigo. Por desgracia, a pesar de estar atrapado, este había previsto el ataque y había interpuesto una barrera de chakra ante su cuerpo, dejando a Sasuke paralizado en el último momento.

- ¿Y ahora qué... Itachi? – se burló Maadara, a pesar de haber gastado, prácticamente, todo su chakra – ¿Quién... te queda... ahora?

Itachi no contestó, quizá estuviera demasiado ocupado preocupándose por su hermano, que permanecía atrapado en la red de chakra, o quizá, rendidas todas sus fuerzas, tratará de buscar una solución desesperada. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que hablará, porque alguien lo hizo por él.

- ¡Todavía le quedo YO!

El grito de furia atravesó el bosque con la fuerza de un relámpago, y para cuando Maadara comprendió, ya era demasiado tarde.

El puño de Sakura impacto en su cabeza quebrando su cráneo y llegando hasta el cerebro. Sin embargo, no solo fue el golpe. Un ráfaga de pura energía surgió de la mano de la joven, destruyendo todo a su paso. La perfecta y devastadora unión de todos los elementos, se concentró en un único punto, liberándose con un poder que palideció al propio Madaara.

- No... ¡No! – se rebeló el último y más poderoso de los Uchiha – ¡Yo soy inmortal ¡Nadie puede matarme! ¡Mucho menos alguien tan simple como tu!

Sin embargo, el torbellino de poder crecía en torno a su cabeza, y cuando Sakura liberó una descarga más de chakra, su cuerpo no lo resistió y comenzó a desintegrarse.

Cuando la calma regreso al bosque, y la joven cayó al suelo agotada, apenas quedaban rastros del cuerpo del Akatsuki.

Si. Maadara Uchiha había sido vencido. Para siempre.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí ha sido todo. Como véis ha sido un capitulo largo e intenso, en el que se resolvían todos los interrogantes del fic... También he cambiado a tercera persona, al princpio fue sin querer, pero en realidad es mucho más util para describir las escenas de batalla. Espero no haberos decepcionado.

Y ya solo nos queda el final, el epilogo, en el que prometo habrá mucho amor y, sobre todo, felicidad ^^

Mi recompensa tomodachis??? **Onegai**. ^^ **Reviews**, please!


	25. Epilogo

**Konichiwa!** Ya estoy de vuelta tomodachis y aquí os traigo el epilogo. !Ojala no os decepcione!

Disculparme, también, por algunos errores de la pagina con el otro capitulo: que se borraba, que no permitía dejar reviews... Ya los he solucionado. Y, por supuesto, agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron su reviews, y que han estado fieles conmigo y con la historia desde hace tanto tiempo. Domo arigato, tomodachis!

Ahora si, ¡disfrutad de la historia!

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGO**.

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron a la batalla final fueron intensos, y a la vez, demasiado largos de explicar.

Tras el ataque hubo dos reacciones diferentes. Por un lado, las rodillas de Sakura se doblaron y ella cayó al suelo exhausta, con los ojos fijos al frente, donde Maadara Uchiha había visto la luz por última vez. Por otro, ambos hermanos permanecieron de pie, estáticos durante unos instantes, mientras sus mentes se esforzaban en procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

Entonces, cayó la primera lagrima, y la kunoichi no pudo resistir más. Lloró. Lloró como no se había permitido llorar en todos esos años. Lloró por su pasado perdido, por los amigos que perecieron en él, y por aquellos a los que había recuperado. Por su madre, su padre. Por Naruto. Lloró también por Itachi y por Sasuke, por la familia que habían perdido. Por Mikoto. Por el bebé de Sakura, que había estado a punto de perderlo todo, pero que al final se había salvado. Por la familia que se iba formar a su alrededor.

Pero ante todo, lloró por ella. Por todo el sufrimiento que había cargado esos doce años, por todas las decisiones difíciles que se había visto obligada a tomar, y principalmente, lloró por ese futuro que tantas veces había anhelado, y que al fin, parecía estar a su alcance: la oportunidad de una vida, libre de odios y vendetas, para vivirla junto al hombre que más amaba.

E Itachi, despertando de su conmoción, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo. No trato de consolarla o apaciguar sus sollozos; simplemente la abrazo.

_- ¿Ha acabado, verdad? – preguntó la jade cuando por fin controlo su llanto._

_Y él comprendió que la pregunta iba mucho más allá de la batalla._

_- Si... Ha acabado. Al fin ha acabado._

_Y Sakura sonrió._

Instantes más tarde, los tres shinobis se dirigieron a la guarida de Tobi en busca de Haruno y su bebe. La hallaron sana pero inconsciente, y mediante unos simples jutsus médicos, Sakura logró que recuperara todas sus fuerzas. Después, ella e Itachi se retiraron, permitiéndole unos momentos a solas con Sasuke.

_- Sasuke... – susurró la pelirrosa tras el reencuentro, perdiéndose en esos ojos negros que tanto amaba – Creí... que no vendrías... que no volvería a verte... Ni siquiera una vez más..._

_- Sakura... – musitó él con voz ronca. _

_Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que expresar... que ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo o por donde empezar. En vez eso, la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, tan fuerte como pudo, aspirando su embriagador aroma, empapándose de él. Colmándose de su esencia._

_- Sasuke... – ella correspondió su abrazo en silencio, apegándose a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes de total calma, surgieron los interrogantes – Sasuke ese, el hombre que estaba aquí antes, era tu... tu hermano ¿cierto?__ Pero... ¿cómo es posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién era el sujeto que me secuestro? ¿Lo habéis vencido?_

_Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiadas respuestas. El joven apenas prestaba atención a ninguna de ellas. Simplemente la observó, y se dejo perder en sus ojos; y entonces, las palabras surgieron solas._

_- Sakura, yo... te amo._

_Y la joven enmudeció impactada. Y el sufrimiento de todas esas horas de encierro se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Porque ella jamás creyó que él le diría esas palabras, y ahora que las había escuchado era feliz. No se sentía feliz. Era feliz. Simplemente feliz._

Sin embargo, el momento paso, y hubieron de ir a reunirse con la otra Sakura e Itachi, que los esperaban fuera, para ponerla al corriente de la situación.

La Sakura más joven escuchó atentamente el relato, apretando la mano de Sasuke en determinadas partes, y derramando algunas lagrimas en otras. No obstante, cuando más sollozó, fue cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Ella. Esperando un hijo. Suyo y de Sasuke.

Primero los contemplo impactada, incapaz de creer. Después, lentamente, condujo la mano hasta su vientre, en una suave caricia. Y entonces sonrió, aceptando la verdad: que en su interior crecía una vida, fruto de la unión entre ella y el hombre que amaba y que la amaba. Y cuando Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos preocupado, y asegurando que amaba al bebé tanto como la amaba a ella, solo alcanzó a llorar más, asegurando, pese a todo, que junto a él y a ese nuevo regalo, su dicha era completa.

Tras las explicaciones, Sakura Uchiha volvió a examinar a la paciente para dictaminar el estado del feto y el tiempo transcurrido desde su concepción. Aunque su vientre se notaba apenas abultado, no querían llevarse una sorpresa. Y el muchacho tuvo que separarse de ella mientras se realizaba el examen.

Entonces, por primera vez desde el fin de la pelea, sus ojos y los de su hermano chocaron, deteniéndose el uno frente al otro. Ni Sasuke ni Itachi hablaron. No hubo ni excusas, ni explicaciones. Tampoco hicieron falta. Con esa simple mirada, tan fugaz e intensa al mismo tiempo, fue suficiente.

Sasuke medio sonrió a Itachi, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Después, ambos volvieron la atención a las chicas. Nadie lo había notado. Nadie había reparo en ello. Pero ambos, los dos, volvían a ser hermanos de nuevo después de tan largo tiempo. Quizá nunca hubiesen dejado de serlo.

**********

Horas más tarde, totalmente repuestos de la pelea, los cuatro se dieron cuenta de que era hora de regresar al mundo, donde pertenecían. No obstante, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dar el paso, quizá, porque sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviesen estar tan unidos como en ese momento. Quizá porque nunca más lo estarían.

_- Sasuke... – susurró la futura mamá rompiendo el silencio, observándolo desde los brazos del propio ninja – Sakura me ha recomendado... por el bebé... después de lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días, de mi lucha contra Tobi... o Maadara... y el secuestro... – se detuvo incomoda unos instantes, dudando si continuar._

_- ¿Qué? – la animo él a seguir._

_- Bueno... dice que sería conveniente que guardara reposo, y que me alejará de cualquier tipo de emoción fuerte o extraña. Por eso, he estado pensado... que quizá, sería conveniente no regresar a la villa hasta que el embarazo este más avanzado, o hasta que dar a luz a nuestro hijo – tras esas palabras, la profunda mirada de Sasuke cayó sobre ella, taladrándola, haciéndola enrojecer; pero aun así, se mantuvo firme y exigió una respuesta – Respóndeme._

_- Me parece bien – accedió él con la voz ronca, sin apartar la mirada._

_Una extraña fuerza se había apoderado de el joven al escucharla decir "nuestro hijo" y ardía en deseos de arrojarla sutilmente sobre la hierba, lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla. Pero sabía que no era el momento, por lo que se resistía contra el impulso, algo sumamente complicado si ella le seguía mirando con esos tan irresistibles y unas mejillas provocativamente encendidas._

_Sakura, por su parte, se sentía absorbida por el modo en que la contemplaban esos ojos. Percibía como Sasuke la atraía hacía él, contagiándola de sus propios deseos. Por ello, se obligó a apartar la vista y dirigirla hacía Itachi y la otra Sakura antes de continuar._

_- Bueno, no se bien que planes tengáis vosotros... aunque imagino que tú, Itachi, no regresaras a la villa... al menos por el momento, y eso significa que tú, Sakura, tampoco lo harás – la kunoichi sonrió, ratificando lo evidente – Por ello, si tuvieras algún lugar para vivir... No se –mordió su labio inferior – alguna casa apartada, con espacio para dos parejas y una mujer embarazada... Quizá podríamos mudarnos allí los cuatro. Hasta que yo tenga al bebé, claro – añadió rápidamente, denotando su nerviosismo._

_Tras sus palabras sucedió un tenso silencio y Sakura tuvo miedo de haberse excedido. _

_Sasuke e Itachi abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la idea, y sus miradas se atrajeron durante unos instantes, tratando de obtener algo de los ojos del otro; no obstante, ambos apartaron la vista rápidamente, al chocar con el muro negro, de acero impenetrable, que cubría sus reflejos. Tan solo dos personas eran capaces de ver más allá de esa barrera, y una de ellas, la mayor, fue la que rompió el silencio._

_- Por mi parte, creo que esa es buena idea – La futura mamá agradeció el apoyo con una mirada – Si regresáis a Konoha, independientemente de si contáis lo ocurrido aquí o no, cuando el embarazo se haga publico será difícil que encuentres un momento de tranquilidad. No con todos esos shinobis histéricos a tu alrededor – refiriéndose, principalmente, a Naruto, Sai e Ino, pero también al resto. – Ni hablar de todos los ninjas que desearán conocer al hijo del famoso Sasuke Uchiha, y posible heredero de su clan._

_Tal como esperaba, sus últimas palabras calaron en Sasuke, quien de pronto, tenía varios motivos menos para negarse a la idea. Sin embargo, Itachi intervino. Si bien, egoístamente, volver a compartir casa con Sasuke, con todo lo que el significado implicaba, aunque solo fuese por unos meses, era... hacía latir una parte de su corazón que desde hace tiempo consideraba muerta, tampoco estaba dispuesto a presionar o chantajear a su hermano. Si él aceptaba, debía ser por decisión propia, sin factores externos que lo impulsaran a ello._

_- Yo poseo una vivienda bastante indicada para vuestra situación – afirmó, evadiendo la mirada de Sakura. Ella lo había hecho por él, y él rechazaba su ayuda –. No es muy grande, solo tres habitación, dos baños, el salón, el comedor y la cocina. Apenas he pasado una noche en ella... por lo que está en perfectas condiciones... y no muy lejos de aquí, entre la frontera del país del viento y el agua, frente a un lago. El poblado más cercano se allá a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Son buena gente, no se interesan por asuntos ajenos... y el clima es perfecto para la salud de una embarazada. Tú y Sakura – añadió, mirando de frente a su hermano – podrías ocuparla sin problemas, mientras Sakura y yo permanecemos en la cabaña del bosque o en cualquier otro lugar que ella elija. _

_Sasuke pareció meditar en sus palabras y nadie habló mientras lo hacía. _

_Sakura Uchiha se limitó a contemplar silenciosa al hombre al que amaba. Percibiendo como este se negaba, de nuevo, la paz que su alma tan desesperadamente necesitaba, y amándolo aun más por ello. Si es que eso era posible. _

_- Lo de la casa es buena idea – decidió por fin, Sasuke –. Si es tal como la describes. Pero convendría más si vosotros dos vivierais allí también – al decirlo, no miró a ninguna parte, y ambas Sakura comprendieron lo difícil que debía ser para él abrir de nuevo su corazón, cuando tantas cicatrices y heridas perduraban aun en su superficie – Si la aldea es tan pequeña lo más seguro es que no disponga de un buen medico, y si hay alguna complicación en el embarazo, necesitaremos a Sakura – refiriéndose a su hermana – para que la atienda. Por supuesto, contando con que tu no tengas ningún inconveniente... _

_Las últimas palabras fueron, claramente, un intento de protegerse, una provocación hacia su hermano. Pero este no replicó, únicamente alcanzó a sonreír, feliz, sintiéndose más cercano que nunca a Sasuke y a la mujer que más amaba, Sakura._

De ese modo, tras enviar un mensaje de aviso a Konoha, los cuatro se trasladaron a vivir a la casa de la que Itachi había hablado, y a pesar de las reservas iniciales, en pocas semanas ya convivían como una familia. Lo que eran. Lo que siempre habían anhelado ser.

Al principio, Itachi y Sakura temían estar viviendo una fantasía. Habían noches en las que ambos despertaban, acongojados por las pesadillas, cuestionando la realidad de las ultimas semanas. Entonces descubrían al otro a su lado, y lentamente, el calor del ser amado, iba sanando sus heridas y reconstruyendo sus corazones.

El embarazo de la pelirosa era otra fuente de dicha para todos los habitantes de la casa. Una promesa del futuro.

La joven mamá apenas podía disimular su sonrisa. Pasaba las horas junto a Sasuke, que no se separaba de ella un instante, acariciando su vientre y examinando folletos de ropa y otros elementos para bebés. También había pedido, por catalogo, algún libro de consejos para la crianza. Con diecinueve años todavía le faltaba mucha experiencia, y a pesar de ser médico, algún consejo extra nunca era demás.

Por su parte, Sasuke, si antaño era celoso y sobre protector, ahora sobrepasaba los limites. Hubo un tiempo, incluso, en el que Itachi llegó a creer que su hermano temía de él, que excediera los limites con la pelirrosa, por las miradas envenenadas que este le lanzaba cada vez que hablaba con ella.

No obstante, tardo poco en advertir que Sasuke miraba de la misma manera a Sakura, y a decir verdad, a todo aquel que osara acercarse más de dos metros a la futura mamá. Añadir también, que esa actitud le acarreó un buen par de puñetazos por parte de la kunoichi, que a pesar del embarazo, seguía manteniendo toda su fuerza. Y desde aquel incidente, el guardían Uchiha pareció rebajar un poco sus pretensiones, si bien solo en lo referente a la familia. Si alguien que no fuera Sakura o Itachi se atrevía a aproximarse lo suficiente a ella, recibía de inmediato los devastadores efectos del sharingan, eliminando cualquier atisbo de ganas de repetir la experiencia.

_- Itachi... – bromeó Sakura una tarde mientras merendaban. Acababan de recibir la visita de un grupo de aldeanos que habían ido a pasar la tarde junto al lago. El encuentro no había acabado precisamente bien para uno de ellos – Por mi bien, si alguna vez me quedo embarazada, espero que no seas tan obsesivamente celoso como lo es tu hermano... Ya es bastante difícil para el mundo aguantar a un Uchiha escamado... No se que podría pasar con dos de ellos._

_- Probablemente el universo no lo resistiría, Sakura – apoyó la otra kunoichi –. ¡Ahh! – añadió instantes más tarde, guiñando un ojo teatralmente - ¡Pero mira que monos! Los hicimos enrojecer a ambos._

Escenas como está se sucedieron durante los nueve meses que duro el embarazo. Cuanto más se ensanchaba la cintura de la pelirrosa, más ansiosos se sentían todos, tanto los papás como los tíos, y cuando está alcanzó el tamaño de un balón hinchable, las ansías comenzaron a transformarse en auténtica desesperación.

Los nervios de la pronto mamá estaban a flor de piel, estallando por cualquier cosa. Sakura aseguraba que era algo normal en el último mes de embarazo, pero aun así, Sasuke decidió separarse un poco de su pareja. Ya no permanecía el día entero pegado a ella, por el contrario. Respetaba su espacio argumentando que no quería entrometerse en cosas mujeres. Lo cual, por otro lado, también le permitió pasar más tiempo a solas con su hermano, quien a diferencia de ambas kunoichi, no se burlaba de él por su supuesta, y del todo infundada, cobardía. No en su cara, al menos.

No obstante, el día del parto llegó. Ambas jovenes permanecieron encerradas en una habitación durante ocho horas, las que tardó Sakura en dar a luz. Ninguno de los dos ninja tuvieron permitido el acceso, e Itachi hubo de detener a Sasuke varias veces, antes de que este echará la puerta abajo.

Pero todo mereció la pena, el embarazo, los celos, las espera... cuando ambos papás vieron a su hijo por primera vez.

_- Sasuke, mira... – susurró Sakura emocionada, sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos y mostrándoselo a su padre – Es un niño... y es... como tú._

_Efectivamente, era un bebé precioso. A pesar de que había llorado al abandonar el vientre de su madre, ahora se mantenía en silencio, con el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Su cabello era abundante, tratándose de un recién nacido, y oscuro. Su piel pálida, y su aparente seriedad, también eran rasgos Uchiha. Sin embargo, cuando el bebé abrió los ojos y lo miró, Sasuke sintió que se le detenía el corazón._

_- Si... es como yo – respondió a Sakura – Pero tiene tus ojos... Verdes... Verdes como la esperanza._

Tras el tan esperado nacimiento, Sasuke, Sakura y su hijo Koiji, (llamado así en honor al fallecido padre de Sakura), permanecieron tres meses más bajo la compañía de Itachi y Sakura, pero finalmente, hubieron de regresar a la villa para retomar sus vidas, tras una emotiva despedida de los dos hermanos (de la que ninguna de las dos Sakura tenía constancia ) y la firme promesa de seguir en contacto.

_Varios días después de su marcha, Itachi y Sakura observaban la televisión sentados sobre el sofá, esta última con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de él._

_- Volverán pronto – aseguró Sakura, notando el rostro serio y meditabundo de Itachi._

_- Lo se – aseguro éste con una sonrisa. – No estaba pensando en ellos._

_- ¿Entonces en qué?_

_- En nosotros._

_- ¿Nosotros? – repitió la jade, incorporándose para quedar a su altura y observándolo intrigada._

_- Si. Nosotros – afirmó él seriamente, con la mirada encendida –. Sakura, no se si te he dicho alguna vez lo que habría sido mi vida sin ti. Y si lo he hecho... no importa aunque lo repita. Sakura, si tu no me hubieras brindado tu amor, tal leal e incondicionalmente, mi existencia solo habría supuesto un vació... más doloroso que el propio infierno. Pero tu presencia estaba ahí para otorgarle un sentido, para levantarme cuando ya no tenía más fuerzas, para amarme cuando incluso yo me detestaba... Lo fuiste todo para mi, Sakura. Y lo sigues siendo – añadió, con los ojos llameando sobre ella –. Y deseo que lo seas hasta el día en que yo muera. Y si existe una vida más allá de la muerte, entonces... deseo lo que seas por siempre._

_- Itachi... – sus palabras le habían emocionado tanto... Ella sentía lo mismo._

_- Sakura, se mi mujer. Cásate conmigo._

_- Itachi yo... – ahora ya no solo estaba emocionada, sino también sorprendida. Su corazón gritaba un ¡SI! a todas las palabras que él había formulado, pero su mente... – Yo no se si una boda..._

_- Sakura – aclaró él mirándola firmemente a los ojos –. Sabes bien que soy un ninja al que todos en su aldea creen muerto. No podría darte una boda aunque lo deseará. Tampoco creo en Dios, y aun si me equivocó, y Él existe, no tengo ningún interés en formalizar un matrimonio a sus ojos._

_- Entonces por qué... – cuestiono la joven, sin entender._

_- Porque representas, y siempre has representado, lo mejor de vida. Lo que yo más amo. Y deseo dar fe de ello, no ante Dios o ante un juez, ni tampoco ante el resto del mundo. Solamente se trata de ti y de mi. Solo tú y yo._

_Y Sakura comprendió, al fin, lo que él decía, y con varios pares de lagrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas... aceptó._

_- Hai, Itachi. Seré tu esposa... y tú... – acarició su rostro – serás mi marido. Es lo que más deseo._

Tres semanas después de esa conversación, frente a una playa, Itachi y Sakura unieron sus vidas, ceremonialmente, para siempre.

Envuelta en un sencillo vestido de gasa blanca que cubría hasta sus pies, y unas mangas largas y abiertas, agitándose al viento, él la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Ella camino lentamente, con un pequeño ramo de rosas en la mano, hasta quedar a su lado. Para la ocasión, su pelo volvía a brillar con el color de antaño.

Itachi siguió todos sus pasos, guardando para sí las imágenes, y cuando la tuvo frente a él, la tomo de la mano con delicadeza, y Sakura le sonrió.

Allí, de pie, ante el océano, ambos pronunciaron sus votos, colocando como símbolo de ellos un anillo en el dedo anular del otro. Y por la noche, sobre la arena, bajo la luna y las estrellas, volvieron a consumar su amor con la misma ternura y pasión del primer día.

Cuando Itachi derramó la semilla en su interior, Sakura cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en la sensación, y cuando él abandonó su cuerpo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza, perdiéndose en sus ojos.

_- Itachi... – murmuró al cabo de unos instantes – Hay algo que... quiero decirte... desde hace un tiempo... – sonrió – pero preferí guardarlo como regalo de boda..._

_- ¿Qué es? – cuestiono él acariciando su mejilla tiernamente._

_- Itachi, yo... estoy embarazada._

_La noticia causo gran impacto al ninja, que permaneció estático uno segundos. Después, sonrió._

_- Sakura... me lo has dado todo._

Siete meses y medio más tarde nació la hija de ambos, a quien su Sakura denominó Itari. Una preciosa bebé de cabellos rosados y ojos negros con la personalidad de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre. Exactamente, un año menor que su primo Koiji, con quien también trabó una fuerte amistad.

Los dos, junto a sus progenitores, formaban el futuro del clan Uchiha. La llama que reavivó el fuego cuando solo quedaban cenizas.

***********

Sakura corría ansiosa por el bosque. Su visita a Konoha se había alargado más de lo previsto, y ansiaba reencontrarse con Itachi y con su hija. Además... bueno, tenía algo que decir a su esposo. Sonrió al pensarlo. Pronto, Itari dejaría de estar sola.

Instintivamente, sus pensamientos vagaron hacía Koiji. La relación entre él y su hija era muy estrecha. Los tres meses que pasaban juntos para el verano, en la casa del lago, eran los más apreciados por ambos, y siempre eran ellos quienes más insistían en ir a visitar a los otros. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba... Pero en fin, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a eso.

_- ¿Itari-chan no ha venido contigo?- fue lo primero que pregunto Koiji cuando abrió la puerta y la vio._

_- Esta vez no, Koiji-kun. Lo siento._

_El niño desvió la vista desilusionado._

_- Esos modales, Koiji – aseveró una voz a espalda. Sasuke se acercó hasta su hijo y colocó una mano en su hombro reprobatoriamente. –. Ni siquiera la has saludado._

_El niño de seis años frunció el ceño ante la regañiza de su padre, pero aun así se disculpó con Sakura._

_- Gomen ne, oba-san. No era mi intención. Me alegro mucho de verte._

_- No te preocupes oi-kun – amenizó ella guiñándole un ojo – Es fácil saber de quien has heredado esas maneras. En todos los años que viví con tu padre nunca se molestó en saludarme cuando llegaba a casa. Solo se preocupaba por mi si tenía hambre – Sasuke enrojeció, mientras su hijo le dirigía una mueca –. Tú madre, en cambio, siempre fue mucho más amable. Igualmente – agregó, quitándole hierro al asunto –, Itari-chan me dio esto para ti._

_Le tendió al muchacho un sobre que él cogió emocionado, y con un vago "hasta luego" se marchó a su habitación para leerlo._

_- Sakura... – gruñó el padre con los ojos peligrosamente estrechados. Pero la kunoichi lo ignoro, observando lanueva televisión de plasma que adornaba el salón._

_- ¡Wow! Tendré que decirle a Itachi que compré una así.... A todo esto – regresó su atención al Uchiha – ¿Dónde está Sakura?_

_- Tenía turno en el hospital, no creo que tarde mucho en volver._

_- Umm... – meditó unos instantes – En ese caso, esperaré hasta que llegué, y luego os invitó a los tres a cenar ¿hai? – Sasuke asintió._

Si, pensó Sakura volviendo a la realidad. Su hermano y su "yo joven" habían formado una estupenda familia. Lo extraño es que aun no se hubieran casado; pero en seguida resonaron en su mente las palabras de la pelirosa.

"_En realidad, hace tiempo que me lo pidió. Justo después de que nos llegase la noticia de que tú e Itachi lo habías hecho. Ya lo conoces. No fue nada romántico. Sakura ¿quieres que nos casemos también? Esas fueron sus palabras. Pero yo lo sorprendí al decirle que no. Se que tenemos un hijo juntos, y no es que tenga alguna intención de separarme de él. Ni por asomo. Simplemente... no se... si hubiese sido una boda como la que tuviste tú e Itachi, quizá me lo hubiera planteado. Pero viviendo en Konoha eso es imposible. Y no me atraía nada la idea de organizar toda una ceremonia. De todos modos, estamos bien como estamos. Él es mi hombre, y yo soy su mujer_."

Terminó la kunoichi guiñándole el ojo. Y Sakura entendió. De todos modos, una boda no es lo importante, sino el amor que se profesa la pareja. Y de eso había mucho, ambas jade estaban seguras.

El recuerdo revivió sus ganas de reencontrarse con Itachi, por lo que aumentando el chakra de sus pies, aceleró el paso.

_- Nee oba-san, ¿verdad que la próxima vez traerás contigo a Itari-chan? – demandó Koiji, tras depositar un breve beso de despedida en la mejilla de Sakura._

_- Me temo que no oi-kun – negó la kunochi, sonriendo – No estaré en condiciones de viajar por algun tiempo, y dudo que Itachi se separé de mi lado. En eso es tan cabezón como su hermano. Depende de ti Koiji-kun, convence a tus padres para visitarnos lo antes posible. Seguro que Itari se alegra mucho de verte... quizá hasta te de un beso de bienvenida._

_- ¡Bah! – bufó el niño – Como si me interesan esas cosas... – pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas._

_- ¿Es eso cierto, Sakura? – interrogó su madre, dejando al pequeño en un segundo plano. La apelada sonrió radiante – ¡Enhorabuena! Está vez nos habéis adelantado. ¿Para cuando?_

_- Lo sospechaba desde hace algunas de semanas... pero ayer lo confirme. Itachi todavía no lo sabe, por eso tengo tantas ganas de volver y decírselo._

_- Comprendo..._

_Ambas jade compartieron una sonrisa, y solo entonces, Sasuke, que había seguido la conversación tan perdido como su hijo, entendió de qué estaban hablando._

_- ¡Sakura, vaya!_

_La kunoichi se rió de su parquedad y el joven apreció, por primera vez, algo distinto en su semblante. Más maduro, más cargado de experiencia... pero también, mucho más relajado y feliz que en los años en que ambos vivían en soledad._

_- Tú nunca cambias Sasuke – se burló ella – Tenía la esperanza de que Sakura te contagiará sus hábitos, pero sigues tan incapaz como siempre de decir más de dos palabras seguidas y con sentido._

_- ¡Hmp! –el ninja acusó el golpe. Pero después, contempló a la que era su hermana, y sonrió - Me alegro mucho por ti Sakura. Y será divertido ver como se las arregla Itachi cuando nazca el bebé. Si Itari ya consigue de él todo lo que quiere... ni hablar cuando los dos mocosos se unan. Te aseguro que eso es algo que no me pienso perder._

Por supuesto. Sasuke conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que no había nada que él pudiera negarle a su _princesita_ cuando ésta se lo pedía. Tampoco se podía decir que la niña ignorara su poder. Cuando quería conseguir algo de sus progenitores, no era a Sakura a quien acudía. Que va. Ponía esos ojitos de cordero degollado, se abrazaba con fuerza a su cuello, sacudía su brillante y rosado cabello (herencia materna) y ya lo tenía en el bote. No había nada que su _papí_ pudiera negarle. Pero eso si, que nadie piense que detrás de las manipulaciones de la infante, existía una mente fría o retorcida. Ella lo quería con locura. Era su papi adorado, el invencible, el más guapo, el mejor de todos... y cualquiera que se atreviera a negarlo, sería capturado por el sharingan inmediatamente.

Lo que Sasuke no había intuido, era que no iban a ser dos los _mocosos_ para unirse y manipular al Uchiha. No... Y esa era, precisamente, una de las razones por las que se sentía tan ansiosa de llegar a casa.

***********

Pasaba la media noche cuando Sakura llegó a su casa. Hubiera podido detenerse en algún hostal del camino para descansar, pero no quería retrasarse.

Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, lo primero que hizo la kunoichi fue dirigirse a la habitación de su hija, donde está dormitaba placidamente sobre la cama. Sakura sonrió al verla. Solo habían transcurrido cuatro días desde su separación, pero la había extrañado demasiado. No en vano era su madre.

Acercándose hasta ella, la jade depositó un suave beso en su frente. Después, con la promesa de regresar a la mañana siguiente, salió en busca de su esposo.

Itachi no se encontraba en su cuarto, y tampoco en el resto de habitaciones de la casa. De todos modos, la kunoichi no tuvo tiempo de asustarse; lo halló en el jardín, apoyado sobre la verja que daba al lago, contemplando la luna.

Camino hasta él en silencio, haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades ninja. No obstante, como espera, el joven ya estaba alertado de su presencia.

- Sakura... – murmuró cuando ella lo tomo por la espalda y rodeó su pecho con los brazos. La jade podría jurar que había cerrado los ojos, concentrándose en su aroma.

- Itachi...

Con un rápido movimiento, el aludido se giró y atrapó sus labios, con desesperación, con deseo. Sakura correspondió sus ansias enredando la lengua en la de él, y permanecieron así, en muda batalla, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron el aire, asfixiados. Después, más suavemente, Itachi la volvió a traer hacia sí, besando sus labios con delicadeza, y descendiendo por su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta retornar a su boca.

- Te he echado de menos – murmuró ella finalmente, cuando se separaron.

Él solo la abrazo, con la respiración agitada.

- Debiste quedarte en un hostal está noche – murmuró al cabo de un tiempo.

- Desea verte – respondió ella.

- Lo se – la besó – Yo también – volvió a besarla – Pero no es prudente que viajes sola por los bosques de noche. No es tu estado.

- Itachi... ¿cómo? –cuestionó asombrada.

- Solo lo intuía. Pero al verte esta noche... ya no me han quedado dudas.

- Yo tampoco estaba del todo segura hasta hace un par de días – volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro – ¿Te alegras? – preguntó, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

- Alegrarme es poco. Aunque no se como haré para enfrentarme a dos hijos al mismo tiempo – bromeó – Una sola ya me vuelve loco.

Sakura sonrió.

- Lo mismo dijo tu hermano... Pero Itachi... yo nunca he hablado de un solo bebé – el hombre abrió los ojos, demasiado impactado para hablar. No hizo falta. Con una sola palabra, Sakura respondió su pregunta – Gemelos.

Y así, con el hombre que amaba temporalmente paralizado, Sakura continuó observando las estrellas, visualizando en ellas el futuro que siempre había soñado, y que ahora formaba su presente.

"_Porque la vida son muchos momentos, y no todos acarrean sonrisas. Pero en ese momento, abrazada al hombre que amaba y tan próxima a sus tres hijos, Sakura estaba más convecina que nunca de que valía la pena vivirla."_

**_THE END..._**

* * *

Pues hasta aquí ha llegado. Veinticinco capitulos y muchas de horas de dedicacion, mucho cariño, y mucho apoyo por vuestra parte. Espero que no os haya decepcionado. ^^

Dejo a vuestra elección si Sakura relato su verdadera historia a Sasuke y a la _otra_ Sakura, entiéndase por verdadera, revelando su aunténtica identidad, los motivos de su viaje, etc... O si se limito a contarles la historia partiendo de que ella era, en verdad, una prima lejana de los Uchiha.

Personalmente, creo que no se la contó porque, por una parte, es algo muy personal, intimo y doloroso que solo ella e Itachi conocen, y por otra, por que la verdad bien podría haber afectado a la relación entre Sakura-rosa y Sasuke, a la llegada del bebé, o incluso a la cordura de ambos. Además, como la misma Sakura-mayor afirma, es algo que pertenece al pasado y que no tiene razón de ser, no ahora que por fin tiene un futuro al lado de Itachi y la familia que justos han formado.

Pero puede haber opiniones muy distintas e igual de válidas, así que esa parte os la dejo ha vuestra imaginación. :)

Tema parte. No se si habréis notado que ha habido un pequeño párrafo del capitulo que he tomado prestado de una de mis autoras favoritas **Superbrave**. Quizás no la conozcáis porque sus fic no tratan el fandom de Naruto, pero si alguno es fan de Dragon Ball, concretamente de Vegeta y Bulma o Vegeta y Bra (nada de incesto, wuaj!), será un crimen si no pasáis a echarle un vistazo.

También me han preguntado, por medio de un reviews (Jesica haruzuchia), si lo que le ocurre a una Sakura es algo que también le sucede a la otra (si una muere, la otra también) por el hecho, de que en origen, ambas son la misma persona. Pero no es así. La Sakura-mayor es independiente por completo a la Sakura de este tiempo. Tienes distintos pensamientos, habilidades y sentimientos. Lo que le afecta a uno no es lo que, necesariamente, le ocurre a la otra. Porque cuando Sakura viajo al pasado, todo el futuro del que provenía, fue eliminado, quedando ella como único vestigio de su existencia. Y, por lo tanto, es totalmente distinta de Sakura-rosa. Los mismo genes, pero diferentes personas. Espero haberlo aclarado, porque me pareció una pregunta interesante.

* * *

Pasando a otro tema. Al acabar este fic y publicar el epilogo de _El Simbolo milenario_ (Yugioh!), ya habré concluido todas las historias que tenía pensientes, por lo que comenzaré a dedicarme a otras nuevas.

Tenía planeado hace un fanfic de la organizacion Akatsuki, pero por ahora tendrá que esperar, ya que a la idea le faltan demasiados interrogantes. Sin embargo, si que empezaré otro fic.

Sera un Unierso Alterno, y tratará la pareja Sasusaku. Si, ya se que esto os cecepcionará algunas, pero debo tomarme un respiro con los Itasaku para volver renovada. Os dejo el sumary, haber que os parece:

"_Sakura Haruno viaja a Japón de vacaciones para saciar su curiosidad sobre el país y asistir a varios festejos de anime y manga. Sin embargo, cuando se topa con Él en una cafetería, no tiene ni idea de que acaba de conocer a hijo menor del emperador del país; y lo que comienza como un simple encuentro, puede acabar en algo mucho, mucho más trascendete."_

Bueno, pues hasta ahí... espero que os haya gustado.

* * *

_Y esto es todo por ahora amigos. Solo falta la´última petición de este fic concluido... ¿**reviews**?_


End file.
